


Let's Christen the New House!

by The_Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Love (Unconditional Love) [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abstinence, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Banter, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Brother-Sister Relationship, Butt Slapping, Changing Room Sex, Christmas Party, Closet Sex, Cock Tease, Comfortable Atmosphere, Communication, Confessions, Confrontations, Consequences, Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Curiosity, Daddy Kink, Dessert & Sweets, Dining room sex, Distracting, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, Ejaculation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fantasizing, Fantasizing about Pegging, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Finn and Rey are Married and in love, Flashbacks, Floor Sex, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Future heartbreak, Graphic Description of Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Guest Room Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Hedonism, Hero Worship, Honey, Hot Tub Sex, Hot Tub Teasing, Hotel Room Sex, Humor, In-Laws, Inappropriate Humor, Intentional Voyeurism, Issues, Jealousy, Kinks, Kitchen Sex, Late Night Conversations, Laundry room sex, Lifting & Carrying, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Memories, Missionary Position, Misunderstandings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Narcissism, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not so Short anymore!, Office Desk Sex, Ogling, One Night Stand Story, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Cheating, Past Domestic Violence, Past Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plans For The Future, Poor Life Choices, Porn With Plot, Relationship Discussions, Reminiscing, Revelations, Rey Annoying Finn, Rey Checking Finn Out, Rey wants to get Knocked up again, SUV sex, Scissoring, Secrets, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Behind Closed doors, Sex in a Car, Sex in a Police Station, Sex in an Ambulance, Sex on a Love Seat, Sex on a Tractor, Sex on a pool table, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Hunger, Sharing Christmas Day Stories, Shock & Awe, Shorts, Sister-Sister Relationship, Stair Sex, Strap-Ons, Stupid Bet, Temptation, Tension, Threesome - F/F/F (Attempted), Threesome - F/F/M, Touch-Starved, Trans Female Character, Tribbing, Unexpected Visitors, Vaginal Fingering, Voluptuous Women, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Wall Sex, Whipped Cream, Wine, Woman on Top, Working things out, Wrestling, bad omen, complaining, drunken dancing, for a short time, garage sex, girl talk, phone conversation, sex in a bar, sex on top of a washing machine, thigh riding, titty sucking, unpleasantness, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/The_Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Compilation of the loving Finn and Rey Andor-Calrissian bring into their house and a few other places.Plus a few other couples here and there.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Beaumont Kin/Original Male Character, Ben Solo/Rose Tico (One Night Stand), Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Fennec Shand (mentioned), Din Djarin/Cara Dune (Briefly Mentioned), FN-2003 | Slip/Original Female Character, FN-2003 | Slip/Rose Tico (Past), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jannah/Original Female Character, Jannah/Rose Tico, Jessika Pava/Original Male Character of Color, Karé Kun/Vi Moradi, Kaydel Ko Connix/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Korr Sella/Jannah (Past), Korr Sella/Original Male Character, Koska Reeves/Jannah (Past One Night Stand), Koska Reeves/Original Male Character of Color, Lando Calrissian/Sana Starros, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker (Briefly Mentioned), Maz Kanata/Original Male Character of Color, Original Male Skywalker/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron (Briefly Mentioned), Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Series: Love (Unconditional Love) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480655
Comments: 42
Kudos: 19





	1. Bringing the Love into Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'A Love They Always Wanted.'
> 
> Basically, just a series of short smut stories. No plot to be seen for miles.
> 
> Explicit scenes. Graphic in detail!
> 
> Inspired by Joe's 'More & More' .
> 
> Edited: 1/25/2021 _Well, that second line has now been proven to be a lie!_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As they roamed around from room to room, they thought about all the new memories they would eventually make in this place. Just like their old apartment, they made a ton of new memories, must of which was just 'christening' the place._
> 
> _And then, they both got an idea!_
> 
> _Just how many freaky positions could they get into as they had sex from room to room. They would start to figuring that out as soon as they were alone together again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Introductory Chapter.

**THE ANDOR-CALRISSIAN HOUSE**

All of Finn and Rey Calrissian's stuff have already been moved into their new house. Before the day of their wedding and during the planning stage, they were determined to get all their junk packed up and put into boxes once they made their purchase. And after their wedding day, they were eager to start the process of moving in. 

But, all of their loved ones had volunteered to do it for them. It wasn't a big deal. Lord knows that both of them have been there for them many times over. So, this was an easy thing to do. The least they felt they could do. They promised to take care of getting their things relocated while the newly weds enjoyed their honeymoon in Naboo.

Went they got back, Finn and Rey started calling people and thanking them for moving their stuff in for them. Now, as happy as their friends and families were to do it, they were leave all the unboxing for the young newlyweds, something that Finn was happy to do.

Once Husband and wife reunited in the living room, they just collapsed on the sofa, exhaling loudly. It was a long trip back. But, it was an awesome one. They had spent the last two hours just going over, again and again, in the same detail about the trip. So, that plus the exhaustion met immediate shutdown. Eventually, they would have to go pick up Zaire from Finn's sister's, but they were in no hurry.

And, of course, they would need to unpack all of their stuff, but they'll get to that when they got to it.

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

They were right in the middle of decorating their new house and figuring out where to put their stuff up, when they were re-exploring their new house. They've been living here for the past week. But, before then, they had only been to the house maybe 4 times. Once to see the place, next to really see if they wanted to live there, third time, when they bought the house. And finally, when they brought Zaire come for the first time.

As they roamed around from room to room, they thought about all the new memories they would eventually make in this place. Just like their old apartment, they made a ton of new memories, must of which was just 'christening' the place.

And then, they both got an idea!

Just how many freaky positions could they get into as they had sex from room to room. They would start to figuring that out as soon as they were alone together again.


	2. On The Stairs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey both come home during their lunch hour only to satisfy another kind of hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the Compilations have officially begun! 
> 
> Chapter 3 has also been posted!

The first opportunity came when Zaire had to go to daycare. Both Finn and Rey had agreed to come home for lunch on that particular day anyway. So, they could get the good times a-rolling again the right way! And maybe... if things were planned the right way, maybe even get to enjoy some lunch before they head back in to work.

It was Zaire's first day at Miss Omera's and she was so heartbroken that she had to be away from her parents all day. Finn and Rey drove in different vehicles, but both were present and there for her. They promised her that she would see them again. They weren't abandoning her... this wouldn't be the last time she saw them and said that before she knew it, they'd be back here to take her home. But, Rey especially swore that she would be meeting so many of the other children and she'd be making a ton of new friends that she wouldn't even miss them as much.

Zaire argues that no one would be as special to her than her momma and daddy. But, she eventually obeys her parents and Rey helps her out of her car and takes her over to Ms. Omera.

Once she's calmed enough to go inside, Finn and Rey went their separate ways.

Being a detective in the Coruscant Violent Crimes Division, Finn was kept pretty busy: Visiting crime scenes, talking to witnesses, staring at his laptop screen, chasing down criminals, making arrests... Basically, doing what regular folks would define as 'another day at the office'. But, today was surprisingly a really slow down. Ever since came to the Precinct, he was mostly just catching up on paperwork. He had to sit in on a sentence hearing involving a bitter ex-wife, but that was about it.

Stepping outside, Finn thought he'd give his wife a call, wondering if she wanted some specific for their lunch date. Once he's dialed her number, Finn placed the phone to his ear.

It only rang twice before the missus picked up. _"Hey, Honey."_ Rey says over the line.

"Hey, Babe." Finn says. "I'm getting ready to get out of here and head towards the house when I started thinking about swinging by _Navarro's_ for lunch. I'm in the mood for a shrimp platter. You want your usual or do you want me to get something else for you?"

_"Navarro's sounds good."_ Rey replies. _"But, I think we should wait before we get our food from there. Otherwise it'll be ice cold before we can enjoy it. Navarro's food tastes better when it's hot and that's how I want it when I get it."_

Finn has an idea what Rey means by that. So, he won't question the obvious hint. But, he's ready to eat something now. "So, what do you want me to bring home then?"

_"Well..."_ Rey says, right before a faint sigh could be heard. _"...If you had to bring home something..."_ She sounded like she was actually thinking about this. After a brief quiet moment, Finn hears, _"Okay. Yeah. If you had to bring something home... why don't you swing by the grocery store and get us some honey and whipped cream."_

Finn goes to nod his head before he stops and his eyes bulged in his head. Ever since that weekend they spent together downtown, honey has become commonplace in whatever bedroom he found himself in with Rey.

Rey then whispers in a low, seductive voice, causing a shiver to run down Finn's spine. _"I've got a sweet tooth I wanna satisfy first and with what I've got in mind for that honey..."_ Finn's eyebrows rise in anticipation to what Rey was gonna say next. He was acting as if she were literally whispering in his ear. _"...You're gonna need to get something just to make it back to work."_

"I'll be RIGHT THERE!" He then hauls ass to his car and then hauls ass down the road, leaving behind skid marks as he disappears in his exhaust's smoke.

* * *

Pulling up, Finn could see that Rey had gotten there first. He goes inside, about to call for her when he looks down and see a trail of discarded clothing was leading over to the stairs. Finn slowly closed the door behind him and locked it back. He followed the trail, (A pair of black boots, a safety vest, a dark pair of pants, and a light gray shirt with the Solo Falcon Logo over the right breast.) getting excited by the moment, reaching the side of the stairs. He didn't see Rey's panties or a bra. Or even Rey for that matter. So, she must be upstairs. 

Finn then leans his body over the rail, noticing their bedroom light was on. "Baby?" Finn calls up.

_"Hey!"_ Rey calls back down.

"Hey!" Finn calls back up to her. "I got the things you wanted from the store. You're up there, being nasty, aren't you?"

_"No...!"_ Rey calls back down playfully. _"At least, not yet."_

"Not yet?!" Finn asks, sounding a little letdown. "What do you mean, not yet?! You got started without me?"

There a moment of silence. Brief, but long enough for it to feel like forever. " _Well, you were taking too late. I had to get myself warmed up."_

Finn then rounds the corner and starts up the stairs. He's halfway up when he hears Rey shouting...

_"Nope!"_ Rey says, causing Finn to stop cold. _"You don't come up here! You stay right where you are!"_

"Awww!" Finn groans, fully disappointed. "How come?!" He asks desperately. "I was only a little late! I needed to make a detour. Look! I got the honey and everything! Were you just setting me up to punish m..." And then, he sees a familiar but still a very lovely sight! He's whining expression is quickly replaced with one of dazzlement.

Rey was damn near naked, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a lovely pair of pink lingerie: A bra that revealed plenty of cleavage (Not that it mattered to Finn, but Rey's breasts were very big. But, since having Zaire, they were filled with milk for the baby. And although Finn loved Zaire even before he met her, he was especially grateful to her for giving his wife the body she has now.) and a pair of panties that left nothing to the imagine.

Finn's known Rey since high school. And while she was never on the skinny side, she certainly didn't exactly have the curves she possesses now. Working out and training for track, and later for mixed martial arts, Rey was pretty muscular. She was also so proud of her guns and those thighs were nice and thick due to all the running. Her legs liked like they were sculpted personally by the Almighty himself. And that ass...? That ass was amazing! Like a perfect circle. Well... a perfect half circle. Rey's been putting that work on that track and in at the gym. And Finn made it a point to appreciate her efforts every chance he could get after they became a couple.

Rey was now standing on top of the stairs, looking down at her very transfixed husband. "Setting you up?" She asks in a very sultry manner. "Punishing you? Now, why would I do that to you?" She slowly began to descend the staircase.

Finn's jaw dropped lower and lower and lower the closer and closer Rey got to him.

"It's been almost 3 months since I've had that long, thick, succulent, black dick in my pussy." Rey says as she reaches down and slips her hands over the clear camel toe of her panties. She rubs it like it was throbbing. "And she's been _aching_ for a reunion with her best friend. To feel every inch pounding into her until she just gushes. I've been waiting everyday for us to be alone like this. And I've been wanting you _every_ hour of _every_ day for the last 10 weeks." She declares. "No-no, honey. I just had a little something in mind that I wanted to do to you down there on the stairs. That's why I didn't want you coming up. It would've ruined my plans for you this afternoon. That and because we just don't have the time to do all the things we normally would do. So..." Rey steps down to the step right above Finn's left foot and she reaches down to grabs the lapels of his jacket. She pulls him close, the tips of their noses close enough to rub together without actually touching.

Rey's warm breath tickled Finn's lips and nostrils. She's close enough to kiss him. And for a moment, he thinks that's exactly what she's about to do. So, he come in, closing his eyes, and goes in, eager to taste his wife's lips. His breathing is elevated and his heart is pounding in his ears. He wants so bad to get this thing started. But, his lips never come into contact with Rey's. He can still feels her standing so close to him that the warmth of her body was heating him up despite not actually touching her skin. He opens his eyes to see her smiling at him devilish and as if reading his mind, she gently pushes him away, causing him to back down the stairs.

Finn frowns in disappoint and Rey gives him a tight lipped smile.

"...I'm gonna need you to stand down." Rey goes on to say, taking the plastic bag of honey and whipped cream from him. "And get that sexy ass back downstairs. We've got less than 44 minutes left on the clock and you're messing with my afternoon. Now, go back down there, wait by the railings..." She then rubs her nose up against his. "...And take your clothes off." She whispers.

Finn's frown slowly turns into a chagrined expression. He then raises his eyebrows and goes to say something, but ultimately does as Rey says. He runs back down, standing right where Rey told him and started stripping. First, he tosses off his jacket, undoes his belt and pants, and goes to take off his shirt when he looks up to see that...

...It was like a dream... Or maybe a vision...

...on the stairs, Rey was gradually making her way down the rest of the staircase. She puts more of an emphasis on the way she moves her hips, causing them to wiggle, almost uncontrollably. She then stops somewhere on a step, twirling her hips in a circular motion as she spins her body around, turning her back on Finn. She was still holding the bag but then she sets it down, giving Finn a full view of her booty. She then starts shaking her booty while looking down at Finn, very seductively over her left shoulder. As Finn approached the stairs again, he can feel himself drooling as he stood at the bottom step.

Rey winked at Finn before she started bouncing her booty like a basketball. She then spread her legs and leans over to hold onto a step to support herself. She then rocking her hips from side to side, slowly at first and then rapidly. Grabbing the bottle of honey, Rey somehow managed to get some on her fingers and looking back down at Finn, she brings her honey coated finger to her lips and leisurely licks them clean. Seeing her tongue in action reminds Finn of the tricks she does when she goes down on him. With her fingers now clean, Rey then reached behind her and grabbed her left cheek firmly before she spanked herself, as if to say come and get it.

Finn's pretty sure that his now dry mouth is a result of him slobbering so much. He's pretty sure he's gonna need water to rehydrate himself. But, he doesn't move an inch from where he's standing. He's too fixated on his wife's perfect peach. Desire burns within him as he draws closer.

At some point, he's lost his clothes, as he watches his wife doing the rum shaker. Rey once again gets a handful of honey and begins to paint straight lines on her well toned cheeks. She then mouths 'Come clean me up' and like a smart man, Finn obeys. His feet were moving all on their own and his legs took him back upstairs without him even knowing it. He then grabbed Rey's hips and was running his tongue over all the honey on her ass.

Rey moans quietly as she feels her husband's warm and wet tongue, lapping up the sweet substance.

He licked and kissed each spot, making sure she was nice and clean. Even gently biting down just because he knows Rey loves it when he does that. Before too long, Rey's ass was nice and spotless. He proceeded to pull down her panties. Staring hungrily at her now naked bum, Finn wasted no time as he went in pleasuring her orally. Tongue teasing her clit and lips on her folds, Finn forgot about the time. He wasn't in any hurry to get back to work. It was worth running in a little late for Rey. Kissing, licking, and nuzzling, Finn wanted to make sure Rey was getting everything she wanted from this as he did. And from the sound of her gasping, panting, and moaning, she was!

**[SMACK!!]**

The sound of Rey's bum being spanked echoes throughout the hallway as Finn went to work on Rey. He's gotten his hands involved now, massaging, gripping, and smacking his Peanut's lovely booty. He growled/Groan as he tastes her sweetness, slipping his tongue in between her petals to get more into her center. He then shoves his face right in the middle, putting his lips and tongue to work as if he were indulging himself into some delicious dessert. 

Rey puts herself up to get a better view of her man in action, but then in a sudden display of dominance, Finn takes his right hand and holds her down. Both surprising Rey and arousing her even more. Which only made her wetter. Also hearing Finn sucking on her clit and feeling him inside her folders causes her to go insane. DAMN! That was feeling so good! Finn was also so good at pleasing her and now was no exception.

Getting up on his knees behind her, Finn then puts himself into Rey, slamming his hips against hers. Rey's eyes widen as she feels Finn shoving his hard dick inside of her. Good God, was she full! Flesh pounding flesh echoed loudly thanks to the high ceiling of their house and the quietness. If you were standing in their house at that moment, Rey's moaning and Finn's groaning was the only sound that you could be hear clearly, regardless of wherever you were in the house.

Finn reached around Rey's hip and began to play with her clit and slides his tongue up her spine, causing Rey shives and goosebumps breaking out over her skin. Pressing his torso up against her back, Rey can feel Finn sticking his tongue into her ear. How is it every time Finn's tongue finds it's way anywhere into her body, it feels just fantastic?!

Rey licked her lips and moaned in pleasure, loving that Finn knew just how to get her going and keep her satisfied.

As this goes on, Rey's just out of her mind, writhing in pure delight! "Oh, keep going! Jesus! Ooh, fuck! That feels so good!"

"Goddamnit!" Finn exclaims, pulling Rey into his waist by her shoulders. "Look at you, just gripping my damn dick! It's like you don't want me to stop!"

"I don't!" Rey screams out. "Don't you fucking stop! OH, don't stop! You're hitting my Goddamn spot! Ooh! God, I've waited this for so long! OH... FUCK!!"

"Yeah?" Finn says, once again leaning against her ear. "You like that?"

"I love that!!" Rey screams.

"You love that?!" Finn growls, as he pumps his hips harder against Rey's. "You love the way that feels?! Huh?! You want more of this shit?!"

"I want more, daddy!" Rey almost whines. "I want more of that dick! Christ, I've needed this! OOOHH! MY GOD! Ooh, my pussy's missed your dick! My pussy's missed your fucking dick!" 

**[SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!]**

Finn's balls were pounding her clit and Rey was losing her mind. "MOTHER...FUCK!" She screams out. "Your balls are fucking slapping my pussy!"

**[SPANK!]**

Finn slaps Rey's ass, loving the sound of it as he looks down at it bouncing over of it. Rippling waves run up Rey's back with every flesh on flesh collision. He then reaches around, fingering Rey's petals as he fucked in and out of her.

Rey gasps sharply as her orgasm washes over her.

Finn, knowing exactly what's happening, leans over to look at her as she gasps, inhaling and exhaling simultaneously. He then wrapped his hand around her neck. "Tell me all about it." He whispers into her ear.

Rey gasps again.

"Tell me all about it." Finn says again, demanding in a teasing kind of way.

"Oh, my Go..." Rey says.

"Come on. Tell me about it." Finn says a third time.

"You got me coming all over your big fucking dick right now!" Rey manages to say as she tries to regain her composure.

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn hums. "I'm sure you are, baby!"

Rey exhales sharply.

"What? You missed this, baby?" Finn asks.

"Yes!" Rey whines. "Yes, I missed this!"

"Tell me how much you miss this!"

"I missed this so much!" Rey confesses. "Oh, it's like you've got my whole body on fire!

"What about that pussy?" Finn questions. "How's it feeling right now?"

"If my pussy could talk, she'd be screaming right now!" Rey says.

That got a big laugh out of Finn as he keeps pumping into her, never missing a beat. "Or 'gagging' would be more understandable, I think."

"Or gagging." Rey says, agreeing with Finn.

Finn then grips her breasts, massaging them both as he holds them in his strong hands.

"Wait." Rey says, placing her hand about Finn's abs. "I need to taste it. Hold on." She then has Finn sitting on a step as she moves to place him into her mouth. She sucks and slobbers all over his length, causing Finn to throw his head back in pleasure. He gently rubs the back of Rey's head, sinking his meat deeper and deeper into her mouth. Once she had him where he could feel his head against her throat, Finn then slides his hand down her back, feeling out every muscles poking out of her ivory skin.

Rey jerks him off as she sucks him off.

"AHH, shit!" Finn exclaims. She's got her lips wrapped around his length and bobs her head as she runs her tongue in a spiraling motion. "Ooh, yeah!"

Remembering that she still had plenty of honey left, Rey taps her husband's leg to get his attention. "Grab that honey bottle and let me have it."

Finn looks up and sees it back in the plastic bag. He reaches for it and brings it down to Rey. Rey then takes it from him and she opens the top of the bottle. The lid is almost completely stuck, thanks to the honey, but it hasn't hardened yet so she gets it off with a little effort. She then presses Finn's dick up to his stomach, squeezing a line of honey on the underside of it. The cooling honey on him feels kinda strange... but kinda nice, too.

Rey then looks up under her eyelids, giving her a devilish yet lustful glare. She then lowers herself down to where she was at the base and then she runs her tongue up leisurely, collecting all the honey she just spread on the underside of Finn's swollen cock. 

Finn's eyes are as big as saucer as he watches Rey doing to him what he did for him: Cleaning up all the honey on the skin. She then acting like his dick was a lollipop and started licking and sucking on it. Even placing kisses all over it, loving the way she saw Finn reacting to it. 

Finn then cups Rey's right cheek (The one on her face!), caressing it as he looked lovely into her eyes. God! I loved her eyes. He loved getting lost in those beautiful, adoring, and caring eyes of her. And he sees her looking just as deeply into his. In these moments, they're telling each other so much... confessing just how much they love one another without uttering a single word.

Finn then cups Rey's left cheek and brings her up to his lips for a kiss. 

It's an affectionate, long-lasting passionate kiss. The kind that makes toe curl and eyes roll back into one's head. There's so much love being put into this smooch that both have to stop doing everything else just so they can savor it. As lips lock, Finn and Rey's tongues do their familiar tango. Both still had one another's taste on their tongues. But, now that they get to share the taste of both their own flesh and each other's tongues.

As the kiss goes on, it becomes more and more heated. Finn then pulls Rey up into his lap and grabs hold of her ass to keep her there. Rey's hands cups Finn's face for a moment because they branch out to explore the smooth skin over his well sculped body. His abs were solid... as if they were curved from marble and his muscles were as hard as rocks.

The sound of them smooching also echoed throughout the hallway.

Stop just a moment to speak, Finn whispers to Rey... "Put me back in." He then kisses her back.

"What?" Rey questions as she herself took a moment to say.

"Put my dick back inside of you." Finn says, catching his breath. "I want you to ride me now. And don't stop until you make me come."

Rey then cups the back of Finn's neck, placing a final kiss on his lips. "Okay, daddy." She whispers to him. Sliding her right arm behind his nape, Rey reaches in between them, grabbing his still hard dick, she slips it back inside of her.

Finn inhales through his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. The cold air around him was kinda chilly, but now that he's back in the warm folds of Rey's flower, he was feeling it. Rey once again had Finn inside her as she begun to grind on him.

Finn throws his arm around Rey's back, keeping her in place as he rested his lips and slipped his hand under Rey's left thigh to help her balance.

This... this was heaven! Ooh, Rey was straddling Finn and riding him as if he were a mechanical bull! Shouting and screaming as she felt him hitting her spot once more while the feel of her petal engulfing him sent waves of amour throughout his entire body. Moaning and groaning, Rey fucked Finn's dick and took him for all it was worth. Both of them are slick with sweat and their eyes wander over every surface of gorgeous ebony/ivory skin. And so do their hands.

To get a better look at what was going on between her thighs, Rey got up in a squatting position, watching as Finn's length went in and out of her. She then cups the back of Finn's neck, kissing his forehead as she could not take her eyes off of what was going on just beneath her.

"Oh, baby!" Rey says. She then places a kiss on his lips.

"Hmm?" Finn hums into their kiss.

"Look at this!" Rey says, getting Finn to watch, too. "That looks so fucking good!" She then looks up at him and goes in to kiss him again. Finn then looks back up at her and she whispers to him, "Feels so fucking good, too." She then leans closer to Finn and lets out a quiet "OOOoooh!" Caused both of them to bite their lower lips in a knowing smirk. "I can fit all of you inside of me. It's like you and I were meant to be." She then lowers herself back down in Finn's lap again, resting her knees on either side of Finn's hips. Finn's hands caress her sweat coated back and grabs Rey's ass while she hugs his head to her bouncing breasts. She loves her man so much! And she knew that Finn loved her back. So, with Finn's words replaying again and again in her mind: '...And don't stop until you make me come.', Rey went to work, making sure that they both get to experience their best orgasms yet!

* * *

Rey was completely overtaken by pleasure as she fucks Finn harder and takes him in even deeper. With every thrush of her hips, she moans uncontrollably and moves as if she were possessed.

Finn grunts underneath her.

She recognizes that sound. Finn was about to come. Rey then presses her forehead against Finn's. "Oh, you're about to come." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Finn answers.

"Yeah." Rey repeats. "I know you are. I can feel you." She then kisses him. "I want you to fucking come! I want you to come..." Rey grunts when she feels him get really deep in there. "...inside of me." She then hugged Finn's face with both arms into her chest again, riding him hard nonstop.

Finn's moans sound like long growls as he feels himself about to explode! And at this rate, he will be... deep inside of his peanut.

"You're getting there, I can tell." Rey says as she herself gets closer to her own. "Come on, daddy. Come on! You know you got this!" She then feels Finn humps up inside of her. "Oh, you wanna fuck me back, huh?" She asks. "You wanna fuck me until you come? Go ahead. Fuck into me. Come on!"

Finn then hoists himself up by placing his feet on the step beneath the one he sat on. He then leans back, grabbing Rey's hips and begins to thrusts himself upward into Rey's honeypot.

"Fuck into me!" Rey shouts, before she squeals. Almost immediately at that moment, Rey feels another orgasm washing over her. She squeezes her eyes shut and rides the wave of her coming all over Finn. It was the most amazing high she could feel. There was no one better at making her come multiply times than Finn. No... One...!

This time, her recovery time is faster and just get braces herself as Finn fucks into her like a wild man. "You feel how wet your making me? Huh? You feel that? Keep fucking me, baby! Keep fucking me! Use me until you come!"

If that's what the lady wanted... So, Finn kept a steady rhythm, spanking Rey and carrying it on through until he felt his climax. Caressing, flesh pounding, moaning and screaming unabated, Finn was a fucking machine! Keeping it up until he was finally releasing himself and climaxing inside of Rey. That's when he collapsed... fresh out of fluids.

Laying on top of Finn Rey kisses her husband's lips, who happily returns the affectionate gesture. 

Both of them wanted to go on for the next 2... maybe 3 hours. But, they needed to get back on the job. They were still on the clock.

So, once Finn's started to realize just how uncomfortable the stairs were to lie on, he had Rey get off of him and he went back downstairs to get his phone. The time read 12:42p.m. Their lunch hour was almost up! But, they were still coming down from their orgasm highs and just decided that they would face the consequences later. Right now, they need to replenish their energy.

So, instead of calling _Navarro's_ as they originally planned to do, they simply fixed two plates of leftover dinner from last night and threw them into the microwave.

* * *

Finn and Rey were sitting in the hallway above the stairs, enjoying their lunch. Both were still naked and both were feeling the afterglow of their lovemaking. As they eat their food, they sat down and talked about everything that's been going on at work so far. This was the perfect marriage: First, they fuck one another's brains out in blissful lust and then both were carrying a conversation like they've done since they were teenagers. It was comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that they could eat an entire meal in front of one another, butt naked. Now, if that ain't love, then what even is it?

"You know... Back at the Daycare center..." Rey says, before she stuffed a spoonful of vegetables into her mouth. Finn looks up at her, listening. Rey takes a moment to chew her food before she swallows, ready to speak again. "...Right after you left, I was right behind you. But, before I could get back into the care... I saw Zaire in the window." Rey wipes her mouth with her paper towel. "...She was just screaming and crying... hitting the glass so hard that it actually shook the window itself. I thought she was gonna break the glass."

"Oh, really?" Finn asks.

Rey nods. "Oh, yeah. Just screaming... so much that she was red in the face. Her eyes all puffy and her face soaked with tears." She lowers her head, shaking it. "And even though I can't heard her... I could read her lips and I saw that she was saying 'Mummy! Don't go! Mummy, don't leave me!'"

"Man..." Finn says.

"Seeing that just broke my heart." Rey goes on to say.

"I hate that she was so upset." Finn mentions. "But, she has to get used to being around other people. She's spent time around other people."

"Well, she's so used to being around us." Rey says. "Everywhere we went, she came along with us. And when she around others, it was always with family. Jannah, Maz, Rose, Poe, Zorii, My folks or yours."

"Yeah, true." Finn says. "I really hope she, at least, had made a new friend. But, babygirl's gotta grow up. She's growing up now. And she won't always be able to hang around mummy and daddy all day."

"I know." Rey says. Of course, she gets that. It's just that for any child, especially a child of hers, seeing your parents leaving you behind would be scary and heart-breaking... even if it was just for 8 hours out of the day. "To be honest, I was tempting to just forget the whole thing... Just bomb-rush right inside and take Zaire back with me."

"And knowing you, you would've kept her and yourself locked up in the house as if you were hiding from the law." Finn joked.

"I would've, too." Rey agreed. "But... I didn't. As much I wanted to, I had to go. And as painful as it was for me back when I was little, it wasn't the last time I got to see my parents. The world didn't fall out of orbit just because my folks were leaving me with Ms. Jocasta Nu during the day. I understood eventually that they needed to go to take care of us. They were leaving me... as in leaving me behind forever. It was only for a little while. They wouldn't just up and abandoned me like that. And I'm sure Zaire will know that in time as well."

"That's right." Finn says. "She'll see us again tonight when we're all at home. So, if we need to, we'll both talk to her that when I get in."

Rey tilts her head with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Yeah, that sounds good. We can tell her we need someone to watch her like nana and _Abuelo_ do. That us dropping her off isn't because we don't love her. We do. We always will. It's just that we can't take her with us when we have to go to work.

"Exactly." Finn says. "We just need someone to take care of her until we can. That at the end of everyday, she'll see us again. And we'll even do it where we'll stop to get her something sweet to eat like we always do when we pick her up from someone's place."

"I like that, Finn!" Rey says as she goes in for a kiss.

Finn happily kisses his wife's soft lips again, watching her as she sits back down. Just then, a thought crosses his mind. "Wait...You still remember that?"

"Of course!" Rey says as if it was obvious. "I'm not that old, Finn! I still remember quite a bit from my childhood." A beat later... "Wait... Don't you?"

Finn cuts his eyes at her, aware of the way he just strolled right into that.

**[BUZZZZZZZZ!!!! BUZZZZZ!!!]**

"Whupp!" Finn exclaims as he reaches for his phone. It was his boss, the Captain of the Violent Crimes Unit. "The phone calls have started!"

"Uh-oh!" Rey says. "Are you gonna get in trouble?"

[BLEEP!]

Just then, Rey gets a text message from Han. Huh! Funny. She was surprised that Han knew how to text.

"Looks like you're in the same boat as mine." Finn says.

"Yeah, looks like." Rey says. "I think we'll both need to make some calls. Just to make sure that at least somebody can pick up Zaire and keep her until we can come for her."

Finn nods. "I'll call my folks."

"I'll call mine." Rey says. "Man! The shite we have to deal with just for wanting a little loving!"

"I know!" Finn says. "We gotta do a better job of timing things better. All of this taking extra time away from work will get either one or both of us fired."

"I know." Rey comments. "We'll work on it." She dials up her mom's number and calls her phone. As she listens to it ringing, she then asks, "So...

...

...Same time tomorrow?"

Finn smiles as he himself was waiting on his dad to answer. "I'll be here." 


	3. In the Bathroom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn comes home from the hospital after a raid and just wants to recuperate in peace and quiet. Rey offers him a bit of sexual healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub Loving!

Every one of Finn's muscles just ached!

He and his unit was investigating underground fight club. He managed to corner the guy in charge, but, as his luck would have it, he ends up getting into a fight with this guy and he just wiped the floor with him. Hitting him with a sucker punch and just wailing on him, Finn struggled to get any kind of leverage on the bastard. With no other opinions, Finn managed to retrieve his gun after the asshole knocked it out of his hand and pistol whips the guy until the rest of his unit caught up to him.

He went to the hospital and thankfully nothing was broken. Nothing needed stitches. But, he was battered and bruised all to hell! He just needed to take some time off to rest. All little R & R would put him right.

Yeah. That sounded nice. So, the Captain signed off on him taking medical leave.

Rey picked him up from the hospital, freaking out that going in without backup could've gotten Finn killed. But, Finn assured her (Or tried to...) that he would've been okay regardless. His guys were nearby, not too far away from where he was. So, whether he was with them at that moment or not, he would've still been good. It was a compiling argument in Finn's head. But, as stated before, Rey wasn't so sure as he was.

"...And?!" Rey exclaimed. "You should know better than that! All bets are off when one of those assholes come at you with a gun! All it takes is one second... one second for everything to go wrong. You shouldn't be betting with your life like that! And last time I heard, Assumptions are the mother of all fuck-ups! So what if Poe and the others are 4 feet away or 40 feet!! Even they can't stop people from getting killed. Much less you."

"I didn't let it come to that!" Finn tries to argue.

"Oh! I see!" Rey says. "So, I should be grateful that I didn't come to the hospital to see you lying on a metal slab! Is that what you mean?!"

"Rey..." Finn starts.

"I should just be happy that my husband's alive." Rey says, bitterness present in her voice. "Finn was nearing beaten to death. But, I should just be grateful that he's alive. That's all that matters! Sure, he's a little banged up and looks like he was put through a meat grinder! But, at least you come out of it alive. How many wives can say that about their husbands?! Well, thank you very much for the bare minimum of coming back alive, honey!"

Finn doesn't say anything after that.

See what he means? She's an impossible woman! 

Anyway, it's all in the past now.

* * *

When they got home, all Finn wanted to do was just take a hot bath and just relax for a little while. Filling the tub with Epsom salt, Finn got the water going as he slowly lowered himself into the tub. On his way to the hospital, his muscles were making him a hundred promises of pain to come later and now it was coming through in the worse way. 

The hot water didn't do too much in easing the pain. But, hopefully the Epsom Salt would do the trick.

Rey came in to check on him and that's when she noticed the full extent of his injuries: Several dark red marks on his skin and bruises were plain to see, even with his dark chocolate skin. Seeing just how brave he was, Rey thought about cutting him a break. She was still mad at him! But, she loved him too much to say that way for too long. Wanting to take Finn's mind off the pain, Rey decided that she was going to try and comfort him. Maybe wash his back or something along those lines.

But, she didn't want to waste an opportunity to bathe with her husband. So, she got undressed right there in the bedroom and got in with him. She, at first, sat in Finn's lap, washing his bruises and massaging any achy muscles. As the water was filling the tub, she decided that it wasn't hot enough.

So, she turned it up. And after doing so, got behind Finn and sat with his back to her. She resumed washing his front before she noticed that he was hard. She asked if he was in too much pain for even a hand job. Finn decided that he wasn't. So, she gave him one. 

About just a few minutes in, Finn felt like he was boiling hotdogs and meatballs and had to get out. Despite his injuries, he moved like he normally did. Adrenaline plus hot water was an amazing mix!

"Ooh, that's hot!" Finn exclaims, getting to his feet outside the tub. "JESUS! What'd you set this motherfucker on?! HELL?!? How do you do it! You... you love to take those long ass baths! You'd be in there for 40 minutes or longer. I couldn't do 4 minutes! How can you stand it?!" But, then his body remembered that it was in pain and just a raging fire in a dry bush, it was all of him in a matter of seconds. He then begins to writhe in pain again. He then takes a seat on the side of the tub.

Sighing, Rey lets some of the hot water drain before she refills it with cooler water. "There. I've let some of the hot water out. I've let some of the Epsom salt out, too. But, it won't be as bad. Now, come back in."

Finn looks down at her, He then noticing that she was, in fact, filling it back up with cooler water. Without a word, Finn does as she asks and is immediately relieved to see that his package wouldn't be apart of a meatball boil. So, he gets and rest his back against the opposite side of where Rey were kneeling. He then grabs the Epsom salt and puts more in to make up for the amount lost when Rey let some of the water out. "I'm sorry." He says. "I wasn't trying to..."

"It's okay, baby." Rey says in an understanding tone. "I can tell you're in a lot of pain right now and you're being mad is just apart of it. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"You are." Finn promises. "You are. It's just that guys don't do well in hot water like that. Lounging around in boiling hot baths just isn't our cup of tea."

"Me? I love 'em!" Rey comments. "Relaxes and soothes me."

"Well, you don't have a package." Finn counters. "So, it'd be different for you."

Rey chuckles at that. "Fair enough."

Finn props up his arms on opposite sides of the tubs, even letting his right arm slide off the side. He then groans, closing his eyes as he lets the Epsom salt do it's job.

'Yeah. Look at him.' Rey thought to herself. 'My big baby. He can take some hard hits and keeping on swinging. But, he can't stand a soothing, relaxing, hot bath. Even though I didn't take his 'package' into account, (Chuckling) he hopped out of the tub like his ass was on fire. It's amazing! He's not let a beating or a bullet stop him from doing what he does best. Not even Ben could stop him. He's a pillar of strength. I always knew it. But, I guess I should see that as a reminder that even a man who's as strong as Finn is still has his weaknesses. Speaking of which... "Hey."

Finn opens his eyes and leans his head forward.

"Why don't you just relax now?" Rey suggests. "I'll take care of everything else tonight. I'll help bathe you, I'll cook dinner... I'll even fix you a plate and bring it to you, if you want me to."

"Really?" Finn asks. "Will you tuck me in bed, too and read me a bedtime story like we do with Zaire?"

Rey, sensing Finn's sarcasm, frowns. She then slaps his leg. "Cut it out! I'm serious!"

"Okay!" Finn chuckles, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay! But, just so that we're clear... I'm hurt. I'm not helpless. I can still clean myself and I can still cook. I can still do my fair share around here. I just can't do all the things that I'm used to doing around here. Things like heavy lifting or hell... even working out right now. Doctor doesn't want to overexert myself."

Rey nods her head in understanding.

"But, I can still... help. Y'know?" Finn asks.

"Okay." Rey says. "Okay. I'm not trying to baby you."

"I know, honey." Finn says. "I love you."

That causes Rey to blush. She then smiles that same loving smile she always gives the man she loves so much. "I love you, too."

Finn smiles back at her.

Rey then happens to look down, noticing that Finn was still hard... somehow.

So, without another word, she expresses her love for Finn by wrapping her lips around his dick. He said that he was well enough for a hand job. So, why not give him an upgrade? She'll give him a blowjob instead.

In a matter of seconds, Finn couldn't remember what he was even upset about anymore. The magic of Rey's lips was something not to be underestimated.

Rey gets up on her knees and takes Finn entirely into her mouth. She grabs and squeezes his thighs as Finn slides his hands down her back to her booty. He caresses it as he unconsciously starts bucking his hips, shoving himself deeper and down Rey's throat. She doesn't protest, moaning as she bobs her head on him. Though when she does need to breath or stop herself from choking, she does know to let her husband out of her mouth as she caught her breath. She still stroked him, knowing he liked that, before she puts his length back into her warm and wet mouth.

Finn gently grabs the back of Rey's head, fucking her mouth while he leans over, groaning into the side of the tub. He reached between her legs and fingered her pretty pussy while she stroked and squeezed her titties with her free hand. Rey fondled Finn while she sucked and stroked him. Feeling his strong fingers doing their thing caused her eyes to start rolling as she indulged herself in Finn's taste.

With their bodies still soaked and soapy from the bath, Finn started to feel a chill come over him. The cold air was creeping in around them and the bath water was started cool down. While he was enjoying the blowjob, he started to wonder which was worse... freezing or boiling? Well, considering that he wanted this to continue, but had no interest in taking the time to get rinsed off, dry up and move the action into the bedroom. So, he apparently opts for option 1.

Finn cups Rey's face, pulling her off of his dick and kisses her lips. He lays her back down into the tub. Feeling the chilling water engulfing his body again, he tries to ignore as he begins to kiss down Rey's chest. He then takes her titties and begins sucking on her nipples. He loved her perfect breasts and now that Zaire was considered too old to still be breast feeding, Finn would admit only to himself that he was happy to have them both for himself.

Later, Rey has Finn on his back as she rode his wood. She was in what's known as the 'thigh master'. Finn's left leg was bend and raised while the other was stretched. And Rey sat in between them, straddling Finn's left leg with her back to him. She held on to his raised leg for support while she looked over her left shoulder down at him. She also held herself up by Finn's chest. While she stared at him, she found herself becoming more and more aroused as she saw his reaction of having him inside of her and completely at her mercy. Finn would squeeze his eyes shut, bit his lower lip, groan as he inhaled/exhaled and even grinned up at her.

Seeing this whole mixture of different expressions drove Rey ever further to her release. But, what drove her soaring to her climax was the fact that Finn started thrusting himself into her nether regions, shouting in delight and cursing. Hearing his grunts and groans getting closer and closer together meant that he himself was on the verge of erupting. And soon, he did, shooting deeply into her core which triggered her own release.

As both were catching her breath, Rey got up from between Finn's legs, letting him stretch them out while she laid on top of him. Her back was against his chest and her legs were resting in between his open ones. Rey just wanted to lie on his abs all evening. But, they had dinner to prepare for themselves and their daughter. 

So, they got out, rinsed off, dried up, and get dressed.


	4. In the Bedroom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting down at the dinner table to enjoy a meal has always been a family tradition. A number of things are discussed over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always...
> 
> Graphic depictions of sexual acts!
> 
> UPDATED 10/23/2020 - Added a new scene towards the end.

Coming home from the grocery store, Finn looked around for Rey. She said she had an idea of what they should cook for dinner tonight and made up a list of things for Finn to get for the three of them. As he took all the items out of their bags, he looked around for Rey, not sure why she wasn't down here in the living room where he left her.

He headed upstairs... the same stairs they christened just a few weeks ago and went into their bedroom. He heard the sound of the tub faucet running, meaning that Rey was taking a bath. Not wanting to scare her, but wanting to let her know he was room, Finn gently knocked on the door and whisper Rey's name.

"Hey, Rey?" Finn said in a low voice. "Rey? I'm home, babe!"

No response from the other side.

So, Finn bangs on the door... a bit harder than he meant to... (He's a cop. He's been programmed to bang on doors...) and calls out Rey's name again.

_"Finn?!"_ Rey called from behind the door, panic present in her voice.

Hearing this, Finn immediately goes to calm her again. "Sorry, baby. Sorry! Yeah, it's me." Finn calls back.

_"Jesus!"_ Rey shouted. _"You scared me!"_

"Sorry!" Finn apologizes again. "I was trying not to." He says, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I just didn't hear you say anything back to me."

_"Oh, it's... It's... It's okay. It's okay."_ Rey promises as she caught her breath. _"You back from the store already?"_

"Of course." Finn says. "It doesn't take _me_ all day to find what _I_ need."

He can feel Rey rolling her eyes. _"Very funny, Finn! You're real funny."_

"I know." Finn says in a mock smug way. "Anyway... I just finished taking the food out." Finn says. "I'm ready to get to work whenever you are."

_"Okay."_ Rey says from behind the door. _"Just gimme a few minutes. I'll be out here soon to help you with dinner."_

"Alright." Finn says. "Take your time. I'm in no big a hurry." He then steps away from the door. He starts to walk out of the room when he hears...

_"HEY!"_ Rey calls out. _"Do NOT get started without me, okay?!"_ Rey orders. _"I know you'll be trying to sneak some things in when I'm not looking. I've got a menu in mind for tonight. If I smell you cooking ANYTHING before I come downstairs, you can sleep on the couch."_

"Okay! Alright! Jesus!" Finn exclaims. "I'm gonna wait! Jeez! You make it sound like I'm a terrible cook or something! I'm not the one who needed help around the kitchen a couple of years ago. Goodness!" He starts to undress from his jeans and shirt and he started to dress more casually. 

* * *

After their short exchange, Rey leaned back against the wall of her and Finn's built-in tub, relaxing her sore muscles and achy bones in a steaming hot bubbly bath.

She's had a long exhausting day. Ever since she arrived back to work late after having stairwell sex with Finn, Han's been on her ass more than usually. Every kind of small job that was usually trusted to others on his staff, he's made Rey do it. From taking old and damaged planes apart to putting back together again and waxing them to a high dollar shine.

She was a mechanic, of course ! And she worked on planes, yes!

But, doing most of the work AND cleaning up afterwards was leaving more and more exhaust as the weeks when by.

She wouldn't complain about it out loud, though. She and Finn have been doing really well for themselves and their family. And any excuse Rey could find to spend some time alone with her husband was DEFINITELY worth it in the long run. Finn was way too important to her and she felt that she needed to remind him just how much on the regular. Given how close she's come to losing him for good in the past, she was actively making sure that he knew that no man was ever taking his place.

As she laid there, she couldn't help but think about the last time she and Finn took a bath together. She's had other things she wanted to do in here and she'll get around to making them happen in the future. After all, she and Finn were still in the middle of christening the house. So, what's the rush? Whatever happens next happens.

* * *

Not too long after Rey had gotten out and let the water drain, she dries herself off and wraps her towel around herself. She then steps out of the room to see Finn lying on his back and on top of the covers in bed while watching TV. "Finn?" She calls out. 

Finn looks over his right shoulder and smiles. "Hey, babe." He says before rolling over onto his right side and rested the side of his forehead on his knuckles. "How was your day?"

Rey folding her arms and leaning against the wall. She then closes her eyes and lets out a harsh sigh.

Finn, instantly getting the message, just presses his lips together in a tight smile. "I understand. It's been more or less the same for me. Captain Gerrera's got no patience for anyone who fucks around while on the clock." He then looks up at Rey, who's looking at him like he's been sharing secrets. "Not literally..." Finn says, correcting himself. Once again, catching on to her expression without her even saying a word. "It's just in a figurative sense." He then sees her visibly relax, laying the back of her head up against the door post. "So... did you enjoy your bath? Feeling all fresh and clean?"

"Oh, yeah. It was really nice." Rey smiles. "My muscles aren't soon sore anymore..." She says as she raises her arms above her head in a stretch. "...and my feet aren't barking at me right now." She then lowers her arms, holding them out as if she was showing herself off to Finn. "That Epsom salt really does work wonders. So, yes... I feel a brand new woman." She says slowly, emphasizing the last three words.

"Oh, that's good." Finn says with a smile. "Glad to hear it." He then turns his attention back to the TV.

Rey then lifts her hands back up into the air and interlocks them. She then presses the back of her hands against the wall and she presses her nape against her palms. She then looks over at Finn like he was the most beautiful man in the world. Hell, in her eyes, he was! He adoring husband who loves her more than anything else... and she loves him more than life itself. Her gaze at him softens into a kind of seductive longing, complete with her even biting her lower lip. "Although..." She says, getting Finn to look her way again. She then folds her arms again and leans against the post, never once taking her eyes off of Finn. "...Only thing that would've been better if you had joined me." She could then see the outline in the front of his pants. She then licks her lips before her eyes found his once more. "Why didn't you come on in? We could've cleaned up together."

Finn's mouth immediately goes dry. He feels a sudden jolt run through his body, causing his soft dick to suddenly stiffen... slightly. "I was thinking about joining you." Finn starts. "But, then I remembered that he have to fix dinner tonight and we still need to pick up Zaire from your parents' house."

"Actually, I called them, asking if they could bring her back here. With the both of us so exhausted, I was pretty sure that neither of us was in any shape to go anywhere else." Rey mentions. "But, I can call them back if you want me to. We can have a bit of fun..." Just then, an idea pops into Rey's naughty little head. "...maybe even have some dessert right before dinner." She then slow walks over to the bed, which, in turn, causes Finn to slide down to the foot of their bed. Finn's sitting on the edge of the bed and Rey straddles his lap. "It'll be your favorite!" She then throws open her towel, blushing when she sees Finn's eyes bulge and she feels him harden right under her. "...Me." She then sees Finn looking up at her, seeing his mouth watering and his gaze so full of love and lust. "I'm sure it won't spoil your... 'Appetite'."

Finn's breathing hard. All the blood is rushing to his head... ( **BA DUM TSS!** ) And all he wants to do is take her right here! Right now! But... He then gently grabs Rey's hips and plants a kiss in the center of her breasts. "That sounds really good, actually." He says in a breathless manner.

Rey smirks, thinking she gets to have him right before she cook dinner.

"But..." Finn then stands her up and he follows suit. He can see the confusion in her eyes and so he explains, "I've had to deal with all kinds of crap today. Never mind all the hell I've been catching from Gerrera. I've had some punks acting like they were doing the city a favor by targeting cops. I've had to respond to more than a few cop shooting in the past 2 days and even had to pull my gun on a couple of kids this morning. None of that makes a good day."

Rey's confusion is slowly replaced with a look of horror.

"Yeah." Finn says as if reading her mind. "So, I've had that to deal with."

"You never told me that." Rey says in a lower whisper. She sort of feels like Finn's kept a very serious matter from her and she suddenly feels like she's been betrayed. She's been trying to understand why Finn doesn't like to come home and tell her some of the things he's had to deal with. But, she honestly can't. Why can't Finn trust her enough to want to come to her with things like that? All of a sudden, she's taken back to when Finn almost severed all ties with her over a misunderstanding 4 years ago. And every once in a while, it feels like he's deliberating keeping things from her. "Not once since we talked after work did you tell me about what you went through today. Or the last couple of days."

"I know." Finn says. "I'm so sorry, baby. But, it's all over now. We could the little punks. And honestly, I'd just rather forget it."

"You'd rather just...!" No. Rey's not letting him get away with that this time. "No, tell me what happened."

Finn frowns at this. "I just..."

"I mean, what really happened?" Rey question. "I know that you feel like you staying quiet is protecting me. But, if you get hurt again or die, how am I suppose to deal with that? All I'll be left with are nothing but questions. And then how am I explain things to Zaire? Finn, you can trust me, okay? You're not gonna scare me away. I promise! So, please... Please! I wanna help you."

Finn goes quiet. He looks like he wants to. But, he just can't bring himself to speak.

"Finn..." Rey says in an impatient way. "You..." Rey sighs, like she's giving up. "You... Finn, why don't you trust me?

Finn then quickly closes the gap between them, holding her close and caressing her right cheek. "Hey! Hey! You stop. Okay? You stop that. I DO trust you! With my life and with my soul, do you hear me?" Finn then rubs his thumb up against Rey's cheek and she leans into his warm touch. "It's just that I don't want to go through all that again. Not right now. This... This is where I come back to when I've had a bad day. Here is where I can unwind and be about to breath again. Honey, look at me." Finn then cups Rey's left cheek, getting her to look at him. "Being here with you is what I look forward to the most all day. This is my safe place. And all I want to do be able to come home and see that you and Zaire are both alright. Healthy, happy, and unharmed. That is the kind of help I need from you. That's what I get from you. Everyday! You're already doing your part just by being here with me. And while I would love to take you right here and now..." He then takes his wife's hands and places her palms together. He then lifts her closed hands to his lips and places a kiss on the back of the right hand. "All I need..." He then plants a kiss on Rey's left hand. "...right now just a nice, quiet evening with my girls. I just wanna see my family at the dinner table and be able to hug and kiss Zaire when she gets home. I wanna see her. I wanna see her now. So, can you please...?"

Rey recognizes that tone of voice. Most of the time, when Finn's had a really bad day, all he wants to do is come home and lay eyes on both of his girls. To make that, as he just said, they are both safe and happy. Just as Finn has gotten good and reading her, _she's_ gotten pretty good at reading _him,_ too. And she knows by now that she won't be getting anymore out of him. So... "Okay. I'll call _Papá_ and ask him if he can bring her over right away."

"Why don't you have him bring Jyn along, too?" Finn asks. "We can all have dinner together. It doesn't make sense for them to bring her over for dinner and them not have any."

That brings a smile to Rey's smile. "Okay, sure!" She says happily. "I'll probably wait a little while... just until we're almost done cooking, so when they all get here, everything will be hot and ready?"

"Excellent idea, Peanut!" Finn then cups Rey's rosy cheeks and brings her in for a kiss on the lips.

A kiss that causes Rey to gasp, but she quickly reciprocates, snaking her arms around the back of Finn's neck.

They end their kiss with a loud **[SMACK!]**

"I love you." Finn says. 

"I love you more." Rey counters, before kissing him again. She then looks lovingly into his eyes before she steps away to get dressed. Her booty bouncing with every step.

Finn watches her hips sway as she walks over to her dresser for some clothes. He takes a moment to savor ever last second as he's view of her amazing ass, legs, back muscles, and traps are quickly covered up with a bra, a pair of panties, a shirt, and finally a pair of yoga shorts.

The whole time Rey got dressed, Finn watched, catching whatever sliver of skin he could see before he lost the image completely.

Rey turns around to see him just staring at her. "What?"

Finn, finally realizing that Rey was looking at him, quickly answered. "Nothing."

"So, are we cooking dinner or what? What's the hold-up?" Rey questions.

"Yep!" Finn says. "Yep! Right! No. We are. I just wanted to admire the view for as long as I could."

"Yeah? Well, too bad. Show's over." Rey asks. "Let's get to work." She says, turning Finn around by his shoulder and ushering him out the door while spanking his rear-end.

Finn playfully jumped like it hard before heading downstairs with Rey on his hips.

* * *

Cassian got a phone call from his daughter, Rey, while he and Jyn were in the middle of helping Zaire with her homework. She told here father that dinner was almost ready and that if they wanted to eat it hot, they'd have to leave now.

Surprised by this sudden kind yet demanding call to come to dinner, Cassian gets his wife up to speed and they get Zaire to pack her things. Once they had all climbed into the car, they were on their way down the road to the kids' house.

Once they get there, they were greeted by Finn, who greets them all with hugs and kisses, inviting them inside to eat. Finn then picked up Zaire, swinging her around in the air, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. He then pulls her into his chest and hugs her like it's the last time he's ever going to see her. She does the same, giving him a tight hug around his neck.

As Jyn and Cassian stepped inside, their noses were quickly filled by all the delicious smells that were coming from the kitchen. Finn and Rey had prepared steamed vegetables, homemade pasta, Spanish Quinoa, and Beef stew.

Upon hearing her parents coming in, Rey quickly took off her apron and quickly ran out of the kitchen, throwing herself into her father's waiting arms and kisses his cheek. She then affectionately grips his shoulders before going over to her mother, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a loving embrace. Once they step away from their hug, Rey goes to hold Jyn's hands, a tender moment between mother and daughter.

And upon laying eyes on her 4 year old daughter, Rey goes over, scooping her up in her arms and planting countless kisses on Zaire's cheeks and forehead. "Mama's baby bird!" Rey exclaimed joyfully. Zaire Calrissian can't catch her breath! She's laughing so hard, she's starting to feel light-headed.

Finn then comes into the kitchen and Zaire escapes out of her mother's arms and hugs her daddy's leg. She then hugs two of their legs, causing Finn and Rey to hold onto one another, much to the amusement of both Jyn and Cassian.

Finn then invites everyone to come over and take a seat.

**ONCE DINNER WAS SERVED...**

They all share pleasantries over dinner: How things were going on at work, everybody's home life, the baby's health... And the entire time, Finn just looked like he had a lot weighing on his mind. He was his usual talkative and friendly self. But, he couldn't control the micro expressions on his face. He had something bothering him and he just didn't wanna drag the whole happy mood down with his bad day. He kept looking around at Rey and Zaire, like they were gonna vanish at any moment. And Rey looked at Finn longingly as if she was hoping he was reaching out to her when he wasn't looking directly at her.

None of this escaped the notice of Jyn Erso-Andor.

After dinner... came dessert: A tasty, delicious Bundt cake!

**AFTER DINNER WAS SERVED...**

Well, once Zaire was done eating, Cassian took her into the keeping room to help her finish her homework.

Then Jyn mentions how Rey was just glowing! Rey was grateful for her mother saying so, even commenting on how happy she was. And that it was all because of Finn. Even as she walks over to him and sits in her husband's lap.

"Awww!" Jyn responds. "I can tell that the two of you are still so fond of one another."

Finn beams right along with Rey as he keeps her in place with his hand on the small of her back. "Always!" He says. "Nothing's gonna change that."

"That's so good to hear, sweetums!" Jyn says with a smile. "So, even with everything going on, you two are still staying strong, though?"

Rey scoffs. "But, of course! Finn's my rock, mummy! He has been for a really long time." She then plants a kiss on Finn's lips.

"So, I guess that most mean that the sex is still good then, eh?" Jyn just throws out.

Just like that, straight out of nowhere, the topic of Finn and Rey's sex life somehow came up. 

Finn feels his blood running cold and his expression does nothing to hide it.

"Ooh, is it?" Rey says, excitement present in her voice.

While Rey and Jyn were throwing out 'subtle' hints and gestures, Finn understand enough of what was being discussed and felt really uncomfortable about talking about this to his mother-in-law. Once it got to a point where Finn couldn't stomach it anymore, (Basically, Jyn was leading up to her and Cassian's...) he had heard enough! He then moves himself into the keeping room with his father-in-life to help Zaire on her Math and reading. 

Jyn and Rey both laugh at him as he retreats.

"Oh, it's so much funny making the men squirm!" Jyn comments.

"It is!" Rey agrees. "It really is! Y'know, you should definitely come over more often so we can keep him terrorized!"

Jyn chuckles. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do. But, all joking aside..." She says, her whole demeanor changing to dangerously serious. "How is everything going on with you and your _amore_?"

"Honestly, it's been a dream come true for us." Rey swears. But, then suddenly that feeling of mistrust comes back to haunt Rey. And just like she did with Finn, Jyn could sense it with Rey. "It's just that..." Rey tries to think of a way to say this. 

But, Jyn figures it out and tells her instead. "Finn doesn't tell you things." 

Rey's eyes widen in surprise at her mother. "Yeah. That's it. How did... How did you know that?"

"Honey, I've been married to your father for a long time." Jyn says. "I can recognize a man fighting his demons on his own. Cassian will be having a really bad episode and he pretended that everything's alright. Because for him, everything needs to be alright in order for him to regain his bearings."

"Well, I know he has the best intentions." Rey mentions. "But, it sort of feels like he doesn't trust me. Like that if I knew whatever horrible thing he did that I would just up and left him. I would never do that. I just... I just want him to trust me. Just a little bit. That's all. Just know that I'm here for him, no matter what."

Jyn nods in understanding. She then leans back in her chair, seeing Finn and Cassian talking to each other and to Zaire. She then leans in forward towards Rey. "I'm gonna tell you something that my mother told me. Now, what you decide to do with this is entire up to you. But, there are times where a man won't tell you things. He'll be put through hell and then some and he won't say a word about it to you. Not because he doesn't trust you. But, because he has to figure out a way to deal with it, whatever that thing might be. At the end of the day, Finn's gonna have to live with whatever he goes through. Now, I understand why you would think that way, given what you both have gone through. But, you shouldn't look at this as a sigh of mistrust. Him not wanting to talk to you is not necessarily going to be an issue of distrust. Instead, look at it this way. You and Zaire are his safe place. This house is his castle. And no man wants to brought garbage into his own house."

There's that word again. That's the second time in a couple of hours that Rey's heard that word mentioned.

"Tell me..." Jyn says. "What's he like when he comes home?"

"Relaxed. Affectionate. Loving. An adoring husband. A good father. He was..." Rey chuckled at the thought now. "He was really looking forward to having dinner with us."

"Well, see?" Jyn says. "There you go! He's done being a cop. Now, he's a family man. Doing exactly what he's suppose to be doing: Taking care of his family. Sounds like love to me. Just... if you don't hear another word I say, just remember this: To Finn, you and Zaire are the beat in his heart. You're his whole life! Because of the two of you, Finn won't go out, risking his life needlessly. He's got a reason to come back home. And because of that, he won't do anything to jeopardize that. But... Finn is a man. And like all men, he has to figure things out for himself."

"So, what am I suppose to do?" Rey asks. "I mean, I want to help him. So, what do I do?"

Jyn then smiles, laying her hand on top of Rey's. "Be there for him. Let him know that you're there for him. That can be told with words. Or with gestures. Just holding his hand, holding him, kissing him... Even the smallest things can mean the most to men. And if he feels like he can talk to you about certain things, listening to him. LISTEN! That's the key. Finn'll probably go on not telling you everything that bothers him. And, truth be told, he doesn't have to. But, if he knows he's got you at his side, then he'll know he can do anything."

Rey nods in understanding. "Yeah. That's right. Ever since we've had Zaire, just knowing that he gets to see us just means the world to him! And no matter how bad things might get, I know that Finn's got me covered. Just like I got him covered! We have our good days and our bad! But, we're not giving up on what we have now. And nothing's ever gonna come between us. NO ONE will ever tear us apart! Not ever again!"

"That's right! Don't _ever_ let anyone... friends, co-workers, whatever... come between the two of you!" Jyn says. "This is your house! And your family. In the end, it'll be the two of you that have to make this work. Everything else is just someone else's opinion. And, don't forgot, my love, you two are also bonded together also because of Zaire. You daughter. She needs you both to hang in there together. You understand?"

"Yes, Mummy!" Rey says in understanding.

"That's what I wanna hear!" Jyn says, right before standing up. She pulls her daughter into a loving embrace, whispering "By the way, I saw the way you've been looking at your _Querido_. And I saw just how low he seemed the entire time we were eating. So, your Papa and I will get out of your hair now. You two need to be here alone so you can comfort your husband in a way that little Zaire doesn't need to know about yet."

'Yet?!' Rey thought to herself. 'Never would be too soon for me!'

"...We'll take Zaire back home with us." Jyn goes on to says. "And don't worry. We'll get her to daycare on time!" She pulls back, looking Rey in the eye. "Just leave it to us. He really needs you right now, Sweetie. So, go put a smile on his face."

Rey then nods her head in an appreciative manner. "Thanks, mum! For... for everything."

"Never a problem, my love!" Jyn says. "Truth be told, he looks like he could use some _Crème de Rey_ for dessert. He'll be right as rain before bedtime."

Rey then looks at her mother slightly horrified by that last comment. "Oh, my God! Did you just...?" Jyn looks at Rey unapologetically. Rey then runs her fingers through her hair, clearly mortified by her own mother says that, despite the way they were joking around about her and her husband's sex life. Now, it just went too far. "Okay, mum! You know what? That's enough!" She says, pushing Jyn towards the front door. "That's enough! You can get out of here now."

Jyn hunches. "I'm just saying... A little something sweet can..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Rey almost screams, getting Finn and Cassian's attention. " _Crème de Rey..._ What the hell's all that's about?! _Papá_?! Can you please take her somewhere?!"

Cassian looks slightly confused. "Huh? What's going on?" He asks.

"Come on, my love!" Jyn says. "We're being kicked out."

"Kicked out?!"/"Kicked out?! What?!" Cassian and Finn say in unison before they exchanged confused expressions.

Come on, Zaire!" Jyn says. "You can spend the night with us!"

"Yayyyy!!" Zaire cheers, packing her things back up.

"HUH?!" Finn hums. "Wait! Wha-...? What's going on?! Zaire?? Honey, where...?"

"Finn, just let it go." Rey says, resting her hand on his right shoulder.

Finn and Cassian were both so confused. So, they just did as their wives said. In a matter of seconds, Jyn, Cassian, and Zaire were gone and Finn and Rey were alone once more.

Finn, who's been staring at the door ever since Jyn closed, just looks at a loss. What even was that? Why was Rey and Jyn suddenly fighting? Why did their happy little home suddenly feel so empty? And why did Rey's parents take Zaire away from him?! He was just so puzzled!

"Finn?" Rey calls out, but to Finn, her voice was muddled. "Finn!" She calls out again.

That second time his name was called finally causes him to turn around. His jaw was still on the floor when he finally laid eyes on his wife. She's standing on the fourth step of the stairwell.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." Rey says.

Finn frowns up at her while he was pointing at the door. "What? What was that?"

Rey frowns back, shrugging. "What was what?"

"That!" Finn stated like it was obvious. "What was that whole exchange between you and ma? First, you're talking about our sex life openly. Which, just so we're clear, I don't feel comfortable with talking about with my mother-in-law."

"Okay, we're clear." Rey says. "I guess." She shrugs.

Finn scoffs and sighs, choosing to ignore that. "And then, you're shoving her and Cassian out the door. I mean, what even was that?"

"Babe!" Rey says, running back down to meet him. "Listen. Mum and I had a chance to talk about certain things and we both decided that we needed to be alone to hash some things out. Like... For the longest time, I had trouble trying to understand why you kept things from me. It hurt me at first. But, then Mum sat me down and helped me realize a couple of things. One..." She then snakes her arms around Finn's shoulders. "...That Zaire and myself are your safe place. And two... I just wanna remind you that, no matter what, I'll be here for you. I hope you know that."

Finn's frown soften and he nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I know that."

"Good." She kisses him and takes him by the hand. "Now, come on." She leads him over towards the upstairs. "Let's pick up where we left off." She reaches down towards the front of Finn's pants, caressing the outline of his third leg. "That Bundt cake was really cake. But, given the choice, I'd rather have you for dessert."

Finn's eyes widen. "Ooh! Don't threat me with a good time."

Rey beams as she takes him upstairs.

Finn then slaps Rey's ass with his free hand, getting her to squeal.

Rey then covers her booty with both hands. "Baby!" Rey says, laughing.

"Get up those stairs." Finn says in a low growl. 

Rey then looks down at him and she sees the hunger in his eyes for her. She then lets go of his hand.

"Get up those stairs now!" Finn repeats. "I'm not playing with you!"

Rey then giggles/squeals as she runs up the stairs with Finn hot on her heels.

"Oh, I'm gonna get cha!" Finn says. "Yeah, I'm gonna get cha!"

* * *

Once inside their bedroom, Rey throws off her shirt and pulls down her yoga pants. Once she sees Finn running up to her, she opens her arms and he flies into them. They kiss with such a passionate hunger, it was a good thing that they were alone right now.

Without another word, Rey cups Finn's face, kissing him roughly as she walks him back towards the bed. Rey falls, bringing Finn down on top of her. But, that doesn't cause them to break the kiss. Rey keeps Finn's lips on hers by cupping the back of his neck with both hands. Their tongues do their familiar tango as they smooch. Both are just devouring each other's face as if both were starving. The taste of the food they ate at dinner still on one another's tongues.

Lying in between Rey's legs, Finn felt himself getting hard as he deepens the kiss. He automatically started dry humping Rey, getting her moan pleasantly with every thud of his hips against hers. He himself growled into her mouth, his hands sliding down her chest, her titties falling into his hands. With little squeezes and caressing, Rey's eyes were rolling around in her head and they weren't even completely naked yet.

Finn's lips lead a trail of wet kisses as he started planting them across Rey's right cheek to her neck. And then, as he worked on Rey's neck, he gently licked and bitten down on it. But, now enough to break skin. Though, the sounds of Rey's moans encouraged him to keep going. Soon enough, he's kissing down her busty chest, reaching the top of her breasts. Acting as he was possessed, Finn wasted no time in undoing Rey's bra and immediately went to suckle on her hard nipples.

Rey's moans are uncontrollable as Finn lets one nipple slip out of his mouth and takes another one in. Feeling him sucking on her titties, biting and tonguing her nipples has never been so fucking erotic before.

Before she knows it, Finn had abandoned her breasts in favor of her solid abs. Kissing and licking them, Finn made sure that Rey knew that he was very appreciative of all of her hard work in the gym. Hell, she might've gotten that 6 packs as a result of fucking around with Finn. One never can tell. Rey then notices that Finn was still fully dressed and started clawing at his shirt.

Catching the hint, Finn finally takes it off and throws it across the room. Rey then takes a moment to admire Finn's own 6 pack while she has the chance. Caressing and squeezing his beautiful dark skin. Finn then goes for her panties, easily sliding them down to her knees and then flinging them off. He then notices just how wet Rey was already and doesn't waste another moment to taste her. Flicking her petal with his tongue, Finn then plants kisses all over her warm lips. He then makes like he's kissing the lips on Rey's face, licking, sucking, and shoving his tongue straight into her sweetness.

Rey then throws her head back, moaning in ecstasy. Inhaling sharply through her teeth, she runs her right hand through Finn's hair and caresses the back of his head. She holds him to her clit, not wanting the pleasure to stop. She then takes Finn's left hand and begins sucking on his fingers. She then takes his other hand and has him groping and caressing her titties.

"AH! AH! AH! OOooh!" Rey moans, feeling Finn fucking her with his tongue. "Christ, that feels so good! Oh, yeah. That fucking tongue! Oh, yes! Oh, fuck!"

As Finn orally pleasures her, he moans in approval, like her pussy was the best thing he's ever tasted. "Hmm. Hmm!" He hummed. "Uh-huh! Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!"

Later on, Rey's got Finn's face cupped in her hands again. "Let me taste you." She pleads.

"Yeah?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, I wanna taste you." Rey feels Finn placing a loving kiss on her petals as she once again brings his fingers up into her mouth, sucking on them. "I need to suck that dick."

Finn then lays on the bed, taking Rey's place as she takes his. But, instead on getting down on her knees, she then gets back on the bed on her knees and turns her back towards Finn. She then throws her right leg over Finn's head and takes a seat on his face. Finn gasps in surprise but soon moans in pleasure as he grips Rey's hips. He then resumes fucking her with his tongue as she took his hard length into her mouth.

She had them in the 69 position. Rey humped his face while he fucked into her mouth.

Both are moaning crazily as they pleased one another with their mouths. Finn squeezed Rey's cheeks to get better access to her petals as Rey herself jerked him while she sucked him off. Loving the taste of each other, neither could get enough. Honestly, they could spend the rest of the night just doing this. But, they're just getting started!

As Finn was eating his wife out, she was going hard on him, taking almost all of him into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Fucking shit, baby!" Finn exclaims, feeling pretty damn good.

"Yeah? You like that?" Rey asks. 

"Oh, yeah! I love that!" Finn swears.

Once Finn's hit Rey's G-spot, she lets her husband's dick pop out of her mouth. She then proceeds to fuck his face. "Ooh, I want fuck your fucking face. Yeah. Shove that fucking tongue in there." She inhales through her teeth. "Shove that fucking tongue in there." She inhales. "Ooh, I didn't think it would feel this good fucking your fucking face. Oh, yeah! Ooh, God, yeah. Oh, fuck. No, don't you stop! Don't you stop! I don't give a fuck if you can't breath! Don't you fucking stop!"

Finn keeps at it, letting Rey grind her clit on his tongue while she continued to preform fellatio.

She then lets go of his dick and just decides to tease the head. She was treating Finn's dick like it was a lollipop. She then flicks her tongue over it before planting a kiss on it. She then slides her hips down off of Finn's face. Sitting in his lap, reverse cowgirl. She leans forward, both giving Finn a great view of her butt and letting him put himself inside of her.

Watching as Rey rode him, Finn's mouth is once again on the face as he's damn near hypnotize by watching Rey's booty bounce. He then starts grabbing her ass, squeezing the cheeks before slapping the right cheek. He then grabs the left one, slapping that one even harder. He then grabs onto her hips, enjoying both his wife's moments and the feel of her petals wrapped around his dick.

Rey groans everytime Finn spanks her and she increases her movements when she feels him buried deep within her. As this point, Finn isn't shy about letting Rey know that he loves her booty. He grabs it hard to the point that it hurts, and slaps it when he wants to see it juggle more.

As the night goes on, Finn and Rey both lose all sense of time. They roll around all over the mattress, Finn on top of Rey and she on top of him, until they roll over to the opposite side and fall back down to the floor with Rey on top of Finn.

She rides him like she was riding a mechanical bull. She was even swinging around her sun hat like it was a cowboy hat. Whooping and shouting 'ride 'em, cowgirl!' She just keeps bucking her hips until Finn turns them over, (no doubt giving them both carpet burn on their asses, but who cares?) and takes her in a new position.

Finn was on his knees, straddling Rey's right leg. She was lying on her left side while her right leg was curled around Finn's waist. Her body rocked violently as Finn fucked into her. She had her arms above her head, acting as if she was his sex slave, which only served to turn her on even more.

When they decided to start this 'christening every room' thing, they didn't really plan on doing more in terms of experimenting with different sexual positions. But, now that they were, Rey and Finn both were interesting in figuring and founding out new ways to spice things up a bit more.

Finn continued to thrust inside of her until he finished inside of her. Growling and groaning as he feels himself releasing deep in between Rey's powerful legs. After he comes, he collapses on top of Rey, panting heavily.

Rey, in turn, plants quick kisses on Finn's right cheek and neck. Her hands explore his back, his back and lower muscles hard against her fingertips. Feeling him inside of her was already fucking amazing! But, having him lying on top of her was even better. Having his hot body on her made her feel warm as she came down from her organic high and began to feel chilly. Feeling his muscles pressing against her with every breath made her made her feel secured. And his breath on her neck made her skin tingle with goosebumps. She loved having him so close to her with no clothes between them. He's right where she wants him: in her arms! Safe, sound, secured, and satisfied.

And that's all Rey really wants for her husband. She wants him that way every night he comes home from work. And if there's anything he needs to talk to her about, then she would hope that he would be inclined to let her be his support... Mentally and emotionally. That's also why she's so adamant that Finn talk to her about whatever he's had to deal with while on duty. 

But, then everything her mother said to her then comes flooding back: _**"** **Be there for him. Let him know that you're there for him. That can be told with words. Or with gestures. Just holding his hand, holding him, kissing him... Even the smallest things can mean the most to men. And if he feels like he can talk to you about certain things, listening to him. LISTEN! That's the key. Finn'll probably go on not telling you everything that bothers him. And, truth be told, he doesn't have to. But, if he knows he's got you at his side, then he'll know he can do anything."**_

Her Mother has never let her down before when it comes to her extending her advice. And if she even one word of that is true (Rey chooses to believe that it's all the truth), then... then that's what she's willing to do for her husband.

"Whew!" Finn exhales. "Damn, that was so good!" He whispers semi loudly. "You really don't know what you do to me, girl." He then pushes himself up on his knuckles, looking down at Rey. And Rey's looking up at him with a smile, rubbing his biceps adoringly. "Next time, I think I wanna come in your mouth." He then presses his lips against Rey's and she cups Finn's face with both hands, trying to keep him kissing her longer. But, all too soon, Finn ends it before she can deepen it.

Feeling Finn stirring again, Rey fears that he's ready to get up and leave her. So, she grasps onto his triceps and then wraps her legs around his waist, hooking her feet around his back.

Finn then looks down at her with a curious expression. Rey doesn't answer with words, instead opting to plant kisses on his chest from his right pec to his left. She then slides her hands upwards, grasping onto his shoulders. "Keep it inside of me..." She whispers, looking up at her with a look of tender love and awe. She then leans up to kiss him. But, because of where she was lying, she could only peck his lips. "...Let me just hold you for a little while longer." She then pulls Finn down back on top of her, hugging him tightly around his back.

The kiss they exchange is another, more fervid kiss, one then sends a crackle of lightning from the top of her head down to the soles of her feet. That single kiss quickly becomes a hungry one as they basically devour each other's faces and their tongues do their tango, one taking the lead from the other.

What Rey was feeling, Finn was clearly feeling, too, as his softening dick gets hard again in no time! He then unconsciously begins to pound his massive monster cock back inside Rey's already coated walls. Finn's lips leaves Rey's and he leaves a trail of smooches on her cheek, making his way down to her neck.

Rey then hugs Finn's head, her hands holding the back of his neck, moaning/squealing as Finn bites/tongues/sucks on her ivory skin. "Yeah, that's it." Rey whispers encouragingly. "Don't you leave me like this yet. Do whatever you want to me." Rey then whines, "I'm not ready for you to stop yet! Fuck me like you want me, baby!"

Finn, his body acting all on it's own, begins to fuck hard into Rey despite him coming inside of her mere moments again. Rey, not wanting to be quiet anymore, wails and screams with a pleasurable excitement that would make anyone then that this was the best sex she's ever had.

Hell, when it came to Finn, it's only gotten better and better.

Finn pinned Rey's arms to the floor as he fucked into her, growling/moaning as he shoved himself deeper and deeper into her folds.

* * *

**LATER...**

Rey's lying in bed horizontally while Finn's resting the back of his neck on her stomach. He was lying vertically in bed, now completely out of energy (and possibly fluids) glistening in the afterglow of their 2nd round of lovemaking. Both were lying on top of the covers. Both were chilly, but both were warmed by each other, lying so close that their combined body heat was comfortable.

The room was dark, but lights from the outside street poles allowed some peeking in through the closed blinds.

Rey's right arm is rubbing down Finn's chest and she gently strokes his neck. Finn was half asleep and she was lost in thought. With every inhale, Finn's head rose and with every exhale, it would press against her ribs. She didn't mind, it didn't hurt. It was one of the many things that Rey sort of observed that she was doing to/for Finn. She then began to run her fingers through his short dreads, loving the feel of his hair under her cuticles. And her short nails then affectionally scratches at his scalp.

"Finn." Rey calls her husband suddenly.

Finn slightly jumped from the sound of her voice as he was bathing in the darkness and silence for so long. "Hmm?" He asks.

"...I'm sorry." Rey comments.

Finn's eyes opens with a frown, blinking away as he was now fully awake. He then sides on his right side to see Rey staring at the ceiling. "Sorry? You're sorry?"

Rey nods, still staring at the ceiling.

Finn squints his eyes as his frown deepens. "Sorry for what, babe?"

"Sorry if I..." Rey takes a moment to arrange her words in her head. "...come off as too demanding sometimes."

"Too demanding?" Finn's then crawling closer so that he can get her to look at him. Of course, she doesn't. "You're not 'too demanding', Rey. What are you talking about?"

Rey sighs before she finally looks her husband in the eye. Despite the low light, she can see his confused expression almost perfect. "Finn, come on. You know how I get when I can't get you to open up to me. I know sometimes I can give you a hard time for not wanting to talk to me. But, it's only because I wanna help you. There are times when I see you at the end of the day, I can tell that you've had a bad day." As Finn leans over Rey, he uses his right arm to keep him steady while Rey clutches onto his left arm. "You try to hide it behind a smile, but I can tell just the same. That troubled look in your eyes... How you seem to relive the day all over again when I ask you how'd it go... or even when silently question yourself even when you think I'm not looking. And with what little you _have_ told me about a hard case, I can only imagine some of the really rough things you have to deal with. And me getting right into your face for not telling me... I just... I just feel like I'm giving you an ultimatum sometimes. And I don't wanna be one of those women who give their men ultimatums."

Finn leans even closer, getting right into Rey's space. He cups her left cheek and her left hand falls on top of his hand, keeping it there. "You don't. I never feel like you do. But, baby. I need you to hear me when I tell you that the reason that I don't tell you everything is because I don't wanna have to bring my rough day into my house. It's like bringing garage home. No real man wants to do that."

"Yeah, I can see that." Rey comments.

"So, me not telling you everything isn't because I don't trust you." Finn says. "Far from it. The reason why is exactly what I told you before-... This..." Finn gestures to her. "...This is my safe place. With you. And with Zaire! Getting to see the two of you safe and sound is really what allows me to breath again. To feel like I'm in a good place. And that's what I look forward to at the end of everyday."

"And I love you so much for saying that." Rey says. "In the end, babe, all I want is for you to know that you are loved. I mean, I stress out everytime I don't get a text from you or when you don't return my calls. That can only mean that you're hard at work, helping out someone who needs it. I stress out because of the work you do. But, I'm also very proud of you because of the work you do. And those days when I see you so low are the days I'm the most anxious because I wanna be there for you."

"And I can see that." Finn comments. "But, I admit that I should do a better job of letting you in more. You're my wife. And a man who doesn't even trust his wife is a man who can't truly trust the home he's building with her. So... I'll promise to do better in the future, okay?"

"Okay." Rey says. "And I promise the next time I'm acting so confrontational, it's only because I wanna help you if I can. So, if there's anything... anything at all that you need to get off your chest? Please... please come find me. I'll be happy to help you get through it if I can, okay? Deal?"

Finn presses his thumb over Rey's lips before he plants a kiss on them. With a smile, he says, "Deal."

Rey smiles back up at him and once again, pulls him down to kiss him with a hand around his nape. She pulls him down, causing him to readjust and straddle her hips. She moans into his mouth when she feels his chiseled abs being pressed up against hers. She caresses Finn's cheek as her other hand grips his soft length. The sound of their kissing and muffled moans echo from the 4 walls of their bedroom out into the hallway, the stairwell, and even at the keeping room at the base of the stairs.

It really was a good thing again that there's no one else in this house tonight. Because from the sound of things, there was bound to be a round three coming up shortly!


	5. In the Kitchen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey have been spending a lot of time in the kitchen, coming up with new threats to have for dessert. But, tonight, they'll been satisfying their sweet tooth with their absolute favorite treats: 
> 
> EACH OTHER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Drinking, drunken dancing, drunken kissing, drunken sex!!
> 
> I do not own the song that is featured in this chapter. Maxi Priest's 'Art of seduction' is apart of the 'How Stella got her groove back' soundtrack and was produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis. And by Wyclef Jean, Jerry Duplessis, and Salaam Remi.
> 
> If you've never heard this song... seriously! You should check it out!
> 
> Also, Chapter 6 has also been posted.

Finn and Rey have been trying out some new desserts at home. Trying to come up with different ideas to have after every dinner. Having dessert after dinner was just the natural thing they did, since they both grew up in households that enjoyed that. So, whatever they bought when they did their grocery runs was what they had.

But, here lately, it seems that preparing a sweet course was just as critical for them as they made their main course. The first really big one was the evening that Finn encouraged Rey to invite her parents over for dinner. Since they were babysitting Zaire and needed to drop her off anyway, it was only fair to ask them stay to have family dinner with them.

The second time it happened was when Sana was talking on the phone with Rey and had begged them to come over so they could see the baby. It's been a long time (Too long if you asked Sana) since they spent any time with Zaire. So, they were really eager for Finn to bring his family over so they could make up for lost time. Now that Lando was close to retiring as a judge, he would be able to do more around the Calrissian house. And he too has been missing Zaire so!

Once Rey got off the phone with Sana, she called and told Finn about what his mother wanted him to do. As if it was even a question, Finn said yes automatically. So, as soon as he clocked out, he headed straight for his parents' house and was greeted by his wife, who had beat him there and was waiting for him. She already had Zaire in tow, so he didn't need to worry about picking her up.

The young couple shared a tender kiss before Rey took her Husband by the hand and lead him inside where his mother and father were just finishing up with setting the table for five. Finn kissed and hugged his mother before he shared a handshake with his old man, pulling him into a hug. Zaire, who clearly became a daddy's girl, was so excited to have her papi join her and her Nana and Abuelo for dinner.

Sana asks that before everyone sits down that she says grace over the food. Everyone stands, hold hands, bow their heads in reverence, closing their eyes. She then says a short prayer, thanking the Lord for allowing them all to come together safely and that he blesses this food and graces Finn and Rey to have a safe journey home.

"Amen!"/"Amen!"/"Amen!"/"Amen!"/"Amen!" Everyone says in unison.

And with that, they eat.

* * *

"So, how has work been treating you, baby?" Sana asks Finn.

Finn, who takes a moment to finish chewing and swallows, replies, "Oh, they're keeping me pretty busy. Once we've caught a case, we hit the ground running. Even with the 9 of us, it still takes a lot of work and a lot of time to make sure we're on the right track."

"So, it's... what? What's your unit called again? Violent Crimes? What do you guys do again?"

"Everything from..." Finn thinks on what he wanted to say. Since they were all having dinner together and little Zaire was present, he'd need to choose his words very carefully. "...Assaults, to missing persons, to robberies and lost of life. There seems to be too much of all of that going on in East and South Coruscant."

"And how do you know if you're looking for the right person?" Sana goes on to ask. "I'm sure you all collect evidence, too, right?"

Finn chuckles. "Of course, Ma! But, that often times will take us in one direction. That's why we have a team of detectives working together. What one and their partner didn't know or couldn't find, another and their partner will figure or find out."

"And this is an everyday thing?" Sana asks.

Finn washes down some of his food with a drink before speaking again. "Just about. Although, honestly? To say that we've had a 'slow day' is like saying basically nothing happened. We either did paperwork or had to go to court or something."

Sana nods in understanding.

And, all of sudden, Zaire... who up to this point, as just be enjoying her food, asks, "You chase killers too, daddy?" Much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Zaire!"/"Zaire!" Rey and Finn say simultaneously.

"Where did you hear such a thing, Ángel?!" Questioned Rey. 

"Some kids at daycare say that their mom or their dad are cops, too." Zaire says. "And that they talk about chasing killers and thugs and drug-dealers when they're at home. So, since Papi is a cop too, I wanted to know if he did, too." She says, hunching her shoulders as if her parents were overreacting at her. "That's all. I mean... did I say something wrong, Mama?"

Rey sighs.

"No, baby." Lando says, in place of Rey. "We were all just so surprised that you said what you said. Your Papi would rather keep this kind of thing away from you. But, you're right. That is something your Papi does. And he catches them, too, baby! You're daddy is a real life hero!"

Zaire beams at that while Finn shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

Lando, seeing this, goes on to say, "Oh, come on, son! She's got a point! That's what you are! A cop! And that's something you do! Zaire's a smart girl! And she's getting bigger! She's gonna heard things that you've spent plenty of time trying to keep from you. And she's gonna see things you've done everything you could to keep her from seeing. It's called 'life', Finn. It happens to all of us. It happened to _you_."

"I... Dad, gimme a break. I know this! But, you don't have to encourage her." Finn says through gritted teeth.

"I didn't have to encourage you..." Lando counters. "But, that didn't stop you from founding things out, now did it?"

There so much tension in the room all of a sudden between father and son. This was suppose to be a nice, quiet family meal and now it's become a staring contest between the men. Rey and Sana both exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. 'How do get things to calm back down?' They both looked between Lando and Finn and even Zaire, who was clearly feeling it. They needed to do something to quell this unrest before family time is spoiled completely.

It was then that something sparked an interested in Rey. "Y'know, I just thought of something. Hey, babe?" Rey asks. "Has Poppa (Referring to Lando) ever had to indict a suspect you were investigating?"

Finn looks over at Rey and immediately reads this look of pleading on her face. Like he could see her saying to him 'Please take this in another direction, Peanut!' Picking up on this, he then nods to Rey before exchanging one with his father. "More than a few times. I know of at least 4 cases I've worked on when I made detective."

"Yeah, that's right." Lando confirms. "I remember the ones where I saw you sitting in my court room. There was Adrian Terex (Serial Killer), Dopheld Mitaka (Human Trafficker), 'D.J.' (Illegal Arms Dealer), and Unkar Plutt (Employing child labor and Rey's first boss)."

"Yeah." Finn nods, seeming taken aback by his father's recollection. "That's right. Mitaka was like a really big case for us. Although busting D.J. made my career. That's pretty awesome that you could remember all of those so well, Pop!" Just then, Finn realizes something. "Wait... you remembered all of them from me sitting in one of the benches? In the back of the room? How did you even see me?"

"Well, for one, I seat in the high seat, Finn. From my higher elevation, I can see everything from my bench. Including my boy, wearing one of the Armani suits I got him when he first made detective. I just ASSumed that detectives all wear suits to work. But, apparently, some of these newer units dress in plain clothes nowadays. Silly me. Secondly, I've taken a special interest in every case you've worked, son. Whether or not I was assign to that particular one or not, I wasn't about to have any investigation my son was apart of going on without me knowing about it."

"Awe!"/"Awe!" Sighed both Sana and Rey.

But, Finn heard everything his father didn't tell him after he said 'Secondly'... "You've been keeping tabs on me?" He said, sounding a little upset. Which, in turn, caused the smiles on Rey and Sana's faces to fade almost immediately. 

"Of course." Lando says honestly. "As a father, it's important to me to know how you are, in terms of how you're being treated. You see... One of the benefits of doing this job for as long as I have is that I have a lot of pull around town, son. I have many friends that I've had keeping an eye on you when you were just starting your career. Not to babysit you or even protect you. But, just to make sure that you had your fair shot like all the others, son. You've been at this for more than a few years, and I am very proud of you. Everything that you've achieved is because of the hard work you've put in. You became a detective because of the dedication you have for your city. You became apart of the Violent Crimes Unit because you've shown how hard you're willing to work to get to the truth. Nothing... nothing I ever did influenced those in any way. It was all by your doing."

Finn then exhales, releasing whatever resentment he may have made towards his father. He knows that his dad wasn't born a judge. He started off where Finn started off, in the dress blues. He did his beat, became a detective and later on in life, became a judge. He's had close to 50 years, serving the law.

But, he's also aware of all of the prejudices that he's had to endure. He's going through a lot in his life. More than any man should've had to go through. Somethings, he's told Finn. Other things he probably hasn't told him. And aside from having to face the same bigotry, were the dangers of nepotism. Lando wasn't about to put his son in any uncomfortable positions. All he'd every want was for Finn to achieve his dreams while being free from the same bullshit he had to go through. He was just checking up on Finn essentially. 

Just then, son had developed a whole new respect for his father. "Wow." Finn comments.

Rey then smiles when she sees the adoration on her husband's face. She then looks over at Sana, who had the same look she was showering Lando with before she noticed Rey. They both then smiled at one another, again... thinking the same thing. 'Did you hear that? Lando didn't step in and pull strings for Finn. He allowed Finn to be his own man and make his own way!' She then reached across the table, taking Finn's hand.

Finn then gives her an affection squeeze.

"Oh, baby!" Rey says, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Did you hear that? You made it because of _you_. No one needed to make it happen for you. You made it happen all on your own!"

"Yeah." Finn says.

"Yes!" Rey whispers before she plants another kiss on Finn's cheek.

"Thanks, Pop." Finn says. "That... that really means a lot."

Lando shakes his head while smiling proudly. "No. Thank _you_ , son." He corrects. He then stands up, reaching for his cane.

Finn then gets up to help his father up. But, before he can, Lando has already steadied himself up on his own. He then looks up at Finn, reaching out his right hand. Finn, noticing it, smiles and gives his father a firm hand shake.

"Thank you, son..." Lando says again. "...for your service. Thank you for your dedication. And thank you for growing into the kind of man that has made this old man very proud of." They then share a hug, patting one another on the back. "I love you, son."

"I love you, too, dad." Finn says.

It's an embrace they share for a few moments before they then pull back from it. But, they keep their hands gripped as Finn patted his old man's shoulder. Giving it an affectionate squeeze before he pats it again before he lets his father's hand go.

Finn then goes over to rejoin his wife and daughter as Lando retakes his seat.

They enjoy the rest of their meal, talking about their day, exchanging pleasantries and catching up on time lost.

* * *

**AFTER DINNER...**

Sana had ordered a cake from _The Four Course & Sweet Dish_ in time for them to bake it and deliver it: A Molten Chocolate cake. Rey was actually very delighted to see that her mother-in-law had made such arrangements would she didn't have to. But, Sana swears that she really wanted to spend the evening with her family. And since she got to see Zaire in time as she was preparing dinner, she made that call soon thereafter.

Rey hadn't had molten chocolate cake since that night she ended things with Ben Solo all those years ago. It kinda made her sad because it was the same night Finn moved out of their old apartment (Albeit, temporarily.) 

However, after tonight, it would be a much grander memory for her the next time she had the tasty treat.

And...

That moment may have been the start for them making dessert such a big deal now. It might've been from that particular moment. Because since then, every dessert after that one was planned just as carefully as dinner was.

And every night since then, it most certainly was.

* * *

As they prepare their menu for ideas of certain sweet treats, they run through the possibilities of the kinds of things they could try and even eventually bring back another evening.

There were plenty of pastries to pick from. But, after a certain period of time, there wouldn't really be enough when it came time to having something they've had already.

In a couple of months, they pretty much exhausted every possible. It wouldn't be long before they had to recycle back through what they've had.

And then they remembered what they had for dessert back in Canton Bright. It was a strawberry sponge cake! It was delicious and definitely something they talked about prior to making dessert a more adventurous time.

So, after finding the receipt online, they would need to make their list of all the necessary ingredients to buy and would get started whipping up one of their own.

And, as luck would have it, their opportunity to bake one would come soon than later.

* * *

**LATER ONE AFTERNOON...**

Sana told Finn and Rey that she was picking up Zaire from daycare. Although, it sounded more like she was telling them rather than asking if she could. So, once they had gotten the text, telling them that Sana and Zaire had arrived safely at 'Nana's' house, they would have the rest of the evening to themselves.

Don't ask them why, but they wouldn't know themselves. But, even before they even made their dinner, they each had a glass of wine. Something bold and fruity. Maybe since they were having dinner by themselves tonight, they decided to make it romantic, since they haven't had a romantic dinner in some time.

They each might've downed 3 glasses of wine each. One before dinner and two during dinner.

They would have a fourth as they got to work on making the strawberry sponge cake.

As they were making it, Finn decided to put on some tunes and he and Rey could bumped to. Once they whipped it up, following the receipt step-by-step, they were ready to bake it.

By the time they put the thing into the oven, Rey and Finn both were covered in flour. And more than a little inebriated.

As the sponge cake was baking, they found themselves jamming to a couple more songs...

...until a particular song came over the music player. Something they haven't heard in a while. Not since they had their night on the town years ago.

Why, it was none other than _'Art of Seduction'_ by the one and only _Maxie Priest_ himself.

Rey looked over at Finn in surprised. But, when she saw his innocent expression and shrug, she knew that he had planned this. He and Jannah were good about making mixed CDs and playlists of their favorite songs. And Rey's never heard from this one. So, he must've put this on when they decided to make this a night for grownups.

While Rey bending over the kitchen counter, she was fixing herself and Finn around glass when Finn felt like dancing up behind her. Since Rey was swaying her hips, causing her booty to bounce, Finn became hypnotized and wanted to join in. He swayed along with the music, singing along with Maxi as Rey hummed to herself.

Pressing himself up against her, Finn slipped his arms under Rey, getting herself to stand up. Rey, although slightly startled by this, just danced along with Finn. She pressed her butt against Finn's hips, grinding herself against him as they soon lost themselves in the beat. Using the kitchen counter to steady herself, Rey could then throw her ass much more forceful against Finn. Looking up at him over her left shoulder, she stares at him in a very sultry. Finn smiled/chuckled excitedly as he himself kept pressing himself up against Rey's backside.

Before too long, Rey's already feeling Finn's hardening Length poking out through his shorts. She smiles as she slams her hips against Finn's a bit harder to tease him.

Finn, who had his arms above his head as he danced, soon placed them on Rey's shoulders, squeezing them before they low down to her hips. Not one to miss an opportunity to touch his woman, Finn's hands past over Rey's shirt, causing it to lift up slightly and he caresses Rey's abs.

This causes Rey to giggle as she bends over more, damn nearing riding Finn's crotch!

Finn then reaches under her lifted shirt and goes to fondle Rey's breasts. But, to his dismay, she was wearing a bra. A bra that needed to come off and soon!

Finn then gripped Rey's left hip as he's replaced his right hand on her shoulder again. Making like he was taking her from behind, Rey's breathing spiked as she shimmed herself the way she did naturally when Finn was inside of her. As this went on, it caused them both to feel one another, even with the fiber and their undergarments between them! And the friction caused by their movements was only getting them both hotter and more excited!

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her into the middle of the floor. She still had her back to him and grinding her ass up against his now impossibly hard dick. They were still wearing their clothes. But, she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was feeling so sexy right now and she got to dance with Finn again to this amazing song.

Feeling Finn's hands on her shoulders, Rey rested her own on top of his as they continued to sway from side to side. Now wanting to be touched, Rey guided his hands down to her stomach again, getting him to feel her warm skin. Finn then wrapped her arms around Rey's middle, keeping her pressed against him while his hands explored her chiseled abs.

Rey lifted her arms, clutching the back of Finn's head. She rested the back of her own against Finn's forehead, running her fingers through his hair. Moaning & groaning, Finn's right hand when into Rey's yoga short, ghosting over the front of her panties while the other caressed her breasts. His hunger for her is growing and it needed to be satisfied! He then turns her around to face him and she slides her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as they swayed to the beat.

Feeling the kitchen getting hotter and hotter, Finn started stripping off Rey's shirt and when to work on her bras as she goes to do the same for him and pulls at the hem of his tank top. His right hand snakes behind Rey and feels the clasp of her bra. He then eagerly undoes it and pulls it off of her. Rey just instinctively held her arms out for him and just lets her bra drop. Now with her being topless, Finn was ready to take her shorts off. Slipping his hand under her yoga shorts, Finn's hands gripped Rey's ass, rubbing and squeezing it. He then starts to lower both the shorts and her panties both. Rey spreads her legs, letting them both slip down until they hit the floor. Rey then steps out of her, hugging Finn's head into the crook of her neck.

Finn then picks her up by her rear end and sits her on top of the kitchen counter while he eagerly removes his shorts and underwear as well. Once he was free, he felt a sudden chill in the kitchen, due to being naked now. But, that didn't stop him as he then slipped himself between his wife's legs. He rubs the tip of his cock against Rey's petals.

Rey moans excitedly, letting her head slam up against the kitchen cupboards. It wasn't hard enough to hurt though. "Give it to me, Finn. Don't tease me like this! Just give it to me."

Finn granted her wish and shoved his whole length into her sweet center. Rey gasps but soon moans as she feels Finn starting to plow himself in and out of her.

As the sexy saxophone sounded, Finn had Rey on the kitchen counter, grinding himself into her, keeping her pinned down and having her screaming his name. She cupped his face, kissing his lips, and moaning into his mouth. Finn, in turn, kept her close and steady by holding her under her thigh. Rey's kisses left a trail from Finn's lips to his left cheek, working their way down to his neck.

The feel and sound of Rey's smooching was so nice that Finn exhale sharply.

Rey, picking up on that, then begins to sink her teeth into the crook of his neck, though not hard enough to break skin. She then runs her tongue over the bitemark and sucks on that particular spot.

Finn moans as he does the same to Rey's left shoulder, nuzzling and kissing the spot where he bite her.

"I wanna fuck you back." Rey whispers into his ear before she kisses it. "I wanna fuck you back. Let me ride that cock." She then shoves her tongue into Finn's ear. Finn then lifts her off of the counter and backs up, reaching for a chair nearby. Rey holds herself up and clings to her husband with both arms around his neck and both legs around his hips.

Finally hitting his hand on a chair, Finn pulls it out and places it behind him so he can sit. He sets Rey down before he takes his seat. Rey looks down at him like he was the most beautiful man in the world before she crawls into his lap, straddling his hips. She once again cups his face before she kisses him passionately! Finn's hands don't reach above her hips as he own again grips her ass, slapping both cheek hard enough to be heard anywhere in the house.

Rey moans as the kiss goes on, rubbing her wet sex against the underside of Finn's length. Wanting him back inside of her, Rey reaches between them as stands Finn's length up straight so she can slide him back in. She then lifts her head, hissing through her teeth as Finn reenters her and sighs in a pleased manner. "Ahhh!" She then wiggles her hips as she readjusts to Finn's thick dick before she finds her rhythm and begins to ride him. Pushing herself up on Finn's shoulders, Rey grinding herself on Finn's dick. Her jaw lowers as she can feel all of him inside of her. Writhing in pleasure, she moans enthusiastically, hugging Finn's head into her chest. 

Watching Rey's titties bouncing in his face, Finn then goes to grab both of them, taking her right breast into his mouth. Sucking on the nipple like he was breast feeding, Finn soon began clutch them both, causing Rey to whimper, "uh-huh!" Finn can't keep it in his mouth as he himself groans erotically. But, that doesn't stop him as he wraps his lips around it again, sucking on it as Rey goes for his neck once again. Slipping the left nipple into his mouth after he lets go of the right one, Finn bites down on her, tasting her milk. He then goes back to the right one, suckling on it like he did the left. Finn tongues his wife's hardened nipples, just sounding so satisfied with Rey as she fucked him. He lets his hands snake down to Rey's hips, grabbing her ass, and returned the favor back fucking up into her.

Rey's moaning is out of control as he looked at Finn like he was some wild man! "Oh, my God! Oh, baby!" He sucked on her pretty titties more as he pounded her pussy. She squeals in mind-blowing euphoria! Oh, it's so fucking deep!" She whines. "I love the way you feel..." She says as she starts to come! Squeezing her eyes shut, she lets it go, squirting all over Finn's crotch. The ecstasy of what's happening to her right now is the best she's felt thus far. "...I love the way you feel.... inside of me!" She leans back, the top of her head almost touching the floor as Finn fucks harder and deeper into her. He slides his hand up her stomach, coating his fingers in her sweat before they reach Rey's lips.

Rey grips Finn's wrist, and slips both his index and middle fingers into her mouth. She sucks on them like she does his dick. Once she's coated them in her saliva, she then has Finn put them inside of her. Finn fingers Rey as he plows into her, doubling her enjoyment. He intends on making her come again! And at the rate his shoving both his dick and his fingers into her, it won't be much longer before she does again!

Finn's been pumping nonstop since he's started in this chair. But, now his own orgasm was quickly approaching. He then gets Rey to sit back up and she can tell from the look on his face that he was about to bust! She then hugs his face, smothering him into her breasts as she takes over for him. Finn groans loud and long, getting ever closer to his release. Just as he did Rey, she wasn't gonna stop until she feels his warm seeds coating her inner walls.

Finn hugged her around her waist, fucking her back and tonguing her nipples again. His moans only elevating louder and louder. Right at the edge, Finn lets out a roar as he gets swept up in his climax. He comes hard as he releases deep inside of Rey.

Feeling his warm come filling her up, Rey's eyes roll into the back of her head as she has her second orgasm at last! Finn's hips bumps into Rey, still shooting off still feeling the effects of his euphoric high. Once he had emptied himself, he pants sounding exhausted.

Rey then leans back to look into Finn's eyes and she giggles. She then goes in for a kiss. "Oh, my God! That was amazing!" *Kiss* "You absolutely animal! You know how to fuck me so good!"

"Ooh!" Finn exhaled. "So do you, Peanut! Goddamn, girl! You are a monster!"

Rey giggles at that, kissing him once more. "Oh, I was already tired from work. But, now I'm completely spent. Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"We can." Finn says. "But, what about the cake?"

"Oh!" Rey exclaims. "Oh, yeah! We were having so much fun here that I forgot all about our cake!"

Both were completely gone, thanks to the music and the wine. But, it was important to remember that that was the reason they were still in the kitchen. They were baking their cake.

And they came just in time too, it seems as the egg timer started beeping!


	6. In the Dining Room...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rare day off, Rey decides that she wants to spend the morning with Finn by going for a run and working out. What starts out as a simple run and time spent at the gym quickly turns into a 'tease' fest that leads to the loving young couple...
> 
> ...into the dining room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Nudity, Ogling, Lots of teasing and gratuitous smut!!
> 
> So, please do enjoy!

It was just the start of the fall season and Rey and Finn would get to have a rare day off... on the exact same day! They've been having been working so hard and furthering their own careers, it's hard to believe it's been close to 8 months since they first moved into this house. Getting to enjoy a rare day off together just opened the door to a number of possibilities. One of which included their favorite goal of christening every room in the house...

...once they've dropped Zaire off at daycare first, of course. Babygirl was growing up fast and she can pick up on things quickly. But, she doesn't need to know about any of the things her parents have been up to. It could traumatize the poor girl!

Getting it into her mind to start the day early, Rey went straight to bed after they made a southern low country boil for dinner and had an ice cream cake for dessert. She was complaining that she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep here lately and was just looking forward to turning in once she's finished her treat.

And, of course, Finn understood. He himself had a very demanding job. And he understands what it's like to not sleep the night before work. So, he wouldn't blame her for calling it a night. Especially when she had all day to catch up on her sleep.

But, damn! She turned in without even saying goodnight. As soon as her head hit that pillow, she was out like a light.

Finn was right in the middle of changing into his night clothes when she threw back the covers and she was already snoring before Finn could even get into bed with her. She wasn't kidding! She really meant that she was out of it!

With this astounded look on his face, he just watched as Rey just snoozed away for several moments before he himself climbed into bed and spooned her. He kisses her left temple and whispered 'good night' before he snuggled up behind her, slowly fading himself before he was fast asleep himself.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING ON THEIR SHARED OFF DAY...**

As per usual, Rey woke up about a hour before her alarm went off. Some morning, she'd wake up 30 to 15 minutes before it. But, this morning, the morning of the day she and Finn had off together... instead of work, she had about a dozen other things running through her mind. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the one thing she really wanted to do today. Well, they had all day to take care of what she and Finn called 'the most important thing' they wanted to do.

But, first things first.

Rey looked over her left shoulder and smiles at the sight of Finn fast asleep. He's just too cute! Like a sleeping baby. And his light snores were soft enough that she could actually fast right back to sleep again. (As she herself was a very little sleeper.) Rey would hate herself for waking him. But, they needed to get their day started. She carefully lifts Finn's arm from around her waist and she rolls around to lie on her left side. She then gently shook her Peanut's shoulder. "Finn?"

Finn snorted before he sighs and starts snoring again.

Rey was so surprised by this, she had to stifle her laughter. She then rocks him again. "Finn? Wake up."

Finn stirs, groaning like he was refusing to wake up.

"Come on, sleepyhead!" Rey says. "It's time to wake up."

Finn snorts again, this time snapping away. "What? Huh?" He looks around before he notices Rey looking up at him, an amused smile spreading across her face. "What's going on?"

"We gotta get up!" Rey says. "We need to get ready to go!"

"Go where?" Finn questions. "Rey, it..." Finn looks over Rey's shoulder and sees that it's 6:10a.m. "It's six O'clock in the morning, Rey. There's nothing for either of us to be late for. It's our day off today, remember?"

"That would be true, if not for a very critical we get up every morning to do. Zaire needs to get ready to go to daycare, remember?" Rey says back in a very snarky tone.

"Oh, shi-...!" Finn then remembered! Even though they didn't have to go in, Zaire needed to get her little self off to school. Finn then throws back the covers and rolls out of the other side of bed. Rey's already missing his warmth. "How the hell did I forget Zaire needs to get ready for school?! I've only ever taken her to Miss Omera's every-damn-day!" He then goes into his closet and starts looking through all the clothes he had hanging up.

"I don't know." Rey comments, as if Finn needed an answer to his rhetorical question. "How did you?" She then sees him pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey!"

Upon hearing Rey calling out to him, Finn turns to face her. "Why don't you put on your workout pants instead?"

Finn stops to frown at her, clearly missing something.

Rey goes on to say, "Well, we've both have been so busy that we never really have time to do much of anything together."

If it were possible for Finn to be frowning any harder, he'd probably be closing his eyes. "What are you talking about? We plenty of things together. We get to the weekends to hang out. Dinner, dessert, christening the house..."

"Anything _else_ together..." Rey clarifies. "I went to bed last night hoping that we could go for a run... maybe even hit the Eastside fitness gym? And today is the first day in forever that we can finally go together. So...?"

"Uhh..." Finn hums, clearly wasn't expecting this suggestion... if one could call any idea their wife has as a 'suggestion'. "...yeah. Y'know... dang... that actually sounds like a really good idea."

Rey frowns, cutting her eyes at Finn.

But, I had better one in mind."

After a loud sigh... "Finn!" Rey says in a chastising.

Finn blinks at her sudden outburst. "What?!"

"We can do that anytime!" Rey says. "We've got our whole lives to fool around! Honestly, do you think we've been having a little too much sex around here?! I mean, it's good! Great, even! But, aren't you ready for a break about now?"

"What, you think I don't know when enough is enough?!" Finn questions. "I don't need you to remind me that we've been getting it in like crazy! We've been messing around like it was going out of style! I mean daddy Longdick here is still sore from the last time we toyed around! I'm all for taking a break. No, what I meant was jumping back in bed as soon as we've dropped Zaire off at daycare. I know we've both have been working ourselves harder than usual and we could both use a break."

"Of course! I understand that! But, Finn! It really has been a really long time since the last time we had a full day off together and I was hoping we could do something a bit more... 'strenuous'."

Finn gives Rey his now trademark confused frown before he looks away. "Running around an airfield, lifting heavy-ass plane parts, putting things together and taking them apart, and having tons of mind-blowing sex isn't strenuous enough for you?" Finn questions, looking back at her. 

"I mean, a more healthy habit." Rey says. "Y'know, doing something more consistent. Like... running! Or working out! Staying in shape. Y'know, that sorta thing."

"Again..." Finn says. "With everything I just mentioned plus everything I do in a day? Honestly, woman... I think you should re-evaluate your definition of 'strenuous'. We clearly have two very different ideas on how to stay in shape, Sweetie."

Rey loves Finn. She truly does. But, sometimes Finn gets on Rey's nerves. He really did. "Ughhh!" She groans out loud. "You know what? I don't even know why I talk to you sometimes. Look, it's too early for this shite, Finn! And I'm over this argument, Finn! Just please... put your workout clothes on and go get your daughter ready for school! Right now?! Please!"

Finn then hunches his shoulders, lifting his arms high, level with his head. "Who said we were having an argument?! Sheez!" Finn exclaims before he puts his jeans back on it's hanger and hangs them back up. He then pulls down a gray workout shirt and a black pair of pants. "I was just saying... Whether if it's just work or working out, you're getting the desired effect. I don't see why you're all upset..."

"Just get out of here... so you can get Zaire taken care of!" Rey yells. "Now!"

"Geez!" Finn exclaims before throwing his shirt and folded pants on the seat of their rocking chair. "I didn't get to shower when I came home last night. I'm gonna take one real quick."

Rey's so frustrated right now, she could scream. She scratches her head furiously before saying, "Finn, we're gonna go workout as soon as we drop off Zaire. What sense does it make to get cleaned up before you workup a sweat? Makes no sense, Finn!"

"That doesn't give me an excuse to go smelling all musty." Finn says with a smirk.

Rey stares daggers at him. "We're going to the damn gym after our run!" She says through gritted teeth. "We would've worked up a sweat by that. And, plus, I'm sure that there'll be plenty of others who would've been there for hours, already stinking! You can take your shower after we get back home! Now, get OUT of here!"

"Alright, alright." He then heads towards the bathroom. "At least, let me get freshen up a bit. At least, let me change my underclothes." He then stops and turns back to Rey. "You wanna come in and get cleaned up with me?"

Rey doesn't respond. She's just staggering at him like she wants to smack him. She then goes reaching for a pillow and hurls it over at her annoying husband.

Finn then damn near flies into the bathroom, using the bathroom door as a shield. "Alright, alright. Jeez!" It doesn't usually come up since they get up at different times and almost never see one another in the morning. But, Finn does need to be reminder, every now and again that Rey is NOT a morning person. "So, how'd you sleep?"

Rey sighs, wiping her face. "Pretty good." She answers, sounded vexed. "How about you?"

"Oh, man!" Finn exclaims. "I needed that last night. I was out before I knew it."

"Oh, yeah?" Rey asks, sounding a bit less aggravated. "You slept all night?" 

"I did!" Finn responds. "After the past week of only getting 3 hours of sleep in was rough. And the exhaustion from lack of sleep plus the insane workload over the past few days have definitely caught up to me. But, I think I overslept. I feel so sluggish."

"Yeah, I bet." Rey says, wiping her eyes.

This does not go unnoticed by Finn. "Tell you what." Finn says. "Before I get cleaned up, how about I put on a fresh pot of coffee for you?"

That seems to immediately bring Rey out of her disgruntled state. "Would you, please?" She pleaded.

Finn nods with a smile. "I would." He agrees. "I'll even go so far as to cook breakfast for the 3 of us this morning. If you don't mind taking care of ironing Zaire's uniform?"

"Yeah...Okay..." Rey exclaims. "I'll take care of that right after I take care of this." She then gets out of bed and closes the distance between herself and her husband. She grabs the fabric of his shirt, pulling him into a affectionate kiss. Her way of saying 'thank you'. "I love you."

Finn smiles at her. "I love you." He then kisses her on her forehead and departs for the kitchen.

Rey watches him go before she returns to bed and crawls back under the covers. Before she stretches back out and lies down, she has the biggest and brightest smile on her lips. God, how did Finn do it? Going from annoying to adorable in no time at all? He definitely kept her on her toes! That's for sure! 

But, as stated before, he was worth so much! And she loves her husband more than life itself!

* * *

So, once Finn was all fresh and clean, he did as Rey 'Commanded' and went to Zaire's room. As if running by her own routine, Zaire was already up and brushing her teeth. Finn was surprised! Little Zaire really was growing up fast! Guess she'd have to in the Andor-Calrissian house, since her parents were always moving fast.

Well, speaking of routines, Finn supposes that Zaire had been doing this for months now. And she was always quick to pick up on things. So, yeah... Of course! All she needed now was for daddy to pick out her outfit for today and double check to make sure she has all of her homework was finished and packed up.

CHECK! CHECK! AND....

...CHECK!!

Afterwards, Finn brought Zaire into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for the three of them.

Just then, Rey, who was dressed in her...

...

...

...pinkish Purple yoga pants and black sleeveless sport shirt, was coming out, with an empty coffee mug, and goes over to give her sweet Babygirl a kiss good morning. Shen then went to go and iron her little uniform.

It wasn't by chance that Rey was dressed like that... on a morning where she wanted to go for a run with Finn. And with her aforementioned figure and upper body muscles?

She knew what she's doing.

And Finn knew that she knew what she was doing.

And she knew that Finn knew that she knew what she was doing. It was all apart some wicked plan she had in mind.

Once breakfast was cooked, Finn prepared three plates. He made scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, biscuits, sausages, bacons, pancakes, and toast.

Just as dinner and dessert have become a family thing in this house, so has breakfast with everyone talking about how they slept, how they feel about the day, and what kind of day they were going make of it.

After cleaning their plates, it was Rey's turn to collect them all and she places them into the sink to be washed later. After which, they all piled into Rey's car and they hit the road with their sights set on their first destination in mind: Ms. Omera's!

* * *

Once Rey pulled up to Ms. Omera, she puts the car in park and goes to a hug and kiss from Zaire. She hugs her tight, as she always have, silently promising that she would be bringing her daughter home tonight. She and Zaire then kiss one another on the cheek before Finn hops out of the car. He then kisses his daughter and gives her a big hug before he leads Zaire by the hand towards the front door. Ms. Omera, who saw them coming, opened up before Finn could even press the doorbell. 

Rey watches the whole exchange between Finn and Ms. Omera, silently due to the rolled up window. But, soon enough, Ms. Omera took Zaire by the hand and began to lead her inside. She gives her daddy one final kiss and hug 'bye-for-now' right before she walks through the door.

The door closed behind Finn as he walks back over to the car. Once again inside, Finn closes the door and buckles up his seatbelt. Rey, watching her husband with a shameful expression, reaches over a grabs his left hand.

Finn immediately looks up at her.

"Hey." Rey whispers.

"Hey." Finn whispers back.

"I'm sorry..." Rey begins to say. "...for how I acted this morning. I didn't mean to be so grouchy."

"Oh, there's no harm done." Finn assures. "I just need to remember that you are not a morning person."

Rey shakes her head. "No, I'm not! Not in the slightest."

Finn laughs at this.

"But, still... there's no excuse for acting like that." Rey reinforces. "I know I say it a lot. But, you mean so much to me, Finn. I know it doesn't translate well when I'm trying to say something and it doesn't make a lot of sense..."

"Rey!" Finn says, taking both of her hands. "You don't have anything to apologize for. We're still a young couple. We've still got some growing to do. And we've got plenty of time to get things the way we want them. Both as individuals and as a pair. Okay? So, we're still a work in progress. Let's just keep working on us, sound good?"

Rey nods. "Sounds perfect!"

"Okay, then." Finn says right before he kisses his wife on the cheek. Rey then turns to kiss him properly on the lips, as she is addicted to kissing him. "So, you still up for a run? I am."

"Yep!" Rey says. "I am, too."

"So, come on, then." Finn says. "Let's do this thing."

Rey scoffs. "Yes, daddy." She responds in a mocking tone, though there's not any bite to it. Although, hearing Rey calling him 'daddy' with that dreamy British accent is even to give Finn pause before he can respond himself.

* * *

**GOING FOR A RUN...**

Rey then takes Finn downtown to their favorite spot to run: Coruscant Forest Garden park. On the way there, Rey told Finn her plan: She wanted to go for a 3 mile run first, then hit the gym so that she can workout her arms, her stomach, her legs, and her glutes.

Finn felt a sudden jolt run through him when he heard that last part.

Pulling up at the park, Finn and Rey walked past the sidewalk and headed straight for a bench, surrounded by trees. They stop in front of it to warmup and stretch: arms, chests, legs, upper & lower backs, inner & outer thighs, and front & back of thighs. Working together, they do all that's necessary before they start their 3 mile run as a means to avoid getting cramps or even stressing muscles.

As once they were all set, they take off, jogging off of the grass and racing down the sidewalk. Joining others who had the same idea they did.

The sidewalk they were running on wrapped around the outside of the park and ran across the center, leading to one of the facilities in the midst of the grassy areas.

Lap after lap, Finn would take the lead or Rey would. It wasn't actually a race, though that didn't keep Rey from wanting to keep in front of Finn the entire time. It was nice to be out here, doing this together. It was one of the many things they did back when they were just good friends. And got to enjoy even more after they became a couple.

Finn's missed this. He really has. It was always great getting to spend time with his wife. No matter what they were doing. It was his excuse to just be with her. Not that he needed one. He was just really loving that despite all the changes that they've had to deal with, things between he and Rey haven't really changed much at all. Even with them being parents and married, things felt exactly the same. But, regardless, going on a run this morning with Mrs. Calrissian was a much better idea than staying at home and sleeping in right now.

Especially, when she was out in front of him and her awesome ass is juggling with every sway of her hips. His peanut was built! Good Lord! Muscles bending and rippling under ivory skin. booty bouncing like it was being dribbled.

To be honest, if Finn lost this race, he'd consider himself a winner in the end. Because... well, he gets to go home with the woman who possessed those defining curves. It was so magnetic! It was always hypnotic! Watching Rey's booty bounce as she kept a couple of steps ahead of her husband. Finn was staring so long and so hard that he was even imaging it bouncing in Slo-Mo. He's been taken this view for granted. He knows that.

Maybe he should've done a better job of convincing Rey that they should stay in, so he could be playing with it right now. Hell, he's been taking Rey from behind for more than couple of years now, he's never taken the time to just...

Oh, what the hell is he thinking about?! He's clearly losing his mind! Guess he was a bit more sleep-deprived that he realized! 

'Wow!' Finn thought to himself. 'If Rey wasn't already my wife, I'd be disgusted with myself over how thirsty I am for her!'

"My ass is sweating, Finn."

Finn's eyes bulge as he looks up from Rey's rear-end to her own eyes, looking over her shoulder at him. "What?!"

"You're lagging behind, Finn." Rey mentions. "We were just getting started. Are you getting tired already?"

"Oh, no! No! I'm alright." Finn says. "Just saving some for the workout in the gym."

"Uh-huh!" Rey says, though not sounding very convinced.

Finn figured that he was hearing things when Rey first spoke. Maybe he _has_ been ogling his wife's perfect cake for a bit too long. He redirects his attention to the walkway. But, then he notices her with an amused expression on her face. "What?"

Rey snickers. "My ass was starting to feel hot. I was just wondering if you were getting tired of drooling over my butt." 

So, he didn't imagine that! She knew for a while that he was eyeballing that rum.

"Or is my ass a little too distracting for you?" Rey wonders.

"Woman, please!" Finn scoffs. "That booty isn't distracting at all! It's a hell of a view, that's all! Nothing distracting what-so-ever. Anyway, I could never got enough of staring at your ass. I love that ass. It's one of the reasons why I married you."

"Oh, is that right?" Rey asks as she runs up ahead of Finn again. Putting more of an 'OOMPH!' in her movements, causing her hips to sway more and causing her ass to juggle more in order to entice her husband more. This time, she watched as his reaction was one of astoundment and arousal. She then observes that Finn's outline was peeking through his pants.

And she suddenly gets an idea. Something that would amuse her and tease Finn... 

* * *

**AT THE GYM...**

It was really difficult for Finn to concentrate on what he was doing with Rey doing the most to distract him. Earlier, during their run, they were far enough away where Finn could still keep up with Rey while getting away with sneaking glances at his wife's read-end. And he had a break when they needed to drive to the gym since it was too far to just run to.

But, now no matter where he was in the 2 floor fitness center, Rey was always in close proximity, giving him a great view of her ass in yoga pants. She was clearly doing this on purpose. And Honestly, Rey was having too fun with this.

  * While he was focusing on his arms, she was focusing on her torso on down. He was down on the floor, doing pushups and she was doing her jump squats. Now, it would've been such a big deal, had there been some distance between them. But, Rey was standing right in front of Finn, squatting down so far that you would've been blind to miss. He was down low enough to get a full view of that booty everytime she went down low She was basically mooning him! And this would cause he to stop and stare. And of course, Rey wasn't fooling anybody. But, on occasion as she stood up straight, she'd looked down at her over her right shoulder. He could see her smirking, even from down on the floor. To better concentrate, he played his music loudly and stared at the floor. She brought him here so they could work out. Well, dammit! He was gonna work out, no matter how Rey tried to distract him.
  * While on the battle ropes, Finn was able to lost himself in the fluid moment of the ropes. Until he saw that Rey thought that was a good idea to do some of the yoga exercises right behind him. Including the child pose, the plank, the warrior I & II, the tree, and the downward facing dog. He was doing fine until she pulled that one on him. To get the full view of it, Finn would have to either looking over his right shoulder and risk hurting his neck. Or just stop with the ropes completely and turn and stare. But, he wouldn't be distracted by this. He powered through seeing her doing the jump-squats. And he'll power through this, too. He, once again, found a loud and energetic song to listen to as he went back to work. So far, everything Rey was trying to do to throw him off has failed. He was gonna be fine. Without even thinking about it, Finn looked over at Rey again and saw that she was doing the crow pose. He was stalled once again. He's never seen her like this. Able to hold up her entire body like that. 'How could she even be that strong?' Damn! This was doing things to Finn. He needed to regain his focus and fast!
  * While on the dumbbells, Finn was watching his reflect as he lifted, squatted, lunged, and bended. Rey was some place else. So, he didn't need to worry about her doing something crazy to bother him. Speak of the devil, Rey wandered over by the dumbbell where she spotted her husband. She must've been looking for him. Well, she found him. And she walked over, grabbing a couple of dumbbells herself and went to stand in front of him, doing her lunges. Okay, this wasn't too bad. Even with her without 5 feet of Finn, she wasn't doing anything extra to entice. So, he kept on doing his thing until he placed the ones he had back up. In favor of heavier weights. He found some that were 20 pounds heavier and decided to do his bicep curls. He took an unoccupied seat and started lifting when Rey walked closer to her husband and began to her sit-ups. Now, again this wasn't too bad as she was far enough away from him. But, as she got started, she began to scoot closer to Finn. She was then close enough where everytime she sat up, she was getting closer and closer to his crotch. Once more, she was still at a reasonable distance. But, every time she sat up, she looked Finn right in the eye with a mischievous smile splitting her face. Immediately, she started staring at his lap, blowing out her cheek and doing the duck face thing. She then subtlety bobbed her head and winked at Finn. That's when Finn realized that she was miming like she was giving him head. Damn! And he was serious getting old mental pictures of when she went down on him. This caused his dick to twitch. And with, he decided to get the fuck away while the getting was good!
  * While over in an unoccupied center of the gym, Finn was doing bench presses. In favor of moving to the barbell, he slapped on a few weights on opposite ends of it and went to work. He was too busy, lifting close to 300 pounds and staring at the ceiling. No way Rey could distract him like this! He was so into it, that he failed to notice that she had appeared out of no where, standing over him with her crotch over his. She told him that he's been going at this for a while and she wanted to work on her arms, too. So, she thought that they could share the bar... with her standing in that same spot over her. Now, she was just do right doing him dirty! Seeing how her muscular were rippling under her skin was a sight to see on it's own. But, seeing her sweat... damn! She looked so good when she's worked up a sweat! Damn! Why was she so determined to broke his concentration? And especially when feeling her so close was making him hard as hell! Out of nowhere, she decided that she needed to sit down on top of his hardening dick. That's when Finn had enough! They dedicated close to 3 hours to working out. When, really, all you need to do is an hour and a half. Max! So, once Finn put the bar back, he made Rey stand up so he could walk away.



Once he'd sprayed the sit down with the cleaning solution, he grabbed his towel and started heading to the exit. Rey made this whole thing a game, from the moment she noticed him staring at her bouncing booty. When she clearly stated that she wasn't in the mood to have sex. He didn't even suggest sex. But, now she was acting like she could tease him in public like this.

Well, two can play this game!

* * *

**BACK AT THE HOUSE...**

Both were ready to drop. As soon as they got home, they collapsed on the couch. They were completely spent from working out all morning. Their muscles were nice and sore. Making a hundred promises of pain to come later.

But, on the upside, Rey got to do her 'strenuous' activity. So, now that they were back at the house, they could spend their afternoon, getting to do whatever Finn wanted to do now.

"Okay, Hercules..." Rey comments. "We made it back home now. So, if you're ready to catch up on your sleep, now's the time to do it."

Finn shakes his head. "No way. No... I'm way too wired for that now. The only thing I'm ready to do now is take a shower."

"Oh, yeah!" Rey remembers. " _Now_ you get to freshen up."

"Yes!" Finn says in a low whisper. "Finally! A hot shower is just what I need now." He then turns on his heels. "See you in a bit." He then starts walking towards the bedroom.

Rey clears her throat.

Finn groans, turning around to see Rey standing beside the sofa, with her arms out like Finn was forgetting something. "What now?"

Rey's jaw drops in disappointment. "I mean... you..." She scoffs. "You're not gonna invite me to join you?"

Finn frowns at that. "I thought you said that you were in the mood for all that."

It was Rey's turn to frown. "All of what?"

"Fooling around." Finn answers. "Messing around. Y'know, what we talked about this morning."

Rey closes her eyes, deepening her frown. "Who said anything about us having sex? I just wanted to take a shower with you."

Finn scoffs, giving Rey a look that tells her that he knows she's full of it. "Baby... you know as well as I do that anytime that we're alone together, freaky shit's about to go down. Went it comes to us being in such close proximity to each other, we have zero self control.

"I mean..." Rey starts, pulling some hair out of her face and tucking it behind her right ear. "... If something happens, then so be it. But, no. I mean it wouldn't make sense for us to go in separately. We both need to get cleaned up anyway. Plus, we'd be saving water that way. There's nothing wrong with a girl wanting to bath with her husband. Is there?"

Finn shakes his head. "Of course not! I'd love to take a shower with you, Rey."

"Okay, so... Let's go." Rey says, walking towards her husband. 

Finn then steps back. "I..." He started to say something. But, then... Just then... right at that moment, Finn had a thought. "You know what? You're right. It wouldn't make sense if we went in separately. Let's take one together."

"Sounds good to me." Rey says.

"Yeah?" Finn asks, grabbing the hem of his own shirt and pulls it off.

"Yeah." Rey says back.

Finn then pulls off his undershirt and throws it over his shoulders. He then starts taking off his workout pants and turns around. Bending over, he lowers them to the floor and then goes the same for his underwear.

Rey, whose eyes were bulging as she watches Finn undress right in front of herm felt her mouth watering. 'I mean... Good Lord! The body on this man!' She lustful watched as his muscular rippling under ebony skin and she saw just how sexy his ass was looking and just how built he was from the ankles up. Now, as he stands naked and facing her in the keeping room. "Wha... Babe, wha... wha... what... what are you doing?"

Finn raises an eyebrow and hunches. "Getting ready to take a shower." He then sways his hips, causing his dick to sway right along with him.

Rey's words die in her throat as her mouth waters at the sight of a still sweaty Finn, rocking his hips and causing his sword to swing. She then shakes her head, remembering words. "Yeah, but down here? Shouldn't we be taking care of this upstairs?"

"You're right, of course!" Finn says as he heads over towards the stairs. "You coming?" He asks, as he ascends.

Rey watches as Finn's hips sway and his ass shifts from side to side. "Yeah..." She says breathlessly. "Yeah... Let's go." She then follows after him.

Finn walks in front, throwing his discarded clothes into the clothes hamper. He's got this little smug smile on his face, remembering how Rey's been teasing him all morning. Well, now it was his turn. He turns on the bathroom light and awaits for Rey, who's quickly making her way up there to join him. Finn then leans against the door post, pressing his weight on one leg.

Rey, who's finally made it, stops and stares at Finn as the orange light from the bathroom, coupled with his sweat, made him glistening.

"Dang!" Rey says, closing the door behind her and using her back to shut it. "What you looking like that for?"

Finn chuckles. "What do you mean?"

"Standing there like that, looking all sexy." Rey says. "You got something in mind?"

"Yeah, taking a shower." Finn answers.

Rey tilts her head to the side. "Oh, is that all?"

"Yep." Finn says.

"Are you sure?" Rey questions, looking him up and down.

"I'm positive." Finn answers back.

Rey then squints her eyes at Finn. "No. You're up to something else."

"Yeah, I'm up for jumping in the shower." Finn swears.

"No." Rey argues. "No! No, no! You're definitely up to something else." Rey then remembers that she's still fully dressed. She then removes her upper clothes, both her sleeveless workout shirt and yoga pants. She throws her shirt off and turns her back to Finn to step out of her yoga pants. When she faces him again, she throws her clothes over at him.

Finn instinctively grabs them both out of the air and then throws them into the clothes hamper. He looks her up and down, seeing that she was definitely showing more skin. But, she leaves her underwear and bra on. "What cha waiting for? I'm ready."

"I'm waiting for you to catch me up." Rey says with a smirk. It was Finn's turn to tilt his head at Rey. "Don't you see I'm still in my underwear?

Finn nods. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Well?" Rey questions expectedly. "Don't you wanna take these off for me?" Rey says in a sultry. She then starts swaying her hips and sliding her hands all over her skin. "You always said there was never a time when you wouldn't want to touch me." She says as she caresses her own breasts. "So..." She then starts walking towards him. "What are _you_ waiting for? Come on over here, daddy!" She says 'daddy' with an extra emphasis, thanks to her sultry British accent. Beckoning him to come closer to her. "Come take it off for me, baby." She then holds her arms up high above her head like she was posing.

Finn then approached her, staring at her hungerly. He then reaches out, grasping onto Rey's shoulders while Rey herself grasps his hips. Finn's hands slide down to her chest, grabbing each of her breasts in his hands. Rey moans, as her hands go up his chest, savoring the feel of his flexing abs under her fingertips. She then slides them back down, lightly scratching Finn's broad chest.

Finn, in turn, then explores Rey's front with his strong hands, slipping them under Rey's underwear straps. He then leans in close to Rey about to kiss her. And she leans in herself, ready for it. Feeling the warm breath on her lips and just the closeness of his naked body was causing Rey to moan silently. She eagerly awaits the kiss from Finn.

But, everytime Finn came in close, he backed away slowly. Before Rey could protest, Finn then slides Rey's panties down, just under her butt and grabs both cheeks. He squeezes her ass tightly before slapping it. The sudden sharp slap to her ass startles Rey. But, she's too busy enjoying having her husband so close to her. Rey's licks her lips and her mouth opens, letting out a throaty whimper.

Finally, Finn plants a kiss on his wife's lips. But, before Rey can deepen it, Finn ends it. Again, before Rey can ask him why he stopped, he plants another one. And then another one. And then another.

Rey cups Finn's face, intending to pull him in close. But, then Finn pulls Rey's panties back up, effectively covering her backside once more.

And just like that, the whole mood ends.

Rey frowns at Finn. "Why? Why'd you stop?"

"You know what?" Finn says. "I really don't think this is a good idea after all."

"What?" Rey questions angrily. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Like I said, whenever the two of us are alone together like this, we can't control ourselves. So, many it'll be better if we took separate showers instead. I know you're worried about wasting the water. But, I think we need to do it this way."

Rey's jaw drops! Was Finn really doing this?! Was he really saying 'no' to seeing her naked right now? And why was Rey suddenly so hurt by this? "No. Please?" She begged. "Come on, Finn! I... I want this. I want this, Finn." Rey goes to kiss Finn. But, he once again, backs up. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I'm not doing a thing, Rey!" Finn says, unable to stop himself from laughing.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Rey asks. "No, wait. You did that on purpose. Stripping in front of me, knowing what that would do to me. Is this because of what I did earlier? When I was teasing you at the park and at the gym?"

"Look, we're both tired and we're both sore from working out." Finn says. "Maybe this should be a day we take off and rest. Listen, I'll take my shower first and then I'll draw you a bath when I'm done, okay?" Not waiting for a response, Finn quickly kisses Rey's forehead before he collects some clean underclothes and goes in to take his shower.

Rey just stood there, dumbfounded.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Finn takes out a wash cloth and a drying towel. He then stops in his tracks, legitimately feeling bad for leaving Rey hanging like that. 'Damn!' Finn thought to himself. 'I only did that because Rey was teasing _me_. I didn't mean for things to go that far. I'll make it up to her. I know that this may come back and bite me in the ass. But, I'll just have to deal with it.'

He then turns on the showerhead, waiting for it to warm up, and then he steps inside.

* * *

Once he was all cleaned up, he then took the time to run Rey's bath water, just like he promised. He took a warm shower, saving all of the hot water for Rey. Because he's pretty sure by now her muscles have got to be aching her so. As he runs the hot water, he dries himself off and gets dressed. He then looks at him in the mirror, feeling so fresh and so clean, clean!

'Damn! I'm lookin' good!' Finn thought to himself. 'And despite the sore muscles, I'm feelin' pretty good, too! Hopefully, once Rey's taken her bath, he'll make good on making things up to her by rubbing her body down in anti-ache cream... assuming she would want him to even touch her right now.

As the bath water reaches near the brim of the tub, Finn cuts it off. he opens the door to see a now naked Rey lying under the covers of their bed.

"Rey!" Finn says in surprise. "Hey! Listen, I've just run your bath water. It's nice and hot for you. And I've got you some Epsom salt to soak in. We don't have to do anything else today. I know that we're both tired and if you just wanna kick back for the rest of the day, then that's fine. I'll pick Zaire up and we'll take care of dinner. Oh, that reminds me? Did you want anything specifically for lunch?"

Rey says nothing. She just stares at him. Her face totally unreadable.

Finn lets his arm drop, trying to think of something else to say. "Oh! 

Again, Rey says nothing.

"Ookay." Finn drops out. "Well, if you think if anything you want me to get or even make for you, just... let me know. Okay?"

Nothing.

"Okay. Well, enjoy your bath." Finn says before he lefts the bedroom. Stepping outside and descending down the stairs, Finn thought to himself. 'Ooh! I'm thinking she might be pissed.'

Just then, as if on cue, Finn hears the bathroom door slam!

'Oh, yeah. She's definitely pissed!' Finn concludes.

* * *

Once Finn had put up all the clean dishes back into their proper places, he then went into the living room, intending on giving Rey some space. Turning on the T.V., Finn just mindlessly flips through several channels, looking for something to watch. When he didn't see anything that interested him, he just turned the T.V. off and took out his phone. He noticed that he got a missed call from Rose.

He sits up from where he was sitting and gives Rose a call back. As the phone rings, Finn hears the bathroom door opening and soon he hears the bedroom door opening as well.

Soon, the sound of someone descending down the staircase echoes throughout the main floor of the house. He then spots Rey, wearing a clear white robe and headed straight towards him.

Walking into the living room, Rey stands in front of the couch, just staring down at Finn. Finn's staring back up at her with a noticeable look of concern... mostly for his own well being. 

_"Hello?"_ The voice of Rose comes over the receiver.

Finn was so transfixed by the look on Rey's face, that he doesn't even notice that Rose had answered his call. He wasn't ignoring him. He just missed her voice completely.

 _"Hello? Finn?"_ Rose says.

Rey then undoes the wrap in front of her robe, letting it slide down her naked body. She then marches over to Finn.

 _"Finn? Are you there?"_ Rose asks.

Terrified that Rey might kill him there and then, Finn backs up deeper into the couch. 

Rey then crawls into Finn's lap, straddling his hips and kisses his lips hungrily. This certainly wasn't what Finn was expecting. But, it was a far better deal than getting killed. Before Finn can deepen it, Rey then forcefully pulls his shirt up and leaves a trail of kisses then lead down towards his crotch. She then pulls his shorts down slightly before she shoves Finn's dick into her mouth.

Finn gasps, stumbling over his words, causing Rose to ask him if he was alright.

"Rose, I'm gonna need to call you back." Finn says. "Something's just come up that can't wait."

**< CLICK!>**

Rey's lips wrap around Finn's dick and her head bobs up and down as she gives Finn a pretty intense blowjob. Finn's jaw drops as he leans his head back, gasping in pleasure and slightly in pain. She then grabs his dick with her left hand and strokes him eagerly. She then sucks the tip of his hardening length, tasting the precum that was leaking out.

Finn groans every time he feels himself submerging back into Rey's mouth, feeling his tip hitting the back of her throat. Before he can touch her, Rey slaps his hand away.

Rey then starts Finn up and pulling his pants down and leading him back the hem of his shirt towards the dining room. She then throws herself on the table, sitting on top of it. She then pulls Finn into another hungry kiss. Shoving her tongue into his mouth and biting his lower lip. However Rey was feeling right now, she was taking it out on Finn in the most alluring way possible. She kissed him with such a fervent force that Finn just might come right here and now.

All too soon, Rey ends the kiss and lies back and opens her legs.

Finn, getting the hint, then goes down on her. Fucking her with his tongue before he kisses her petals, Finn was willing now to work to make Rey feel good. He knows that his own teasing of Rey didn't go the way he wanted. So, this would be the next of many ways he'd make it up to her. He slipped both his index and middle fingers into Rey's sweet center, causing Rey to moan in delight. She clutches the back of Finn's head and wraps her pussy lips up against his face. She grabs the edge of the table, keeping herself steady.

Rey tasted so good! She tasted better than most of the desserts they've been getting fat on. She sat there on the table while Finn was on his knees, on the floor, and buried his face in between her legs. Having Finn's tongue in her core was already a fun time. Like he was digging up buried treasure. Rey could keep her moans low, but she doesn't. Moaning out loud while she kept her husband in between her legs with her hands behind his neck and on his shoulders.

Rey then takes Finn's free hand and makes him grab her titties. She forces him to squeeze them and tweezes her nipples. She then rested her legs on top of Finn's shoulders. And Finn soon kissed and gently bit down on the tender flesh of her legs. Rey throws her head back in pleasure, closing her eyes as she feels Finn's tongue exploring her center.

Feeling as though she was wet enough, Rey pushes Finn away and slides off of the table.

Finn stood there, wondering what else she wanted to use him for in their dining room. Well, as if to answer his unasked question, Rey gets him to seat down in the chair at the head of the table. She then kisses him furiously but briefly. She then turns around and sits in Finn's lap, taking his hard dick in her ass. She then grinds herself on her husband, loving the feel of him up her ass. Moaning as he filled her up.

Finn's hands explores Rey's hips, her titties, her back, and grasped her shoulders.

"Oh!" Rey moaned. "Ooh! Ahh, that feels so good!"

"Oh!" Finn moaned. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh!"

"Ahh!" Rey moaned. She then throws her ass back up against Finn's lap harder. "Mmm!" She balanced herself by holding onto Finn's knees.

Finn grabbed her hips forcefully, fucking her back as Rey fought him for control of this. It was more like they were angry fucking as opposed to the usual lovemaking they enjoyed. He stared devilishly up at Rey, who seemed to possessed. And Rey felt herself heat up at his touch. 

Getting lost in the ecstasy of the situation, Rey's movements were unrestrained. her Rhythm off slightly. Again, whatever she was feeling, she was taking it out on Finn.

"Oh!" Rey says.

"Oh!" Finn says as well.

"God!" Rey screams. "Deeper! Deeper! Oh! Oh-oh! OOooh! Shit! Fuck!" 

She then started slamming her ass down harder and harder on Finn's dick, leaning forward to give Finn a good view of his cock in her ass.

"Oh! Oh!" Rey groans.

"Ugh!" Finn grunts.

"OOH-OOH-OH!" Rey gasps.

"AHH!" Finn growled.

Standing up, Rey slams her hands down hard on the table, bending over. She shoves her ass in Finn's face, enticing him to fuck her now.

Finn stood up, shoving himself into her pussy. But, Rey stops him.

"I want it in my ass, Finn!" Rey says. "You've been staring at it all morning! Don't you wanna fuck my ass? Well, come and fuck my ass!"

Finn, unsure about this, soon gives in and does as Rey wants. Pumping his hips against hers, plowing in and out of her ass, Finn grabs Rey's left shoulder and slaps her ass with his left hand. "You wanted it like this?"

"Yeah, I fucking love it!" Rey says. "Yes! Yes! You give it to me! Just like that! Fuck me just like that! Ooh, God! I can feel your fucking balls fucking slapping my pussy!" Finn slaps Rey's ass again. He then reaches around, grabbing her titties, and fingering her pussy.

"Yeah?" Finn questions.

"Yeah." Rey answers. "Uh-huh!"

"You like that?" Finn asks.

"I love that!" Rey says.

"Arghh!" Finn grunts, grabbing both of Rey's hips. "Ahh-Oooh!"

Rey then throws her ass against Finn's hips hard!

"Ahh!" Finn groans. "I'm gonna fucking come. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come!"

"Do it!" Rey says. "Come in my ass!"

"Argh! Ahh!" Finn says. "Whew!" He rests his hands on Rey's shoulders. "Ugh! Oh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" He slaps Rey's ass again. He then finds himself in that familiar mood of euphoria as he reaches his orgasmic high. Releasing himself deeply into Rey's asshole, bucking and shaking. Feeling so good, he collapses on top of Rey, who in turn, kisses his lips.

Suddenly, the angry fucker was the sweet and loving Rey he knew and adored so much. 

"Thank you, baby!" Rey says with an affection smile. "This is just what I needed." *Kiss*. Finn then falls back into his seat and Rey turns to sit in his lap, kissing him again. Only this time, lovingly.

* * *

"So, what was that all about?" Finn asks his wife. He was still sitting at the head of their dining table and she was still sitting on his right thigh.

Rey, who was caressing Finn's chest, simply says, "I just want you to take what you want sometimes."

"What?" Finn asks sounding confused at this.

"I was teasing you all day today, because, Finn, I love it when you stare at me." Rey says honestly. "I was hoping that things would wind up taking us here. But, sometimes, you can be a little too... gentle."

"I thought you preferred me being gentle with you." Finn says.

"No, I do!" Rey swears. "I really do. But, sometimes, I just want you to take charge more. Y'know what it is you want. I just want you to take it... to take me the way you want to. And I thought that you were finally gonna do that upstairs... and then you just walked away. So, I needed step in and kinda force you to step up."

Finn looked at her, surprised by her boldness and unrelenting attitude. "Well, I only did that because you were teasing me all morning. I wanted to do to you what you did to me."

Rey nodded. "I thought so. Guess I still need to work on telling you exactly what it is I expect from you. I mean, you've done so much for me and I am grateful. Really, I am. But, I guess I just wish that there was more of a balance. While sometimes I love sweet and gentle. Other times, I want you to be rough with me."

"Uhh... Wow... Rey, uh... Huh. Wow!" Finn says, words failing him.

"Is that all you have to say?" Rey asks.

"I just... I didn't know that you had this side to you." Finn says. "I mean, you've never displayed this sort of thing before. Why now?"

"I guess I was just tired of waiting." Rey says. "When we agreed to do this whole 'christening the house' thing, I thought it would present a wonderful opportunity for us to try other things... as we went from room to room."

"Ahh, I see! So, with every room we fool around in, you were hoping for new ways for us to make love. New things for us to try."

"Exactly."

"Oh... Okay." Finn says. "Okay. Well uh... We've still got more than a few rooms left that haven't been touched, so to speak. How about we see what kind of damage we can do in the closet... or maybe even in the guess room. Hell, why not the laundry room?"

Rey giggles. "Now we're talking! And I do expect a round two of this. But, right now... I'm starving... So, how about you make us some spaghetti and meatballs while I take a nap."

Finn frowns at Rey's boldness.

"Well, you did volunteering to take care of that for us, right?" Rey questions.

"Right." Finn nods, realizing just how he screwed himself over! Big time!

"Right." Rey then gets up and walks over to the living room, picking up her robe and putting it on.

Finn signs, shaking his head.

"Oh!" Rey says. "And since you're picking Zaire up from daycare, how about you swing by _Navarro's_ and get me my regular? I'm sure Zaire would want her favorite as well. So, you'll be the loving man that you are and get that taken care of, won't you?"

Finn would slap himself if he could. "Sure thing, peanut!"

"Great! I knew I could count on you! Come wake me up when lunch is ready, alright? I love you!" She then returns upstairs, leaving Finn to fix lunch.

"Love you, too!" Finn says through gritted teeth. So, all of this, because he wasn't the more aggressive type? Okay, well... hopefully Rey's enjoying this while she can. Because, suddenly, Finn's got somethings in mind that just might make her rethink this whole 'taking charge' thing!


	7. All over the House...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey are having a ball and as it goes on, they decide to see how much space they can cover with their latest rumble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been including more and more couples into this compilation! And now I'm gonna include one that I genuinely have come to love: Jannah and Rose!
> 
> A couple of brief backstory will be featured here. But, it's Finnrey loving, first and center!
> 
> 11/24/2020 EDIT!!  
> I decided to go so far as to include two additional scenes after the Jannah/Rose backstory!

It's official...

It's undeniable...

It's crystal clear...

It's without a doubt...

It's the undisputed truth...

Finn and Rey have completely lost their minds! What started off as an excuse (As if they needed any) for a loving couple to just have sex all around the house has now became this uncontrollable urge to fuck one another at any given moment. Nothing like that had to be health. No one should be that crazy...

Well, that's not a fair assessment. They're married. They're in love. So, it's to be expected. In fact, it's encouraged.

But, damn! They were taking it to the nth degree! They were addicted! They were addicted to one another! They were addicted to the way the other felt. Constantly, they would physically declare their love and their lust for each other!

Damn near daily now!

Ever since Rey told Finn that she wished he was a bit more aggressive with her, he's never passed up any opportunity to take Rey however he wanted to.

Who would've imagined it that at the same time that Rose was calling to ask Finn what he thought about her wooing Jannah was the same moment Rey decided that she was fed up with him not taking what he wanted from her.

So, he decided to give in and do as Rey wanted... by taking her the way he wanted to!

However aggressively, passionately, hungrily, or intensely. He was a man determined to get his sexually hunger for Rey satisfied on the regular. And quite frankly, Rey couldn't be happier!

* * *

**1\. (IN THE CAR...)**

The next time Finn and Rey went for a run, Finn made it a point to let her run up ahead so he could watch his wifey wiggle and jiggle. He would then run up behind her, making sure nobody else was present or could watch and he would slap her ass. Causing her to slow or completely stop, purely out of shock.

Watching as she clutched her butt while giving him this look of cartoonish surprise/embarrassment, Finn didn't bother to hold back his laughter! She looked so adorable whenever she gave him that look. That look that said 'I can't believe you just did that! Why do you enjoy embarrassing me?!'

Running up ahead of her this time, Finn couldn't see that classic mischievous look in Rey's eye as she watched him run, thinking of all the way she could get back at him! Finn figured that Rey would want to get even right away. So, he ran faster. To no one's surprise, Rey managed to catch back up to him. And just when he was sure she would give his ass a hard spank back...

...To his surprise, she merely smiled at him, patting him on the lower back before speeding right past him.

Now, he was concerned. 

**LATER...**

Once they were back in Finn's car, they both took a swig from their only water bottle, since Rey didn't have hers. Finn took a few swallows before handing it to Rey. Who took several swallows before she puts the bottle into the cup holder.

"Good run, babe." Rey says.

Finn looked at her skeptically as he was putting on his seatbelt. "Uh-huh." He says, not sounding convinced at all.

Rey frowns with a smirk on her face. "What?"

"What are you waiting for, Rey?" Finn asks.

"Huh?" Rey asks, sounding confused.

Finn repeats himself. "I said 'what are you waiting for, Rey?'."

"What do you mean, Finn?" Rey asks back. "I'm not waiting for anything."

"Rey, come on!" Finn says, like it was obvious. "Back in the park, I slapped your ass. I know you had the same idea in mind to get payback. But, you didn't. Why didn't you?"

Rey just hunched her shoulders while poking her lips out in an absentminded expression. "I mean, I didn't see that there was anything wrong with that. I was just out enjoying a run with my man... and my man, I know he likes looking at my plump and juicy ass... So, when you spanked it, it was really cute. It wasn't like it was some malicious thing. So, why would I need to pay you back?"

Finn raises an eyebrow at that. He knows Rey is a definite tomboy and is very competitive. So when he saw an opportunity to play with her a little, he expected her to go after him in a similar fashion. Of course, like she said, him spanking her wasn't meant to be harmful. But, he still expected something. A retaliatory action of some sort.

Rey, picking up on something, then says, "Unless... Unless, you wanted me to spank you back?" Rey's eyes widen with understanding. "Oh, so is that it? Did you want me to spank you back?" She then goes to take off his seatbelt and tries to slide her open palm right under his right cheek. 

Finn, seeing what she was doing, tries to keep her back. "Rey! Rey, whoa! Chill!"

"Just sit up..." Rey mumbles under her breath before speaking up. "No! You wanted this! You clearly want this! So, just lean over to me a little bit! I'll spank you back!"

Finn was still fighting her back. "REY! Come on, now! HEY! Hey, keep your hands to yourself!"

"Keep my hands to myself?!" Rey repeats. "Fine." She then sits back in her seat, turning her attention to whatever's outside the windshield. "Fine... I won't ever touch you again."

Finn scoffs at that last statement. He knows good and hell well that she can't keep away from all of this. "What?"

"You heard me." Rey says. "I won't ever touch you again."

"Woman, please!" Finn comments. "You know you want me."

Rey scoffs.

It was Finn's turn to start bothering Rey, sliding his hands over Rey's thighs. "Yeah, you know want this! You KNOW you want all of this!"

"Don't you touch me!" Rey says in a threating manner, pushing Finn away. Though, she clearly has no bite to her due to her giggling. "Finn, I'm not playing with you! Stay over there in your seat!"

Finn leans in, kissing the left side of Rey's neck. "You love it. You love it when we make love." *Kiss* "And now that the house is empty..." *Kiss* "...I know..." *Kiss* "...You'll want to..." *Kiss* "...Unrestrained..." *Kiss* "...access..." *Kiss* "...to daddy's dick."

The fight Rey has slowly falters with every smooch Finn plants on her sweat covered skin. She closes her eyes, sighing heavily with every touch of her husband's lips on her neck. Finn's been kissing several spots on her neck that he knows is a turn on for her. And, as much as she would hate to admit it right now, each kiss feels better than the last one. Plus, feeling Finn's warm breath and his soft lips on her skin sent goosebumps all over her. It even made her body feel all tingly. He was really good at making her entire body just react to his. 

"I know I want nothing between us..." *Kiss* "When I'm inside of you... taking you in all the ways that you love. Face to face. From behind. On my knees..." Finn says before planting his last kiss on Rey's lips. "Nothing that I love more than getting to please you."

Rey opens her eyes and stares blissfully at Finn.

Finn then runs his fingers through his wife's hair, caressing the back of her neck. "Don't you like it when I touch you like that?" He whispers to her.

Rey nods her head. "Yes." She whispers before she notices Finn leaning back in to kiss her lips. She kisses him back. The sound of their smooch signals the end of the kiss. "I love when you touch me... period."

"Yeah?" Finn asks in a whisper.

"Yes..." Rey answers back, also in a whisper.

Just then, Finn's left hand reaches up and caresses Rey's right cheek. Rey then quickly grabs his wrist and kisses the palm of his hand. Closing her eyes while she nuzzles it and keeping it on her face.

"Can I have you when we get home?" Finn whispers.

Rey looks back at Finn and nods again. "Yes..." She silently drags out before asking, "Please?"

Finn smiles before he leans in to kiss Rey once more. He then goes to start up his car.

Rey, not finished with feeling Finn's lips on her, leans over to cup his face and pulls him back. "Just once more...?" Rey whispers. "...For the road?"

Finn chuckles, knowing that he couldn't deny his wife anything. He then gently touches her chin and pulls her close. Once more, their lips meets, sending electricity straight through their bodies as their tongues dance their familiar tango.

As the kiss deepens, both moan into each other's mouth. Finn ran the back of his fingers against Rey's soft chin and Rey kept Finn close by grasping onto his nape. The echoing sound at the end of each kiss just turned them both on. Getting to feel the kiss was one another. It was something else, getting to hear each one.

While lost in the kiss, Rey's right hand slides down from Finn's left cheek down to his chest. His shirt was completely drenched but that doesn't bother Rey one bit. She then removes her hand and puts it back on Finn's cheek. She stops the kiss temporarily to stroking his lips with her thumb, looking at him as if he was the most beautiful man in the world. She then continues the kiss, once more sliding her right hand down his chest.

But, then it dives right into his short, grabbing hold of his hardening length.

Finn hisses through his teeth as Rey gave his dick a few tugs. He opens his eyes to see her biting her lower lip, that mischievous glance is present on her face.

"Now that I've got you right where I want you..." Rey starts before she kisses the bridge of his nose. "...I wanna see just how long you can last before we get home?" She then begins to stroke his dick, causing Finn groan softly, clearly enjoying it. "Will it still be hard for me when we get there? Or will you feel up your short with come instead of my pussy? Let's find out." She's then fondling his now hard length much faster now.

"Rey...!" Finn says, struggling to get her out of his shorts. "...Rey! Come on! This isn't fair!"

Rey then bites her lower lip again. " _All_ is fair..." She starts. "...in love..." She then kisses his lips again. "...and war!" She then giggles. She then sits back into her seat, this time, stroking Finn off with her left hand. "It'll be a 20 minute ride back home from the freeway. You might wanna hurry it up if you wanna get me back home and fuck me into a coma!"

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" Finn says as he once again buckles up and puts the car in reverse. Once he had enough room to pull out, he steps on the gas!

**ON THE WAY HOME...**

Finn was weaving in and out of traffic as he hurried to get them back to the house. He was hauling ass as his speedometer was nearing triple digits. Finn was aware that his speeding could and possibly would attract any patrolmen. Either while they were on the road or those who were passing out speeding tickets. Either way, he knew there was a damn good chance that he would get pulled off. And get caught with his wife's hand in his pants.

Although... maybe... him being a cop... detective in fact, may help him get out of one... maybe... hopefully! 

Rey was enjoying the ride, whooping and hollering as she kept getting Finn worked up. Pulling and stroking, Rey would stop for a few seconds to give Finn a break. But, then she'd been right back, jerking him off furiously, loving this a bit too much, Finn thinks.

As they were within about 10 minutes from getting to their exit ramp, Rey thought of another way to raise the stacks. She then takes off her seatbelt and leans over his crotch. She then went to work, getting his shorts lowered.

Finn's eyes bulge in shock! "Rey! It's broad fucking daylight right now! Anyone... Hell, everyone can see you right now!"

"No, they're not!" Rey says, playfully dismissing the notice. Not if they don't think to look!" 

Finn then fought to keep Rey out now! But, it was already a lost battle since Rey had one hand wrapped around his hard-as-a-brick dick!

Once Rey had him sprang free, she was all smiles. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "There you are! HMM!!" She hummed out loud before she wrapped her lips around it.

"Oh, fuck!" Finn shouted, causing Rey to laugh at that before she deepthroated his entire cock. He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat. "Rey, come on, baby! You shouldn't be doing this kind of shit! It's too fucking dangerous!"

There's a loud **< POP!> **When Rey lets Finn's dick out of her mouth. "...danger, huh?" She questioned. "Really? Sounds like fun!"

"REY!" Finn shouted. "I'M SERIOUS!! PUT YOUR SEATBELT BACK ON!"

Rey stroked him slowly as she stared down at his crotch. She then stopped abruptly. "Wait..." She said. Thinking about something, she asked "It's the law, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Finn says. "Now, will you please put your seatbelt back on? Please?" He pleaded.

Rey pretended like she was seriously considering it when she said, "No." 

Finn scoffs, looking down at Rey. "Wha... NO?!?"

"Yes... No. How about that?" Rey questioned.

Finn looked around nervously, hoping to spot the off-ramp. Because Rey was plain insane right now!

"How about that?" Rey asked before she ran her tongue over the underside of Finn's dick. "A detective's wife, breaking the law, just to get a thrill out of her man! And uh... tell me... officer..." She then plants a kiss on the head of his dick. "...what are you gonna do to me for breaking the law, huh?" Rey then shoves him back down her throat. There's another loud POP! when she takes him out again to speak. "...Officer?" She then puts him back into her mouth, sucking him like she was desperate for water.

Now, Finn had another thing to worry about! Adrenaline was running through his veins as he finally laid eyes on their exit and slowed down (slightly) to get off. No pun intended!

**2\. (IN THE GARAGE...)**

Finally making back into familiar surroundings, Finn hit the garage door button and pulls onto the carport. He was groaning and grunting like he was trying to lift something heavy. Rey was hardcore giving his dick the best blowjob he's ever had!

Rey stroked and sucked, moaning as she loved the taste of her peanut's manhood on her tongue.

"Oh, God!" Finn groaned. "Oh, shit!"

"Hmm-mmm!" Rey hummed, slowly bobbing her head as she tries to take all of him into her mouth. She was on her knees now, her ass pressed up against the side window. And she tries to keep him in before she gags and is forced to let him out again. "God!" She sniffled. "This is such a big fucking cock! I fucking love it, though!" She then shoves it back into her mouth again.

As Finn pulls into their garage, he can't help to sneak peeks at Rey's ass, not wanting her yoga shorts around her hips anymore. But, not willing to expose Rey's high ass to his neighbors. Once inside, he puts his car in park and hits the garage door button again, closing it. He then reaches over Rey's hips, grabbing her shorts and pulling them down. He figured that since she's working him, he'd work her back finally. Seeing just how wet she was already, Finn inserted his index and middle fingers straight into her pussy.

"HMM!" Rey hums loudly, clearly taken by surprise! She then lets his dick out, licking it like it was candy. She then teased him by sucking on the head of his swollen cock.

Finn then starts shoving both fingers in and out of Rey's cunny, getting her worked up like she's doing him.

But, instead Rey pulled his hand up, making him lose access to her pussy. She then takes his hand and rubs it over her asshole. "Finger my arse while I suck your cock!"

Finn immediately does that as Rey continues to please him with her mouth, lips, and tongue. As he fingered him, he grabs Rey's hair and push her head down lower on his meat and fucked into her mouth. "Aww! Keep sucking this dick!"

Rey happily obliged, fondling his balls and squeezing his large thighs.

'Damn!' Finn thought to himself. 'Rey's too damn good at this!' Well, it's not like she hasn't been practicing on Finn! They've been together for just about 3 years now! By now, they're pretty familiar with what makes the other happy!

The longer this went on, the more Finn just wanted to fuck Rey! But, also, the closer he came to coming in her mouth! She had gotten too damn good to giving him blowjobs! It was insane!

"Come on." Finn says. "Let's take this inside!"

"Yeah?" Rey asks, letting him go finally.

Finn signs in relief as he gets out of the car.

Rey smiles as she stares at his exposed ass, thanks to his shorts falling down to his knees. Rey wipes her mouth before she too steps out of the car.

Finn leans over, grabbing them and pulls them up under his dick.

Rey's own yoga shorts were being held up by Rey herself as she approached Finn.

"Come here." Finn says.

Rey smiles as she kisses him. Finn grabbed the back of her head and pulled her hair as he attacked her mouth! He was so fucking hard he could punch a hole right through the fucking passenger window! Rey stroked him more with her right hand and pushed him towards the backdoor.

Finn then turns to his left, ending the kiss. But, he was still cupping Rey's nape, as he went to unlock the door. Since he was standing in a kind of awkward angle, he lets go of Rey to open the door properly. Once it was open, Finn quickly goes to turn off the alarm.

Rey followed behind him, reaching out to palm Finn's ass, finally getting to spank him back.

Finn then closes the door. "Get your ass up against that door!" He commanded. "Now!"

As Rey did as she was told, slammed her hands hard against it.

Finn then started slapping her ass... hard! Hard enough to actually left handprints on her butt cheeks!

Rey gasped excitedly. "Is there a problem... officer?" She teased.

"Yeah..." Finn answered. He then gripped her shoulders tightly, massaging them. "You made me break about 3 traffic code violations while you were putting your own safety at risk. That's a pretty serious offense! One punishable with jailtime."

"Oh, no!" Rey says in an over-the-tip false manner. "Are you gonna take me in, then, Officer?" Rey asks.

"No." Finn said firmly. " _You're_ gonna take _me_ in!" He the uses his foot to get Rey to spread her feet apart. "Spread those legs!" Finn commanded and Rey obeyed. He then threw off his shirts. Pressing himself up against Rey's ass, Finn laid his hands on top of Rey's raised hands, sliding them down her arms and landing on her shoulders. He then poked her butt with his dick. He then slid his hands under her arms and groped her breasts. 

Rey moaned silently, just loving how her man was taking charge like this!

The touch of Finn's hands ghosted her skin as they slid down further, passing over her stomach and entering under her panties, bracing against her flesh. In one swoop, Finn then yanked off her panties and yoga shorts. "I need to strip search you." He then gets right next to her ear. "Don't you fucking move!" He ordered in his 'cop voice'. He then slipped his hands under Rey's shirt and peels it off, throwing it across the room. He then undoes her bra straps and pulls them off of her shoulders.

Rey lets the material fall from her arms. Feeling the static off having Finn standing naked behind her, Rey's skin was once more covered in goosebumps and a shiver ran down her spine. She then felt Finn cupping her bare breasts, squeezing and massaging him as he does. His left hand fondled her titties while his right creeped down to her clit. He then reinserted his fingers back inside of her.

Rey giggled as she moaned, approvingly nodding her head for Finn to do whatever he wanted and so he did. His hands explored the front of Rey's well toned body as he teased her ass by poking and rubbing his dick over her petals and sore cheeks. He then lowered himself down onto his knees. It was his turn to go down on Rey. Sticking his tongue into her sweet center, Finn proceeded to eat her cunny out, sucking, kissing, and licking. He grabbed her butt as he orally pleased his wife.

"Shake that ass!" Finn demanded. And once again, Rey obliged. Finn kissed both cheeks and ran his tongue all over them.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rey encouraged, feeling so good right now. But, she quickly grew frustrated as Finn's tongue simply brushed passed her petals and his lips were nowhere near either of her holes. "Put your tongue back into my pussy!"

"Hey!" Finn says, getting back up on his feet. "I give the orders in this house! Do you understand?"

Rey then nods. "Yessir!"

"Now..." Finn says, rubbing his hands together. He then grabbed Rey's left shoulder as he put himself right inside of Rey's cunt. He exhaled as Rey inhaled. "I want this!" He slapped Rey's ass. "I want it!" He then gripped both of Rey's hips hard as he plowed himself in and out of Rey. "Yeah!"

"Ooh!" Rey moaned.

"Yeah!" Finn said again. "Bend that ass over! As far as you can! Yeah, that's right." *Spank* "That's what I like. You better brace yourself, baby. Because I'm gonna pay you back for the way you treated me back there on the road." He then goes wild, slamming his waist against Rey's behind. 

Rey does as he says, bracing herself on the door. Feeling Finn pounding her pretty pink pussy was the best feeling in the world! They've done this so much that Rey can take himself inside of her with no problem! No problem and no pain! Only pleasure! And with Finn's track record of leaving Rey satisfied, this time will be no different!

The sound of flesh pounding flesh echoes loudly throughout the garage. If they aren't careful, some of their nosy neighbors might get an earful of what's going on.

Realizing this, Finn quickly pulls himself off, but not before he gives Rey a hard slap on her ass. Rey whines from the sudden loss of his length, but when she sees him opening the door, she figures that Finn would wanna do more freaky shit behind closed doors.

Finn opens the door and turns off the alarm. He grabs Rey by the arm and pulls her right in after him! He then slams the door closed!

**3.** **(IN THE KEEPING ROOM...)**

Picking right back up from where he left off, Finn had Rey get back into position on the other side of that same door and he shoved himself back inside of her. He then starts drilling her relentless. He did say he was gonna get her back for that blowjob on the road.

"Mmm!" Rey moans. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooh!"

Finn spanks Rey's ass before he snakes his hand in between her legs, fondling her flower. Finn's never been the sort to be solely concerned about his own happiness. He loves Rey and he loves to please her. So, any little thing he can do for her, to make her feel good makes him feel good.

And vice versa, of course! Rey lives to see that her man is satisfied. That's partly why she decided to orally pleasure him on the road. Partly because she knows he loves that. And partly because she loves doing it. 

But, soon Finn doesn't see the need to be discreet anymore. He then places both hands on Rey's shoulders and fucking goes to town!

"Ah! Ooh! Ooh! Ah, yes! Fuck my pussy, baby! Yes!" Rey encourages. Feeling Finn filling her up again and again was making her go crazy herself! Finn was hitting her spot over and over again and he wasn't about to stop now that he had her where he wanted her! Her eyes and head rolling around like they were out of her control! The She could hardly hang on... much less stand this kind of aggression!

But, don't take this the wrong way! She. Is. Loving this!

"OOH-Oooh!" Rey groaned. "Ooh! You're so aggressive! Fucking me like you were some mighty warrior! I didn't know you had it in you! You like this, don't you? Taking control of me like this, huh? Making me take that giant dick! I love it. I love it so fucking much! Make me take it!" Rey demanded through gritted teeth. "Make me take it! Oh, yeah! Ah! Oh, God! That feels so good!" 

Finn picks up the pace! Damn! Usually, he'd be close to busting right now! But, he's still going strong! Maybe it was a mind over matter thing. He didn't know. And honestly? He couldn't bring himself to care!

"I fucking love this!" Rey swears! "You know how I like it! Drilling my cunt with that big fucking chocolate cock! Keep shoving that big dick in me deep!"

That fucking turned Finn on even more!

"DEEP!" Rey yells. "DEEP! ALL THE WAY! DEEP!"

This was an even better workout than they get going to the gym. Really. What was even the point of paying for a gym membership when they could fuck like this at home?!

Now curious to see how many places they could fuck in before Finn gushes, Finn has Rey take off to pick another place they haven't touched in yet. She thinks of something and leads Finn upstairs by his hard dick.

**4\. (IN THEIR BEDROOM CLOSET...)**

Standing in the midst of all their hung up clothes on multiple racks, Finn held Rey in his arms, still pounding away at her pussy.

Rey was hoisted up in her husband's arms, with both legs wrapped around Finn's waist and both arms around his shoulders. She was hanging on for dear life as Finn was now fucking upward into her!

Both grunted and groaned, loving the feel of Finn's dick in Rey's pussy. Both were covered in sweat, which made keeping Rey from slipping out of Finn's arms a bit difficult. But, thank the Almighty that Rey had a solid hold on Finn. Both ankles were locked firmly and both arms were strong and they were kept together by equally strong hands.

Finn bit and licked at Rey's neck, tasting her sweat and savoring it.

At one point, Rey shifted her weight forward, causing Finn to fall onto his back on the floor. It only hit for a second and Finn feels like there's a carpet burn on his ass. But, the thrill of Rey taking charge and riding him makes him quickly forget about it.

Straddling Finn's hips, Rey rode him like a mechanical bull! Bucking her hips and rocking them over Finn's thunder thighs, Rey showed Finn the same level of relentless ferocity he showed her! She kisses his lips and runs her tongue all over his chest, flicking his nipples with her tongue.

Finn grabs Rey's ass, slapping one cheek after the other. Rey always was the little hellion in their bedroom! Ever since their first time making love, Rey has shown that there's nothing she's not willing to do to keep spicing things up in the bedroom! Giving him a blowjob while he was running 20+ miles over the speed limit was just the latest thing for her! Finn loved it when she took control of him like this!

But, it's not too long before he's eager to regain control of the situation!

Forcing Finn to roll over, Finn is the man on top, fucking into his woman the way she likes! It's not really a comfortable position to be down on the hard carpeted floor. But, not to worry! There was a whole comfy bed that was just a few feet away! And Finn was aiming on continuing this in the bedroom itself!

Getting up on his knees, Finn picked Rey up by her ass again and carried her over to the bed in the same position they were in when they first got in here.

**5\. (IN THEIR BED...)**

Lying Rey down on her back, Finn zeroed in on her titties. He gripped one in both hands, squeezing them gently and hard. He's soon licking, sucking and gently biting on her hard nipples. He later has Rey lying on her left side as he spooned her. 

Rey held up her head with her left arm while she snaked her right one behind Finn's shoulders. She watched as Finn's hands explored her well toned body, massaging her titties, caressing her abs, and fingering her clit. She found that she even loved watching Finn's lips and tongue got to work, kissing her skin, tonguing her nipples, and sucking on her shoulder. She looks at him with nothing but the deepest love and affection that she has for him. Getting to feel him inside of her was the best! But, now watching him as he tasted her skin and indulged on her more feminine features just made it even better somehow! She lid her hand on top of his, guiding his right hand over wherever she wanted him to touch her.

Bit by bit, Finn rolled Rey over. Taking her harder, he wasn't afraid to have her the way he wanted. It was her idea to have him be more aggressive with her! Soon enough, Rey's lying on her stomach as Finn straddles her hips. He takes her from behind again, bucking his hips as he now lies on top of her.

Rey reaches out for anything in hand... a pillow, the comforter... anything to grab onto. Because Finn wasn't backing down until he came... preferably inside of her coochie. 

Finn kissed Rey's back muscles, his breath caused goosebumps to peek out through her skin. He kissed down her spine and ran his tongue over it as it peeked through the middle of her back.

But, now it was Rey's turn to get Finn to roll over. She was lying on top of him, her back pressing down on his front. The only part of Finn Rey could touch was the top of his head or the back of his neck. Otherwise, she was steadily reaching for something to hold on to.

Finn's hands explored Rey's front again, caressing her breasts and fingering her petals. Rey once again laid her hands down on top of Finn's, once again guiding his hands all over her body.

"Oh! Ah, I'm gonna come." Finn says. "God! I'm gonna come!"

"Yeah?" Rey asks. She then sat up straight and ran Finn closer and closer to his release. Finn held on to her hips, of course slapping her ass as seeing her riding him from this angle... with her ass so near his face was the newest thing Finn wanted more of. Especially when he got to see her back muscles flexing and rippling.

Rey grabbed Finn's wrists, throwing her head back and moaning into the ceiling. And from the sound of those moans, Rey was getting there herself. 

Finn looked up to see that Rey had increased her movement. Oh, yeah! She was getting there!

"Come on!" Finn encouraged. "Come with me."

"Uh-huh!" Rey says, feeling her climax drawing ever so nearer.

"Come." Finn repeats in a low chant. "Come... come... come... come... come..."

Finn's groans turned into growls while Rey's whimpers turned into whines. Both were getting closer and closer to the edge! Both could feel the other so close to their relax. Before too long, both Finn and Rey came at the exact same time.

"AHH!/ARGH!!" Rey and Finn exclaimed respectfully. Finn inside of her and Rey all over his lap. Both gasped and groaned, feeling their orgasmic high washing over them. Rey continued to grind her hips over Finn's, still riding the high of her release. And Finn continued to caress her hips and ass, bucking his hips into Rey's hips, feeling that he's already coated Rey's inner walls with his come.

Both gradually continued their decreasing movements until neither was able to go any further. As they both came down from their orgasmic high, they collapsed! Rey fell on her back, right on Finn's right side. Both were panting heavily after should a wonderful loving session. One of the best ones, Rey would say.

Actually, she wouldn't say... at least not at this moment. At this particular moment, she was too out of it to do much of anything. Both her and her Peanut were completely spent and were in no shape to move from this very spot. Soon, sleep was calling their names and they succumbed to the call and fell asleep.

This was but the latest of the intense sex they've been having here lately! Not that either of them were complaining, mind you.

**LATER...**

Both Finn and Rey were completely out of energy and soon soreness crept onto the scene. Finn lied on his back in bed and Rey was lying beside him. She ran her fingers through his long hair, massaging his scalp as they both panted heavily after the amazing sex they just had! 

Sighing in contentment, Rey asks, "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

Chuckling, Finn responds with, "I'm thinkin' it might have been better. I don't know... something... something's different. I don't know how to say it. But, something's changed around here. Whatever it is, it's given me more energy than I usually have. And my mind is as clear as ever."

Rey chuckles lowly before she rolls over to lie on top of Finn. Her right arm falls across Finn's chest and her right leg is thrown over his hips. "It's all those new dinners I've been feeding you: Oysters, kelp, arame... and even all those chocolate sweets we've been having for dessert. It's all suppose to help with decreased stress and increased brain functions."

"Really?" Finn asks.

"Uh-huh." Rey confirms. "It might explain where I'm seeing you so relaxed and happier here lately."

"Huh!" Finn hums.

Rey then gives him a mischievous smile when Finn looks away. "It even booster your Testosterone and give you more energy. Naturally, making you last longer during sex... which given the number of places we've done it in in just under an hour shows some serious results."

Finn then looks back down at her with a look that shouts 'Are you serious right now?!' "What?!" He says out loud. "Okay. Wait a minute." Finn tries to scoot away. But, Rey keeps him close, thanks to her arm and leg to pin him down. "You've been feeding all those amazing meals... just so I could fuck you better?"

Rey giggles in respond to that.

Finn's frown only deepens.

"Oh, don't act like I've been trying to poison you or something!" Rey scolds. "You've been enjoying this just as much if not more than I have. And, in the process, I'm feeding you better... so that you can perform better professionally, too! I'm helping you be the best 'YOU' can be." Seeing Finn's raising his eyebrow doesn't escape Rey's notice. But, all the same, she chooses to ignore it. "I know! I _know_. Don't you just love your wife for doing that for you? I mean... how is it a bad thing when it's for your health."

Finn presses his lips together, humming "Hmm-mmm!"

Rey nods. "Hmm-mmm!"

Finn then rolls Rey over, kissing her lips.

Rey gasps in surprise at this. But, immediately throwing both arms around Finn's nape, pulling him in so they can deepen the kiss. 

Finn kisses Rey deeply, alright. But, he soon starts dropping kisses all over her face: both cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, her chin, and her nose. He then slips out from under Rey's arms, earning a disapproving groan from his wife.

"Hey." Rey calls out, getting Finn's attention. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going to the bathroom." Finn answers. "I wanted to grab a wash clothe to clean us up with."

"Well..." Rey then reaches for the top of the covers and slides under them. "...I don't want you to stray too far." She's lying on her back so she can look over at him. "In fact..." She then elevates her head by interlocking her own fingers and laying them under back of her head. "...I don't want you to go away. Come back to bed." She was, at first, lying there with her legs flat onto of the mattress. She was then pitching a tent with both of them. "...Come and sleep next to me. Come and sleep..." She then lifted her legs from under the covers, keeping them pressed together. She holds them like that straight into the air until she divines them, revealing her coochie. "...inside of me!" She lies there with both legs spread apart, waiting for Finn to reinsert himself back in between them.

Finn gasps in lust. He licks his lips and slowly approaches the bed. But, then remembers something... "What about Zaire? We'll need to pick her up from my sister's place."

"Oh, don't worry about Zaire." Rey says, looking at Finn with her sultry, seductive stare. "She's having a blast with her Auntie Jannah and Auntie Rose. She's been playing with Colm nonstop since we took her over there this morning. She wouldn't be too happy with us if we stopped the fun 3 hours after being dropped off. Maybe we'll pick up some lunch from _Navarro's_ and go and hang out with the happy couple. Whadda say?"

Finn nods in approval. "Sounds good to me!"

"Sounds good to me, too." Rey agreed. "Now, come on! Come bring that sexy ass back to bed right now!"

Finn hummed lustfully. He then repositioned himself right back in between his wife's legs.

Rey then ensnares him once again, with both arms and legs wrapped around him.

"What you trying to do, huh?" Finn asks, right before he kisses Rey's lips. "What? You trying to go for a round 2 or something, baby? Huh?"

It was gonna be a late lunch as Finn and Rey went for round 2. Moving this little party for 2 out of the bedroom, Finn and Rey went on to roll around in the guest bedroom, the guest bathroom, the guest closet, and even in the guest bath tub.

They didn't care! Hell, since it was technically apart of their house... and since they were looking to christen every inch of it anyway, it was technically within the boundaries. They just wouldn't tell anybody.

Hell, they're more than sure that the guests they've had stay over have rolled around in that bed also.

So, welcome to the club!

* * *

**‟ONE MORE THING!!”**

Oh, yeah. And apparently, Jannah and Rose have seeing each other romantically in secret for the past 6 months.

Back during Finn and Rey's day off together, Rose was calling him to ask if he and Rey could come over to her place for drinks some time. She had something she wanted to talk to them about.

He didn't forget about her. He called her back.

And, as it turned out, she wanted Finn's 'blessing' to be able to ask Jannah if she and son, Colm Solo, could move in with her. They've been romantically involved for half the year already. They've been happily living a blissful romance! Though, neither woman was ready to reveal this information to anyone for reasons unknown. Maybe they were just testing waters or maybe they just wanted to keep it to themselves.

At any rate, now here they were, now out and in the open together, living in the first house Jannah bought. It was strange to imagine. 'Strange' in the sense that they were so close, they were sisters! They couldn't see themselves being anything but close friends! Thinking of all people in the world who would and could get together, it was strange to picture Rose and Jannah as a couple.

They've been best friends ever since they were knee-high. Of course, they know one another so well. 

Rose and Jannah were always picking on Jannah's twin brother, Finn. Talking about him, pulling pranks on him... It was as if they just made it a point to mess with him.

But, as Finn got older and started playing sports at school: Basketball and Football... Rose's prankster smile (😝) would soften and in it's place would be heart eyes (😍). She hoped that eventually she would have a kissy face (😘) with him kissing her back.

Unfortunately, that never came to fruition, much to Rose's chagrin. First, she lost him to Shantell. And then, later to Rey!

She would got to find a love all of her own. She herself just never thought that it would be with Jannah, her closest friend. One she considered a sister.

Jannah, Finn, and Rey all had one thing in common: the worst first loves imaginable.

  1. For Finn, it was Shantell Mortimer.
  2. For Rey, it was Ben Solo.
  3. For Jannah, it was Clara van Cleef.



All of them had to go through a period of being with abusive partners before they found the one who would love them unconditionally. In Finn and Rey's case, it was each other.

Regardless of what had transpired between parties, eventually the 3 of them would find themselves back in each other's lives. Restoring old friendships and embracing the future as a family.

Although, it would take Rose a bit longer to.

**SOME TIME AGO...**

You see, Rose had a bit of a falling out with Rey, due to her having drunken sex with Ben. Rose had lost Paige to war due to her wanting to reenlist a third time. But, she had seen the toll it was taking on her sister and how she was just struggling to readjusted to a 'normal life'.

Rose did everything she could to help Paige get there. Sadly, she never did. When she was at home, all of her thoughts... all of her concerns were for her Brothers/Sisters still out in the field. She suffered greatly from Survivor's guilt, feeling as though she was wrong for living comfortably while her friends were fighting and dying for the safety of her country.

Seeing Paige falling apart and slipping further and further away from her caused her tremendous heart break. And when she learned of her sister's untimely death, she was even more devastated!

And now that she was watching as Ben was tumbling down that same lonely road was cause enough for Rose to try to do for him what she couldn't do for her sister: reel him back in and help him keep his footing... by getting herself lost into 4 gallons of beer right along with Ben.

Drowning in their sorrows, Rose and Ben did the unthinkable! Rose was disgusted with herself by what she could remember from that night.

Taking Rose back to the house he shared with Rey, Ben when at Rose, full intending on using her to satisfy his lack of sexual attention from Rey. He was yanking her clothes off, kissing her lips and biting at her breasts. Rose had pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips. Riding him, she swore that she'd fuck him better than Rey ever could! And he was eager to see her fulfil that promise.

He would have her on her knees before him, taking her from behind, indulging himself on her titties and her pussy and fucking down on top of her.

Rose wanted to fuck him all night. She was having fun! And she was gearing up for round 2! And if Rey hadn't come home when she had, she would've! It's what she's wanted to do for a long time.

In retrospect, Rose would never admit it now. But, at the time, Rose was planning on fucking him for a while. Both because she thought he was attractive. And because she really liked his body, wanting some of what Rey was having.

She saw him shirtless while he swimming in his Parents' pool park one summer. Ben must've noticed how she was looking at him. Because he started hitting on her as far back as her, Jannah, and Rey's high school graduation party.

So, that night seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Though, to be fair, she _was_ dealing with a lot that night. She had both old bad memories that were haunting her. So, she tried to fuck them out of her mind by fucking Benny boy. That and she had her beer googles on. So, she wasn't in the right frame of mind. She'd hate herself now. But...

She did get an amazing thing out of that deal. She had her son, Colm Solo, whom she adored above all else. Rose was alone for a long time, as Paige was her last living relative. But, now with Colm, Rose wasn't alone anymore.

'It was probably the one good thing that Ben did for somebody else that he didn't mean to do.' Finn once commented.

Despite all of that, Jannah always kept in contact with Rose. Even after she when AWOL for almost 4 years. They would always have each other's back, no matter what! And, in time, Rose would get to help someone she cared about... and be rewarded in ways she didn't see coming.

**GETTING BACK TO JANNAH...**

In a strange situation that mirrored Finn and Rey's, Jannah called Rose over when her on again/off again girlfriend Clara had pulled a knife on her, threatening to kill her if she left her again.

Jannah had to lock herself in her bedroom, calling Finn to come over again. Clara, upon hearing Jannah's desperate cries for help, immediately left the premises. Finn and some others from his unit went looking for her while Rose kept her oldest friend company.

Poor Jannah cried all night, not understanding why Clara just couldn't let her go. Just like Rose tried to do with Paige and with Ben, Rose comforted her as best she could. Calming her down enough for Jannah to stop shaking. She went then help her to get to her bedroom. Grateful for Rose always been there, Jannah went to kiss her on the cheek. But, at the wrong moment, Rose turned to look at her, causing Jannah to kiss her lips instead.

Rose was taken aback by this and Jannah went to apologize. Rose thought that she should leave. But, Jannah didn't want her to go. Not wanting to leave her alone, Rose agreed to stay the night.

Rose's then boyfriend, Slip (Finn's oldest friend) was at home with Colm.

Happy to hear this, Jannah kissed Rose on the lips again. This time, she meant to.

Rose never thought about girls in the romance sense.

But, they both must've needed someone at that moment. For the third kiss, it was Rose's turn to take the lead. She then pulled Jannah in for another kiss. A kiss so passionate... so hungry with want... that they made love right there in Jannah's bed. It was the best sex Rose had ever had!

Time was needed for both to make adjustments... and some hearts would be broken... but, they secretly continued on with their illicit affair. And at some point, lust would turn into love.

And so, naturally, with Jannah and Finn being so close, Finn was the first person that they both wanted to reach out to.

But, it wasn't always that way.

* * *

To say that Finn and Jannah _never_ got along would be like saying water and oil don't mix.

Always arguing... always fighting... always backbiting! Honestly, to say that those two grow up together as far back as their mother's womb would be hard to rectify if you saw them back in the day.

Lando and Sana hated to see them bickering and fighting. But, Maz encouraged it. Her being the oldest of the Calrissian children, she felt as though getting to see her younger sibling fight all the time would only favor her in the end. At least, that was her attitude when she was younger. Now, she felt as though they needed to work things out on their own. And once they outgrew all the bickering, that they would be like two peas in a pod...

Which is funny. 'Cause, as stated before, they were twins.

Neither Lando nor Sana would've expected to say that Maz was 100% correct in her prediction!

Things began to change as they grew into teenagers. The fighting and bickering wouldn't last as long as it did when they were younger. But, the most defining event that changed everything was when Finn was nearly paralyzed by Ben Solo.

Jannah was at her brother's side throughout it all. When Finn went into surgery, Jannah would cry nonstop. It was the first time when she though that Finn wouldn't always be there. That was a dreadful thought for her. So, she made it a point to be there for him during his entire recovery from Ben's attack. It wasn't like he owned her anything.

However, over the course of months during Finn's rehab, they had become so close. Seemingly over night.

They had grown so close, in fact, that Finn was the first person whom Jannah told her biggest secret yet...

Jannah was a Lesbian. She told no one else and she told Finn with the promise not to tell anyone else until she was ready.

Touched that she trusted him enough to keep this to himself (For the time being), Finn wanted to be there for her. Letting her know that whenever she was confident enough in herself to share that with others, he'd be there no matter what.

Getting to keep his word, he was there to hold her hand when she came out to their parents. Being the close knit family they were, Lando, Sana, and even Maz were excited to get to 'reacquainted' with Jannah.

A little over a year later, Finn would have his own secret to share with his family... along with Rey.

And 9 months after that, Little Zaira 'Angel' Calrissian was born!

* * *

**‟ANOTHER THING!!”**

Finn was lying on top of Rey with the intention of putting himself back into her sweet little cunny when he thought of something. They've already gone a couple of rounds in their bedroom before now. And although their bed was convenient (since they were already in it), he decided that they needed to cover the guest bedroom, too. 

So, Finn just scooped Rey into his arms, holding her up by her ass like before.

Rey, instinctively, wrapped her arms and legs around her husband's well toned body.

Looking at Rey with a mixture of love and lust, Finn carried Rey over to the threshold of their bedroom, using his back to push the door open. He then walked his wife over into the guest room down the stairs and across the hall from the keeping room. 

Rey, who found that she likes to be carried around, starts kissing Finn with a fiery hunger. The kind of fiery hunger that makes Finn reconsider the move and just take her in the hallway, right there and then. 

But, he treks onward.

**6\. (IN THE GUEST ROOM...)**

Taking Rey inside, Finn stopped by the bed, still kissing his Peanut with as much fervor as she does him. Rey then reaches between them, slowly jerking Finn's swollen dick. Feeling his erection getting stimulated, Finn then whispers to Rey, "Hmm! I feel you jerking me off. You want more of this dick, baby?"

Hearing Finn talking like that gets Rey all hot again. She gasps, saying, "Yes, baby!"

"Good." Finn growls in response. "I want more of that pussy. Now, get down on that bed. I want you to suck my dick some more."

Rey, still gasping, nods. "Okay, Daddy. Okay."

Finn then sits her down on the edge of the bed, planting several kisses on her soft lips. The smooching sound that the end of every one only raises the excitement as Rey moans with every clash of her lips against her husband's. Finn then stands up straight and Rey immediately starts jerking him off again with both hands. He moans, lowering his hand under her chin, tilting it upward so that she can look at him. "Look at you. You are so fucking sexy."

"So are you, Daddy." Rey whispers.

"So fucking hot." Finn says. He then rubs his thumbs over Rey's lips and she kisses it. He then slips in between her lips and Rey sucks on it, substituting it for his hard cock. "Open your mouth, babe." Finn whispers. "Open your mouth."

Rey does as she's told as opens up wide. 

"Pretend that your sucking my dick right now. I wanna see how you'd look when you do it."

Rey smiles before she licks his thumb, running her tongue over the top of it and licking his palm. All the while, staring up at him with an intense lustful passion.

Feeling her jerking him off was already doing it for him, but seeing the look on her face as she pretended to suck him off had Finn reeling. "Oh, shit." He muttered. "Oh, shit."

Rey went so far as actually suck on his thumb, bobbing her head the way she does when she's orally pleasing him.

"God! Look at you! That's insane!" Finn says. "That's so fucking hot, though. Oh, my God. Come here." Finn says, getting her to stop jerking.

Rey silently squeals in excitement, now that he's going to let her do it for real this time.

"Come here." Finn repeats. "Do your thing, Little Mama."

And she does! Rey immediately wrapped her lips around his length, taking him fully into her mouth. She hears Finn gasping, knowing that the pressure she's putting on his dick right now was feeling good. Plus, her hot and wet mouth was the perfect substitute for her pussy...

...Which was very wet, by the way! Bobbing her head like before, Rey doesn't hold back as she orally pleases her husband! Using her lips and tongue to get him nice and hard for her. Like before, she tongues Finn's entire length, running her tongue over the side of it and on the underside of it. Grabbing it, Rey runs her tongue from Finn's balls to the tip of his lower head, looking at the profound joy on his face.

Finn's tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and has the biggest grin on his face.

Rey lets Finn out of her mouth with a loud POP! "Look at me, daddy!" She says in a sultry yet loving voice. "Look at me! I wanna see your face while I'm sucking you off."

Finn does as she ask, looking down at Rey like he was in disbelief of what she was doing to him.

"Yeah! I want your eyes on me!" Rey says. "Don't look away! Look at me! I love the way you look at me!"

"Okay, baby." Finn says with a smile.

Rey then grabs Finn's large thighs tightly before letting her fingers relax. She does this again before she snakes her hands around. She then slides her hands over his athletically built ass and Grabs onto it. Loving the feel of his firm ass under her palms.

As she's feeling on his bum, she remembers back when they were in high school and Finn was on the football team. She wasn't really into sports. But, because she wanted to support her friend, she came to all of his games. As she watched him play, she would cheer him on. But, all too soon, she began to realize that there was definitely something different about Finn.

Sure, he was working out a lot. Running and hitting the weights. Rey noticed his physique right away (Even though she never admitted it back then.) But, there was... something about him that kept getting her attention as he ran around the football field. Something that her eyes gravitated to, almost automatically. Especially when his back was turn to her. And then she realized...

It was his ass! Finn's ass was amazing! Rey's jaw dropped upon this realization! She's been staring at his booty! And what a booty he had on him! She was so transfixed on watching him, she'd fail to notice that she was actually 

But, they were married now! And fucking like champions! His ass was all hers! And if she wanted to grab, squeeze, and/or spank it, she can! She had all rights to it, just like Finn had all rights to hers!

Finn admitted to her on the night they made love for the second time that he's always loved her ass! Rey ran track and was a gymnast. So, she was also in amazing shape! But, Finn swore that he went to all her track meets because he wanted to be there for his friend. But, with a facepalm, he confesses that he was so looking forward to seeing her run because Rey's hips and booty jiggled were hypnotic! 

Rey admits the same to him about his football and basket ball games with a blush! They were both thirsty for each other, even back then. Which only promotes them to continue their lovemaking into the second round. And they've been enjoying round after round of sex together ever since!

So, if Finn could spank her ass whenever he wanted, she could spank his whenever she felt like it!

In fact...

**[SPANK!!]**

"Ah, damn!" Finn groaned. "Ah, yeah. Yeah, that's it! That's it!" He then reached down in between Rey's legs and starts fingering her.

Moaning already with the feel of her man's dick in her mouth, Rey frowns as her pussy was being played with. Which only ramped her up to keep making that wonderful sound.

It was like music to Finn's ears. He then started fucking into her mouth, ready to fuck her properly now. He pumps it in and out, shoving it all the way until he was damn near hip deep into her throat before pulling out. He does this a few more times before he stops all together. He crawls into bed beside her and lies on his back. He then interlocks his fingers and places his hands to the back of his head. Resting his head into his open palms.

Rey wipes her mouth before she notices him behind her. Seeing him lying there with his left knee being held up by his foot and him looking at her like he does sends a very clear message to Rey that Finn wanted her to ride him! And so...

Throwing her right leg over his waist, Rey straddles her husband's thighs. She then takes Finn's rock hard cock into her pussy and throws herself down on top of him. Using her arms to support herself, Rey then rides Finn mercilessly, bucking her hips and pounding that meat! She was right in Finn's face, moaning uncontrollably as she fucked him hard and fast!

Finn then reaches down and grabs his wife's ass. He squeezes it and spanks it, telling her 'Fuck me! Fuck me!'

Rey pushes herself up, throwing her hair back as she had her way with her husband. She moaned loudly into the wall and ceiling, feeling all of Finn hitting her spot.

**LATER...**

Finn's on top of Rey, pounding her pussy just as roughly as she pounded his dick.

Rey's fingering the bundle of nerves over her clit and hangs onto Finn's lower back for dear life as he drilled her sweet center. She was still very wet from the last time. But, that didn't matter to him! He was hellbent on making her come again before he flooded that pussy a second time! Hearing Rey muttered things like 'Yeah, baby!', 'Ugh! Your so fucking big!', Oh, you're so fucking deep!' only turned him on more! Knowing that he was satisfying his wife as much (If not more so) as he was himself.

With the slickness of their skin from sweating, the sound of flesh plowing flesh grew louder... as did their only moaning/groaning. As Finn fucked Rey, he held the back of Rey's head, occasionally grabbing and pulling her hair. He had his face buried in the crook of her neck, breathing/moaning/groaning/growling wildly.

Feeling Finn's breath on her wet skin caused goosebumps to pop up all over her. Causing a shiver to run through from the soles of her feet to the top of her head. Hearing his vocal approval of just how tight her cunny was only made her wetter! Plus, he was kissing her neck. Kissing, biting and sucking. It certainly didn't hurt the situation. (Or her) Her eyes started rolling as Finn started to somehow fuck her deeper, just about hitting her bladder.

Finn then suddenly pushes himself upward, staring down as he fucked in and out of Rey. Rey, missing the warmth of Finn's body, reaches up and clutches his triceps. She looks pleadingly up at him, silently begging him to come back down and cover her with his muscular body. Finn looks up at her and noticed this, thinking that she was too cute for her own good. He does, indeed, lower himself again, kissing Rey's lips with that same fervor heat from before.

A kiss that Rey gladly returns, throwing an arm around his nape to keep him close.

Finn doesn't back down at all as he keeps up with the same stamina he had from their fun in their own bedroom. Rey started to think that her plan to spice things up in the bedroom might have worked a little too well. Regardless, she was on holding onto Rey with all her strength as he showed no sighs of slowing down. She palmed his ass and hugged his lower back, kissing his neck and chest. Her moaning was almost in perfect sync with his.

"Oh!" Finn grunts. "Oh, I'm gonna come!"

"Don't stop!" Rey whined. "Don't stop! Not until you come!"

"Oh, I'm gonna come!" Finn's grunting louder and louder, sort of like a song builds up. With every three bucks of his hips, Finn's shouting! "Ah! Ah! Ah! Argh!" He then erupts, flooding Rey's pussy with his come. Which triggered her to come like a geyser! Both were so caught up in their orgasms that their muscles locked! But, they never noticed as they rode the wave of their climatic highs.

As soon as they could move again, Finn collapsed. And Rey held him close, almost like a thankful way. Like she was physically thanking him for loving her and for making her feel so safe. She rubbed his back, her fingertips ghosting over the scan. Rey smiled before she kissed Finn's left shoulder. She could feel it! She could feel his come deep inside of her. That's the thing she looks forwards aside from feeling her man rocking her body! She loves feeling it inside of her. Loves the feeling that their intense lovemaking caused Finn to finish in such a manner. She was also very thankful for that. She whispers, "So good in me..." Before she cups the back of his back, kissing his cheeks and lips.

Finn pushes himself up again, looking down at his wife. Rey lets her hands slide down his chest, feeling every muscles flexing in response to her touch. His abs were solid like they were curved out of marble!

"Damn!" Finn spoke up, causing Rey to flinch slightly. "That was even better than before."

"Yeah, it was!" Rey agreed with a grin.

"I know we didn't have any other positions..." Finn mentions. "...and it wasn't as long..." 

"It doesn't matter!" Rey argued. "It was still so good. In fact, it only made the first round more amazing somehow. But, now I'm exhausted and I can smell myself. I'm gonna need a hot bath and an hour long nap... before I can do anything else." She says while panting. 

"I can help you with that." Finn says, panting as well.

Rey smiles tiredly. "Good." She then holds her hands up to Finn's face, beckoning him down. She presses her lips together, showing him that she wants him to kiss her.

Finn smiles back, lowering himself so that he can kiss her. Planting a long, loving kiss on her lips, Rey cups both cheeks to keep him there until she needs to breath. She savors each of their kisses like it was a breath of fresh air.

Speaking of which, Rey's in need of some as she ends it. She goes to slide out of under Finn. But, he doesn't budge. He's still inside of her! And he playfully humps her, getting her to moan silently.

He then starts kissing her cheeks and forehead. "I still want more!"

Rey looks up at him like he's lost his mind. "More?! Wha?! But, you came!"

"I'm still up for a little more!" Finn says.

"Wha?!" Rey questions again.

"Yeah, I'm not done with you yet!" Finn declares.

"Finn, we're both spend." Rey mentions. "We both need a bath so we can go pick up Zaire! Now, I know that you were hoping for more positions..."

"When I said that, what I meant was that I wanted to do more... right now!"

"Wha?! Baby, no!

"Yes!" Finn says, gently clutching her jaw. "Yes! You mean 'yes'!"

"No!" Rey whined. "I can't take anymore of that big dick!"

"I'll be gentle!" Finn promises.

"We need to get cleaned up!" Rey says in an elevated voice. "Zaire's gonna start missing us! And we promised that we'd be back before it got too late!"

"Zaire's having a good time right now! If nothing else, we'd be ruining all of her fun. So, let's go on with ours." Before Rey can argue further, Finn cuts her off. "Listen, Rey! This whole thing with getting me to be the best 'me' I could be was your idea! Now, normally I'd be complete out of it to do anything else myself. But, I'm still raring to do! We can take a bath! We can get all cleaned up while we work up more sweat! Now, come on! Come on! I'm still in the mood for some loving! Come on!"

Rey looks at him with that same stupefied glare. Knowing that he wasn't gonna stop until he got his way, Rey gives up! She hunches her shoulders and allows Finn to pick her up and he carries her over to the guest bedroom. Like before, her arms and legs lock around him.

"I've created a monster!" Rey mutters.

"Don't talk like this is a bad thing!" Finn says. "You know that you've been loving all my extra attention!"

"I'm not arguing that!" Rey says. "I just didn't intend for you to be so horny still! I just wanted to see how much longer I could make you last when we make love. I didn't mean for you to keep going even after you came! Twice!"

"Don't you mean 'Keep _coming_ '?"

Rey rolled her eyes before she rests her chin on her knuckles. "Yeah, you've definitely lost your mind."

"And it's all your fault!" Finn says back.

"Yes, it is!" Rey argues. "Yes, it is! I take full responsibility for it!"

Finn takes her into the guest bedroom, kicking the door shut!

Yeah, it looks like Rey's plan worked a little too well after all!

**7\. (IN THE GUEST BATHROOM...)**

Once the tub was filled with hot, soapy water, Finn got in first, followed by Rey. She rests her back against his front, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Finn takes a was clothes and lathers it. He then proceeds to wash Rey's front while she relaxes with him. Under her arms, Finn wiped her down. Her chest, her breasts, her stomach, her legs, her crotch... he made sure that she was covered. And Rey thanked him by kissing his neck, moaning due to his every touch.

He then went to work on scrubbing her back. Shoulders, lower back... Finn didn't miss a spot. He even washed her hair for her. Rey's mentioned several times that she loves it when he's playing in her hair. So, he works up a lather, gently running his finger through it and massaging her scalp. He would then rinse her hair without getting any of the shampoo into her eyes! This was his way of showing Rey that he did love and appreciate her.

He went so far as even washed her feet. Her soles, her toes, her ankles... Finn was putting in that work. And Rey was feeling so good. So good, in fact, that she decided that she'd thank him in her own way.

Sitting up into his lap, Rey allowed Finn to put himself into her asshole. Finn eased himself in, still feeling a bit sore, gently squeezing Rey's booty as he slipped it in her. Rey gave herself a moment to allow it to settle before she leaned forward.

Using the edges of the tub as leverage, Rey began to buck her hips against Finn's. Feeling his thick dick filling in her hole.

At first, it was hard for Rey to do anal sex. It hard like crazy and the idea of even thinking of trying it made her butt hurt.

But, once she and Finn had a well established sexual rapport, Rey felt that she could trust him enough to try it without him intentionally hurting her. Finn was so patient and so caring. Taking his time and even pulling out if Rey suffered too much discomfort. As the night went on, the pain was there but slowly... bit by bit, it went away. And it stopped feeling good. Real good. Like, really good! Pretty soon, Rey would have Finn putting himself into her asshole more and more often. And as much as she loved his come in her pussy, she enjoyed having it in her ass!

As she rode him in reverse, Finn massaged her breasts and squeezed her hips. Watching as her back muscles flexed and rippled, Finn couldn't help but plant kisses all over them. Rey moaned as she struggled a bit to keep from sliding off of Finn's lap, due to the soapy water. But, she was determined to keep things going. It felt so good having Finn in her ass that she wouldn't allow some little soapy water stop her from feeling him.

To help her out, Finn readjust himself, allowing Rey to use his knees instead of the edge of the tub to work with. This way, Rey wouldn't have to work herself out so much just to fuck her husband.

Throwing her head back and moan in ecstasy, Rey looked down at Finn from over her right shoulder, seeing that he was enjoying this as soon as she was. She grins. "You like that?"

"Yeah." Finn moaned out.

"Yeah?" Rey asks, picking up her pace. "Does it feel good when I throw it back on you like that? Huh?"

"Yeah." Finn whispered when he wasn't moaning. "Yeah, it does. I love that, baby."

"Yeah. Mama knows how to make daddy feel good, doesn't she?" Rey says as she starts rotating her hips, sending soapy water everywhere. "Huh, daddy? OH... Fuck! I can feel it hitting my stomach!"

Finn can feel Rey slipping away from him. So, he hugs her around her middle, grinding himself in and out of her. "Uh-uh! Where you going?" He questions. "Huh? Where you running to?! Come on, Little mama! Work it! Work that ass! Argh! Goddammit! You are just gripping my dick!"

"That's cause it feels so fucking good! CHRIST!!" Rey says in response.

"Yeah, you love it, too, don't you?!" Finn asks.

"FUCK YEAH!!" Rey screams out.

Before too long, Finn had Rey reposition herself to sit on his lap so that she was sitting across his lap, horizontally. This would allow her to look at him and kiss him if she wanted. Throwing her left arm around his shoulders, Rey does just that. Finn cupped her breasts and caressed her abs. Eventually, fingering her pussy again. Finn cupped the back of her head, biting and sucking on her neck.

Still feeling a bit sore from before, Rey grabbed his wrist, signaling to him to take it a bit slower. Finn then started sucking on her titties as she reached over to start jerking him off again. Feeling Finn's finger tickling her spot, Rey stops him. Not because it hurt (Although, again, she was still a bit sore), but because he was overstimulating her. She giggled, kissing her husband's lips. She then crawls into his lap in a straddle. Resting her hands on his shoulders, Rey once again allowed Finn to put himself inside of her, her cunny this time, so that she can ride him so more.

With her breasts in his face, Finn couldn't help but faceplant into the space between them. Clutching and squeezing, he then polished her hard nipples with his tongue. Biting down on them gently as he bounced as he sucked on them. Bouncing back and forth between them.

Rey then cupped his face, brining him up for a kiss. And Finn returned the gesture. Grinding herself on Finn's cock, Rey's hands went exploring his front, massaging his shoulder muscles and caressing his pecs and abs. Feeling the hardness of himself, his muscles mixed with the softness of his lips and tongue, Rey was in heaven. Coupled with the fact that they were having a nice bath together, Rey started thinking that having round three wasn't so bad after all. She guessed her plan achieved the desired effect in more ways than one.

Bouncing herself on Finn's laps, tiny splashes of water washed over them, rippling with every movement. Grabbing the back of Finn's neck, Rey kisses him again before she leans back to look at him. Seeing just the pure bliss on his face just made her smile. She then comes back in for another kiss. Finn gently grabbed her hips, his fingers stretching out to cup her butt. Rey lays her hands on top of his before she rests her arms on his shoulders.

She looks into his eyes, losing herself in the way he's looking at her. With such love and admiration, almost too intense to look directly into.

Finn once again, caresses her abs and turns his attention back to her breasts. Gently suckling them as he bit down on her nipples. 

Rey stops him for just a moment so that she can kiss his luscious lips. "Ooh, baby!" Rey says. "That big dick feels so good in me."

"You like the way I fill you up?" Finn asks.

"Yes, daddy." Rey Whispers. "I love it when you inside of me." She's nearing her third climax as she continues to ride her husband. "Yeah, I can take it all day if you want me to." She kisses Finn. "You just feel too good to deny for long. This pussy is all yours. Aww! I'm gonna come so hard... And I want you to come along with me. Please?" *Kiss* "Come on, baby." *Kiss* "Come with me." *Kiss* "I want you to fill me up again. Fill me up with your come. I wanna fucking feel it."

Finn's been whimpering from everything Rey's been whispering to him. He then, automatically, begins to plow himself up into her cunny. Rey hugs his face into her breasts, running her fingers through his hair. Planting kiss after kiss on his forehead. She's picking her pace again, Feeling herself getting nearer and nearer to another orgasm.

At this point, there's more water on the floor than in the tub as Rey rides Finn like she's riding a mechanical bull-... Bucking her hips wildly while trying to hang on. She's never come a third time in a row. Neither has Finn. So, this is a new experience for the both of them. Regardless of that, she's having the time of her life as she rapidly approaches her most explosive ejaculation ever!

Immediately following that was Finn coming inside of Rey, just like she wanted!

**AFTERWHICH...**

Once their orgasm highs had run down, both Finn and Rey stepped out of the tub to dry themselves and each other off.

"WHEW!!" Rey exclaimed loudly. She's soon leaning against the wall for support. "I have _never_ been more exhausted in my life."

Finn, who flinched upon hearing her loud sigh, looks over his right shoulder at her. "Not me." Finn chuckles. "I've never felt better in my life! In fact, I'm fit enough to go for another 2 mile run."

"Then you should do that!" Rey says. "Maybe it'll finally rid you of all that extra energy you seem to have today."

"Or maybe we could go for round 4." Finn suggests as he drops his towel and walks over to Rey.

"Round fou... Finn, get away from me!" Rey says sharply.

Finn pauses in his stride. "What?" He asks, hunching his shoulders.

"I am not gonna be able to do anything else today... assuming I survive a 4th round."

"What?" Finn asks in a joking manner this time. "Don't tell me that I've finally worn you out!"

Rey nods feverishly. "You've worn me out, Finn. That's it! I am fresh out of fluids now. And I need to seriously rehydrate!"

Finn bursts out in laugher. 

Rey frowns. "What are you laughing at?"

"You should see your face!" Finn points out. "I thought that you were gonna legit pass out!"

And that's when Rey had a realization. "Wait, you were just messing around?"

"Yes, Rey!" Finn shouts. "I'm done! I'm sore beyond belief! I feel like I just did a marathon! I'm in no shape now to even get swole!"

"Oh, thank God!" Rey says, placing a hand on her chest and sighs in relief. "I honestly don't think I can go another round for a while!"

"I was starting to wonder..." Finn laughs. "I mean, you're like my little energizer bunny. On and on, you'd go. Never getting enough. Honestly, I didn't even think you knew! 'When is Rey ever gonna have enough?'" 

"I've had enough, Finn!" Rey says as she walks by him. "I've had enough! The honey pot is now closed! It's gonna be closed for the foreseeable future!" She then pushes to pass him. "Now, let's just go to _Navarro's_ , pick up our food, and head over to Jannah and Rose's! Please! I really need to see my daughter now!"

"Okay, fine!" Finn says in mock surrender. "Fine!" He picks his towel and replaces it around his waist. Just then, he thinks about what Rey just said... 'the foreseeable future!' He then looks back at her. "Y'know, you're gonna miss not getting all of this all the time."

Rey picks up her undergarments before she looks back at Finn.

"I know I can be a little addicted to you sometimes." Finn says. "It's always a fun time. Sometimes, it's very needed. Especially on a bad day. And sometimes, it's the most beautiful thing that you and I share. But, you've always said that Mr. thick dick here was the best kind of stress reliever. Not getting to see him after dealing with Han, Karé, and Dopheld all day. It's gonna be something you're gonna miss before too long." 

"I'm sure I can manage for a few days without it, Finn." Rey says, completely dismissing his bold claim. "There are plenty of other things I could do to relief stress. Like... getting an electric foot massager. Ooh! Or getting a dog! Now, that would be something to look forward to. Aside from seeing Zaire, of course."

"And me, right?" Finn questions like he was presenting her with a hint.

"Hmm..." Rey says, hunching her shoulders. "Depends on how I feel when I get home. I just might be indifferent all together after today."

Finn's jaw drops at that. "Dang, Rey! I gotta turn the heat on now. It's cold in here!" He acts like he's shivering. "But, seriously. Of all the places we've messed around in this house... What would you say was your favorite spot?"

Rey goes into the spare bedroom and puts on her bra. "Mmm... What would your be?"

Finn raises an eyebrow at that sudden reversal, but he goes on to say. "I'd say the dining room."

It was Rey's turn to raise any eyebrow at him. "Really? Why?"

"Because it really made me want to exploring the more aggressive side of our relationship. For the longest, we've played it safe. Venturing into some kinky things here or there. But, nothing rough... Until now, that is. I was a little worried at first about what you were trying to get me to do. But, I found that I like getting to take control of things when you pushed me to do it. Plus, taking you from behind is always a good time. How about you?"

"Hmmm..." Rey thinks about it. "I'd say that we've carried about 6 different rooms in the span of a few hours. From the garage to the keeping room to our bedroom. And now the guest bedroom and bathroom. With all of that in mind, I'd say... bedroom sex is still the best sex we've had thus far."

Finn frowns at that. "Really? Even better that the kitchen?"

"The kitchen was nice. But, I can't remember most of it." Rey says.

"Even better than the bathtub?" Finn questions.

"Much better than that, I'd say." Rey comments.

"And what about us having sex in the other rooms today?" Finn asks. "Now, you have to admit that we

"Ooh!" Rey puts on her bra. "Now that one's a close second. But, our bedroom just has more space... more room to work with. Plus, it's more comfortable. It's the most comfortable bed I've slept in. And comfort, on top of positions and mileage beats mileage by itself by a mile."

Finn's eyebrows shoot up. "Huh! Wow!" Finn then goes to put on his underclothes, throwing his towel into the clothes hamper. 


	8. In the Living Room Part 1...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started off as innocent teasing quickly turned into a contest to see who could seduce the other. It's a contest they will later regret coming up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this, I decided to add another F/F couple! And now a M/M Pairing!
> 
> Edited! More scenes added!
> 
> Warning!! There will scenes of F/F lovemaking. I've indicated where those scenes will take place for your convenience. So, be mindful of that if that's not your thing.
> 
> Edited 12/25/2020, since chapter 9 is taking longer than it should to finish, I decided to add a few more scenes to this chapter.

Unfortunately for Rey, her own words would come back to bite her! And not in the way that she would like!

Sadly, Finn had committed a cardinal sin! He did the one thing husbands are told never to do by their fathers or by men who are (Or have been) married... he became distracted and soon started to pay little attention to his wife!

It brought by some bad memories for Rey. (Namely, their falling out over 4 years ago!) And It was something Rey wasn't gonna stand for from her husband! She's made up her mind that if she's not the center of his attention, she was gonna annoy him until she was! After all, just look at her! She's a knockout! Surly, her husband would be a little more appreciative of that!

That guys have tried to win her affection and have failed! He's done the impossible! He's got Rey's eternal affection! Hell, he's got her for life! So, what's with the silent treatment?! After all she's done for them, has he just forgotten that she needs to be catered to as well?!

Well...

**"JUST TO BE CLEAR!"**

Rey never considered herself high maintenance or a 'girly girl'. She's gone much of her life without many people crowding around her, spoiling her rotten with over exaggerated praises.

But, once in a while, she enjoys it when her husband falls all over himself just to make her smile. It's something she's come to love about him as her friend. But, now as her best friend and her life partner, it was expected!

And, truth be told, Rey has come to want attention. HIS attention. She wanted to be cuddled with... She wanted to snuggle up with him while they watched a movie... truly, sometimes, Rey just wanted to be babied. And, right now, something had her man's full attention and she didn't like it!

**NOW THAT THAT WAS SETTLED...**

It was hard to believe that they've been living in this house for 8 months already. Zaire had grown so much and Rey and Finn both had done so much in their respective fields. Not only doing a lot of good works but further their own careers in the process. And in all that time, Finn and Rey have been fucking like rabbits. Really, Finn's been flooding Rey's vagina so often, Rey's surprised that they haven't included 2 or 3 more little ones into their humble home yet. But...

Rey hasn't gotten her garden watered in quite a long time.

Ever since Finn wore her out, giving it to her for 3 rounds straight, she hasn't been giving any in the weeks that followed. At the time, she told him that her 'honey pot' was gonna be closed for the foreseeable future. She was speaking from exhaustion and hunger. She didn't mean what she said about managing to go without sex for an extended period. Technically, she said a few days. But, it's been a few _weeks_.

There was the expected excuses of:

  * Working hard all day and just wanting to kick back and relax. One day became two. And two became an entire week! One would reach for the other, only to be deny immediately! Complaints about-...



1\. Being tired.

2\. Being completely spent.

3\. Starving.

4\. Not in the mood.

And every wife's favorite:

5\. Suffering from a headache!!

And there were responsibilities that needed to be taken care of:

  * Like being parents!



Neither of their parents (Or siblings, in Finn's case...) came to get Zaire. So, everyday, after school, she was around more often. She's their baby girl, whom they loved so much! So, clearly, that wasn't an issue! But, with her around a lot more now, it reduce the chances of some alone time for the Andor-Calrissian household.

The upside was that they got to hang out with their daughter more and did more active around the house to take advantage of that!

_OR_...

  * They would get caught up watching T.V., Netflix, Their laptops, etc. and not give the other person attention.



Whatever the reason, they were all ridiculous!! Nevertheless, they were the main ones being made.

Finn just never seemed to be as interested in her as he usually is. Were all those 'excuses' really real or were they were being made because he wasn't as interested (if even still interested) anymore? 

Was that it?

Had Finn lost sexually interest in his wife? 

Had he gotten sick of her?

This gave Rey pause. Was the last time they went round after round the thing that broke him? Or was he challenging her for making that statement she made about being able to go on without sex?

Either way, this could prove to be a problem! Rey knows first hand how stubborn Finn can be. So, if he's tired of her, she's gonna have to come up with something to liven things up again. Or if this is a challenge, she knows that she has to get him to break. As stated before, she doesn't run off of people's attention. But, she's her Peanut's wife. Attention was just part of the package. And she was in need of some.

* * *

The same could not be said about the many other couples around her, however.

Apparently, they were having too much of a good thing! Maybe she was so frustrated sexually that she was hypervigilant. 

Whatever the case was, Rey would either hearing about some of the others going it on or she would outright catch them in the act. It was disturbing! Disturbing and disparaging because she was being deprived of the one thing she and her husband once had in abundance!

The universe... or something else was laughing at her, it seemed.

And with all their relatives and friends (whom with they hang out with often), who had significant others in mind, it was honestly difficult for Rey to fathom that she was the only one not getting laid around here!

* * *

**OVERHEARING!**

The Calrissians were invited to a get-together with many of their friends, some of which came from Finn's Violent Crimes Unit. All of the couples were there:

  1. Poe Dameron/Zorii Bliss
  2. Temmin 'Snap' Wexley/Kaydel Ko Connix
  3. Jessika Pava/Izzy Okeke
  4. Karé Kun/Vi Moradi 
  5. Beaumont Kin/Cade Redwater 



...were all gathered together at _Holdo's_ , still the hottest hotspot in Downtown Coruscant! Hanging out at the bar on the main floor, everyone conversed about everyday life, they laughed at each other's jokes, drank wine and beer! It was a good night to leave the kids with loved ones and spend it out with good friends!

But, then Finn noticed that Slip was nowhere in sight. He never showed up... never answered calls or responded to texts. And quite frankly, Finn was really getting worried. He'd see hi best friend everyday at the precinct but never anywhere else outside of 13.

Slip had been down in the dumps ever since Rose ended things and left him for Jannah. This had already happened a couple months or so ago. And Slip showed no signs of recovering from that. Slip, like most men, love hard. So, such a devastating blow must've just put him on his knees. But, then...

"What's good, crew?!"

In walks the absent man himself!

Everyone turns to see him with the biggest and brightest grin on his face! Beaming brilliantly than anything else in the place!

And on his arm is a very voluptuous young woman. She was also all smiles! 

Slip takes a moment to introduce his date to all of his friends, both in the same Violent Crimes Unit and their significant others! 'Khloe Lars', he says. Each of the 12 go to greet her, happy to meet her and happy to see that she's clearly made Slip a very happy man! They were only sorry that they didn't get to hear about her, everyone giving Slip the death glare.

Although, Khloe does come to his rescue, saying out things happened really quickly between them. But, nonetheless, both were really happy.

And then those in the VCU (Namely Finn, Poe, Temmin, Kaydel, Zorii, and Jessika), one by one, began to realize that both the name and the face seemed really familiar. As Karé, Vi, Izzy, Cade, Beaumont, and Rey got to know her, drank and danced together, Slip confirmed their suspicions. He reminded them that she was the girl they were looking for last year... The granddaughter of the Real Estate Mogul himself, Cliegg Lars.

The Property Magnate had a falling out with the Aryan Hawks Group. When several of his workers refused to continue to renovate a building on the West side without police protection, he decided to go and see for himself what the problem was. And when he arrived, he saw that the Hawks were the property to cook and sell death sticks. When he confronted them, they threated to kill him if he didn't keep his mouth shut. Due to his status and his many powerful friends, they would've come looking for him the second he didn't answer one of their calls. They then tried bribing him, much to his amusement. Their last attempt was to try and convert him to their sad outlook on the world. And when he refused to relate to radical drug pedaling bigots, they kidnapped Khloe and held her as a means to get the old man to cooperate.

One of those 'powerful friends', Mayor Bail Organa personally assisted her safe return to the Violent Crimes Unit. And long story short, trails of evidence, witness statements, and clues lead them to the Property on the west side. Slip, along with Beaumont, were the ones who spotted several AH members trying to dispose of Khloe when their hideout was compromised. Basically, she was expendable at this point. Luckily, they got to her in time.

Eternally grateful ever since, Khloe made it a point to keep in touch with Slip. Always showing up at his apartment with baked goods in hand. Whenever he tried to tell her that none of this was necessary, she disagreed, arguing that this was the least she could do for her hero. Eventually, they lost touch when her and her family moved due to bad memories of her abduction. Slip went on to say that they met up again about a month or so ago, saying that she was visiting her grandfather. She invited him over to join her and her grandpapa for dinner.

Slip and Rose had just broken up. He was in no mood to catch up with old friends, but he still humored her. Having heard the sad news, Khloe set up to help Slip feel better. Before too long, she was inviting him to see more of her grandfather's other properties around town. It started off as two friends hanging out. But, Slip admitted that it started to feel like they were dating as some of old man Cliegg's properties were restaurants, a museum, and an amusement park.

And then one night, Khloe called Slip to her house, saying that it was an emergency! Of course, when he got there, he saw that she was at home alone and she just wanted some company. She had dinner already prepared for him when he got there. At first, he was mad that she had tricked him. Regardless of that fact, he was staring. So, he stuck around, thanking her for treating him. Things were pleasant enough. They were just talking over dinner. And when it got late, Slip asked if he could sleep on the couch after the 4th or 5th glass of wine. Or 6th or 7th.

Khloe was happy to have him and that's when she revealed that she had also dressed sexy for him. This lucky Irish bastard, who had had his heart broken, suddenly had this lovely southern belle catering to him, swearing her love for him. She then took him to her bedroom and gave her virginity to him. Not too long after then, they were fucking each other like they had lost their minds.

In fact, she had just rode the shit out of him earlier that day, much to the amusement/disgust of his friends.

Seemed like Finn had nothing to worry about now. Slip was well taken care of! Although, there was something that kinda bothered him about the whole thing...

* * *

**ACCIDENTIALLY WITNESSING!!**

Since everyone was pretty loaded, each were driven home and dropped off by a good friend of theirs, Wedge Antilles.

Later that night, Finn and Rey invited to Poe and Zorii over to their house since Holdo's was closing. But, out of all the couples, Poe and Zorii were still drinking. Even after everyone had dinner, both Poe and Zorii were just downing them like they were dying of thirst. (Maybe the fair statement would be that Poe and Zorii just hoped in Finn's car, talking about keeping the good times going!) 

Plus, they were clearly too waste to go home on their own. So, Finn drove Poe in his car and Rey followed them back, driving Poe's car with Zorii.

After God knows how many shots, Poe and Zorii were ready to fall out. Luckily for them, Finn and Rey like to keep clean sheets on the spare bed in the spare bedroom. Rey guided them there as Finn gathered the drying towels and wash clothes for the following morning. They babbling drunken nonsense to Rey. But, as soon as their heads hit that pillow, they were out!

Upstairs, Finn was hanging up his phone.

Rey stepped upstairs, stepped in and closed/locked the door behind her. She looked over to see that Finn's back was to her. She gives Finn this mischievous look before she speaks up. "Whew!"

This causes Finn to flinch slightly, turning to look up at his wife. 

"Poe and Zorii are down for the night!" Rey proclaimed. "Finally!"

Finn chuckles at that. "About time! Those two! Y'know, apart they were boozehounds on their own. But, together, they leave you in a drunken stupor."

"Or put you into a coma." Rey says. "Whichever comes first, I guest." She then starts taking off her dress. "So... who were you just talking to?"

"Zaire." Finn answers as he's returned his attention back to his phone. "She said that she was going to bed, but wanted to wish us a good night first." 

Rey checked the clock on the wall. "It's almost midnight! What is she still doing up?!"

Finn looks back up at her and shrugs. "Yeah, well... next week's fall break and since she's out of school anyway, Maz and Isaac thought it was fine for her to stay up a couple hours later." 

"But, today is Thursday, Finn." Rey says in a stern reminder. "And she won't be out of school until Monday. How could you not knowing this?!"

"I'm aware of that." Finn says firmly, not appreciating Rey raising her voice at him. " **Although** with that in mind, today's the last day Ms. Omera was gonna open Daycare." Finn says. "She actually called me earlier, saying that she needed to close her daycare a day earlier so she could help out with the Community shelters. They're short staffed this year and there's gonna be twice the number of homeless who were gonna need warmer clothes and food."

"Oh, she did?" Rey asks, clearly news to her.

"Yep!" Finn reassures. "Since the shelters need help with organizing many of their rooms and supplies... not to mention planning dinners all next week, she wanted to go ahead and getting all of the food on their shopping lists first thing tomorrow. I told Maz this and she thought that it'd be alright if Zaire, Andre, and Gungi stayed up a bit longer. They're spending the night with family and Maz's a mom and very reliable. Everything's under control."

"Oh." Rey simply comments. "I see."

"Sure." Finn says. "You can trust us a little, y'know. Zaire and Gungi are just fine. Don't worry!"

"Oh, Zaire!" Rey says cooing. "And Gungi..." She sighs. "I miss my babies so much already!" She then goes to put on her robe.

Finn had gotten Zaire a puppy Finnish Spitz named Gungi. It was suppose to be a surprise for her on her 5th birthday. Although it appears to be more for Rey than Zaire as she has completely taken to the puppy! Even more than her own daughter and he was meant for her! Finn guesses that Rey needed another child to spoil.

"You'll see them in a couple of days." Finn says. "Andre was eager to have his cousin come over for a couple of nights, wanting to play some new games with her. So were Maz and Isaac. He was the one who called me, asking if we could let Zaire come over tonight. Glad to hear everyone's having a blast over there."

"Isaac?" Rey asks, sounding surprised. She goes to her little make-up to take off her make-up. "First time I've heard you refer to your brother-in-law by name. By his birth name anyway."

"It's true that I really didn't like the guy. Not at first. But..." Finn shrugs. "He has grew on me. Same as he did with Dad. He was too much of a goofball the first time I met him. Same as with Dad. We just needed to see his serious side. To be honest, I didn't think that dad would ever come around to like Isaac. It was like nothing Isaac ever did was good enough. Seemed more like he kept making light of everything. Never taking anything serious. While there's nothing wrong with being a little carefree, there are times when you need to be serious! Once we saw that he could be a hardworking dad and husband, he won us both over."

"Hmm. I can understand that." Rey agrees. She was right in the middle of wiping her makeup when she stops. "Y'know what?" She looks up at Finn in her mirror before she turns to look at him over her right shoulder. "Tonight was fun! It was needed. I'm actually happy you talked me into going out. Getting together with our friends, getting to meet Khloe..."

"For sure!" Finn agreed. "I'm glad to see that Slip is doing much better. I was starting to worry that he was gonna be depressed for a long time there for a while. Sounds like Khloe was just what he needed."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Rey agrees once more.

"Plus, it was a good thing we had some sitters for the babies tonight." Finn says. "Otherwise, we would've missed all the fun." He then starts chuckling. "Did-... Did you hear the story of how he and Khloe get together?"

Rey then starts chuckling herself. "I sure did. It was a very heroic and romance story."

"Well, the story we heard was funny as all hell!" Finn says. "Especially when he got to that part when he said that Khloe was riding the shit out of him this morning. And as much as I don't want that mental picture, I can't help but laugh everything it pops into my head!" Finn tells Rey that, as Slip told the story, he imagined that Khloe was the dominant one in the bedroom... Maybe even the relationship as a whole. He's not entirely sure why... although it might have plenty to do with the fact that it was Khloe who initiated everything while Slip just went along with things. The very image of Khloe throwing Slip around in bed, getting impatient with him when he's on top and her just leaving him a screaming mess... a hollowing fool when she's on top of him, ramming the bed into the wall and him just begging her for just a minute... just a minute to stop so that his crotch could take a break... going so far as to beg her to stop... crying for help and her going at him even harder... It's just too funny.

Rey shook her head. "You are nasty, Finn! And mean! Very mean and very nasty!"

"Hey, I'm just sayin'..." Finn says. "Slip's my boy, for sure. But, he's not the most macho guy you've ever heard of."

"And that's okay." Rey argues. "Not every man needs to be a schwarzenegger or a Stallone! This isn't the 1980's, y'know! This is a bold new time! Some men can be a little in touch with their feminine side."

"Not saying they can't be." Finn quickly retorted with a calm demeanor. "Just sayin', I just can't see him being the one to walk up and ask a girl like Khloe to go out with him. He's not that confident. At least, not in the dating world. Plus, I can't imagine him being so suave that he could charm her into seeing him again. Much less, get her to go to bed with him. I'm thinking that was all Khloe."

"Maybe... But, maybe just the fact that he was her hero first... saving her life from some racist thugs might've played a part in her being attracted to him." Rey comments. "And with him being the more affectionate type was enough to win her over."

"Yeah, true that." Finn admits. "Okay, that's fair. But, still... he could be a little more assertive! Don't just let her treat you like you don't have any common sense. It kinda bothered me hearing how throughout their whole 'relationship' that she was in the driver's seat the entire time! From the very beginning, everything..." He takes a moment to try and calm himself back down. "Everything that's happened between them has all been according to her design. And he seems okay with just letting her have her own way. Being passive about the little things is one thing. But, being a pushover is something else."

Rey looks up at Finn's reflection as she combs her hair. She can tell that he's really spun up about this! Clearly, he's thinking about someone who's treated him in a similar fashion.

"I can say that because I went through it with Shantell." Finn goes on to say.

'Yep!' Rey thought to herself. 'I thought so!'

Finn goes on to say, "I thought I'd just try to be the loving, accommodating man for her. But, I use wound up being used by that..." Finn puffs, refusing to use that 5 letter 'B' word. "The story reminded me of who I was. And I hate being reminded of that or of that woman."

"Well, Khloe may not be Shantell, Finn." Rey says out loud.

"As far as we know." Finn argues. "I guess maybe I've got too cynical. But, seeing something like that just rubs me the wrong way. A man who has no opinion about what's going on in the relationship and has no desire to just paints him in a poor light."

Rey then puts her comb down harder than necessary when she speaks up again. "You could show some tact, Finn. Y'know, not every guy has to be domineering! Some guys have no problem letting the woman take the lead in the relationship. That shows he's got the utmost trust in his woman. And women appreciate a man who doesn't overexert his masculinity at every turn. Makes him more respectable to her in a sense."

"Sure." Finn says. "Sure." He then turns back on his left side and closes his eyes. He then mutters, "Some do, of course. But, sure."

Rey goes to retort but for the first time since coming into their bedroom, she's consciously noticed that Finn wasn't wearing a shirt. Seeing all those muscles rippling and flexing under his beautiful dark skin was doing things to her. They always have if Rey was being honest. But, since it's been well over 3 weeks since she got laid last, she's ready for them to make up for time lost. Plus, the alcohol was her liquid courage and always made her more aggressive than usual. She then bites her lower lip before slipping out of her robe and goes to join him in their bed. She slides under the sheets and hugs him from behind. She allows her fingers to glide over Finn's smooth skin and lets her fingertips to trace every curve of his back muscles. "Hey."

Feeling Rey's cold hands on his skin caused Finn to curl up like he was in discomfort.

"I just had a thought..." Without warning, Rey's hands slip under the elastic of his underwear, reaching for his dick.

That feeling of Rey's cold hand around his dick made him jump. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"How about you give me a 'stiff one' before we call it a night ourselves?" Rey asks in a suggestive tone.

"Jesus, girl!" Finn says. "Damn! Your hands are freezing!" He then tries to get her to move her ice cold hands.

Rey can feel his length already getting hard in her grip. She giggles. "So what?! That's not stopping you from getting hard!" She then stick her tongue into his right ear. She can hear Finn gasping and can feeling him flinching in surprise. "Gimme some loving." She whispers into his ear before she gently bites his ear lobe.

Finn exhales lustfully. "Rey..."

"Come on, Peanut." Rey whispers. "Gimme some loving."

"Rey..." Finn says again.

Rey giggles mischievously.

"Rey, it's late, baby." Finn says.

She then nuzzles his neck, gentling nibbling on his neck as she exhales his familiar scent. God! She wants him so bad right now!

"Rey..." Finn says again. "Rey, come on now."

"Take it out for me, Daddy!" Rey says in a sing-song tone. "Mummy's in a certain kind of mood!"

"Baby, come on now! I'm tired!" Finn tries to argue, his excuses falling on deaf ears.

Rey then slides Finn's drawers down. But, is unable to due to him fighting to keep them up. Once Rey's eyes lock onto his ass, she can't help herself and has to grab it. "Ooh!" She squeals, loving just how firm it is. "Suki-suki now!"

"Ge..." Finn starts to say but fails to finish. "Rey, Poe and Zorii are right downstairs!"

"And?" Rey challenges. "I closed the door." She looks over her right shoulder at it to double check. "And it's locked. If they hear anything, it's because you can't keep your voice down."

"ME?!" Finn asks, sounding surprised. "Rey, you're the vocal one here... the main one who has to be all loud with it! 'Oh, Finn!'" Finn mimics Rey voice perfectly. "'Your dick is fucking huge! You're filling up my little hole!!'"

Rey feigns insult, slapping his arm. But can't control her giggles. "I..." She catches her breath. "...I don't sound like that!"

"Oh, yes you do!" Finn says. "'Jesus! God, you're digging me out! Don't stop, Peanut! Don't stop! My pussy loves your cock!' Don't you get us confused now! Between your moaning and your screaming, it's no wonder our neighbors know both my name and by 'Peanut'."

Rey slaps his chest. "You don't have to say it like that!" She exhales. "Okay, fine! I'm known to be a little loud at times..."

Finn frowns at her. "A 'little loud', she says."

"So, gimme a reason to get loud tonight." Rey says. "If Zorii and Poe don't like it, they can leave. But, they're so out of it right now, they'll probably just sleep through it."

Finn then squints his eyes at his wife. "And if they don't?"

"I guess they'll be getting an earful of just how good you give it to me." Rey suggests, biting her lower lip.

Finn tries to slide her hands away and keeping pulling up his drawers.

"Don't fight it, Finn! You know you want some!" Rey says. "I'm not ready for the night to end just yet."

"Baby, come on now!" Finn pleads. "Tonight's really not a good night. Come on. Let's just go to bed now. Alright? Please?"

Rey then frowns down at Finn, finally taking her hand away. "Are you really saying no to me right now?!"

Hearing that annoyance/anger/disappointment in her voice for the umpteenth time was really weighing on Finn. He knows that he's been rejecting her advances and has told her 'NO' so many times that he's grown to hate to even say that word. They weren't lies... he wasn't doing anything behind her back. But, he really has been tired a lot here recently. Working later and waking earlier. And, after a while, when Rey got frisky, an excuse just rolls off his tongue as naturally as breathing. He couldn't stand the excuses himself. But, here he was again. "I don't have the energy to do what you want me to do. I'm no good to you like this."

"Then, I'll take care of everything tonight!" Rey says in a forlorn tone. "I just... I just want you, Finn. Don't you want me anymore?"

"I do want you!" Finn swears. "I do. But, I really am just out of it right now. I'll make it up to you. I will, okay? I just don't have the energy right now." And then, a thought crosses Finn's mind. "And besides, didn't you tell me that the honeypot was gonna be closed for the foreseeable future? And that you can manage to go without getting any for any length of time?" Probably not one of his best idea.

And there Finn was, just throwing what she said to him back into her face. 'Why would he say something like that to me when I'm trying to get into his drawers? What's wrong with him?' She only said that to get Finn to back off. They had gone three rounds back-to-back-to-back. She couldn't take anymore! But, that was weeks ago now! She's ready for the dick... But, then a thought crosses her mind.

Instead of her just admitting that she was speaking purely from exhaustion and then try and go down the routine of sucking him off, Rey says, "Ooh! So, what? This is some kind of challenge or something? Trying to see how long I can go without dick? Is that what this is?" 

Finn frowns at him and squints his eyes. "That's not what I m..."

"Oh, no! That's exactly what you think this is. That I can't function at all unless I was getting some of that dick!" Rey looks at Finn like she's just had a new kind of understanding. She sucks in both of her lips, biting down on them and nodding her head. "I see... Okay. Playing keep away. I see you. I understand. But, the thing is, Finn, you said it yourself... you're addicted to this ass..." She sticks her right hip up and shakes it in a seductive. "...And there's gonna be a day where you're gonna be so hard... so hungry for it... that you won't be getting any of it... not one drop of it! And when that happens, I'm gonna remind you of this moment... Just like you did to me."

Finn, not one to back down from a challenge, agrees. "Okay. Okay, bet. You're on."

"Okay, then." Rey says. "The first one to cave buys all the presents for Christmas!"

"Bet!" Finn extends his hand.

"Bet!" Rey says back, shaking it. She then rolls around, turning her back to Finn.

Finn finally pulls his drawers up around his hips and settles in on his left side. He closes his eyes and is ready to go to sleep when he hears...

"You're gonna miss this!" Rey taunts, referring to her coochie.

" _You're_ gonna miss _this_!" Referring to his dick.

"Mm-hmm! We'll see!" Rey challenges. "Good night!"

"Good night!" Finn suddenly had a thought. 'Oh, God! What did I just do?!'

'Well...', Rey thinks to herself, 'Damn! Shit! Didn't think this all the way through! Finn's known to be stubborn! He'll work 'til he drops and be completely exhausted every night when he comes home now! He already has been! But, now it'll just be for this stupid challenge!! Damn! That'll be longer before I can get that dick! That's all I wanted right now! Just some fucking big, juicy thick dick! DAMN!!'

With the two of them lying there with their backs to each other, one can't see the other shaking their heads right now!

* * *

**1.) Poe Dameron & Zorii Bliss**

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

The sound of something bumping up against a wall causes Rey to wake up. She sits up slightly, not sure if the noises were coming from outside or not. She slides out of bed and goes to slowly open the door. She stops and looks back at Finn who was knocked out. She then looks over at the electronic clock and sees that it was 3:19a.m.

She then backs away from the door and goes running to her dresser. She pulls out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She then goes into her closet and grabs a metal staff given to her by a family friend, Chirrut Îmwe.

With her staff in hand, she goes to unlock and open the door. And then when she hears what appears to be a struggle going on downstairs.

She decides that she'll take care of things herself. She doesn't even go to wake Finn. She knows his wiped. Besides, she wasn't helpless. She knew how to fight. So, she just starts making her way down the steps.

The sounds were coming from the spare bedroom. So, she followed them over towards the bedroom door when she sees that it was unlocked and opened. That shouldn't be! Rey knows that she closed the door, locking it before she eased it closed. Poe and Zorii were out of it when they went down almost 4 hours ago. 

As Rey went into the room to ask what was going on, she freeze in place immediately. Her jaw dropped to the floor. She saw Poe lying in bed with Zorii on top of her, her back pressed to his chest. Their eyes were closed, lost in ecstasy as Poe slammed himself in and out of his girlfriend, his hands exploring her front. Squeezing her titties and fondling her core.

Zorii had her head resting on Poe's left shoulders, her hands on top of his, guiding them all over the front of her body.

Rey was so transfixed on what she was watching, she completely forgot that she was watching her best friends having sex in her spare bedroom. Once her senses came back to her, she quickly went in, locking the door and pulling it closed. Slamming it louder than she meant for it to.

The sound of the door shutting loudly must've drawn the attention of the love birds because they stop their throes of passion. Their voices are being blocked by the door. So, their words are very indistinct. But, soon Rey hears laughter and not too long afterwards, they resume their lovemaking.

Groaning, she thought to herself 'At least some of us are having a good time tonight!' She then returns upstairs, stomping with every step. She gets back inside of her and Finn's bedroom, closes the door, leaves the staff against the wall, pulls off her clothes and jumps back into bed. With a harsh sigh, she rolls over to sleep on her right side.

Getting back to that spare bedroom, though... Having the two of them back in there and actually going at it, sexually! Which marks it as the possible 4th couple who come to visit and spent the night rolling around in those sheets!

Well, it was mentioned before that their guest room had more than a few couples rolling around in the sheets, wasn't it?

* * *

It was coming up on Cassian and Jyn's 35th wedding anniversary, and Finn got the great idea to take the family up to Canto Bight to celebrate! they haven't been there since Finn proposed to Rey! It would be a great place for a vacation!

Finn/Rey, Jyn/Cassian, Jannah/Rose, Isaac/Maz, Jacen Skywalker, Han/Leia, and Rey's cousin, Din and his 'lady friend', Cara. Not to mention, all of the kids of course... Zaire, Andre, and Colm. 

It was such a nice surprise from her husband and a great joy for her parents.

Admittedly, vacationing with Rey's boss/possible-at-one-time Father-in-law and the parents of her ex was really a kind of deterring. But, nonetheless, 'He-who-shall-not-named' was kinda of a touchy subject for the Solo's as well. And they knew that that was a guarantee mood breaker. So, he was never brought up.

Anyway, when they all arrived at the Canto Bight Airport, they were picked up by their shuttle and taken to their hotel. Later on that evening, they went to see the sights, went to a show downtown called ' _The Night Sisters_ ', enjoyed dinner together, and returned to their hotel to talk in the lobby. Since the older couples wanted to spend some time with their grandchildren:

  1. Cassian and Jyn with Zaire and Andre.
  2. Han and Leia with their grandson, Colm.



The younger couples went to a concert, starring the Max Rebo Band.

**LATER ON THAT EVENING...**

Getting back to the hotel, all of the young couples hung out at the pool. It was the usual 'what's-being-going-on-at-work' type deal. But, mostly Jacen was asked why was he 33 years old and still single. Jannah, Rose, and Rey all teased him, asking if he secretly into dudes. Finn and Isaac came to their friend's defense, but Jacen decided that he was ready to turn in now. Everyone else, excluding Finn and Rey, had gotten the same idea!

Once she saw that they were alone, Rey swims over to Finn. "Hey." She calls out to him, reaching out to frame his face with her hands. "Come with me." Her hands slide down his arms and clutches his hands. She pulls him up and turns her back to him. She lets go of his hands for a brief moment before she takes them again, leading her husband over to the hot tub.

Getting in, she's still holding both of Finn's hands as she helps him in. She then has him take a seat while she takes a seat in his lap. Straddling Finn's lap, Rey snakes her arms around his shoulders. She waits for sure that the coast is clear before she hugs his head to her chest. 

Finn embraces her back.

Rey kisses his forehead, saying, "I just wanted to thank you for doing all of this."

Finn looks up at her, kissing her chin. "Oh, of course, Baby." He says.

Rey looks down at him, still framing his face with her hands. "My folks really appreciate that you did this for them." Rey goes on to say. "And so do I." She then plants a kiss his lips. "Thank you for..." She chuckles. "Well, for being who you are. The most amazing human being, first of all." She then kisses his left cheek. "For being an ace detective secondly..." She kisses his right cheek. "For being an adoring father to our daughter, thirdly..." She kisses his forehead. "And, of course..." She plants another kiss on his lips. "...For being the most attentive... most affectionate husband and life partner to me. I could never do enough to show you... just how much I love you." *kiss*. "And I do, Peanut. I love you so much, I could scream it out right here and now! That you are my man and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If God really does exist, then I'm forever grateful that he gave you to me."

Finn sniffles at the amount of praise he just received from his wife, feeling his heart just swelling with love for her. "Rey... come on now. It's no big deal! What, are you kidding me?"

"Are _you_ kidding _me_?!" Rey says back. "It _is_ a big deal. It's a big deal to me!" She then kisses the side of his neck before she rests her right cheek on Finn's left shoulder.

Finn rubs and caresses her back, kissing her on her neck as well. Rey then starts squirming, probably trying to find a more comfortable position. But, as she wiggles her hips over his, she's generating friction in his crotch that was more noticeable than the already hot hot tub. His dick slowly springs to life and he groans in response to feeling her rubbing her crotch over his. Rey clearly realizes this herself as he can hear her mewling when she feels him poking her belly.

"Hmm..." Rey purrs. She then leans back to look at Finn. She then starts teasing him by rolling her hips over his privates. "Someone's still up tonight."

Finn rolls his eyes at that ridiculous pun. But, a moan escapes from his lips before he could stop it. Which only encourages Rey to keep grinding against him.

Rey slides her hands down his exposed abs, feeling his soft skin and his solid muscles flexing due to her touch. She then leans back in like she's about to kiss him. But, instead leans towards his right ear. She then whispers, "I bet you want me on your dick."

"Hmm..." Finn exhales excitedly. "Well, it's right here, waiting for you."

"Yeah?" Rey then reaches down in between them, sliding her hand over the outline of his swimming trucks. She can't fully grasp his dick due to his trucks being in the way. But, she still elicits the response she wants out of her Peanut. She then leans over to kiss his lips again. "So hard already for me."

"And I bet you're be sopping wet right now... and now because we're in this hot tub." Finn says.

Rey giggles at that and gently clutches his jaw. She looks around once more before returning her attention to her husband. She then grinds him harder and faster. Moaning and gasping as she feels him poking at her entrance, Rey whispers, "It's been such a long time since we were _this_ familiar with one another."

Finn moaned. "I know it. It feels a lot longer than it has been. It's crazy."

"It does." Rey says. "Either way, you and I? We've got some catching up to do."

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn kisses her cheek. "We do. You wanna take this inside?"

Rey nuzzles his nose. "Actually..." She whispers. "Since we've got this hot tub all to ourselves, why don't we take advantage of it?"

Finn staggered at that. He looked at Rey, clearly astounded at her suggestion. "Wait." He says. "You wanna have sex? Out here?"

Rey shrugs. "Why not? We're all alone out here. Nobody's gonna bother us out here. Haven't you noticed that there's no one around out here tonight?" 

"I have." Finn says with a knowing smirk. 

"So... Well, what are you waiting for?" Rey asks. "Whip it out for me."

" _You_ whip it out." Finn challenges. "You're clearly the one who going gaga for it."

"Nuh-uh!" Rey says. "I'm not about to lose this, Finn."

Finn once again squints in slight confusion. "Lose what? An hour? An hour and a half _maybe_? Peanut, you getting this dick is always a win!"

"No, Finn!" Rey damn near shouts. "The bet! If I cave first, I'll lose the bet!"

"The B..." Finn then stops to think about what she's talking about. And then, he remembers. "Oh, yeah. That." 'That bullshit!', he thinks to himself.

"Yeah. _That_." Rey says in response. 

"Hmm..." Finn hummed. "Tsk! Well..." He clears his throat. "Right..." He then picks Rey up off of his lap and places her fully into the hot tub. He then starts getting out.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Rey questions.

"I'm just gonna go for a swim." Finn says.

It was Rey's turn to frown. "What? Why?"

"Well, I've got some energy left to burn. Plus, the mood is ruined. So..." Finn then walks back over to the pool, getting in slowly as the water has now gonna cold on his body.

Rey sits in the hot tub, wading in the water awkwardly. She just stares at Finn's form as he sinks back into the pool. 'What the hell just happened?' She then gets out of the hot tub and goes to grab her towel. She walks over to the pool and speaks up. "How is the mood ruined? All you have to do is give it up and I'm all yours."

"Right." Finn says in a tone like he doesn't believe her. "Right. Just give it up and I'm out of pocket on presents." He muttered that last part.

"Baby..." Rey says, sliding her hand over the camel toe visible now through her bathing suit. "This pussy..." She rubs herself, getting Finn's attention. "Is a privilege and it's all yours. All you have to do is gimme that dick! And then all of your dreams come true!"

Again, Finn says, "Yeah, yeah. And then, I'll be expected to pay 'X' number of dollars on a bunch of stuff that only gonna be used or worn once. Thanks, but no thanks."

Rey's whole demeanor just changed. 'Finn, what the fuck is your deal?! Why do you keep saying things like this? You don't wanna buy your family anything for Christmas? Then, just say so! You didn't have to make it sound like I'm so blood-sucking, money hungry whore!' She doesn't fully know why she feels that way. But, it's something in how Finn says what he says that hurts her feelings.

Finn goes on to say, "I think I'll just do a few laps in the pool. You're welcome to join me, of course."

Rey shakes her head. "Nah. I think I'll call it a night myself. I'm suddenly pretty tired."

Finn notices that familiar sound of disappointment in her voice. "What? Now? I thought you said you wanted to play in the hot tub now?"

"Nah! The whole mood is ruined." Rey comments as she's drying herself off. She then collects all of her things as well as Finn's clothes.

Finn sees her doing this. "Hey-hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Those are my clothes, Rey! And I'm gonna need a towel to dry off with later! I'm gonna be cold when I get out!"

"You have a whole hot tub to yourself, Finn." Rey mentions. "Just use that if you feel chilly."

"Are you seriously gonna just leave me here like this?!" Finn questions. "How am I gonna get in without a keycard?"

"You could always knock. Maybe I'll let you in. Or maybe not. Depending on how I'm feeling, I just might not wanna see anymore tonight. Enjoy the rest of your swim." She then walks off.

"Rey!" Finn calls out to her. "REY!!"

Rey ignores him as she walks over to their room. As she was passing by some of the open windows to the rooms on the 1st floor, something lands in her peripheral vision. It looked like something was hoping around in one of the rooms. She stops and turns and looks to the right and she notices it again. Only this time, more clearly.

Due to her goddamn curious nature, Rey can't help herself as she goes to check it out.

* * *

Getting close enough to peak into the woman, Rey squints, looking through the window and sees... ****

**2.) Rose Tico & Jannah Calrissian**

Rose sitting on the edge of the bed, naked while Jannah was standing over her, kissing her lips and caressing her arms. The two of them were laughing at something and Jannah started to kiss Rose's neck, working her way down her stomach.

Again, Rey was so shocked that she failed to realize that she was staring at another couple again. She couldn't help but think of the last time she caught Rose having sex with her ex-... 'He-who-shall-not-be-named!' She was sitting in his lap, fucking his cock as if she were riding a horse. Rey was a mixture of emotions then: Shock, sadness, angry...

And to make matters worse, the moment Rose looked up to see Rey, she gave Rey this nasty like stink eye. Like she was proud that Rey was watching as she fucked him harder and faster. Needless to say, Rey sent them both running out of that house, running harder and faster to get away from her.

When she snapped out of her little trance, Rey saw that Jannah was going down on Rose. When Rose threw her head back, it was time to go! Rey quickly started sprinting back inside, so that she could ride the elevator up to her and Finn's room. It was better to get those images out of her head as soon as possible!

This marks the second time that Rey has witnessed close friends having sex with their significant other. And the whole time, she's not sure what to feel:

Either...

A.) embarrassed for having seen them in the act?

B.) Stuck with the memories of having seen them fucking around and now it was gonna be etched into her brain.

Or...

C.) Dealing with the fact that she still was the only one NOT GETTING LAID AROUND HERE!!!!

* * *

**SOMETIME LATER...**

Finn had to run into the hotel's sauna to warm up and grabbed a robe from there in order to at least cover himself. He couldn't believe that Rey left him like that! Was that even necessary?! What the hell did he do?! What was so bad that Rey just left him like that? Was it because he rejected her for the umpteenth time? Was it something he said?

What did he say?!

He was back outside since the sauna wasn't located inside the hotel lobby. (Don't ask why. Couldn't tell you!) So, he needed to get inside quick. But, first he would need to find a way to get in touch with Rey, since she took his phone when she took his clothes. (Of course, he could just ask the first desk for a new keycard. But, knowing Rey, she could've easily told them not to let anyone up to her room who didn't have a key. Including her own husband. And at this place, 'your comfort is our priority!'

"FUCK!" Finn shouted to himself.

He then remembered that Rose and Jannah's room was on the main floor. First, when he ran over to their room, he knocked on the door, hoping that they'll let him in. He was desperate at first, eager for Jannah to let him inside. But, then he hears a lot of moaning coming from their room. He places his ear to the door and he hears a whole lot of 'OH's. And 'YES's, and 'FUCK ME's and 'Ooh's and 'AHH's. He then head back outside, running like his ass was on fire.

And when he reaches the window, (The curtains were still open, thank God!) he goes to bang on the window when he sees...

Jannah was taking Rose from behind on the bed, pumping her hips up against her girlfriend's. Rose was lying horizontally in bed with Jannah was on her knees, plowing what looked like a strap-on dildo in and out of her.

Finn's jaw dropped. 'What the fuck was this?! Why was Jannah doing all of that shit with the damn curtains open?! What, is she trying to prove something to people?! Close those fucking curtains up!' And better yet, why was Finn watching his sister fuck her girlfriend? Guessing that the shock of the whole thing has him just reeling as he looked around out where he was, hoping that they weren't unintentionally drawing a crowd.

Jannah then undoes the strap-on, throwing it across the room and begins tribbing Rose from the back on. Rose was flat on the bed while Jannah was sitting on top of her ass, rubbing her pussy over her cheeks. 

Rose wasn't very visible, as she was near the edge of the bed and away from the window. But, it was clear that she was hanging onto the comforter with all her might as Jannah rode her like a mechanical bull!

Jannah clearly had done this enough times because she knew how to elicit Rose's moans/groans/wails/whines of undeniable rapture!!

Finn then takes off, heading back into the lobby as Jannah continues with her whole rodeo act. He steps up to the front desk where he's met by a female employee. Name tag said 'Deirdre'. He leans against the desk, catching his breath.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" 'Deirdre' asks.

Panting, Finn looks up at her and nods. "Yeah. Can-..." He pauses, remembering that chances were pretty good that Rey wasn't gonna let him back into the room much less allow him in via a new keycard. She can be impossible sometimes. He then spots a family of 5 leaving the hotel. "Do you... Do you have any rooms available, ma'am? Just for tonight?" 

'Deirdre' then starts typing away on her computer, checking.

* * *

**BACK IN REY AND FINN'S ROOM...**

It's an hour after midnight and Rey was lying on her left side, staring at the door. She was really starting to miss her husband. If she had to guess, he must've went to the front desk, asking for a replacement key by now.

Of course, she knew full well that she's asked the first desk not to allow anyone into the room who didn't already have a keycard on them. But, she was actually very surprised that Finn hasn't come knocking on the door or eve tried calling the room.

'DAMN!' Rey thought to herself. 'Why did I ask that way? I overreacted! Again!' And knowing Finn, he surely didn't mean for what he said to sound so bad. He was just probably upset about that whole stupid bet that Rey came up with. He was more than willing to get down to business right there in the hot tub. But, she saw his reaction in full view. He was immediately turned off and didn't want things to go any further.

But, why would he assume that Rey would make him spend so much on some junk she wouldn't mess with again after the first time?

Because she would.

'DAMN!' Rey then calls down to the front desk, asking if her husband was down there. 'Deirdre' confirms that he was. But, doesn't tell her where he went afterwards.

Rey then puts on some clothes and goes back downstairs to look for Finn. She thinks to check everyone else's room:

  1. Jyn and Cassian's. (They told her that they haven't see him. So, Rey asked to keep Zaire a bit longer. She told them that she'd be back for her.)
  2. Isaac/Maz. (Same story there. They hadn't seen or heard from him. This was seriously starting to give Rey some very bad flashbacks.)
  3. Han/Leia. (Same story.)
  4. Din/Cara. (Same story.)
  5. Jacen Skywalker. (He was half naked in his room with 2 girls making out in his bed. He hasn't talk to Finn since he left the pool. Rey thanked anyway... (And made a mental note to ask Jacen what all of that was about later.))
  6. Jannah and Rose's. (They didn't even come to the dinner. From the faint moaning/groaning Rey heard from behind the door, they were still fucking like rabbits.)



It was hopeless!

No one had seen or heard from Finn. At all! It's was now after 2 in the morning and there still was no word. So, with nothing else to go on, Rey went back to her parents' room, picked up Zaire, and took her back with her to her room. On her way back upstairs, she asked the front desk to please give Finn the spare keycard if they see him.

She then went back into her room with her daughter's sleeping in her arms and she took her to bed.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Rey woke up with Zaire lightly snoring in front of her. Since they came into a double bed room, Rey then looks over her right shoulder to find that the other bed had no occupant. Finn hasn't come in at all last night. Where was he?

Sighing, she looked down at her daughter's still sleeping form and plants a kiss on top of her head. She then gently rubs her back before she decides to get up and take a shower. She would keep looking for him until she found him. Period.

Gathering some undergarments, she closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

**AFTERWARDS...**

She comes back into the room, pulling a shirt down over her head to see Zaire watching T.V.

Zaire looks up at her mummy and smiles. "Hey, mummy!" She stretches, holding her arms out wide for her mummy to walk into.

Which, of course, she does. "Hey, Baby girl." Rey says, hugging her tightly. Planting multiple kisses her cheek. "What are you watching?" She gets in bed, sitting back Zaire. She then starts playing in her daughter's golden curls.

"Hmm... some movie about video game characters and a boy trying to find some keys and an egg." Zaire says.

"Hmm... sounds strange." Rey comments, running her fingers up Zaire's back like they're walking.

"Yeah. I was watching it. But, Daddy was." Zaire says.

Rey then freezes in place. "'Daddy'? Zaire, was your father just in here?!"

"Yeah. He came in while you were in the bathroom." Zaire says.

"He was?" Rey then started looking around the room, wondering if he was there now.

"Yeah." Zaire says again.

"What was he doing?" Rey asks.

"He came in to get some clothes out of his bag. He was wearing a white robe, like you have at home. I woke up and saw him looking around in his bag. I jumped out of bed to hug him. And I think I scared him. I didn't mean to.

Rey thought she had a noise coming from the room. But, wasn't sure what it was.

Zaire went on to say, "But, he just hugged and kissed him back and put me back in bed. But, I wasn't sleepy anymore and I wanted to play with Daddy. He went into the closet and came out wearing his clothes."

"Did he... Did he say where he was all night?" Rey asks.

"No." Zaire says. "He just said he wanted to get us some breakfast so we could all play today. He then turned the T.V. on and left."

If Finn was back down the main floor, then...

"Zaire. Come on." Rey says.

"Where are we going, Mummy?" Zaire asks.

"Come on." Rey says. "Put some clothes on. We're having breakfast with Daddy downstairs, alright?"

Zaire shrugged. "Okay." She got out of bed and did what her mother told her to do.

* * *

Rey and Zaire dashed from her room to the elevator. Once the elevator stopped and opened, Rey took Zaire by the hand and they went into the dining area. As she went running, trying to get eyes on Finn, little Zaire tried to keep up with her tiny legs moving as fast as they could.

Just then, over by the buffet, Rey sees Finn with two plates in hand, scooping some scrambled eggs and breakfast tots into both plates. She runs over to him. "Hey."

Finn looks over his left shoulder at Rey and presses his lips together into a tight line.

"Where have you been all night?" Rey questions.

"Why does that matter?" Finn asks, his counter question having some serious bite in it. "It didn't seem to last night."

"Finn, I'm sorry." Rey says. "Please don't be like that! I actually came out to look for you. But, no one knew where you were."

"I was fine." Finn comments.

"That's not telling me anything, Finn." Rey comments.

"Well, it should. Because I was fine." Finn says. "I am fine."

"Finn, I... I'm so so sorry." Rey apologizes again. "I shouldn't be so cross with you. But, I was just upset."

"Upset about what? That whole change in attitude came right out of left field. What was that all about?"

"That you made such a big deal about not wanting to get your family anything for Christmas!" Rey damn near shouted. "I mean, What's the big deal?"

Finn sighs heavily. "Rey, come on! Obviously, I was gonna..." He looks down to see Zaire listening to the whole exchange between her parents. He then says in a softer tone, "...Obviously, I was gonna get a few things for both you and Zaire. I just didn't want you to think that you could take advantage of the situation!"

"What?!" Rey asks. "Oh, come on! When have I ever done anything like that?"

Finn leans back, squinting in disbelief at his wife. "Seriously? Have we forgotten that purse that you always talked about... that one bag to end all bags that I had to buy you for your birthday? Y'know, the one you _never_ used? Or what about that expense-as-hell bracelet that I got you for Valentine's day? The one you only wore once? Or what about that Expresso machine that you were dying to have... that you used twice? Maybe three times?"

Rey exclaims, exhaling through her nose. "Are you really harping on any of those things?"

"I am." Finn says.

Rey raises an eyebrow. "Wait...You told me that you were happy to get all of those things for me, didn't you?"

"I did." Finn says. "And I was."

"You said making me happy made you feel good." Rey says.

"It does." Finn confirms.

"So, why bring all of this up now?" Rey asks. "What changed?"

"Where are all of those things now, Rey?" Finn asks.

Right then, Rey went quiet.

Finn goes on to say, "Last time I checked, your friend, Kosha, had the bag. You gave that bracelet to your cousin, Gianna, because she really liked it. And your mom has the expresso machine now. All of those things I got, I got them for you, Rey. And you just gave them away like they were nothing. Like they meant nothing to you. It wasn't just about the money, Rey. It was the intent. My intention was to give you what you wanted. And all those efforts meant _nothing_."

All of a sudden, Rey felt really bad now. Now, it made sense as to why he was so upset last night. She started working him up and then just killed the moment. 'The Mood is ruined.', indeed.

"Daddy?"

Finn looks down at the little one, whose voice carried so many emotions with it.

"Mummy?" Zaire called. "Are you fighting?"

Just then, Rey looked down at her daughter. "Honeybun..."

"Please don't fight!" Zaire says.

Rey lowers herself on her knees.

Just then, Finn joined her on his knees.

"No, baby. Daddy and I aren't fighting." Rey swears. "We're talking. That's all. We're just talking."

"No, you are fighting! That's why you came to _Abuelo's_ and _Abuela's_ room last night. You two had a big fight!"

Finn looks up at Rey with a surprised expression. So, that's why he was given the spare keycard when he passed by the front desk. He wondered.

"No, no, my love." Rey says. "We..." *Sighs* "You know when you and some of your friends fight and grownups tell you to make up?"

Tears stream down Zaire's cheeks as she nodded her head.

"You know why they say that?"

Zaire shakes her head.

"Because fighting doesn't make things better. They just make them worse. And daddy and I let a lot of things go a really long time without talking and... yes, we did fight last night. But, we're not now, Babygirl. We're just... making up."

"You promise?" Zaire asks, her voice breaking.

"I promise, Honeybun." She then looks over at her husband. "We promise..." She looks over at Zaire again. "...Not to let a fight tear us apart, okay? We were talking..." She looks back up at Finn again. "...because we needed to."

Finn, getting the message, nods.

"I promise you." Rey tells Zaire.

"That's right." Finn then reaches over to wipe away her tears. "Mummy and I... we're not going anywhere, okay? We'll stay together because we love each other. And we love you."

Zaire nods, physically appearing calmer now. "I love you, too." She mutters.

"I love you, Babygirl."/"I love you, Honeybun." Rey and Finn say simultaneous.

"Now, how about we get some breakfast, huh?"

"Okay." Zaire mutters.

"Okay." Finn says. He then holds a hand out to Rey for her to take. And she does. he helps her up, kissing the back of her hand. He then picks up the two plates and hands one to Rey. He then takes a third for her and they all fix three plates full of food.

Rey and Finn then notice another couple coming into the dining area and their jaws drop. 

As soon as Jannah and Rose came downstairs for breakfast as well, both Finn and Rey get this embarrassed look on their faces and quickly head back upstairs to their room. And with Zaire in tow.

When Jannah spots them, she goes to say 'What's up?'. But, Finnrey just ghost on by her like she nor Rose where even there.

"What the fuck was all of that about?!" Jannah asks her girlfriend.

Rose just shrugs.

* * *

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT...**

Rey is sitting Indian style on the bed across from the one she and Finn sleep in, watching as Zaire plays on her tablet. Zaire is sitting in between her mother's legs, her back pressed up against her front. She's leaning forwards, fulling engrossed in the game and her little legs are hanging over Rey's crossed ankles. Rey's hugging her middle from behind, rocking her side to side and whispering praises everytime Zaire scores/wins the game she's playing. Rey even encourages her daughter to beat the high scores, cheering her on as the game goes on.

On occasion, Rey'll turn her attention over to her Finn, who was so engrossed in that gross T.V. show he likes, _Temptation Island_. She really feels bad for leaving Finn the way she did last night. She was a very competitive woman and that dumbass bet she came up with came about when Finn teased her about a comment she made the last time they hooked up.

It was in good fun. But, Finn's reaction and response to her, mentioning that their night was ruined just really upset her. And her confronting him that morning only to find out that that comment came from a what he perceive as being used and unappreciated. And she can't say that he was wrong to feel that way.

She really meant to talk to him more after that morning... about all of the expensive gifts he got her that she later gave away. But, they couldn't get a moment alone as today was filled with it's own adventures with the family.

She then realized that they finally had their privacy. She just needed to make sure that Zaire couldn't tune in. No time like the present! Rey hugged Zaire closer, whispering in her ear, "Hey, Zaire?"

"Huh?" Zaire questioned.

"You know mummy and daddy love you very much, don't you?" Rey asks.

"Yeah." Zaire says.

"Okay. Well, Daddy and I-..." Before Rey could say another word...

"And I love you, too, mummy! You and daddy!" Zaire comments, looking up at Rey over her left shoulder.

Rey's heart melts instantly. "Awww, my baby!" She then kisses her left temple. "You are too sweet! But, listen... Daddy and I have some things we need to talk about right now."

"Fight." Zaire says.

Rey's brows knit. "What?"

"'Talk' means that you and daddy are fighting." Zaire says.

Rey's heart then starts to ache at that. "Zaire..."

"Just like you did when we were getting breakfast." Zaire goes on to say.

"No!" Rey stressed. "No, Honeybun! We weren't fighting! We were talking! I promised you that."

Zaire then puts down her tablet and shifts so that she could look at her mommy better. "I hear you and daddy fighting when he went to get us breakfast. You two are mad at each other! I know it! You're not happy with daddy!!"

That even got Finn's attention, who mutes the T.V. to listen in.

"Honeybun, no! We're not mad at each other." Rey says desperately. "I promise you! We're just not... where we need to be."

Zaire looks up at her mommy, not completely sold on that. Or is simply unsure on what that means.

Rey then tries to help her daughter understand when she notices the tablet. "It's like you and your games. You know how you always try and get the high score? Well... to get the high score, you need all of the points. But, you're not there yet. You're close. But, still not there. Well, that's where daddy and I are right now."

"So, you and daddy need to play more to get the high score?" Zaire asks, to Rey's amusement. That question could be interpreted in so many ways. 

Reeling back from laugh, Rey tries to recompose herself before she can speak again. "You-... you could say that. You could say that. But, I really, really need us to get there, okay? So, how about you take a break from all those high scores and listen to that little playlist that your Auntie Jannah made for you?"

"Okay!" Zaire says, sounding very excited.

"Okay, big girl!" Rey says, letting Zaire go to the chair over by the reading lamp. She's taken both her tablet and backpack. She pulls out a set of headphones and goes to a little music icon on her device. She sees what she was looking for... Zaire's Playlist #4. She inserts her headphones into the device and places them over her ears. 

Rey then gets up and joins her husband on their bed. "Hey, Finn?"

Finn gestures towards Zaire. "What's going on with Zaire Is she alright?"

Rey nods. "Oh, yeah. She's just a little upset because she thinks that we're fighting."

Finn sighs through his nose. "Is she still thinking what happened this morning?"

"She is." Rey answered. "But, don't worry. I had to tell her again that we just need to talk."

Finn nods. "We do." 

"Yeah." Rey agreed. "Listen. I just... I wanted to say again that I was sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I'm sorry that I've been so inconsiderate of your feelings. And most of all, I'm sorry for being so confrontational all the time. I know that mentioning my past with... You-know-who...would just be another excuse. So, I won't make it. It's just... the way you accused me of being an ungrateful cunt..." Rey stops talking immediately and looks over at Zaire. From the looks of it, Zaire had already picked a song and was jamming! Singing and dancing to herself. Rey then turns her attention back to Finn. "Basically, then I was using and taking advantage of you. And you weren't wrong for thinking that way. I really wanna clear all of that up. But, first, I guess... I guess I just need to know that if you meant it the way you made it sound."

Finn scowls and Rey really wants to kiss it away. "That you were a..." Rey's eyebrows shoot up and she nodded. "No! No, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Rey nods urgently like she really wanted him to know that she wasn't attacking him. "Yeah, I didn't think you were. It just felt like that."

Finn goes on to say, "I was just really upset because it feels like you don't appreciate any of the really big things I do for you. I know that you're thankful for all the 'little things'. But, for the really big and honestly... really expensive things, you act like you couldn't care less. You seem like you're treating things like it's just one more thing."

"I understand." Rey nodded. "And, again I'll apologize for that. It's just that... my parents raised me to be a giver. If there was something that someone else needed and I had it, I wouldn't hesitate to give it away."

Of course, Finn knew that about her. He's always told her that she had a heart too big for her chest. And it's one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her.

"All the same, I never look at the full value or worth of whatever that thing might be. When I gave my purse over to Koska, it was because she never has any decent to call her own. I mean, she's working 3 different jobs to pay for her mother's medical bills. She's the only one who seems to still care that her mother is alive. At the end of that cycle of bills, she'll have enough to pay for an occasional bill of her own. Maybe even put a little food on her table. She never has enough to treat herself to anything nice. So, I figured... since I had plenty of purses, and the bag you got me was the most decent, I just gave it to her."

Finn didn't know any of that. He understands what it's like having to take care of a parent, namely his father. But, still...

"And while it's true that Gianna liked my bracelet..." Rey continues. "...She was only interested in borrowing it so that Jacen could make one for her just like that one. Since that particular bracelet was made specifically in Ilum, she would've needed it to know what was all included in making it. She actually had Jacen bring mine back to me when he got here. It's actually still in the car. I kept forgetting to get it out. But, I've got it back. And as far as that Expresso machine is concerned... I really did want it. And I really enjoyed having it. But, when we had to figure out what we were taking with us when we moved out of our old apartment and what to give away, I opted to give it to Mama. And, again, I figured since we already had a coffee machine, we really didn't need the Expresso machine, too. So, as an random gift, I gave it to Momma."

Now that Finn got the whole story, he understood. He didn't know about any of those things. Of course, he remembered the arguments they had when they were moving all of their crap from place to place. And that damn expresso machine was one of them. He didn't mean to make such a big deal out of it. But, it was one of those things that Rey had to have.

"But, with all of that said, I really should've told you about what I was planning on doing with the purse, at least. I seem to keep forgetting what happens when I do things without mentioning my plans first. I am working on that. Trust me, I am."

"No, no. Rey, I get it now. While it would've been nice to hear about all of this beforehand..." Finn says.

"Right..." Rey muttered to herself.

"I know that you would never do anything out of malice. I know you well enough not to even suspect that." Finn assures.

"And I appreciate you for that." Rey says.

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn's expression was one understanding.

"I do." Rey then sat on his right thigh and cupped his right cheek. She then planted a lingering kiss on Finn's lips. It was an affectionate kiss that he gladly returned. She was the first to pull back, stroking his cheek and caressing his nape. "So..." She started. "...where did you go last night? I was so worried that I was up for most of the night."

Finn knew that was coming up next. "I spent the night in a vacant room on the third floor." He answers.

Rey scowled in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

"When the woman at the first desk told me of a room of an expected guest that never showed, I just said I was a cop and needed to use the room for a stakeout." Finn answers.

Rey gasped. She looked at him in a very cartoonish way. "You didn't!"

"I did." Finn argued.

Rey tilted her head at him, pressing her lips together. "Finn..."

"No, I didn't." Finn told her truthfully. "Honestly, I was in luck and they had a room available for someone that never showed up for. So, I asked if I could stay in that room just for last night and I even paid for it this morning."

"Well, you didn't have to do that!" Rey whined.

"I was pretty sure at that point, you had called the first desk to keep me out." Finn stated.

"I mean... Well, okay. I did." Rey confesses. "No. It's true! I did! But, then I called them right back and asked them if they could let you know that you could come up the second they saw you. I guess that you were already in for the night. That's the only explanation as to why you never came back into the room to be with your family."

"All because of that stupid bet we made." Finn says.

"Hey! You should know me by now!" Rey challenged. "When you say things like me not being able to go on for long without getting-..." Rey once again looked over at Zaire, who was really engrossed in another new game. "Mister T-H-I-C-K D-I-C-K..." She literally spelled out. "I get defensive. I mean, why would you even bring that up again, Finn?!"

"Y'know, when I said that, I was only teasing you." Finn says. "Well, I was tired, yes. But, I was actually meant that as a joke. But, you had to make it out to be that whole ridiculous bet thing."

Rey cuts her eyes at him. She's about to throw another curveball at him. "So, you're saying that all of this confusion..." Rey then pointed at herself. "Is my fault?"

"I really don't know why it's such a big deal to you, Rey." Finn says. "Honestly, all you had to do was admit that you're were serious when you said it and that you made a possible mistake. It would take a very big person to admit that..."

"That's not what I asked you, Finn!" Rey shouted, cutting him off. "I asked if that all of this frustration and aggravation was my fault!"

"I think that you're being just a tad too hard on yourself, Rey." Finn says. "You shouldn't take all of the blame for this."

Rey looked at him slack-jawed. "What?"

"But, it's good that you are taking some responsibility for this." Finn says.

Rey was confused. 'What in the world was he talking about?', she wondered.

Hey, those are your words." Finn says, defending himself. "You said 'em. Not me." Finn says, dodging that bullet. 

"Nice." Rey nodded, applauding Finn's bullet dodging skills. "Very nice!"

"I do my best." Finn says, knowing full while that Rey was just seconds away from smacking him. So, he then changes the subject. "So, do you know where you put your bracelet after you got it back? You said you forget to get it."

That might've just saved Finn a sore cheek. But, if only Rey decided to allow the subject to be changed. Luckily, she does. "Yeah, it's in the car we rented."

"I'll get it." Finn volunteered.

"Oh, no, you won't!" Rey says. "It's mine. I'll get it!" She then gets off of Finn's lap, slips on a pair of yoga pants and one of Finn's T-shirts before she takes off out of the room. She stops at the door when she sees the keys on the T.V. stand. She goes back, reaches for them and goes.

Finn laughed to himself.

* * *

As Rey walked out to their rental car, she hears a lot of a lot of splashing and groaning, she cuts in between two cars in the parking lot and walks out towards the direction the sound was coming from.

The sounds only grew louder and louder as Rey got closer and closer. She doesn't realize it when she was on the move, but Rey was walking out towards the Pool and hot tub... Right where she and Finn were the night before. 

And the second the source of the noise came into view, Rey froze! She remembered instantly where she was standing. 

Her cousin, Din, and his ('lady friend') Cara were making waves in the hot tub. Cara's back was pressed up against the corner while she was in Din's arms, slamming herself up against Din. Her arms were hanging on the rim of the tub and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Din was holding her up, palming her ass.

Din moaned uncontrollably as he slammed himself in and out of Cara.

As it was dark and Cara's back was turned to Rey, they couldn't see her (Thankfully) as she looked around awkwardly. She then slowly turned around and quickly ran back to where she originally had wanted to go. Wanting nothing more than to unsee what she just saw! Unfortunately for her, things wouldn't work out that way.

As luck would have it, she would have to pass by Jannah and Rose's room on the way to her car. And since those two clearly didn't believe in closing their damn curtains at night, Rey would have another eyeful of her best friend & her Sister-in-law lost in the throes of passion.

With both the reading lamp and the bathroom lights on, it was damn near impossible for anyone to ignore seeing someone hoping up and down through the open window. With but a glance, Rey could see Rose straddling Jannah, throwing that pussy down on hers. At first, she was tribbing her girlfriend while pressing herself down on top of her. But, then she sat up and started riding Jannah like Rey would ride Finn. Their bodies were saturated in sweat, the light from both sources illuminated the room as well as highlighted their forms in the mostly dark room.

Rey quickly went to their rental car and took out her bracelet before that more sporadic movements in the window caught her attention again. Rose was straddling Jannah's left leg while her right ankle was resting on Rose's left shoulder. She was scissoring the fuck out of Jannah, giving it to her like she had a fucking cock!

'Damn!' As much as Rey didn't need/want to see that, she couldn't deny that Rose was putting it on her.

Now... if she could just get pass not seeing anymore people fucking and get her own sex life back on track, that would be swell!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	9. In the Living Room Part 2...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Finn and Rey work out their issues, they decided to abstain from any further intimacy. But, as a lot of the other couples are going at it all around them, Rey quickly surmises that lack of loving might only add to their problems!
> 
> Later on, Finn'll get distracted and Rey doesn't like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's interesting is that I thought I should do this as a two-parter. Then, I thought I could do this in one chapter. But, that one chapter expanded with enough stuff to fill out 3 short chapters. So, I had to break it up into 2 again.
> 
> Anyway, here's the second part of "...In the Living Room".  
>  **Warning!!**  
>  There will a scene where there's some penetration of a different kind. I've indicated where those scenes will take place for your convenience. Just keep an eye out for **????**
> 
> Since it's one of my smut scenes, it's gonna be a little Graphic! So, be mindful of that if that's not your thing.

**3.) Lando Calrissian & Sana Starros-Calrissian**

It was the week of Thanksgiving 2019!

And the Calrissian house was inviting family to stay and was hosting a 'bed and breakfast' all week long leading up to Thanksgiving day! Of course, all of the Calrissian children and their significant others were in attendance! It was so nice to have all of their kids together, hanging out, cooking, ! And it was so much fun watching them chatting and laughing as they all were catching up.

Even when they were arguing, it just felt like the good old days! Sana was in mostly a good mood throughout that entire time. (Mostly, because she did get fed up with the few arguments that sprung up and made herself known that she wouldn't have any fighting in her house!)

Well, earlier in the morning, 2 days before the dinner, Rey and Finn were already out of drying towels in their room. Rey volunteered to ask her In-laws for more. She walked downstairs to their closed bedroom door about to knock when...

**[BANG!]**

The door getting banged up against from the other side made her shriek in surprise. She reeled back, not sure what to expect next.

**[BANG!]**

There was another bang on the door.

**[BANG!]**

And then, another.

**[BANG!]**

And then, another.

She then heard what could only be described as a howl of pleasure from the other side. Mr. and Mrs. Calrissian were definitely going at it in there! And from the sound of things...

Let's just say that age hasn't slowed either of them down any. She soon stepped away and went back upstairs, thinking to herself of that old saying: 'You're only as old as you feel'. So, from the sound of it, they must've been feeling pretty young, judging from the sounds they were making.

And if what Rey heard her mother-in-law saying is true, Lando wasn't in too bad a shape, despite needing a cane to walk.

Anyway, moving on...

* * *

**4.) Jyn Erso-Andor & Cassian Andor**

Driving up to her parents' secluded house out in the country, Rey stepped out of her car to stumble upon her Father's barn... He's had to move his truck. Which means that he needed to pull his tractor out.

And when Rey went to go look, she found them... in a position she was quite ready for!

Cassian was in the driver's seat of the truck with Jyn sitting on his lap. She kissed him as she...

You know what?

It's better to not even mention this!

Rey was suffering enough already!

* * *

While on the Solo airfield, Rey and her crew were hard at work, repairing (rebuilding) their first C-17 Globemaster III. They stopped making those back in 2015.

But, they was some talk about starting the next gen Military transport Aircraft. And Han Solo's company was in talks of building the first of a new line. This would be both a big job from the military and a test to see Solo's crews efficiency. And to see if they could even pull it off.

This was something Rey took very seriously, as it's been her dream to own her own Aviation company and build her own planes. And those in the crew she ran with were equally ecstatic.

But, it was right after lunch time that she realized that she was the only one taking things seriously. As she was the only one still working on the damn plane! Eventually, others came back from their extended lunch hour. However, they were still missing at least 2 others.

Already frustrated from being the only one working, she was on the edge of cursing someone out when she stormed off to go searching for her missing crewmates. It wouldn't take very long to found them as she went stomping through the Parking lot on the opposite side of the Airfield.

She saw that disgusting Dopheld standing at a distance and staring up through the back window of an EMT Ambulance. He was breathing so hard, Rey could see the windows steaming despite him standing a good 8 feet away from it. At first, Rey was wondering why there was an Ambulance there. But, assumed that it was on standby. There weren't an uncommon sight on an Airfield. Especially not on this one.

When she walked up behind Dopheld, she shook his shoulders to snap him out of it before she told him to get back to the plane. But, he was whining, saying how he was gonna miss the best part.

"Huh?!" Rey asked.

Dopheld then directs her attention to the Ambulance. She walked with him over to the back windows and that's when she saw what Mitaka was drooling at. ****

**5.) Vi Moradi & Karé Kun ** ****

_"Oh, you do take me to the nicest place."_ It sounded like Karé. 

_"Yeah, well, I'm doing the best I can here, babe!"_ That sounded like Vi.

Looking inside the windows, Rey could see Karé lying down on the gurney in the back with her girlfriend, Vi, sitting in her lap. And that's when Rey began to recognize the number on the Ambulance. It was Vi's Ambulance.

Vi Moradi was a first responder... An EMT for Firehouse 15. She was usually the one on the airfield the most to handle any victims of an accident. And that's where she met Karé.

Vi was straddling Karé's hips, rubbing herself up against her girlfriend. She was framing her girlfriend's face with both hands kissing her lips deeply.

Karé returned the kiss with as much fervor hunger as Vi was, fingering her pussy while she held onto her ass.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Vi groaned.

"Yeah!" Karé shouted. "Oh, don't stop! Don't stop fucking me!"

Rey looked away, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her forehead. She shook her head while Dopheld looked on in delight!

"Hard and slow!" Karé command. "I wanna felt that whole pussy rubbing up against me! Yeah." Turning her attention down to her breasts, she then grabbed Vi's breasts and started to suck on her left nipple. The sounds of her kissing and suckling could be faint heard through the space between the back doors.

"Oh, yeah! Suck my titty!" Vi commanded.

Karé lets the left one slip out of her mouth and goes to suck on the right one. She was slapping Vi's cheeks and squeezing them.

"Suck on those big fucking tits!" Vi shouted. "Come on, baby! Why don't come show me what that tongue can do! Huh? You like that?"

Dopheld was breathing even harder now. "Yeah, give it to her, you sexy fucking slut, you! Yeah!"

Rey looks over at him in sheer disgust before looking around, hoping that no one else was aware of what was going on. To her dismay, there were, in fact, others who were watching and had actually went away to the vending machines... so that they could have a snack along with the 'show'.

Vi then cupped Karé's cheeks, shoving her face into her boo's lips. Kissing with such fervor, it was causing the back windows to fog up. 

"Holy fuck!" Dopheld huffed. "They're so fucking hot together! Goddamn!"

Unable to listen to anymore, Rey actually slaps Dopheld for watching and for making her watch before she pushes him away. She then goes to bang on the right back door. "Karé! Vi! Get out of there! You're drawing in a crowd out here!"

She doesn't stick around to see their reactions. But, she can hear them getting off of the gurney and most likely getting dressed.

"Now, why would you do that?!" Dopheld demanded to know. "Why'd you stop them?! They were having a good time!"

"Yeah!" Rey agreed. "And you were having a good time watching them have a good time! I don't need to remind that you haven't been very subtle when it comes to this kind of thing and you have been caught multiple times before!

"Yeah, you're right!" Dopheld muttered. "You don't need to remind me!"

Rey doesn't give him a chance to stop talking before she says, "And lest you forget, we've got a plane that needs to be repaired. So, wipe that slime off of your face and getting your head out of that fog! We've got a job to do!"

Rey hears the back doors of the Ambulance open and she looks over her left shoulder to see Karé fixing her flight suit while Vi tucks her shirt back into her pants. She faces forward again, shaking her head. Not because she was disgusted. But because, once again, they got to fuck while her and her husband's sex life was dead in the water, it seemed.

* * *

Finn hasn't come home yet.

It's later than he usually gets here. Rey had already cooked dinner and has long since put Zaire in bed. It was getting late. So, she and Zaire had dinner without Finn. She still made him a plate, but with it being a school night, Zaire needed to go to night-night.

She had fixed herself a pot of tea... Cinnamon Tea was always her favorite! She was right in the middle of washing dishes when the light in the garage comes on, indicating that Finn has finally arrived.

Finn comes into the garage with Rey there, waiting for him. She can see him laughing through the windshield. He was guffawing so hard that he couldn't even sit still.

Rey frowns at him, though a smile on her face soon spreads into a grin.

Finn opens his car door, laughing his ass off. He leans against the door once he's shut it and leans over, laughing so hard. He noticed Rey standing there and greets her. "Hey!"

"Hey." She says back. "You're late."

"Sorry, Peanut." Finn goes up to Rey and kisses her lips. "Phasma had me working late." He then snickers some more.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Rey. "So, how was your day?"

Finn seems to play off his snickering. "Whew! Never ending, it felt like! Thank God it's over! Every case seems to be the same now. What should be simple open-and-shut cases seem to just drag on! Witnesses giving us the runaround! Evidences that lead us nowhere. And Lawyers all just giving us a hard time. And even with all of that dumb shit we normally have to deal with, I've had to handle some dumb shit tonight on top of the other dumb shit I just mentioned."

"Well, you can tell me all about it in the dining room." Rey says as she snakes her arms across his lower back.

Finn then throws an arm over her shoulders. He walks with her as she brings him inside.

"I made you a plate at dinner." Rey mentions.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, baby." Finn says gratefully.

"Of course!" Rey says like it's no big deal.

Once they get inside and Finn's sitting at their dining table, Rey throws Finn's food on the stove to rewarm it. "Okay." She says after taking the food and replacing it on Finn's plate. She then brings it to him. "Now I'm curious. What happened tonight? Why are you getting in so late."

Finn grabs a paper towel and a beer from the fridge before he sits down again. "Well, Phasma was in her usual funk. She apparently wasn't satisfied with some of the paperwork that we turned in after our last case. You remember the one I told you about? The one last week? The raid on Roman Vell's Estate?"

"Uh-huh." Rey nodded.

"Well, according to the Captain, the details in the report weren't matching the 'actual facts' of our 'daring' raid in his upper west House in Freewater. Basically, we 'intentionally' left out that during the raid, a member of the S.W.A.T. team outright ignored a direct order from her that resulted in Vell getting shot. He didn't die, mind you. But, the incident gave him enough probable cause to charge all of us with 'attempted murder'. Basically, we were at his house to plant several kilos of cocaine on his property and then take him in so we could hash out some grudge we had against him. It was all bullshit! But his lawyers are pursuing it and that's what makes it serious. Anyway, Phasma said that our raid would be seen as unnecessary force and she accused us of getting the case thrown out before it even makes it to court. Y'know, since we were somehow covering for S.W.A.T. when we should be more objective and sticking to the facts. Whatever the hell that's suppose to mean." Finn eats a spoonful of food.

"Wait. I'm confused." Rey says. "How does keeping something out of a report relate to some asshole suing the Police Department for trying to kill him?"

Finn doesn't answer right away. He finishes chewing and then swallowing it. "Y'know, when it comes to Phasma, it's best to not ask too many questions." Finn says. "None of what I sound makes any sense. But, that's not what's important. What's important is that a S.W.A.T. officer ignored her commands and said asshole ended up with a bullet hole in his shoulder." Finn eats another spoonful of food.

Rey awaits for him to finish.

"So, since she thought that I was the most trust worthy of the bunch, she elected me to stay after hours to do a better job." Finn then takes a swig of his beer. "Everyone else got to leave but me."

"That bitch." Rey says. "I'm sorry she put you through that, Babe."

"Yeah." Finn started snickering again. "But, it was almost worth it for what I saw her doing before I bolted."

"What?" Rey asks.

Finn doesn't answer that question. Because now he was damn near in hysterics.

"What is so funny?!" Rey asks.

Finn slams his forehead down on the table, laughing harder.

"Bah...Babe!" Rey's laughing right along with. Despite not yet knowing why he was laughing in the first place. "What're you laughing so hard about?"

"Hooo!" Finn says. "Babe, I saw some stuff tonight that I will never unsee. You are not gonna believe what happened!"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense!" Rey says.

"So... I saw Hux at the precinct tonight." Finn started.

Rey frowns at this. "Hux? I thought that he moved away with 'Fuck face' years ago!"

"Beats me!" Finn says. "But, judging from what I've been hearing around the office, he's been back around here for quite some time."

"Hmm..." Rey hummed. "I'll need to ask Jacen what his cousin's been up to. I wouldn't be surprised to hear that they had some kind of falling out! 'Pencil dick's' not known for being a team player. Not long term, anyway. I wonder what he was doing in your office? Did you say that you were the only one still there working?"

"That's a story you're gonna have to brace yourself for!" Finn says, snickering some more. "Because Hux wasn't the only one there."

Rey's eyebrows knitted when she raised them curiously. "Explain."

Finn attends to his plate before he starts laughing some more!

* * *

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT...**

Finn was ordered by his captain to finish up his paperwork before he went home tonight. He was pretty pissed about having to be made to stay while everyone else went home for the night.

He pounds his fist on his desk as he worked tirelessly to get this shit finished so that he could go home. He's sure, by now, that Zaire and Rey have already had dinner and that Zaire's homework was all finished.

Well, after typing for what seemed like hours, Finn was finally finished with the stupid shit. He might've been in a trance because he was sure that he wasn't even close to finishing up. Regardless, he then puts it in an email and sends it to Phasma's computer in her office. He then decides that he was done with all of it and thought about taking tomorrow off. He gets up, gathers his things, and heads for the way out.

**6.) ????**

As he steps off of the elevator and turns a corner, he hears what appears to be a lot of shouting. Shouting over some music playing. The music was muffled, like it was being blasted behind closed doors.

Indistinct voices, sounded like two of them, were coming from the west side of the building. Where Phasma's office was.

 _" **Yeah!"**_ a voice shouted out. _**"COME ON! COME ON!! GIVE IT TO ME! FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME!!"**_ that voice was muffled. Almost like it, too, was coming from behind closed doors.

_**"OH, GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME! FUCKING HELL! YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO FUCKING HARD!!"** _

_**"YEAH!!"** _

Sounded like a private party for two. Against Finn's better judgement, he decided to go and investigate.

_**"OOOOOH!"** _

_**"GODDAMMIT! YES!"** _

_**"Oh, YOU-... YOU FUCKING GET IN THERE! YOU FUCKING GET IN THERE!!"** _

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** _

_**"OH, FUCK!"** _

_**"ARGH!!"** _

_**[SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!]** _

_**"AHH (HISS!) OOH!"** _

_**"JESUS CHRIST!!"** _

_**"OH, GOD!!"** _

As Finn neared the end of the hallway, he slowed his pace. Knowing full well that Phasma was eyeballing the cameras right outside of her office.

_**"YEAH, COME ON! TAKE IT, MOTHERFUCKER! RIGHT IN THERE!! COME ON! FUCKING TAKE IT! MOTHERF...! OOH-AH!"** _

Although, from the sound of things, she might've been a little too busy getting the shit fucked out of her!

_**"OHH! UGH! UHH!"** _

_**"GIVE IT UP, GODDAMMIT!! YEAH! OH! FUCK YES!"** _

_**"OH, DON'T STOP! DON'T FUCKING STOP!"** _

_**"YEAH? YOU LIKE THAT, YOU FILTHY LITTLE FUCK?! YOU LIKE THE WAY THAT COCK FEELS IN YOUR ARSE?!"** _

But, then again...

_**"I DO! I DO, CAPTAIN! FUCKING KEEP IT GOING!"** _

_**"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"** _

...It didn't sound like Phasma was the one getting it. In other words, she wasn't the 'Penetratee'. She was the Penetrator! And when Finn leaned over to his left to get a better look, his suspicions were correct.

Phasma had someone bending over her desk and she was just plowing their asshole! Enjoying just humiliating whomever more that she was enjoying the act itself. The other person appeared to be wearing a suit. Only his slacks were pulled down and his jacket was haphazardly thrown aside on the floor!

 _"OH, YOU FUCKING TWIT!" Phasma shouted. "Yeah! Oh, fuck yeah!_ _Yeah! Suck that candy cock! Yeah! Come on now! Let me see you sucking that sweet candy fucking cock! ARGH!! Come on, pretend like you're sucking on mine! Now, you fucking wanker! AHH!! ARGH!"_

**[SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!]**

_"Come on! Yeah!"_

Finn was awe-struck. He doesn't wanna watch this. But, he was powerless to look away! How in the world could Phasma do this, knowing full well that he was still in the building with her. Her and whoever was getting the rear-ended.

Phasma then reached over the shoulder of her 'lover' and pulled their red-hair...

 _'HO-LY SHIT!'_ Finn thought to himself. _'YOU'VE GOT TO ME KIDDING ME?! IT'S HUX?! IT'S FUCKING HUX?! HUX LIKE IT UP THE ASS?!'_

Finn saw that Hux was holding a rainbow colored lollipop that was in the shape of a phallus. His eyes were screwed shut, having to be made to deal with the rough treatment. He was moaning, so he clearly enjoyed it. But, he had to handle it. Although, when he could handle it, he licked and kissed the 'candy cock' as Phasma put it. He thought for a moment that it made sense that Phasma was into some S&M shit, given her nature. But, thinking and seeing were too different things. And, of course, she was the dominant one. He never figured, though, that Hux was the submissive type. However, in some strange way, _that_ made a lot of sense, too!

Finn hated himself for being so curious! He was just in shock over the whole thing! He couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. But, he figured one more look (Because it was too good not to!) couldn't hurt. (Well... it couldn't hurt _him_.)

Hux was hardcore sucking on the lollipop! Giving it crazy good head!

"Yeah, that's right!" Phasma says. "That's right. Ooh, this fucking arsehole is tight! Yeah, I bet you like getting it ripped open, huh? Argh! Hah! Ha-whew! You fucking bastard! All of you fucking lawyers love to hear yourselves talk, don't cha?! Oughta be using that mouth for something more useful, huh? Yeah, go ahead! Go the fucking ahead! Suck that shit! Oh, fuck! This feels so good! Y'know what? Seeing you sucking on that candy cock makes me wish you were sucking on mine! In fact..."

Phasma pulled out of Hux and made him get down on his knees. It seemed like she was ready for him to suck on something else!

Now, at first, Finn thought that Phasma was fucking Hux with a strap-on.

Only when Phasma pulled out of Hux, she wasn't wearing a strap-on. The dick she was fucking him with was attached to her. She had a cock of her own!

Holy mother of God! Finn just learned something about the captain that he had no intention of finding out!

'Alrighty then!' Finn thought to himself. That's a lot more about Phasma that Finn wasn't expecting to learn.

And since Phasma's got Hux on his knees...

On that note, it was time to dip!

But, the thought of her rear-ending Hux, an old friend/enemy of Benny boy, just made Finn bust out laughing. When he squeaked a bit too loudly, he looked back through the window of Phasma's office to see that she appeared to have heard it.

Finn then bolts for the door when Phasma started looking around.

He hopped into his car and started it up. He then hauled ass for the house. He couldn't believe it! He never saw that coming. Although, Hux always used to say that Phasma had 'balls of steel'. Looks like he knew something about that, right?

Finn then starts laughing at that. That was just too funny. Soon, one thought lead to another and another and another between Phasma and Hux and Finn was soon all over the road, laughing his ass off!

* * *

**BACK IN THE PRESENT...**

Rey was leaning over the side of the table, laughing her ass off! Her arms flailing about as she struggles to catch her breath.

Finn was laughing right alongside of Rey. In between Tee-heeing and inhaling, Finn sounded like he was speaking in tongue when he was really just trying to speak. "So, Y'know..." He finally manages to get out. "After seeing Phasma in a way that I wasn't expecting..."

Rey almost falls out of her chair as she bends and leans all over the place.

"With a package of herself... Not that there's anything wrong with her having a package. I'm not trying to make this sound like a negative thing!" Finn says, feeling as though he has to stress that!

"No, no, no, no!" Rey says. "I know you didn't!"

"All I'm saying is... I just didn't expect that. One." Finn clarifies. "And two, I didn't expect Hux to be into Anal. Not when it comes to his own ass getting punctured. That's what I thought anyway. He always came off as such a tight ass..."

"Something Phasma knows all about, Isn't that right?!" Rey asks, laughing again.

"Exactly!" Finn agreed while nodding. "But, he usually came across very straight lace. You know... Stuck-up, pamper, rich spoiled brat! A perverted yippie scum with a low, vile option when it comes to the female gender!"

"A metrosexual..." Rey says as she tries to recompose herself.

"That's how he came off as." Finn says. "But, clearly, you don't know people as well as you think you do. And by that, I mean I didn't know the guy. At _ALL_."

Rey was struggling... struggling to keep from bursting out in laughter again. But, hearing Finn's story just reminded her of what she's been having to deal with here lately.

Finn continues, "Although...It does bring to mind something Hux used to say about the Captain. He said that Phasma had balls of solid durasteel! And who would argue that?! Deep-down, we all knew the same thing! Not about her having literal balls. But, knowing who Phasma is, what she's capable of, and how she treats others, especially her superiors, one would say the same thing. But, as it turns out, Hux meant that _very_ Literally. He _knew_ ALL about her solid durasteel balls FIRST HAND. Come to think of it, none of us really know her all that well either. Or at least, I didn't." 

"But, He did, huh?" Rey slowly regained her composure. But still suffered from outbursts of giggles and cackling. 

"I'd say so." Finn looked over at Rey, seeing that she's still rolling with laughter. A small smile works across his face when he sees her still cackling. "Are you uh... Are you okay over there, Peanut?" He asks.

Rey can only nod. 

"I mean, seeing Phasma rear-ending Hux while treating him like shit is funny as hell!" Finn says. "I even thought so myself. But, it's not _so_ funny that you could die laughing." He says. He then gets a thought. He knows her well enough to know that there's something else that's got her guffawing like this. "What are you really laughing so hard for?"

"I'm sorry!" Rey apologizes. "I'm... To be honest, I'm kinda glad that I'm not the only one who caught other people going at it!"

Finn frowns as his eyes swell. "You've been catching other people going at it?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Rey says with a mixture of amusement and disgust.

"Who'd you see?" Finn asks. "Who was doing the nasty?"

"Poe and Zorii!" Rey says.

Finn's jaw drops. "Ah, man! Really?! When?"

"The night we invited them over after drinking all night." Rey answers. "They were getting it on in the spare bedroom."

"Oh, my God! Those two really are the worse when they drink together!" Finn says. "I'm so sorry you had to see them like that, Baby."

"Yeah, I am, too." Rey admits. "But, they weren't the last!"

"Uh-oh!" Finn says, bracing himself for anymore details.

"I saw Din and Cara in that hot tub back at the hotel in Canto Bight..." Rey says.

"Ehh!" Finn exclaimed. "Your cousin and his 'Lady friend'? That's rough!"

"Lando and Sana in their bedroom..." Rey continues.

"What?!" Finn exclaimed. "Jesus! Spare me the details."

"Oh, it's... I didn't actually see them..." Rey mentions.

"Good." Finn says quickly, cutting her off.

"But, I heard them." Rey finishes.

"Fuck!" Finn says in a low growl. "Just, go on."

"Mum and Dad in the hay field..." Rey continues.

"Oh, you poor Baby!" Finn says in a worried/sympathetic tone.

"Vi and Karé at work..." Rey continues.

"Whoops!" Finn says like he caused an accident.

"And... Jannah and Rose in their hotel room." Rey finishes.

"Ewwww!" Finn gagged. "Actually, I caught them in the act, too." He says.

"You did?" Rey questioned.

"Yup!" Finn says, signing. "Jannah was jumping up and down in that bed, killing Rose."

"Interesting!" Rey exclaimed. "Because I saw that, too. I even saw Rose humping the shit outta Jannah."

"Damn!" Finn says, really not wanting to hear that.

"NO. You know what? I did

"Man! I mean, I know you're the king of my climaxes..." Rey says. "But, I guess being sexually dominate is a Calrissian thing. As clearly you aren't the only one who can make a woman come _hard_ multiple times... and still leave her wanting more."

"Goddamn!" Finn says, sounding disgusted.

"I mean, your dad..." Rey started, doing this on purpose. Because she just enjoys messing with Finn so much.

"Stop." Finn says lowly.

"Even with him walking with a cane..." Rey continues. 

"Stop it." Finn commanded, slightly louder.

"He was putting it on her..." Rey continues.

"Stop it!" Finn commanded again.

"I was like Jesus Christ..." Rey continues.

"STOP... TALKING!!" Finn says pretty loudly. "I get it. I got it! I don't want the mental picture."

Rey holds her hands up in surrender even while she snickers.

"Thank you..." Finn says. He then clears his throat before he gets another spoonful of food. "So, how was your day?" He asks.

"I already told you." Rey says. "I saw Vi and Karé fucking in Vi's Ambulance." 

Finn opens his mouth to eat. But, after hearing that, he simply responds with, "...Oh." After a beat, he eats some more.

"Right... So, it was very awkward having to work alongside of her after seeing her like that with her girlfriend. Especially, standing next to that pervert, Dopheld Mitaka. But, hey! At least we finished what we set out to do! We completely rebuilt our C-17 Globemaster III! And now Solo has the Government contract to start produce on the next gen Military transport Aircraft!" She then gestures like she waving to a crowd.

Finn looks up at her and smiles. He puts his spoon back down and claps for her. "See? That's what I'm talking about! There you go, Baby! I'm so proud of you!" He takes her hand and leans in for a kiss.

"Thank you, Baby!" Rey chuckles, meeting his lips with her own. Planting a long loving smooch on his smooth, juicy lips.

_**[KISS!]** _

"Now you get to live your dream... now just repairing or rebuilding... But, to actually start building... Actually building your own planes. Pretty soon, you'll have an airfield all of your own and you'll have an armada of ships people won't wait to fly!"

Rey blushes at Finn's compliment. "I appreciate you saying all of that, _Amor mío_. But, just for now, I'll just be happy to start building planes for the company. The more work we put in, the more contracts we take on, the more people see our dedication. That'll keep the place open so Han can afford to bring in more workers."

"Yeah, okay." Finn nods. "That's what up."

Rey nods, agreeing. But, then, she has a thought. She's not quite done with teasing Finn just yet. "But, you know what?"

"What?" Finn asks, chewing though he carries his mouth.

"Getting back to that Phasma/Hux scenario..." Rey starts.

Finn already knows where Rey was going with this.

"...that's not a bad idea..." She continues.

"No!" Finn says.

"No?" Rey questions.

"No." Finn says.

"No what?" Rey questions.

"NO." Finn says firmly.

"I don't know what you're saying 'no' to." Rey says.

"Yes, you do." Finn says.

"But..." Rey starts.

Finn says, cutting her off again. "No, Rey. It's never gonna happen. My ass is a one-way street. Out. Nothing goes in, you understand? I ain't _that_ damn kinky!"

Rey then thinks of a curveball. "Well, you loved me, even before you had sex with me. But, what if you found out that I had a penis? Would you've still loved me... made love to me if I had one?"

Finn stops to think about it. "Y'know, I never think of that?"

"Right." Rey says, nodding her head. "That what I thought."

"Well, what if I was taking my clothes off and you saw that I had a vagina?" Finn counters. "Would you have still wanted me if I did?"

It was Rey's turn to be stumped. "I never thought of it like that?"

" _Right_." Finn says.

"But, it'd be kinda fun to imagine, wouldn't it?" Rey questions, hopeful.

Finn looks up at her and frown. He says nothing as he digs into his dinner.

Rey deflates. "I guess not." While she was, in fact, teasing him... She was kinda serious about it. She knows that Finn loves her big booty. But, she loves his, too. And while she's come to love anal sex, she really wants to explore other options in order to keep their sex life spicy. And while hearing the story of Phasma 'rear-ending' Hux, as Finn put it. Rey was sort of imaging that with Finn.

She thought of walking into their bedroom, naked while wearing a strap-on. Finn would be lying on his stomach, butt naked. And she'd slowly walk over, seeing Finn looking at her over his right shoulder and wiggling his ass at her.

She would then rim his ass, licking and kissing her way up his back, caressing his muscles and sliding her calluses over his smooth baby skin. She would then get on his back, kissing his shoulders and neck, place the dildo into his asshole and riding him from behind like he'd do her. All the way, Finn would tell her that she was fucking him so good and that she was scary good with that cock of hers.

And she'd tell him that she learned from the best!

And he'd tell her to keep going. All the while, he'd be sucking on a candy cock she got for him.

Catching Jannah with a strap-on and using it on Rose only strengthen her fantasy.

But, Finn ain't down for that.

Slightly frustrated, Rey just went and poured herself another cup of her cinnamon tea and she rejoined her husband at the dinner table.

It was all silence now.

And, of course, that night, Finn was apparently too tired to even touch Rey. She tried snuggling up behind him, being the big spoon. And while that was fine, she started kissing the back of his neck and his muscular shoulders. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt to bed, it was easy access. Finn seemed to be okay with her kissing his muscles, he even moaned when she caressed him.

But, once she reached down in between his legs, he told her not tonight. He was too tired to do anything.

Beyond frustrated, Rey hit him with her pillow and purposely threw herself into bed, turning her back to his. She missed his touch. She missed his kisses. She missed his love. And as hard as she fought, she can't stop the tears stinging her eyes and she was quick to wipe them away. But, she ran down her cheeks faster than she could stop them.

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT...**

Finn's cellphone goes off and he's called away to join his unit at a crime scene. He whispers 'I love you' to Rey, plants a kiss on her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and lips after getting dressed and takes off.

Now, that Rey's alone, she doesn't hold anything back. She just buries her face into Finn's pillow and cries. Her only sense of comfort is Finn's scent on his side of the bed. That seems to be the only thing Rey can look forward to anymore.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER...**

Rey and Zaire were hanging out with Jannah, watching _Flipping Houses into Homes_ on T.V. when Jannah noticed that Rey was kinda distracted. She was holding her head up using her left arm and her eyes were droopy like she was bound to fall asleep at anytime.

Jannah then picks up the remote and hits the 'pause' button. "Okay." She says. "What's with that sour look on your face?"

Rey tilts her head to her right in Jannah's direction. Before she can even play it off...

"And don't bother trying to play it off." Jannah says. "I've known you since grade school. I know when there's something bothering you."

Rey knew by then that it was pointless to try and deny it. She then looks over at Zaire, hoping to keep her out of the conversation.

But, Zaire didn't care. She was too busy playing with Gungi.

Rey lets her arm drop as she sighs harshly. "Y'know..." She rubs her eyes. "...I love your brother. I really do..."

"You always say that." Jannah comments. "Anytime Finn's done or is doing something that irks you, you always start off like that. Just say what the problem is."

Rey thought about it. 'Yeah. I guess I do do that.' She sighs before speaking. "Finn comes home at all hours of the night. And while I can understand that he's tired and probably pretty frustrated... I don't understand why he just stopped wanting to be near me."

Jannah frowns at that last comment.

Rey clarifies by saying, "He never wants me to touch him in bed. He never wants to hold me, never wants to touch me... I'm starting to think that he's tired of me!"

"So, how does he act when he comes home?" Jannah asks. "Done tell me that he's ignoring or talks down to you." 3 guesses as to who she's got in mind right now!

"I mean, no. He never does that." Rey says. "Don't get me wrong! We still get along like we always have. Talking, laughing, hanging out like we did back when we were just best friends. But, now, we're acting more like roommates sharing a bed rather than husband and wife." 

Jannah nods at that, feeling pretty good about their situation. "Okay, okay. Well, don't overreact! Knowing Finn, He's just tired right now. I know my brother, alright? And he's not the sort to just blow people off. Not anyone! Especially, not the woman he married. And I also know from what you and he have been telling me that Phasma has been on his case here lately. He's got his job cut out for him."

"But, when he is at home, he's either watching some dumb cop show on T.V. or playing some stupid ass video game! He lives this kind of thing 24/7! You'd think that he would've had enough of it by now!"

"Well, a lot of that is what he knows, Rey!" Jannah argues. "You know how he gets. He likes to critique everything he sees in his shows and in his games."

"Well, when he comes home, he should just needs to focus that attention on his wife!" Rey argues back. "He spends some much time on being a good cop, it's like he forgets that he's also somebody's husband, too. And I've already told him that he's a good man. And he is! He's... He's honestly a Godsend. Amazing Husband, loving father, and dedicated detective! But, he's neglecting the most important thing in his life now!"

"You?" Jannah asks.

"No!" Rey says back. "Well... yes. But, not just me! But, my honey pot as well!"

"Okay..." Jannah says. holding a hand up for Rey to stop. "You're clearly frustrated enough to talk about your... honey... pot. Now, I really don't wanna hear about your... honey... pot. But, keep this in mind, Rey. Finn's known to get lost in his work. Hell, we all can! And it's not his fault. That's just how Dad raised the 3 of us: Him a detective. Maz a Crisis Manager. And myself, a Lawyer. In a lot of ways, Rose reminds me of Finn. With her being so busy being a surge Tech. she never has a lot of energy for me either."

"Really?" Rey asks, not quite believing her.

"It's true!" Jannah says. "Once we all get into work mode, we zero in on what we're doing. And you... You're hardly one to talk here, Rey!"

"Meaning what?!" Rey asks, suddenly feeling under attack.

"Big time Aviator! Repairing/rebuilding/building planes on the regular everyday? How do you have any energy for..." Jannah stops herself seeing now that Zaire was tuning into their conversation. "...The Calrissians are all a bunch of go-getters. That includes you and Rose. But, I still get where you're coming from. Like I said, she often comes home, dead tired. But... If I could offer you any advice, Rey, it'd be this... Just remind Finn of who he married. Show him everything that he has AND everything he's bound to lost if he doesn't readjust his priorities when he gets home. And I know you guys have plenty of off-days. Just wait and pick one and just remind your man of what he goes to bed with every night. I can guarantee he'll remember! For me, I know Rose is exhausted at the end of every shift. So, I give her a break. Rub her back, cook her a meal, massage her feet, bathe her. But, if we go too long with love, I'll either give her a hard time about it..."

"Yo!" Rey exclaims.

"...Or... I just straight up show it all off! Most of the time, she'll complain back. But, once these hands..." Jannah then mouths, blocking her right side from Zaire. "'And this tongue'..." She then speaks up again. "...Work their magic, she's putty in my hands. Maybe you should do the same."

A smile begins to spread across Rey's face and she nods. She remembers how close she came to getting some only for her to ruin it by bringing up that stupid bet. But, now, she thinks that she's got it. "Yeah. Hah! yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Jan."

"No sweat!" Jannah chuckles.

Just then, the sound of keys being inserted into the door stops them both from speaking and they turn their attention to it.

When the door opens, it's Rose that walks through it!

Jannah smiles, getting up on her feet. "Hi, Sweet cake!"

"Hey, Boo!" Rose says back, closing the door. She meets her girlfriend by the door and plants a kiss on her lips. She then notices Rey standing there. "Hey Rey!"

"Hey Rose!" Rey says, embracing Rose in a tight embrace.

"Auntie Rosie!" Exclaimed Zaire as she and Gungi come running over, hugging her leg.

Rose, Rey, and Jannah all squat down and envelop both Zaire and Gungi into hugs filled with kisses and nuzzling. Much to Zaire's amusement.

"Honey Bun!"/"Honey Bun!"/"Honey Bun!" Rose, Rey, and Jannah all say in unison.

"How are you, my sweet?!" Rose asks, kissing Zaire's right temple.

"I'm doing good!" Zaire says.

"I'm so glad to hear it!" Rose says, squeezing her tight.

Zaire then kisses Rose's cheek. "Gotta go now! Gungi and I are still playing!" Zaire and Gungi then run over, getting back into their spot.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the hug." Rose says mild surprise. Both Jannah and Rey giggle at that. Rose then gives Jannah a half hug around her lower back. She kisses her cheek and nuzzles her shoulder. She then looks over at Rey and smiles warmly at her. Rey returns the smile, rubbing her back affectionately. Rose does the same for Rey. "So, what's the latest at work, ladies?"

"Well, Linus Tanner won't be spending another night in jail." Says Jannah.

All 3 ladies stop in their tracks.

"You did it?!" Asked Rose. "You got him off the hook?"

"Hmm-mmm! Judge Tekka just ruled in favor of my client." Jannah says. "When it was shown that Arlene Sandlake had a history of falsely accusing men of sexual assault, including actual audio recording of her telling a friend that she knew how to sway the 'Pervy Judge' to side with her, she agreed to drop her lawsuit in exchange for not getting charged herself. And the best part is Linus gets to keep his job and his career as a contractor is still on track."

"Alright, miss madam justice." Rose then spanks Jannah's ass, causing Jannah to blush and giggle. "How about you, Queen of Heaven? Are you still rebuilding or building?"

"We're building." Rey answers. "The first in a new line of the Airtrotter I. First of many new Military personnel carriers."

" _Niccceee_!" Rose drags out. "I'm sure hope that the first troops that ride on your airbus all get to thank you in advance for getting them wherever they're going safely. You deserve to be recognized for your hard work!"

"Well, me and the crew I work with." Rey throws out. "They all deserve the credit on this. Not just me."

"Modest as well. You're gonna go far, Sister." Rose says.

"So, how about you, Sweet cakes?" Jannah asks. "How'd your surgeries go? I take it from your good mood that they went well?"

"Exceptionally well!" Rose says. "I needed to set up and assist on 4 different surgeries! A Cholecystectomy, a Hysteroscopy, and two gunshot victims."

"Oh, that sounds pretty severe." Rey says. "How did you treat the first 2?"

"Well a Cholecystectomy is the removal of the gallbladder and the Hysteroscopy is us checking your uterus for any strange of abnormal bleeding." Rose answers.

But, before Rose can go into any details, Jannah stops her. "Y'know, Rose is always telling me about the graphic nature of what goes on in the operating rooms. And as you've heard from the doctors at CoruMed, she's very good at her job. When it comes to her patients, she takes every matter very seriously. And I love her so much for that." Jannah kisses Rose's left temple, causing her to blush. "And while it's taxing work and I'm very proud of the work she does, I wish that she'd spare me just a few of the details. Trust me. Once you get her going, she'll tell you all about it. And that's not good for you especially if you haven't had your supper yet."

"Rey, don't listen to Jannah." Rose says. "She's just squeamish. A very weak stomach and doesn't waste an second to throw away any clothing that might have some red stains on it."

Rey nods. "You can't stand the sight of blood?"

"No." Jannah says sharply. "Who the hell won't?" Wanting to change the subject while she still had an appetite, Jannah brainstorms on what to say, ignoring the following exchanges between Rey and Rose. Just then, Jannah remembers that she's hungry. "Speaking of supper..." She then turns to Rose herself. "Can we have some _Bánh gối_ for dinner tonight?" She asks.

"Depends." Rose says. "Are you gonna let me sleep at all tonight? Y'know I've got to be at work around 5 in the morning."

"Yeah, uhh-..." Jannah started to say but then stops. "Probably... No. You know what. Leia said that she and Han would be bringing Colm back in a couple of hours. They love having him around. But, he just has too much energy for them to keep up with him. So, yeah. Probably. But, no promises."

Rose sighs. "Guess I'll have to take that." She comments.

"Of course you will!" Jannah kisses Rose's cheek. "You love me, girl! Don't try and deny it."

"I won't." Rose says. "And I do. And, of course we can, snookums! Whatever it is you want, it's all yours!"

Jannah gasps, playfully clapping. "So, does that mean I can have you all day to myself for Christmas?"

"What. Ever. You. Want." Rose says.

Jannah squeals before she embraces Rose and they kiss.

"You two are too much!" Rey complained. She doesn't dare tell them that she and Finn saw them fucking each other hard through their open window.

"What, you don't get this at home?" Jannah asks. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry! I totally just forgot that you don't, do you?"

"Jannah, stop." Rose says. "Or we won't be having any _Bánh gối_ for dinner tonight."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jannah says to Rose and to Rey.

"Rey? Will you and Zaire be staying for dinner?" Rose asks.

"No." Rey says. "Finn's gonna be working late again tonight. So, it's up to me to cook dinner again tonight. Hey, thanks for helping Zaire with her homework, Jan."

"No sweat!" Jannah dismisses. "Just remember, Sister-in-Law, just remember what I told you... Once you've done that, he'll putty in your hands!"

"I will." Rey says before she hugs Jannah and then Rose. "Come on, you two!" She calls to Zaire and Gungi. "It's time to go home."

"Okay!" Zaire says. "Come on, Gungi!"

Gungi barks, following after his big sister. They run out the door as Rey watches them. With a smile, she turns back to her sister-in-law and best friend, waving goodbye before she herself heads out.

**IT WOULDN'T BE TOO LONG...**

Before Rey puts what Jannah told her to the test with Finn.

**SOON ENOUGH...**

They'll be back to making love. Christening the Living room. Not once, but twice. But, it'll take some time and both of them would be crazy busy.

But, when they have their rare day off together again, Rey comes up with an idea.

* * *

**ROUND 1**

The first time they did it, Zaire was hanging out with Andre and Colm for a playdate at Lando/Sana's house.

Finn was watching Tv when Rey came in, dressed in some of her gym clothes, started doing her little easy-to-do-work-outs at home right in front of him. Usually, Rey went to the gym or, at the very least, down into their basement to get her exercise in.

But, today, for some reason, she felt the need to do that in the living room while Finn was watching a marathon of _Chicago P.D._ She had her earbuds in and selected a song on her iPhone before pressing play and went to work.

When Rey had started, she was over in a corner and out of Finn's immediate line of sight. He'd occasionally looked over at her when there was a commercial break or something. But, he usually kept his eyes glued to the screen.

In the middle of it, just as she's getting really sweaty, she took a quick break to drink some water before she went after it again. Only when she started back up again, she seemed to purposefully get right in the way as she did something like lunges or even squats.

Finn sighed in frustration as he tried to look around her, getting upset as he was missing the action. But, as Rey's hips started to wiggle a bit and she'd look over at him to see if he was looking, he knew what she was doing.

It had been awhile since they had 'dessert' together. And usually, Rey would do things like this in order to 'remind her husband what he still had'. 

Rey's making things even more obvious as she started backing up towards him. She, in fact, gets so close to him, she's inches away from sitting in his lap.

Getting the message, Finn slapped her thigh, causing her to laugh.

Rey removed an earbud. "Oh. Hey." She said, panting. "I wasn't in the way of the Tv, was I?"

"You know you were." Finn says. "You were doing it on purpose."

Rey gave him the innocent girl expression as she did that thing where she bit the tip of her index finger.

"Yeah, you think you're so slick, don't you?" Finn asks.

She turns around fully to face him. "I don't know what you mean, babe." She says before leaning into him, cupping his face and kissing his lips. She then slid her hands down his chest to his stomach, resting at his crotch. She gets down on her knees, holding herself up by placing her hands on his knees. She's looking at him with so much desire and a lust that has been building up for weeks! She's ready to have some. She just has to get Finn onboard by enticing him somehow.

She then slides her hands down his legs and then starts sliding them up her amazing thighs. Snaking up her stomach and she cups both of her breasts, caressing them like they were hurting her. She knew Finn loved to watch her touch herself. She was trying amp things up.

Finn couldn't help but smile as an idea came to mind. Rey's trying to get him to bend and take her right there on the floor. But, he had a different idea in mind. Reaching for the remote, he turns off the T.V. and throws it back down.

Rey looks at him with a cartoonish expression, visually wondering what Finn was trying to accomplish there.

Finn then stood up with his crotch right in Rey's face. He stretches, reaching over behind his shoulders and grabbing a fistful of the fabric of his shirt. He then pulls it off, both the t-shirt and the tank top he wore under it. He then leans down, kissing Rey's forehead before he started rolling down his short and drawers together. He exposes his already hard length to Rey. And he can't help the smile on his face as Rey's eyes have zeroed in on his swollen length. He then takes a seat before he reaches down with his right hand and grabs himself. With a hiss, he started to slowly jerk himself off.

Rey gasps, trying to play it off by frowning. Her eyebrows knitted. "Finn, what are you doing?"

Finn ignores her question and continues to masturbating. 

Rey's mouth goes dry and her pupils enlarge. It's been a while since they've had sex. But, this was the first time ever Rey has seen Finn masturbating. Her breathing spiked as she looked on. Seeing the look on his face, the silent moans he admitted, and just seeing that dick getting stroked... It was such a big turn-on! She didn't know why, but she liked seeing him stroking himself off. Usually, that was her job.

"Finn, what're you do-..." Seeing Finn lower the back of his head down on the backrest and hearing him groaning caused Rey to gasp. "Oh!" She exclaimed. She was witnessing something that she never knew that she wanted/needed to see. Her breathing elevated. Her heart started hammering in her chest. Her jaw had dropped and her mouth was dry. And her eyes grew as big as saucers. 

She was honestly feeling a little envious, seeing him pleasure himself though. Rey was usually the one who gave Finn Hand/blowjobs. So, why was seeing him working himself up like this both turn her on and made her mad at the same time?! 

Before too long, liquid heat had pooled into her panties and Rey suddenly became very aware that she was still fully dressed. Her workout clothes were sticking to her due to the sweat she had worked up earlier. But, now with the heat from her arousal, her insides felt like they were lit like a furnace. She was sweltering and she needed to get out of her clothes right now!

She was quick to slip out of her four layers of clothing, tossing her workout shirt, yoga pants, sports bra, and panties across the room somewhere. She then crawled closer to Finn, waving her hips and ass, moving the way a cat would, the little minx! Seeing her skin shining in the daylight from an open curtain just made her appear to glow like an angel. A sexy, sweaty, muscular, and minxy little Angel.

"Yeah." She whispered breathlessly. "Oh, my God! Yeah! Keep doing that! Peanut, I've never seen your jerking yourself off before!"

Finn then looked at her. He snickered. "What's got you so worked up, Baby? What, you like watching me jerk off?" Finn asks in a low humming voice.

"Yeah." Rey squeaked. She then gets closer, licking her lips as she rubs over her center. "Oh! " She whispered.

"You want me to keep going?" Finn asked in that same booming low voice.

Rey couldn't speak due to her mouth and throating being dry. But, when she could, "Yeah. Keep doing that. I wanna watch you beat it off." She giggles, "Oh, God!" 

Finn, not one to disappoint, kept on stroking.

Rey just couldn't stay still. Her hands were just snaking up, down, and all over her body. Groping her titties and rubbing her center. Gasping, she whispered, "Oh, God! I've never seen you getting all worked up like this before, Finn. I was always the one who gave you handjobs and blowjobs. But, I've never..." She gasps again. "I've never seen you beating your meat before. I think you should keep doing that. Yeah, keep doing that. I like watching you." She says while she fingers herself.

Finn was soon very aware of how Rey was getting herself all worked up. Squeezing her own titties and fingering her pussy. Rey then laid on her back, lifting her legs high into the air. Noticing that he'd turn his full attention to her, Rey says, "Yeah. You want this pussy, don't you?"

"Yeah." Finn says breathlessly.

"Oh, yeah!" Rey teased. "Keep jerking that cock! I want it nice and hard for me when I get ready to ride it." She then giggles before she bites her lower lip. "I can't wait to ride your cock again. I've missed it so much! Missed having it hitting my spot and getting me so fucking wet."

"Oh, my God!" Finn says, panting heavily.

"So fucking wet for you! Look at me. My pussy is just aching for your beautiful black dick." Rey then winks at him and blow him an air kiss. " _Daddy_! Oh, Daddy." Leaning all the way, Rey lies right where Finn can see her getting her coochie nice and wet. Her petals were nice and pink and liquid heat coated her fingers.

An excited/satisfied moan escapes from Finn's mouth before he can stop it.

Rey giggles at Finn's sudden moaning. "God, babe!" She says in a seductive low whisper. "I'm so fucking jealous... I'm so fucking upset right now. Because it should be me pleasing your fucking chocolate cock. Yeah. Baby, my mouth wets for your chocolate cock. My body was made for you. Yeah. Ooh-ah! No other fucking man can compare to you, Big daddy! You're the only one I know to own this pussy. I want you. I want it so bad. So fucking bad. Give it to me. Give it to me! Don't make me beg for it. Oh! Just give it to me. Drill my pretty pink pussy with that big monster fucking cock. Just give your woman what she wants. You know I'll make it worth your while."

Every word from Rey's sweet lips only works in somehow getting Finn even harder. Even with all of the friction he was generating with his hand, it just didn't seem to be enough. He was ready for her to do her thing.

And Rey clearly knew it. "Can I taste just a little of it? Huh? Lick it like I would a lollipop?"

Finn groans.

"Huh? You want me to do that for you?" Rey asks. "Huh?"

"Yeah." Finn says.

"Yeah?" Rey asks before she leans forward, looking at him under her eyelashes. With a very seductive and mischievous expression. Without wasting a second, she starts running her tongue from the bottom of Finn's balls all the way up slowly on the underside of it and finally to the tip of his length. Keeping to Finn's request, she licks the head of his dick while looking Finn dead in the eye. Smoothing her soft, warm, and wet tongue all over the tip, she winks at Finn, saying, "Chocolate flavored. Sweet and rich. My favorite." Tasting precum, Rey smiles as her eyes glance down at Finn's dick as it kicks up like it was kicking a field goal. She then plants a kiss on the underside before she looks back up at Finn.

Seeing him looking at her with his jaw dropped and breathing like he was gasping for air only made Rey hotter and more hornier. She then flicks her tongue over the head, teasing Finn.

"You taste so good, Peanut." Rey says. " _So good_. I'm ready. I'm ready for you to give it to me! I can't take it anymore! I want you to give it to me." She then picks herself up by pressing down on Finn's knees, climbing up to straddle his hips. "Come here. Come here, baby."

But, instead of letting Rey have her way, Finn lifted her up from under her arms and lays her down on the couch. 

Rey whines in protest, but soon Finn was on top of her, wrapping his lips around the nipple of her left breast. He gently bites down on it, suckling it as if he were her baby. Rey gasps but cups his nape, kissing his forehead. He pinches her right nipple, but soon abandons both in favor of biting her neck. Feeling Finn's lips on her neck and his warm naked body on top of Rey was re-electrifying her entire body. Like it knew that it was about to be rocked by it's favorite occupant: Finn's lips, tongue, fingers, and dick.

Finn kissed and softly bit the left side of her neck before he moved on to the right side.

Rey massaged his left arm with still cupping the back of his neck, keeping him close to her yearning body.

Finn then grasp both of Rey's breasts, flicking his tongue over both nipple, left one to right one. Right one to left one, before he places the left one back into his mouth. Rey's thrown her head back, which was resting on the cushion of the sofa. Her eyes squeezed shut, savoring the feel of the sensation of having Finn's warm and wet mouth on her titties again. A moan escapes from between Rey's lips and she ran her fingers through his long hair. She also massaged his right arm, feeling him flexing as he had his way with his wife's titties. He then started working his way down to her coochie, leaving a trail of kisses from the space in between her breasts down her abs to her naval and finally reaching her petal. He ran his tongue up inside of her coochie lips, and started kissing her clit like he was kissing the lips on her face.

Rey's eyes were rolling. She was feeling so good right now. And as much as she would love for Finn to get her off orally, she really wanted his dick inside of her. She then pushed his head away, whispering "No. I don't want your tongue in me."

Getting the message, Finn then stroked himself off once more, lined it up with Rey's pussy, and inserted himself back into the wonderful sugar walls of Rey's sweet, sweet center.

Rey damn near fainted as her pussy was reintroduced to it's best friend.

Finn pulled Rey down by her legs, causing her to lie in the middle of the couch with her head resting on the seat. Finn then started pumping his hips, filling Rey's core with his giant dick before he takes it back out again. In and out. In and out, Finn held Rey's legs up into the air as he fucked into her pussy.

Rey, while feeling good, thanks to her daddy's dick, was also in pain. It had been a while since they had made love and her pussy needed a moment to readjust to his hulking length. She held her hands out, pushing against Finn's chiseled abs. She didn't want him to stop. Only go slower.

Once again, Finn read her loud and clear. He was honestly a little anxious to be having sex with his wife again, that he didn't take things into account before he started working her. Slowing his stride, Finn slipped himself deep inside of Rey, watching himself going in and going out of her.

Rey moaned loudly. Also whimpering, it had been so loud. Whenever Finn was going too deep or hitting it too hard, Rey would push against him. But, mostly, she just laid back and enjoyed the plowing.

It didn't take long, thankfully, for her core to get use to the pounding again. But, before too long, Rey was ordering Finn to do it harder and faster. Though, not with words, but with a slap to his ass.

Knowing now that he didn't have to hold back now, Finn was just drilling Rey's pussy, loving the feel if it gripping him again after all this time. Rey's hands were squeezing Finn's amazing hips and caressed his well defined abs. She was so such blissfulness that she wasn't start what was more beautiful: Seeing Finn's dick going in and out of her or Finn's body itself. Seeing his muscles bending and flexing under his beautiful dark skin was like staring into a sunset. Rey just lost herself into his majesty. Rey also screamed/moaned/whined/whimpered as Finn's dick started hitting her G spot. She was back in heaven with her Adonis on top of her.

Later on, Finn had pulled out of Rey, made her turn around to rest on her knees on the sofa and started taking her from behind. Slapping her ass, Finn grabbed her right hip and gripped her left shoulder. Rey must've really missed Finn in the two seconds he was disconnected from her. Because her pussy was gripping his dick almost immediately when he shoved it back in. He couldn't even put it back in all the way she was so eager for his return.

Rey had a hard time not knowing if she wanted to hold herself up by her hands or her elbows. Because she altered every few seconds Finn pounded her pussy. The window behind the couch was opened (By the way) so Rey had a clear view of the outside world. She really hopes no one can see them because Finn had her face damn near shoved into the glass while he fucked her doggystyle. But, at the same time, she didn't care. She was lost in ecstasy!

Finn had let go of her hip and started fondling the flesh above her petals, massaging the bundle of nerves, giving Rey as pleasure as he could muster.

**[SPANK!]**

"Ahh-ahh!" Rey screamed after feeling Finn slapping her ass. "Fuck this pussy! OH! MY! GOD!!"

Finn then grabbed a fistful of Rey's hair and was pulling it as he drilled her. He had, at some point, taken Rey's hair out of her classic three buns, wrapped up into a single bun so he could pull when he get down in her deep like he does. "Oh, yeah? Yeah, you like that?!"

"Yeah!" Rey says.

"Huh? Yeah, you like that?!" Finn said again.

"Mmm!" Rey moaned. "YEEEAH!"

"Huh? Tell me how much you like it!" Finn demanded to know. 

"I love it, Daddy!" Rey says.

"Oh, yeah. You love it!" Finn says.

"Oh, I love it!" Rey says. "Keep on drilling this pussy, Daddy! I wanna feel all of you in me!"

**[SPANK!]**

Finn fucked her harder. Harder and deeper. Deeper and faster. Faster. Faster! Faster! 

And then, he paused. Stopping and staying still.

Rey leaned over the couch, panting/moaning. Taking the moment to catch her breath.

**[SPANK!]**

Rey squealed, but then moaned a giggle.

After that last spank, Finn grabbed her right ass cheek and gradually started to plow her harder again. Seeing just that ass jiggle, rippling with every thrust of Finn's hips was fucking hypnotic! That, plus Rey's moaning always brought up the sexual monster in Finn. He loved to please Rey. But, more than that, he loved having his way with her. Using just his hand to hold/finger her clit, Finn showed Rey no mercy as he took her harder from behind.

Rey filled up every corner of the house with her moaning and screams of pleasure and delight. She was finally getting the workout that she's been aching to have. And Finn, never one to disappoint, was showing her the time of her fucking life!

Finn pushed Rey down with his free right hand before he massaged her shoulders and back. He rubbed her back from her nape down to the small of her back before he ran his tongue up her spine.

The sensation of it made Rey's skin tingle and her muscles flexing in response to it.

And then Finn hugged her middle, kissing her shoulder, admitting a sign and giggle from Rey. Rey looked to her left and saw him tilting his head to look at her. She initiated a kiss to his lips. A kiss so hungry and passionate! Finn cupped her right cheek as he gently held her head still, deepening the kiss. Their tongues met, doing their dance, trying to dominate the other. He then pushed her away again, making her slam her hands hard into the walls as he pushed her deeper into their sofa. Now, his right knee was resting on the sofa with his left foot was propped up on the seat, watching as his dick went in and out of Rey's hole.

Throughout all of this, Rey loved having Finn dominate her. But, she had wanted to finish what she started. She wanted to ride Finn's dick. But, when Finn went to take the lead again, Rey would take it from him and take over. So, when Finn leaned in to kiss Rey again, She threw her left arm around Finn's shoulders and with her right hand, she caressed his abs. Getting him to circle around on the couch, Rey shifted her body to face him fully, shifting her weight to on top of him. Getting him to sit down on the couch, Rey straddled Finn's hips and reinserted his dick back into her pussy. Rey sinks down on him with a satisfied sigh. And almost immediately, she went to ride him finally.

Finn palmed her ass with both hands, spanking her ass when she started bouncing it on his dick.

Rey went to hug Finn's face into the space between her breasts, cupping the back of his head to keep him there.

Encouraging her to fuck him harder, Finn pulled Rey down squarely on his dick every thrust she slid down on his dick.

"Ahh!" Rey moaned. "Argh! Ahh! Ooh-oh! Ooh! Ooh! Ahh! Ahh! Yeah! Argh! Argh! Uhh! Uhh!" This time, when she lowered herself on his dick, Finn grabbed her hips and squished her down on his dick. He then bucked his hips. "OOooh-AHH!-..." He kept his dick deep inside of Rey, not thrusting or drilling. Just kept himself buried in her pussy for a few seconds before let her go. "...OH! Ooh!" Rey resumed the ride.

Wanting to see Rey's titties bouncing in his face, Finn got Rey to let go by grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks. Rey always loved being spread open like this and she was bound to make Finn keep her like that. And sure enough, Rey laid her hands down on top of Finn to keep her spread open like this. Finn then put Rey's right nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking on it. He slaps her ass again, palming it. He then started to suck on her other nipple, grabbing it with both hands as if he were her baby.

Rey giggled at that, kissing his forehead, tasting his sweat. She then leaves a trail of wet kisses down the side of his face until she reached his neck. She then started to kiss and nuzzle the left side of his neck. She then cups the right side of his face.

"Yeah!" Finn said. "Yeah!"

**[SPANK!]**

Yeah! Yeah!" He then hugged Rey under her arms and she hugged him around his neck, moaning and screaming into the cushion.

"HO-LY FU-CK!" Rey shouted.

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn encouraged.

**[SPANK!]**

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn then held her as he started to fuck up into her. He had once again taken control of Rey.

Rey was so close to coming right then and there that she had temporarily lost any sense of speech and any and all words died in her throat.

It was Finn's turn to kiss and nuzzle the left side of Rey's neck. He hummed lowly, sending vibrations into Rey's sweat covered neck. he could feel goosebumps pop up on her skin and poke against him. She liked that. He knew she liked that.

Rey then framed Finn face, kissing his lips some more. The smooching and smacking caused echoes throughout the living room as the sound bouncing off the wall and the high ceiling.

Finn moaned into her mouth, almost growling. This continued to get goosebumps to poke through her ivory skin.

Needed a minute, Rey stopped. She was too consumed with the kiss that she was giving Finn. She could taste her milk on his lips and tongue. She could also taste what he was eating prior to them making love. A bowel of shrimp fried rice and sweet and sour pork.

Being the one to pull away from the kiss first, Finn leaned back to look Rey in the eye. He then cupped her face, framing her in his hands like she was doing him.

"I love you." Rey whispered, pecking him once more.

"I love you, too." Finn says.

Rey then planted kisses on Finn's forehead, both of his cheeks, his neck, his chin, and then finally on his lips once more. 

"How long have you been wanting this again?" Finn asks.

"I've been waiting for so fucking long for this." Rey answered.

"Is it everything you wanted?" Finn asks.

"Oh, it's better than I wanted." Rey answered.

"Oh, really?" Finn asks.

"Really." Rey says as she started bouncing in his lap again. "But, there's something else that I wanted to try."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Finn questions.

Rey doesn't tell him. But, instead, kisses his lips again.

Finn moaned into Rey's mouth, feeling himself getting coated in her dripping cunny.

Rey then pulls away, leaning back so that she could get a good look at Finn. She sees him looking at her in a daze. She really knew how to put it on him. She gets right in his face, itching closer and closer like she's about to kiss him again. But, then, she whispers in his ear, "You wanna know what I've been wanting to do?" She then lets out a low moan before kissing his earlobe, causing Finn to chuckle and moan lustfully which causes her to giggle. She then leans back to look at him and the both of them to smile at each other lustfully.

"Ye-yeah." Finn stutter.

"Well... I know how much you love to stare at my ass. So..." She then gets off him, turns her back to him and throws her right leg over his lap and sits on it in reverse. She then puts his dick back inside of her and lets herself drop down to the floor, catching herself by grabbing Finn's ankles before she falls off of his dick. And then she rides him like she did before back in their hotel room on their honeymoon. In the 'seated wheel barrow' position.

Rey needed to spread his legs apart so she could better balance herself. Feeling him hitting her G spot in a new angle caused Rey to laugh triumphantly. She also inhaled sharply through her teeth and started moaning into the floor.

Finn's jaw dropped down to the floor as Rey started moving her hips and grinding on his dick. He was so excited! And his dick was pointing out like an English Pointer. Seeing his dick getting rode on like this or seeing Rey's ass bouncing in his face... He couldn't tell what was more of a turn-on! But, he decided that he didn't fucking care. This was so fucking awesome!! He was so transfixed, he didn't know what to do! Rey's ass was hypnotizing him and slightly distracted him from doing anything. It was like his brain couldn't compute how mind-blowing this all was.

"OH! My God! Yeah!" Rey inhales through her teeth. "Ahh! Ooh! Ooh!' She then lets go of Finn's ankles in favor of holding herself up by the floor. She then threw her hair back out of her face as it has since come loose from that bun Finn put it in. Her eyes rolled around in her head and she couldn't help her tongue as it stuck out of her mouth, licking her lips as she worked her man.

Finn was really at a loss of words here! He was feeling so fucking good and was so blown away by the wonder that it Rey's ass that he completely fails to notice that his dick had slipped out of Rey's coochie.

"Uh-uh!" Rey says, as she grabs it from in between the space of their hips. What little space there was. "I'm gonna put that cock right back up in there!" She then noticed that while Finn was gasping and moaning, he wasn't doing or saying much else. She then frowned at the unusual silence. "You still with me, Peanut? Huh?"

Finn said nothing.

"Huh? Babe? Are you still with me? You haven't passed out on me, have you?" Rey joked.

Finn, coming back into his senses, says, "Oh! Uh, yeah. No. I'm still here. I just... I can't believe how fucking gorgeous this is!"

"You love to look but you don't wanna fuck it back?" Rey questioned. "Huh? Come on, baby! Don't you wanna slap my ass again?"

**[SPANK!]**

"Yeah, come on!" Rey encouraged. "Slap that ass again, Baby!"

**[SPANK!]**

"Ooh! Fuck yes!" Rey grunts. And as if that second slap was enough to get her over the edge, Rey climaxed right then and there on Finn's crotch. Right there on the couch. But, that didn't stop her from continuing on. She was fuck the shit outta Finn! He and she had some serious catching up to do!

Finn just couldn't get enough of watching Rey jiggling her ass like this. It always just drove him crazy to see Rey so flexible and so willing to try new things. Pretty soon here, Finn gonna have to step his game up if he's gonna keep up with Rey's techniques. Feeling his climax rapidly approaching, Finn grabbed Rey's hips and fucked into her hard and deep until he came so fucking hard inside of her. Flooding her pussy and coating her wall with his seed.

Rey moaned, sounding satisfied and Finn just laughed to himself.

They both snuggled on the couch together, bathing in the afterglow and talk until they both fell asleep.

Round 1 was a helluva knockout, ending with Rey's victory! She had finally gotten what she wanted.

But, who knew what was in store for either of them in Round 2?

* * *

**SPEAKING OF...**

**ROUND 2**

The second time they would have sex in the living room, it was more out of frustration on Rey's part.

Finn has spent everyday for the last week, playing some dumb football game. 2k or something.

Anyway, he and Rey usually have nice dates, cooked dinner for each other... y'know, those things that couples normally do together when they have time together. They used to watch Netflix, movies, hang out to talk, going out...

But, NO!!!

All Finn wants to do is play this dumbass game! Talking with either Poe, Slip, Snap, Oddy, Izzy, and/or Jacen over a headset, he was deeply involved in whatever the hell he was doing, paying no mind to Rey. Despite him being right there, she felt so lonely.

She wanted to be with her Husband. She needed him. And she needed him to pay attention to her. She thought she'd try to distract him by doing her usual things.

  1. Walking in front of him, doing her sexy model walk... but Finn seemed to ignore her.

  2. She'd try massage his shoulders... But, Finn would ask her to please stop.

  3. She'd try kissing his face and neck... But, Finn would just tell her to chill.

  4. She'd whisper dirty thinks in his ear... But, he'd complain that he couldn't hear what one of the other guys were saying.

  5. She'd offer to give him a lap dance... But, Finn would say he wasn't interested.

  6. She'd offers to give him a blowjob... Finn would say that he wasn't in the mood for one.

  7. She straight up grabbed his crotch... Finn swatted her hand away.

  8. She even tried twerking in his face.




Nothing. NOTHING! This Damn game had completely possessed her husband. It was taking him away and he couldn't even see it!

She was getting annoyed. She needed him to stop RIGHT NOW! Never, for as long as they've been together, had Finn turned down any of the things Rey offered to do for him. At first, yeah, he'd say he was too tired or whatever. But, after she'd do one of the 8 things listed above, it wasn't long before she got her way.

But, now? It's been an entire week. 21 days since he'd given her any special attention. Oh, but she could fix that! Believe you me she was gonna fix that!

So, to get back at him, She'd then try to take his controller away from him, threatening to turn the game off, yelling in his ear... anything she could think of to get him to pay attention to her. She'd cover his eyes, yelling in his ear, shook him roughly... but, nothing. Finn would just tell her to 'chill', 'stop', or that she was doing too much!

With none of those things working, she started to push him and kicked him, trying to knock him out of his chair. She'd laugh at him or even get in his face when he'd raise his voice at her. He'd never do anything to hurt Rey. So, why would she ever take him seriously? So, she'd continue to give him a hard time until he caved.

As with any man, Finn had his limits. Only the kind of reaction Rey was trying to get from Finn may not, necessarily, be the one she wanted.

Finn was usually a patient guy. Way above hitting people. But, he did make it a point to let Rey know when she's going too far or doing too much. When Rey made the mistake to expose her back to Finn, he spanked her butt really hard, causing her to yelp in pain and clutching her cheeks.

"OW!" Rey shouted. "Finn! That fucking hurt!"

"Well, maybe you should stop doing all this craziness." Finn said back.

"I was trying to get you to spend some time with me." Rey complained.

"By kicking me and trying to knock me out of this chair?!" Finn asks incredibly. "You can't think of any other way to get my attention?"

"Like what?" Rey asks.

"Have you thought about asking if I wanted to do something with you?" Finn asks. "Why can't you just do that?"

"Well, how am I suppose to do that, Finn?" Rey asks. "You won't even listen to me!" **** ~~~~

"How about coming up to me and talking to me like a regular human being instead of doing all of this extra shit." Finn says.

"What do you think I've been trying to do? You've been like this for weeks now!" Rey says. "I just wanted to watch Netflix, go out, or just do something!"

"Well, then, just say that." Finn says, looking agitated. 

"I've been trying to tell you that!" Rey says. "But, you've been ignoring me. So, I had to do something different!"

"Why are you yelling at me like you lost your mind?!" Finn asks.

"Because I'm fucking frustrated!" Rey screamed. She then sighed, deflating. "Finn, I... Babe, I just wanted to watch a movie. Maybe even cuddle with you. But, all you wanna do anymore is play your stupid game! Can we please just order something to eat and watch a movie?"

"Not right now!" Finn said through his teeth. 

"There! You see?!" Rey points out. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!!"

"Rey, I'm not deaf!" Finn shouted back. "Quit fucking yelling at me!" He takes a moment to calm back down. "Maybe I would've gone along with whatever you suggested if you had taken a better approach."

"No, you wouldn't. Because all you wanna do is just play this stupid game!" Rey says.

Finn bites his tongue. And instead opts for a different direction. "Do I ever come in and bug you whenever you're with your girlfriends?" Finn asks. "Hmm? Do I? No? I don't? Well, that's because I know not to bother you when you're busy doing other things. So, why can't you give _me_ that same respect?"

"Because you always go along with whatever I want to do, Finn." Rey reminds him. "But, now, all you do is play this game. You don't ever wanna play with me!"

"This is my way of decompressing, Rey." Finn says. "This gives me something to ready focus on and at the same time, have fun with. Sometimes, I'm not in the mood to do a whole lot, Rey." Finn stresses. "So... just... let me have this. Please? I really don't feel doing anything else right now. So, just please..."

"You're not..." Rey says in defeat. "Whatever. I don't wanna talk to you anymore." She then goes over, taking a seat on the couch. She sat with her knees on the sofa and her arms hugging them to her chest.

Finn sighs in annoyance before going back to his game. As much as she could really infuriate him sometimes, Finn didn't like it when they fought. But, he knows that she's in no mood to talk or be anywhere near him right now. So, he'll just play his game until she's ready to talk to him again.

Hours go by. It went from 1:35p.m. to 4:45p.m. in absolutely no time. After now and again, Finn would look over at Rey and see that she hasn't even moved a muscle. After a while, this sense of guilt would begin to overwhelm Finn. He hated this feeling. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He's always respected Rey when she wanted her space. So, why can't she do the same for him? Anytime Finn was fully invested in something, Rey made it a point to come between him and that thing he was doing. She would act as if she was jealous of that thing or something. Which could be pretty damn annoying. 

And again, he hated it whenever they fought. So, since she hasn't gone to their bedroom or anywhere else in the house, it was pretty clear now that she was waiting for him to come and talk to her. So, he told the fellas that he was backing out, he turned off the game and when over to sit next to her.

But, she just scooted away from him.

"Rey..." Finn says in a mixture of whining and annoyance.

"Finn, leave me alone." Rey says.

"Babe..." Finn says.

"Go away." Rey commanded.

Finn just looked at her like she was being unreasonable. She couldn't be that mad over something so trivial. "Rey... Come on now. I know you can't be all that mad over a game!" It wasn't really a question. It was more of Finn hoping that Rey wouldn't.

"I just wanna be with you, Finn." Rey says. "We always do things together. And today is another day we had off together. So, why are you acting like you don't want anything to do with me? I mean, are you bored with me or something?"

"No, Peanut! I'm just trying to relax." Finn stresses. "Y'know... Try and take my mind off things!"

"Well... I can do that for you too, Finn." Rey says lowly like she was really bothered by that last comment. "You don't need a fucking video game to relax you when I'm right here." She lets her hands hit her thighs when she stops talking.

Finn reaches out to touch Rey's shoulder, but she slaps it away. "Babe, wha-...?"

"I'm tired." Rey says. "I'm going go lay down."

Finn watches her get up and walk away. He then looks at her like she just spat in his face. He exhales, sounding really infuriated. Finn couldn't let tonight end with them fighting. So, he goes after Rey. "Rey, come back here." He says.

But, Rey, clearly ignoring him, just keeps heading towards their spare bedroom on the main floor.

Shaking his head, Finn goes after her again. Seeing Finn coming up behind her, Rey tries closing the door behind her. But, Finn sees it coming. He manages to get in the way of the door closing. And after a brief struggle, Finn gets in.

"What is your deal?!" Finn shouts. "You said you wanna talk to me. Here I am, trying to talk. What's going on with you right now?!" 

Rey doesn't give him an answer.

Finn facepalmed and rubs it furiously. He just goes off. "You always do this stupid shit! Cutting up and acting like I'm about to leave you for some other shit! Why do you always do that?! Huh?! Why do you always act like me giving any attention to a thing takes away from you?! I mean, what the fuck is all that about?! Why do you keep on doing all of this extra shit?!"

Finn was vexed. He was venting, demanding an answer from his wife. 

Rey didn't even flinch when Finn started yelling at her. He wasn't scaring her one bit. He wasn't mean. And she's seen an angry bastard in Ben Solo. She's known him for years and he was always one to lash out whenever he was pissed about something. So, Rey had no reason to be scared of Finn. He would never raise a hand to hurt her.

But, now... He was, in fact, really turning her on right now. Seeing him so **[GRRRAAHHRRR!!]** made her melt and she was no longer angry with him. She can't deny that she loved seeing her husband all mad and acting out like this. A smile began to spread across her face. She couldn't help herself. So, she cupped Finn's face and pulls him into a kiss.

At first, Finn tries to get Rey off of him. He's not done trying to speak. "Rey! What are you doing?! I'm still talking to you!"

"No." Rey whispered with a giggle before she went back to kissing him again.

Finn then grips her shoulders and finally holding her back. "What the fuck?!" Finn asks, clearly confused. Maybe even a little upset. "First, you're pissed at me, thinking I'm ignoring you. And now you're trying to shove your tongue down my throat. What is the _DEAL_?"

"What's the deal?!" Rey asks before kissing him again. "What's the deal?! I'm fucking turned on right now!! That's the fucking deal!!" She kisses him again, moaning hungrily into his mouth. "With your sexy ass! I LOVE IT when you all indignant like this! It's fucking hot." She goes to kiss him again. 

Finn frowns at her before shaking his head, very, very confused here. "Huh?! Wha-... What are you talk..."

"Finn... it's been weeks since we had quality time just for us. We used to cook dinners together. Hanging out around the house or go out on the weekends. But, now? NOTHING. I can still feel you from the last time you made love to me. Hell, I can still taste you, Finn. I just want your attention. I'm sorry if this sounds selfish. But, your focus should be on _me_. I wanna be your Babygirl like I was back when we were still leaving in our old apartment. Things were simpler back then, it felt like. I just want you to spent time with me. That's all. I mean... that's all I'm asking for. Am I asking for too much here?" She then started to grope him. "I just... I just want my man to want me." She then throws an arm around his neck and slams her crotch up against his. She then rubs herself up against, generating friction and getting him worked up. "I want you." She whispers, her breath tickling his lips. "And I want you to want me, too. I don't like not having your eyes on me, Finn. Look at you now. You're loving this! I know you are. Come on and take it. Come on and take it. My pussy is so wet for you. Come and take it. It's yours. It's yours, Finn, baby. It's all yours."

Finn gives in and holds her close as he passionate returns her kiss.

Rey melts into the kiss, the warmth from both the fervor kiss and having Finn so much gets her skin covered in goosebumps. 'Finally!' Rey thinks to herself. She feels herself being pushed back by Finn's hungry kiss. But, she leans back (But not out of the kiss) to reach out for the door knob. Her fingertips bump the metal handle as she waves her left hand wildly in a desperate attempt to grab the knob. She was so lost in the fiery lip lock that she feels like she was on the verge of fainting from feeling so good. But, when she has a solid grip on it, She then pulls it shut as she pushes Finn out of the spare bedroom and out into the living room.

Slamming it, Rey is pinned back against the bedroom door as she and Finn's tongues tango and their lips attack each other.

As Finn shoves his own tongue into Rey's mouth, he frames her face with both hands. Rey meets Finn's vigorousness with some of her own as she starts pushing him back into the living room. Finn's strong hands slide down from her cheeks to her shoulders. He gives them a firm grip and massages them, causing Rey to moan into his mouth. His hands slide down her well toned arms and they land on her hips. Finn then palms her ass, getting a tight grip on it and throwing Rey up into the air. He catches her, holding her in his arms. Rey's arms wrap around his neck, and her legs wrap around his waist. He then picks her up and carries her over to the sofa, still kissing her with that same hungry energy. 

Rey then cups his face, squeezing his cheeks, moving him give her a duck face. She smiles as she pecks his poked up lips.

Finn ends the kiss before he throws Rey onto the couch. He climbs on top of her, yanking off his shirt.

Rey then gets to work, pulling both his shorts and drawers down to his ankles. She then takes his dick in hand (God, how happy was she to have it again right here!) and immediately scoots down to put it into her mouth.

Finn towers over her, grunting as he feels Rey's lips wrapping around his erect length and feels them tighten as she sucks him off. He then leans over her, pulling her shirt out from behind her.

Rey then lifts her arms into the air, allowing Finn to pull the fabric off of her. She then reaches back her back to remove her bra.

Finn then grabs the back of Rey's head with both hands and processes to fuck into her mouth. He feels the head of his dick hitting the back of her throat.

Rey gags, choking on the whole thing before Finn pulls out. She then jerks him off and takes him back into her mouth straight away.

Now that both were bare, Finn's back on top of her, attacking her lips in a mix of angry, affectionate, and passionate fervor.

"See?" Rey asks. "I knew I'd got you to cave! I tell you I always manage to get whatever I want."

Finn looks down at her, knowing full well that she had just played him. He couldn't help but laugh. But, he had something special up his sleeve. "Oh, yeah?" He grabs her legs and slides her up onto the couch, causing her to gasp/giggle at Finn's actions.

Rey lies on her back while Finn pushes her legs up into the air and inserts himself into her pussy. He sat up on his knees, holding her down while grabbing her by her slender waists, Finn fucks into Rey hard.

"Oh! Oh, fuck, yeah!" Rey screamed. "Oh, God! Oh, shit! Goddamn! YES!"

Bucking his hips and thrusting in and out of her, Finn growled, plowing Rey's sweet center. The wet sounds of fleshing colliding with flesh echoed throughout the entire front of the house. Driving down on top of Rey, Finn moaned into the ceiling, howling as though he were a wolf howling to the moon.

Rey held on to the arm of the couch, bracing herself as Finn rode the fuck out of her! Her pussy just got wetter and wetter as she coated his dick with her cream more and more each time he went into her deep.

Finn laid on top of Rey, resting his forehead on the arm of the sofa. But, Rey wanted to kiss him. So, she cupped his face and pulled him down for a deep kiss. A kiss that turned into an attack as Finn devoured Rey's mouths, sucking on her tongue and running his own tongue all over it.

Rey held him down by his nape, happy to having him all to herself again. Ending the kiss, Rey held onto Finn's thunder thighs as he went in deeper and harder. Feeling him hitting her G spot, Rey says, "Oh, my God! This big ass dick! Oh, Jesus Christ, Baby! You feel so good!"

"Oh, yeah?" Finn asks. "You fucking like that?"

"Yeah..." Rey says. "Oh, God! Yes!" She then rests the back of her neck on the arm of the couch. And she closes her eyes, loving the feel of Finn inside of her.

It not much later before she's got her turned around, resting on all fours and taking her from behind. last time, she was pressed up against the cushions of the couch. This time, she was spread across the seat of the sofa.

When she feels Finn putting himself back into her pussy, she goes to stop him.

Finn looks at her, freezing in place.

"Fill up my arsehole." Rey says, shaking her booty at him. "I want you to fuck my arsehole. I want it in my ass!" My then grabs her right ass cheek, slapping it.

Finn obliges. Once it's in, Finn palms Rey's ass as he starts to fuck it.

"OH!" Rey grunts. "OH! OH! OOooh!" She then reaches over to grab Finn's wrist and she has his lay his hand on top of hers, their wedding rings pressed together as Finn interlocks his fingers with the back of hers. He's still holding her right hip, thrusting forceful. "Fuck my ass, Finn! Hell, yeah!"

**[SPANK!]**

Fuck! My! Ass!" Rey shouted again.

**[SPANK!]**

Finn goes right back to gripping her hips once he's fully zeroed in on having his way with Rey. He loves to watch her ass just jiggle. Jiggle-jiggle, wiggle-wiggle!

Rey lays down flat on her stomach as she feels her asshole getting invaded relentless by her husband. "Oh! Oh, God! Oh, yes! OH! OH! Oh!"

Finn leans down and bites Rey's left shoulder, growling. His growls gradual get louder and louder everytime he inhales to do it again. And let before, Rey's skin is covered in goosebumps. He then hugs her middle, making her pushing herself up and presses her back against his chest.

"Give it to me, Finn!" Rey screamed. "Oh, I love it! Fuck yes! Your beautiful fucking chocolate cock!"

Finn then grabs her hair, pulling it as he starts thrusts in hard, slowing his movements into deep plowing.

Moaning wildly, Rey doesn't even bother to hold anything back. And why would she? She loves having Finn treat her this way. Fucking her deep and wild, like an angry beast taking it's fill. She looked over her right shoulder at Finn and smiles. "You want me to fuck that cock, baby? HELL! YEAH!" She shouted suddenly upon feeling Finn hitting her spot in her ass.

Finn then quickens his pace again, fucking her faster than before. He hasn't said a word. He's just been growling and making noises through his mouth and nose. He doesn't need to say anything anyway. His actions indicate what he's thinking. How he's feeling. Lustful Anger! He was angrily fucking her!

"Oh, yeah!" Rey says. "Oh, yeah! Oh, God, yeah!"

**[SPANK!]**

Finn then has Rey turn around again to lie on her back. He then falls on top of her, telling her to hold on to him tightly.

Once more, she hugs his shoulders and throws her legs around his waist. He picks her up under her thighs, walks her over to the middle of the living room and fucks her like it was going out of style.

The wet sounds of Finn plowing Rey's flesh resembled that of someone tenderizing meat. He was just drilling her clit unceasing.

Rey hissed, gasped, inhaled deeply, and moaned uncontrollably. Her breathing was erratic. She was a babbling mess! "Oh, baby! Oh, Baby! That's it! Uh-Huh! Yeah! Yeah, there! There! There! THERE! Fuck YEAH! Uh-huh! Oooh!"

Again, Finn never uttered a single word. Just grunted and growled throughout. He later sits back down, and leans over the edge of the couch, fucking her pussy again.

Rey's holding onto his shoulders, having to made to lean all the way back, looking into the kitchen upside down.

Finn held her shoulders from under her arms, biting and licking her nipples. He then kissed her stomach before getting swept up in the pleasure of feeling Rey gripping his dick hard again. He and Rey both were just moaning and groaning, the only sounds they remember to make during this time of merciless fucking.

He later takes them down to the floor, getting on top of Rey but never stopping nor slowing down in his stride. He managed to keep it inside of Rey and kept his rapid pace of pounding her pussy while she screamed, babbled, and spoke in tongues, apparently. Her body was moving all on it's own, just lost in the rapture of having Finn fucking the living shit out of her pussy!

But, Finn can't keep up with this angry fucking for too much later. Eventually, he slows to a stop, panting heavily.

Rey grabs onto his triceps, looking up at him like he hung the stars in the sky. He was so sexy and so powerful, he couldn't have been real. He was also covered in sweat, which Rey appreciated very much! She sits up and kisses his chin and the front of his neck, as Finn held his head up high as he caught his breath.

Finn soon pulled out of her and fell back against the couch. He leaned against it now, taking a moment to get his wind back. But, once he had it, crawled over to Rey on all fours, resting with his left knee touching her left shoulder.

Rey moved her sticky hair away from her forehead and with her left hand, she caressed and touched Finn's flexing muscles and smooth skin. She then turned her attention to his dick, which was covered in her juices. She then stroked him a few times before she told him, "Come here."

Finn then gets closer and Rey immediately grips his dick, putting it back into her mouth. 

Despite panting and moaning, Rey takes all of Finn in between her lips and sucks him with the same kind of relentless energy that he had been fucking her with. She fingered her clit as she blew him.

Finn caressed her ivory skin and cupped her breasts with his left hand. His right hand was on his right hip as he continued to pant. "Yeah." Finn said under his breath. "Yeah. Ooh! Ooh!" *Hiss* He then wiped the sweat off his face before he started leaning over Rey. The feel of Rey's wet mouth around his dick was fucking awesome enough. But, hearing her moaning and giggling and slurping him off only added to his excitement. She also fondled and cupped his balls. "AH!" Finn says. "AHH! Ooh, yeah! Shit! Ahh! Argh! AWW, SHIT!" He then goes to finger Rey's clit, but she quickly closed her legs.

"Nah-... No!" Rey giggled.

"Let me at it!" Finn says, tries to get in between her strong thighs.

"No... Baby..." Rey says.

"Open up." Finn says. "Open it up!"

"Ooh! It's so sensitive, baby!" Rey complained. But, she obliges anyway.

Finn fingered her core, getting his fingers wet with her cream as she went to town on his dick.

Both of the peanuts were on the verge of reaching their climaxes. Finn said so as did Rey.

So, they were ready to get things back on track. Finn once again got on top of Rey. 

But then, he faces away from her. She had her legs up in the air, her knees pressed up against her chest. When she looked back up, she saw a clear view of Finn bending over slightly with his back to her. His legs were under hers and his ass was sitting in between Rey's open legs.

He then inserts himself into her pussy and begins pumping in and out of her. Rey's eyes widen in surprise while her petals gripped his full length. His balls were rubbing against her clit in her full view.

"Ooh!" Rey exclaimed in excitement. "That looks hot as fuck!" Rey exclaims as she stared at his ass as he pumps his hips and fucked her. She grabbed his butt cheeks and watched as his balls rubbed up against her. "Oh, God! Oh! Oh, this is a new one, baby!" She said excited, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter. "Ooh! Look at that ass bounce! Jesus Christ! This is so fucking _HOT_! Yeah, drill that pussy! Oh, this is insane! Oh, my God!" Rey laughed in bewilderment. She did something like this with him a couple of times before.

But, she never thought about him doing this to her. She liked this! She liked this A LOT! "Ooh! That's it, Baby! Grind that dick into me!"

Finn went in hard and deep, causing Rey to moan uncontrollably. He was so mad at her, but decided on how he would punish her. And that was by not doing exactly what she wanted during sex. Finn had her completely under his control and she doesn't seem to mind or even fought back.

Rey fingers that bundle of nerves above her pussy as she watches Finn's ass bounce wildly in her face. "God!" Rey giggled excitedly. "Oh, God! There you go! Oh! Oh! Ooh-ah!" 

**[SPANK!]**

It was Rey's time to spank Finn's alethic ass.

**[SPANK!]**

"Yeah!" Rey says. "Come on! Drill that fucking pussy! Oh! OOOoooOOOH!!" She then started massaging his legs and held on by his ankles. And that's when she felt it! "Ooh, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"

"I am, too!" Finn says. "I am, too!" He picks up the pace once more, sending Rey into a fit of screams, moaning, and whining.

When Finn erupted into her pussy, Rey was right behind him! 

"OH, GOD! OH, GOD, YES! ARGH!!" She came harder than she ever had. Ejaculated like a super soaker! She gasped/giggled. "Oh, my God, Baby! Look at what you did! You made me squirt!"

"Holy hell! I felt it!"

"Yeah!" Rey says.

Once Finn was sure he was emptied out, he pulled out and laid on top of Rey, kissing her lips in an affectionate fervor. She returned the passion as she caressed the muscles of his back and the curves of his ass.

**LATER...**

Rey was the one leaning up against the couch while Finn was stretched out across the floor. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she had been rode hard and put away wet. (And that's not inappropriate to say! Because she was!) And Finn was more relaxed now. He wasn't asleep. But, kicked back. Both of them were butt naked still. Too tired to even get dressed.

"See?" Rey says, ending the comfortable silence. "I told you I could relax you. Better than that stupid game ever could."

Finn let out a deep chuckle as he rolled over to pat her thigh. "You were right!"

Rey exhaled forcefully. "Okay, now that we got that out of our system... can we watch a movie now?"

Finn looked at her, pressing his lips together. He then shrugged. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Rey asks, hoping that he was serious.

"Yeah." Finn confirms. "Guess you'd better go call _Navarro's_ and order us a couple of dinner plates."

"Which ones?" Rey asks.

"Just call in our regulars." Finn says.

Rey nodded, seemingly in a haze. "Okay." She got up and went to get her phone sitting on the bar by the kitchen. Just as she starts scrolling through her contacts, she feels Finn coming up behind her. "Finn...! What the-..."

"Y'know... we never got that love seat over there a try yet." Finn mentions.

Rey follows his gaze over to it and nods. "Yeah?"

"Let's see... If I'm not mistaken, _Navarro's_ is pretty good about getting out here in about 20 to 25 minutes." Finn mentions.

Rey's eyes widen. "Finn, you're not..."

"What say we give that love seat a try?" Finn asks.

"Finn, I haven't even called them yet." Rey says.

Finn shrugs again. "That's okay. I'll just get you warmed back up right here." He then takes his hardening dick and slips it into her asshole again.

Rey gasps. "Finn! You..." She then started moaning.

"You're not dialing!" Finn says in a mocking tone.

Rey moaned loudly as she strolled through her contact, coming up to _Navarro's_. She hits the number and it speed dials instants. Finn's started to fuck into Rey harder now and She needs to use the bar to brace herself with.

 _" Hello! Thank you for calling Navarro's..."_ A female employee picks up.

Rey's eyes start rolling around in her head as she struggles to find something solid to grasp onto.

 _"How many I help you this evening?"_ She asks.

Rey's too busy moaning right now to give any coherent reply. She's also set the phone facedown, as if that would keep the young woman from hearing anything.

 _"Hello?"_ The young lady asks again. _"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you alright?"_

"YES!" Rey says a lot louder than she meant to.

 _How many I help you?"_ She asks again.

"Yes!" Rey says as Finn pushes her down onto the bar. "Yes, I'd like to place..." She hisses. "I'd like to place an order, please?" She whines.

Let it be known now! Angry sex is really the back kind of sex. Not even makeup sex tops it.


	10. Whenever...Wherever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on as Finn and Rey work on their marriage, progress in their professional lives, and revel in their hedonistic lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!
> 
> SMUT!!
> 
> And nothing but the SMUT!!

**HOURS LATER...**

The Entire Andor-Calrissian household was fully decorated, bathing in the many warm colors of Christmas! There wasn't a loud of attention paid to their surroundings (...as they had other things in mind.) But, as Rey lied on the couch, she found that she really appreciated all the hard work that She, and Finn and Zaire put in to make their house very festive!

Christmas stockings hung over the fireplace, there were garlands strung up all along the walls and over the rails leading upstairs.

Their tree was fully dressed with red & green lights, tassels, and red, gold, & silver ornaments. A silver star sat atop the Christmas tree, shining the brightest in the room.

The fingers of Rey's right hand track the muscles of Finn's back as he lays in her arms sleeping on top of her. She was still awake, basking in the afterglow of her lovemaking with her husband. She held his head to her chest with her left hand while allowing those fingers to run through his short dreads. Finn cuddles mostly into Rey's left side, fast asleep, his breath tickling her sweat covered neck. She kept him in between her legs, her ankles locked behind the small of his back. She had him embosomed protectively as if he was her baby.

Well, he _is_ her baby. Her man. Her husband. One who swore to protect her and their daughter. But, now, in times like these, she likes to return the favor when he was fast asleep like this. So innocent. So pure. So vulnerable. And so trusting. Finn once told her, long ago, that he felt that he could lower his guard around her. Knowing that she would never hurt him to the extend that Shantell used to. And even when they occasionally fallout, that sense of trust and that level of comfortability around her has never gone away. That thought sometimes ran through Rey's mind at times like this one.

She finds herself smiling when she hears Finn snorting in his sleep. She looks down at him tenderly and kisses his forehead lovingly. She loved her husband so much, it hurt sometimes! And the fact that he never uses nor abuses her makes her believe that there might be such a thing as soulmates... a love that stands above what other people claim to be 'true love'.

Finn's really the only man she's known for the longest, aside from her father, who was always kind to her. Loving and caring. He's never failed to make her feel safe. Even now with him snoozing away in her arms, she's never felt more safe.

But, more than that, she also feels so adored. Needed. Wanted. Desired! She has never felt a love like this one before! It was insane the things she's willing to do to for him. For Zaire! And he for her.

Rey's never needed anyone to take care of her, needless to say.

But, it was still so sweet to know that someone had your best interests in mind. Plus, with her skin damp from sweating, and the cold air in the room creeping back in, having him there was also warming her feel up.

Yeah. Finn was the only man she knew (Outside of her family...) she could trust with absolutely anything. With her fears, her deepest insecurities, her failures. But, more importantly with her heart. Her love. Her body. Her children. Her future. To anyone who asks, she would tell them that boldly and without hesitation.

The same could never be said about Ben. Ben has never made her feel safe and secure. He never held her best interests at heart and never seemed to care about her wellbeing. Often, he would often remind of her shortcomings, getting off on the fact that he felt that she was nothing without him.

Finn never has. She knows he never will. Again, whatever falling out they may have, they've always come back to one another. Stronger and closer than ever before!

Both men were on opposite ends of the same spectrum. It was so crazy!

Rey feels Finn nuzzling her chest. She looks down at him, smiling so brightly. He looked so cute when he slept. While lying on the chaise of their sectional sleeper sofa, Rey looked up at the T.V. screen watching as the end credits of the movie they were watching shortly before Finn fell asleep. The containers of food from Navarro's were all emptied and needed to be thrown away. But, they would keep until the morning. The both of them were spent from going at it for 2 straight rounds. She then took the remote and turned off the T.V. and set it down on the floor. She massaged the back of his neck as she nuzzled her nose with his. They should really take this into their bedroom.

However, Rey just didn't have the heart to wake him up. She's got a comforter here on the couch. So, he didn't need to sleep in their bed. She scoots down lower so she could get a better look at his face and that smile grows into a brilliant grin.

She then takes the comforter off of the back of the sofa and throws it over Herself and Finn. She smooths it out and made sure that it covered his shoulders. She then hugged him around his neck again. Despite making passionate love to each other twice (Almost back to back), Rey wasn't sore or anything.

In fact, she'd swear that she was feeling...

...

...

...reinvigorated. Yeah! That's a really good word. 'Reinvigorated!' The recollection of having Finn taking her a third time in their living room was replaying over and over again. 

* * *

**EARLIER...**

_Rey struggled to place their order over the phone with Finn's footlong dick in her ass. She tried to keep from moaning/squealing like a banshee everytime Finn pushed into her. Rey pressed her left hand to his abs, trying to give him to stop long enough for her a chance to finish this phone call before he fucked her silly._

_Unlike the last few times Finn's eased up when she did this, he refused to this time! He could be such an ASS sometimes!_

_Nevertheless, Rey managed to power through the ass pounding and told the guy... She thinks that his name was 'Ezra'? Her and her husband's orders. He told her that he had it and that he would past it on as soon as he hung up. He told her it would be about 25 minutes._

_She made sure to set her phone to go off in about 25 minutes._ _'More than enough time to squeeze in a 'quickie',' Rey thought to herself._ _So, since she was made to bend over the bar, Rey started rocking her hips and throwing her booty back onto Finn's length._

_"Ooh, yeah!" Finn grunts. "Getting you worked up for round 2 was_ definitely _the right idea!"_

_"Well, don't get too carried away there, Finn!" Rey says to her Peanut. "The guy said that they'll be here in about a half hour. So,_ _We're gonna have to make this quick!"_

_Finn growls before he snickers sinisterly. "Just how quick are we talking here?"_

_"Finn, come on! I'm serious!" Rey says sternly. "We don't have the time to screw around like we normally would do! We..." *Moans like a singing whale* "...We need to be done in time for us to be ready for him. And I'd rather he not catch you with your cock in my ass! OH, FUCK!"_

_"We will." Finn promises. "We will._ _But, in the meantime"... He then starts slamming himself into her hard as she fucks him back. "...since we've got some time, I'm about to make the most of this! Even with only a half hour, I'm still gonna make you squirt again, baby!"_

_"Oh, yeah?" Rey questions._

_"Oh, Yeah!" Finn answers. "I know where your spot is. With just a little work, I'll have you coming over and over; Even with the countdown."_

_"YEAH?! You're gonna make me squirt again?!" Rey challenges._

_"YEAH!!" Finn accepts. "OVER AND OVER!"_

_"I wanna see you try!" Rey orders. "I wanna fucking see you get me off again!"_

_"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Finn says as he plows her harder and deeper. Pulling her hair and groping her breasts, Finn has Rey stand up a bit straighter, taking some pressure off of her back._

_"GOD!" Rey screamed. "Yeah, yeah!" Her 'yeah-yeah's' soon turn into a babbling mess of incoherent words and she was apparently trying to speak in tongues. Whatever she was saying, it was clear that Finn was working his magic on her. Taking the full extent of his manhood into her core over and over again... Coupled with him hitting her G-spot with such a monstrous ferocity made Rey's eyes roll around in her head like that old Pong game. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before Finn's made Rey come again._

_Speaking of Finn, he then turns his attention to her clit. He, at first, starts rubbing her petals, knowing both that it would be an extra turn-on for Rey. And that it would also stimulate her just enough to get her to concentrate more on him than the time. He later inserts his strong fingers into her core. First, two right off the bat. Pounding in and out of her like he would with his hard length. Soon enough, though, he adds a third finger fondling her sugar walls, again simulating his wife to the point where she just became a babbling mess. He was getting really good at making her act like this and the smug Arse knew it!_

_And then... with a sharp gasp and a choked breath... Rey damn near faints as she comes again, Ejaculating herself on the floor under the kitchen bar. But, even with that, Finn's not backing down as he has now taken himself out of her ass and has reinserted his length into her va-jay-jay. He then processes to pound her, even as her 2nd orgasm is washing over her. And he's hitting her spot hard, too, like he fuck her to death!_

_As Rey slowly comes down from her climatic high, she regains enough conscious to look up at Finn over her right shoulder. She has this look of shock, awe, and pleading on her face as her eyes tear up from the pure euphoria that only Finn could give her._

_Seeing her looking at him with those beautiful, bewitched eyes, Finn gets lost in her gaze as he continues to drill her core, eagerly trying to get her to copulate again._

_Just then, Rey bumps Finn hard enough that he actually plops out of her. Using the opportunity, Rey turns to face Finn, throwing her right arm around his shoulders and pulling him in for a ravenous kiss. With her free hand, she jerks him off furiously._

_Finn returns the impassioned kiss, hands cupping her beautiful face only to then slink down to her shoulders, landing her hips, and reaching for her ass._

_Getting so turned on with the kiss, Rey lets go of her man's swollen cock in favor of massaging Finn's shoulders and caressing his pecs. His dick was pushing up against her stomach, slowly slipping down to tap the bundle of nerves above her petals, causing her to instantly become more aggressive and even more hungrier._ _She then backs away, hoping onto the kitchen counter, spreading her legs wide open. She then beckons Finn over with her right index finger._

_Taking the invite, Finn grins as he goes over to her. He hugs her close with his right arm while with his left hand, inserts himself back into her sweet center._

_And as soon as he is within her reach, Rey pulls him in immediately for a hug, holding him close to her body like he was going to vanish if she didn't hold on tight. She carved Finn. Yearned for him. And she'll be damned if she ever lost this kind of close contact with him! She locks him in place with both arms around his neck and both ankles locked around his waist._

_Finn holds her close from under her arms, shoving himself into her deeply. He holds himself there, getting Rey to throw her head back and exhale in a loud gasp before he resumes his fluid motion._

_Rey rubs his back reverently as her entire body rocks from his pounding. She lets out several throaty moans as the man she loves gives it up to her. There was just a lot of Finn to take in!_

_Finn could feel her fold just gripping down hard on him! He could also feel her fingers brushing over his scar tenderly like she loved the feel of his rough skin under her fingertips. Her hands would then drift down to grab his athletic ass, squeezing and spanking before they snaked back up to his shoulders. She held them from under Finn's arms. She even kissed and bit down on his pecs. He, in turn, lifted her up slightly into the air by picking her up from under her thighs. Picking up the pace seems to get the best kind of reactions out of Rey because she started her babbling/moaning again. Whenever he did this, Rey would take a bunch of words and squish them all together, making several one words. Much to his amusement, she did this often._

_At one point, Rey lies down flat on her back on the counter, so that she could see just the way Finn had his way with her. Seeing his face contort as he made love to her just turned her on more! Getting so wet! So wet for him! She then reached up to feel on his well chiseled abs, enjoying how the grooves were solid as a rock. She then saw him actually making her roll her own hips up against him as he took her. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but lean over to plant a loving kiss on her soft lips. Her arms immediately went to hug him around his neck once more and she whispers in his ear, "Take me back over to the loveseat, Peanut." And kisses the shell of his ear before she returns her attention back to his lips. She deepens the kiss, moaning into his mouth as her tongue brushing up against the roof of Finn's mouth. His tongue finds hers and she goes to lap up his, simulating each other's taste buds._

_Finn hums pleasurably into his Peanut's mouth as he carried her back over to their loveseat._

_With a hand pushing him back and another hand groping his ass, Rey kept her lips on his as she strokes his strong arms. She attacked his mouth with a feverish kiss that would even make Finn's eyes play ping-pong in his head. Sucking on his tongue, Rey caused Finn to moan back into her mouth as she savored the sensation she gets everytime she gets to smooch on Finn._

_Finn squats down to get Rey into a seated position on one of the cushions. But, he refuses to leave her lips. Since her arms were still clasping his neck, Rey goes to lie down on the loveseat, taking Finn down with her. He falls on top of her and Rey quickly feels her sugar walls receiving Finn's hard cock without the help of either one of them! It was as if it was eager to return to the warmth Rey's pussy provided._

_Whatever._

_I_ _t didn't matter. All that mattered was that Rey was full again and Finn was about to give it to her some more._

_Finn signed comfortably. He's all too ready to start digging her out again. But, as of right now, he was too enraptured with Rey's lips, loving their taste and softness. And Rey, in turn, is equally more interested in Finn's mouth. Rey's left legs was slumped over on one of the cushions while her right leg was down on the floor, being held up by her foot._

_As they smooch, Finn unconsciously begins to rock his hips up against Rey's, getting her to emit content moans into his mouth._

_"¿Sientes lo mojado que me estás haciendo?" **("You feel how wet you're making me?")** Rey asks, in between their kiss. "¿Eh? ¿Puedes sentir lo mojado que me estoy poniendo para ti?" **("Huh? Can you feel how wet I'm getting for you?")**_

_Finn chuckles. "¡Sí! ¡Y me está haciendo aún más difícil! ¡joder!" **("I do! And it's making me even harder! FUCK!")** He then begun to drop it down deep into Rey's folds, Grunting with every thrust. _

_Rey couldn't contain one loud sultry wail, that escaped her mouth before she could stop it. But, soon, she didn't even care about censoring or silencing herself. She was just feeling so fucking good right now. "URGH!" Rey moaned. "Yeah! Oh, baby! Yeah! YES! YES! Goddammit! Oh! Oh, Baby! Yeah! Ooh!" Both of her legs spasm out as she just loses control of her whole body!_

_"MMM!" Finn hummed. "Aww, fuck yeah! Argh! Ahh! GRR! Grr! Grr-ahh! Ahh! Argh!"_

_"Yeah." Rey says. "Oh, baby! Yeah! Yeah. Keep doing that!"_

_"GOD..." Finn grunts. "Damn! Fuck yeah! Fuck, you feel so fucking good!"_

_"Oh, Christ! Not as good as you do!" Rey argues. "Whoo! Whew! Ooh-ah-ah!" She hisses through her teeth. "Mmm! Mm-hmm!" Hearing Finn groan lowly but loudly, every inch of Rey's skin is covered in goosebumps. She beams at that. "¿Te gusta cómo se siente ese coño, mi amor?" **("You like the way that pussy feels, my love?")**_

_"Yeah. Keep speaking Spanish to me, Baby." Finn encouraged. "I can't hear you speak it enough. Plus, with your sexy accent, it makes it all sound so much better!"_

_Rey giggles. "¿Sabes que es el dueño de este maldito coño?" **("You know owns this fucking pussy?")** Rey asks. "¡Tú sí! ¡Eres el dueño de este coño! ¡Oh, esa maldita polla grande! ¡Estirando mi coño!" **("You do! You own this pussy! Ooh, that big fucking cock! Stretching my pussy out!")** Rey's pussy was just throbbing! There's no doubt about it... Finn's definitely gonna be the death of her! "Ooh! YEAH!!" Holding on to and pushing down on Finn's ass, she chants, "Oh, my God! I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come!" She comes... _ _For a third time! She doesn't know what's crazier... Her devotion to hedonism or Finn's._

_Speaking of, Finn's pushed himself up to catch his breath._

_Rey's grateful for this because she needs to catch hers. She's crossed-eyed and she's pretty sure that she has no more fluids in her body at this point. But, this was a truly wonderful idea! Rey's not sure how long they've been at this. But, this coupled with their time limit has somehow increased the intensity of the sex now. They don't have a whole lot of time to lose. So, the fact that Finn's already made her come a total of 3 times now and he's only come once kinda puts a bit of pressure on Rey. She knows that he's not gonna stop until he's filled her core up with come. And she knows that she herself is not gonna stop until she makes him do it. Plus, remembering that they only have some much time later, it does, in fact, makes things more intense!_

_Rey cups Finn's cheeks and brings him down for another loving kiss on the lips. Once their lips lock, her hands slither down to his shoulders, sliding down further, memorizing every muscle... every curve. They slide all the way down until she's palming his ass, loving just how firm it is. She then starts leaning herself up, enveloping Finn in a hug. She starts pushing him, tilting him over the edge of the loveseat. Both are gasping and moaning. Finn's got his arms around Rey, too, as he tips over, he carries her with him. They fall with Finn landing on the floor on his back and this time, Rey was on top of him! Now that she was given back control, she was gonna ride Finn until he erupted himself down inside of her, too. Planting another kiss on his lips again, Rey pushes herself up and proceeds to buck her hips over his. Riding his dick while her eyes and hands study his beautiful body and gorgeous face. And her man is gorgeous! Goddamn! Rocking her hips hard and bringing her pussy down on Finn with every lunge, Rey savors every emotion as she takes him fully inside of her sweet center. Her right hand soon falls over his heart and the pounding under her fingertips made her feel warm. His heart was pounding like crazy... just like she was pounding him like crazy! Knowing that she made his heart beat like this gave Rey this sense of satisfaction. Like even after years together, she could still make his heart race!_

_Finn grasps onto Rey's hips and his hands would palm her ass. Seeing the unbound joy was getting him off as much as her body was. Her eyes then lock onto his and she starts blushing at him. Whatever expression Finn has on his face was making Rey act all shy all of a sudden. She bites down on her lower lip, her fingers once again caressing his marble curved abs. She loved this, being in the arms of the one she adored. Everyone should have someone who loves them like Finn loves her and vice-versa. In truth, it was a blessing of it's own. Knowing that your life partner is someone you know has your back, no matter what. This is how Rey felt each and everyday. And especially at times like this when they were physically connected to each other._

_Pardon the old expression, but Finn just completes Rey. He's her soulmate. Their relationship was one of love and trust. Honestly and encouragement. A relationship she really doesn't see sharing with another man. No one could hold a candle to Finn!_

_Feeling him hitting her G-spot again, Rey whined. "Oh, my God, Yes! YES!" She's then just throwing it down on him, whining and groaning. She feels herself getting ready to come again. God! This'll be her fourth time! What was Finn doing to her?!_

_"Argh!" Finn groaned. "Oh, Fuck, babe!"_

_Rey immediately recognized that tone! "You're gonna come? Huh, daddy? Are you gonna come?"_

_"Yeah!" Finn says. "Oh, God! I'm gonna_ fucking _explode, if you keep this up!"_

_"Good! Come, daddy!" Rey encourage. "Come, come, come! Come inside of me!" She then lowers herself down, lying on top of Finn. She looks him dead in the eyes as she says in a low voice, "Come on! Fucking fill my pussy up! I want it! I wanna fucking come with you! I wanna come with you so fucking bad! Ooh, God! Give it to me! Just give it to me!" She nuzzles his nose. "Oh, just gonna that come! I wanna feel deep inside of me. You know you love it, too. Come on, baby. Come on! Fucking fill me up! Gimme another baby! Give it to me! Give it to me!" Rey whine as she comes for a fourth time._

_Finn swears that he must be hearing things. But, he could swear that Rey said that she wanted another baby. Ahh, whatever! He's right on the edge of his climax and after a few more strokes, he releases himself back inside of his wife._

_Both collapse, panting heavily._

_Just as they bask in their climatic highs, Rey's phone goes off. 'It took us the entire time just to get off?!' Rey gets off of Finn and bolts to their bedrooms to collect their robes. Since they don't have anytime to get dressed (As the delivery guy could be here at any second...) She'll just settle for making sure that they were, at least, covered. She also grabs her wallet while she's in there._

_She hauls ass, still naked, as she throws Finn's robe at him. She quickly puts her on before she notices a set of headlights pass through the living room window. Huh! They're right on time! How about that?!_

_Rey then goes over as Finn gets up, putting his robe on. He takes a seat on the couch as Rey goes to the door. She tries to appear casual, hoping that the guy doesn't question why her hear was a mess, she was covered in sweat and why the living room smelled like sex._

_The kid that was dropping their food off was nice enough. Making small talk as he waited for Rey to put the money together and give him a tip. Looking her up and down, he peeked through the open window, seeing the back of the head of a dark skinned man, watching T.V. He starts to ask her a very inappropriate question when Rey throws the money at him. She takes the food, thanks him and gets back inside._

_Rey huffs, locking the door and finally closing the blinds. After which, she takes a seat next to Finn. And upon hearing him snickering at her, she slaps her arm. She then drops bag of plastic plates into Finn's lap and he goes to check to see who's who. He hands her her plate and she snatches it from him. He then gets up to collects all the extra condiments and paper towels for them._

_Rey thought that it would be fine. They could have a quickie and still have plenty of time to kick back and wait for their food to get there._

_Well, that was the intention, anyway. Turns out, they don't know how to do 'quickies', since they needed the whole 25 (Well, 26 minutes..) just to get themselves off!_

* * *

**BACK IN THE PRESENT...**

Rey's still holding and caressing Finn's back as he lies fast asleep on top of her.

Since they were home alone, with Zaire & Gungi at a playdate with Andre and his parents, they decided not to get dressed-... (Well, they donned their robes when the food was delivered a while ago. And then just took them off because 'why not?'.), and instead, sat on their couch, butt-naked, while enjoying this movie about some has-been actor and his stunt double. Enjoying their meals in the process.

She slowly starts to feel herself starting to drift and decides that it was time to call it a night. She then leaned over to whisper in Finn's ear, _"Finn, te quiero mucho. Desearía que estuvieras despierto para poder decirte que... Te agradezco por estar siempre aquí, nena." **("Finn, I love you so much. I kinda wish that you were awake so I could tell you that... I appreciate you for always being here, baby.")**_

Of course, Finn doesn't respond. Him being knocked right now kinda makes that difficult.

She giggles softly. " _Buenas noches_..." **("Good night...")** She the planted a kiss on his forehead. " _...Mi apuesto esposo..._ " **("My handsome Husband...")** She then rested her chin on top of Finn's head and before long, her eyelids grew heavy and she soon joined him in a deep sleep.

This was good. This was really good.

* * *

**AFTER THAT...**

Everything was as it should be! Finn and Rey were taking their time to figuring out whatever their issues were through a family counselor and a friend of the family, Mara Jade. Communication, understanding that their relationship won't falling apart everytime they don't agree on something. And addressing whatever is bothering either one of them at that moment in time. And not ignoring it and letting it fester like a disease.

It would take time as this was a process. 

But, hey! Relationships are a marathon. They're not a sprint! It's the journey that should matter. Not whatever the next destination (Next big thing...) might be:

  1. Next step in their personal careers.
  2. Tackling more of the things they discussed... some of the other ventures they wanna do and build together.
  3. Or even them having another child.



All that matters is that they take whatever time they need to iron things out. And still set aside time for each other to hang out and continue to date and things like that. Sex is good! But, so are communication and money.

What it comes to money, it's more of:

  * Figuring out how much they're making.
  * Watching what they're spending it on.



All in all, it's all about doing the seemingly impossible: Expecting two objects to exist in the same place at the same time. That's another way to look at relationships. It's made of individuals, growing together as a pair in love as well as individuals.

And that's the important thing to remember!

Better yet, they were moving up in their own careers together, too!

Rey had now left the repairing and rebuilding of planes behind her. And she was now building planes, both for the military and for civilian use! She was getting ever closer to getting to her dream of owning her own airfield someday.

And Finn was moving up the ranks in the Coruscant Police Department. Going from Detective 2nd grade to 1st may not sound like much. But, please believe that once he gets that first paycheck and finds that he'll be getting paid the same as Poe (Who is a Detective Lieutenant), he'll feel like a boss! Speaking of, that change in detective grade will also give Finn a bit more authority than he's ever had. Now, he'll be in a position of having patrolmen report to him on whatever cases the Violent Crimes Unit is assigned to.

And just in time for the Christmas season, too!

* * *

Getting back to the topic of their sex life, Finn and Rey's sex life was back in full swing! Their love for one another shone brighter than even the sun's brilliance.

Anyone who hung out around them could tell that they were in love! They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They would refuse to stay away from one another for more than a few minutes. They acted like 2 teenagers in love!

And what's maybe the cutest thing ever was the fact that they wouldn't stop staring at each other! Each time their eyes made contact, it'd be like a scene from some cheesy romance movie.

  1. Finn looked at Rey like she was a vision; The most beautiful woman on Earth. No other could compare to her!
  2. And Rey looked at Finn like he hung the stars in the sky. A god among men. In fact, if there was a God, then Finn was his gift to her. No other man has ever made her so happy!



And what's probably the funniest thing ever was that when they weren't making eye contact, they would ogle at each other!

  * Finn would be studying ever curve of Rey's amazing body, from her eyes to her smile. From her shoulders to her arms. From her hips to her thighs. From her legs to her ass! Finn wouldn't deny it! He had it bad for Rey.
  * And Rey was no better! She'd blatantly stare at him whenever he came into view. She'd be right in the middle of a conversation with someone and the second he stepped into her eyeline, her eyes were locking onto him like a target! Finn looked good in anything he wore: plain clothes, nice suits, his old police uniform, in his underwear, even better in nothing at all!



There was no doubt! There was something magically about the pair! A picture of two dorks in love! They've even been told by friends and relatives alike that they're an inspiration! That them staying so strong was proof that was such a thing a real, long-lasting, true love!

So, yeah... their love for one another shone brighter than even the brilliant light of the sun itself!

And their lust for each other burned hotter than any wildfire could muster!

* * *

**IN THE WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS 2019...**

The Christmas season was among them and the City of Coruscant was bathing in lights and decorations! The spirit of Christmas was alive and well throughout the entire megalopolis and every household was ready for the holidays.

Especially, the Andor-Calrissian Household! Zaire was eager for Santa to come and give her all of the presents (...As she has been nothing but nice all year...) And Rey and Finn both both agreed that they wouldn't get each other anything for Christmas. As everything they wanted was right in front of them.

Whatever friends and family got them would be more than enough.

However, in the meantime, it was what Rey and Finn did for (...And to...) each other that would the whole experience worthwhile!

* * *

**BATHROOM COUNTER...**

Early one morning, Rey was stirring as she and Finn slept in a honeymoon hug all night. Attracted by the warmth from Finn's body, Rey crawled closer to him to absorbing as much heat from him as she could. He smelled wonderful! His natural scent mixed with the cologne he wears was something that made her like his presence was there with her... even when he was away at work. If Finn was ever called away in the middle of the night, Rey would take his pillow and nuzzle it, inhaling his musk. But, when he was in bed with her all night, she held onto him, taking the time to brush her fingers all over his body, as if checking for scars.

With Finn on his back, Rey could snake her arms around his middle and lay on top of him as if to keep him anchored right there with her. But, as her left leg craned up his body, she felt his hardening cock under her thigh. That woke her up! Finn has never failed to wake up with a 'stiffy'. And she's never failed to try and take advantage of it. She couldn't see the clock, but she could guess that it would be going off at any moment. So, she didn't waste the opportunity to try and get something going before it was time to go to work.

She slowly slid herself over her husband until her sex was over Finn's swelling length. Once she was straddling Finn's hips, Rey proceeded to dry hump him, generating friction in her panties. She was close to being sopping wet from the feel of him already. But, by carefully humping him like this, she was... sort of getting her fixed. Closest thing to getting any for the time being. She pushed herself up over Finn, looking down on top of him as she rode her, fighting back a smile when she'd hear him moaning in his sleep.

Finn's warm hands then fell on her hips and she stops immediately, thinking that she woke him. When she sees that he's still asleep, she starts rolling her hips over his again.

Losing track of time, Rey was actually tempted to pull down her panties and Finn's drawers and take him inside of her. But, as expected, Finn's alarm goes off at 5:30a.m. Rey then slides back over onto her side of the bed.

After waking up, Finn kissed Rey's forehead, thinking that she was still asleep. He then hopped out of bed and into the bathroom, completely unaware that Rey was watching his retreating form. She decided that she'd follow him into the shower.

But, since Rey had bathed before she went to bed, she decided not to. She'd just wash her face and brush her teeth. She was wearing but a bra and a pair of panties. Despite being a little sleepy still, she was looking forward to heading to work a bit earlier. Something amazing has been going on at the airfield and she was eager to get over there and get to work.

But, she couldn't help but watch as Finn showered. Since they had an enclosed shower with glass sliding doors, Rey had full view of Finn's naked body being wet with soap suds carrying his sexy ass. And the steam... there was something about the steam just made it look like it was coming off of Finn's body. Like the shower water was cooling off his hot body. Rey doesn't know.

It got progressively worse when Finn came out of the shower naked. Finn usually left a towel on the towel rack. So, once he stepped out behind her, he grabbed it and started drying himself off.

Rey doesn't know why, but seeing Finn's naked wet body made her bend over the bathroom sink. Maybe it was an unconscious thing, since she's so used to doing this whenever he was standing butt-naked behind her. But, whatever the cause, Rey couldn't help but look him up and down as she brushed her teeth. It didn't help that he was so fucking fine, especially when wet. But, seeing as his dick kept getting obscured by his fucking towel frustrated Rey to the point where she sighed loud enough for Finn to hear her.

He noticed her eyeballing him in the mirror and without even thinking about it, he threw down his towel and started stroking himself. Rey's breathing spiked as she stood to the side a bit more to see him getting his dick hard. Her eyes widen and she started licking her lips.

Finn, clearly turned on by her reflection, went over, grabbed her hips, and pulled down her panties. He then took his rock solid dick and shoved it into Rey's sweet center. He then pressed his hips to hers, grabbing onto her shoulders to pull her back onto his dick.

Rey's eyes fluttered as she started rolling from the feel of him inside of her coochie. She was still so wet from earlier. Thus, helping Finn just slide on in! He then starts fucking into Rey like he's been waiting to all morning. Maybe he _was_ awake when Rey was dry humping him in bed. Rey grabbed onto the Bathroom countertop like she was on the verge of being blown away!

The wet sounds of flesh pounding flesh echoed so loudly that both the young parents feared that Zaire might hear. Even with the fan on in the bathroom and both their bedroom and their bathroom doors being closed, the thin walls could and would paint the perfect picture to anyone (Especially baby Zaire) as to how babies are made. And to anyone who was listening would swear that they were in the process of making another baby! 

Knowing already that they can't do 'quickies', Rey encouraged Finn to give it to her while reminding him that they didn't have all morning!

Finn verbally acknowledged this and started picking up his pace. He alternated from grabbing her shoulder to pulling her hair to grabbing her hips to squeezing her booty cheeks. 

Finn chanted 'All this ass!' while Rey whined 'Fuck me!'

Both of their moans became louder as if they were 'out-yell' the other. Their voices raised as the level of sheer ecstasy was starting to take over.

"Go deeper!" Rey orders. "Deeper, baby! Deeper! Oh, God, Baby! Ooh! YES! YES! Aww, yeah! Aww, yeah, baby! Oh, my fucking goodness! That feels _so_ good!"

Finn looked down as he went in and out of her, pleased with the view and at the sight of her ass jiggling with every contact.

"That feels so good, Peanut!" Rey says again. "Oh, that feels so fucking nice! You're fucking me so good!"

_"Ça fait du bien!"_ **("Feels good!")** Finn suddenly exclaimed in a low, rumbling voice in French. _"Tu me fais me sentir si bien!" **(" You make my fucking dick feel so good!")**_

Rey looked up at him, looking at him like she was falling in love all over again. 'Is Finn... Is Finn speaking French?! Since when could Finn speak French?!' Well, she actually already knew. Finn has relatives on his mother's side who are from Haiti and some family down south who speak French fluently. But, she never knew that he knew any! "Talk French to me, Baby! Talk some more French to me!!"

Finn gives her a devilish look while biting his lower lip. _"Ta chatte est comme du velours du ciel." **("Your pussy is like velvet from heaven.")** Finn says. "Enroulé autour de moi! Me donner le plus grand plaisir comme rien d’autre ne peut!" **("Wrapped around me! Giving me the highest pleasure like nothing else can!")**_

Rey had no idea what Finn was saying. But, it sounded good to her!

_"Je vous veux. Je veux ta putain de chatte! Je veux inonder cette chatte et te faire venir si fort!" **("I want you. I want your fucking pussy! I want to flood that pussy and make you come so fucking hard!")**_

Rey felt her climax come rushing in like a flash flood. "Oh, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!!" She suddenly comes right there on the spot, coating Finn's length with her juiciness.

And even though Finn knew that Rey didn't speak a word of French, he thought it was funny that mere moments after telling her that he wanted to make her come, she comes regardless. Truly, words in any language doesn't truly matter! What matters is the message. 

Well, anyway... Finn suddenly feels himself about to erupt. "Shit! I'm gonna FUCKING come now, too!" He then starts pounding her harder, faster, and deeper!

"Come on, baby!" Rey says. "Come ON!! Fucking come in me! Put another baby in me! I want another baby in me!"

There Rey goes again about 'babies', again. But, regardless, Rey was feeling too good to pull out now. So...

After he erupted, Finn cleans up a bit and brushes his teeth and Rey finishes brushing hers. They then go on to get dressed, prepare a pot of coffee, cook breakfast for themselves and Zaire, get Zaire out of bed, and get her ready for school.

As per usual, they sit down together as a family and enjoy their morning meals. Finn and Rey talk and act like they didn't just screw each other's brains out just minutes ago. Zaire talks about her dream and just how excited she was going to her Aunt and Uncle's house and hang out with Andre and Colm all day.

Both Rey and Finn sigh, thinking that they had just dodged a bullet. Even with them fucking like crazies upstairs, they got to protect Zaire's innocence and keep her from ever learning why mummy and daddy make such loud, strange noises in the morning sometimes!

After an exchange of hugs and kisses, everyone goes their separate ways: Rey heading for the airfield and Finn taking Zaire to daycare before he heads off to the Precinct.

* * *

**IN THE FAMILY SUV...**

Rey was alone at home on Saturday. Finn had to go to work for at least half the day. She was so bored and with nothing on T.V. and her being all caught up on events on Facebook and Tumblr, she was ready to do something else.

She really hoped that Zaire would've hung out with her today. But, she had something that she needed to do with her _tía_ Maz _y tío_ Isaac _._ And _primo_ Andre. Said she'd see her when she gets back home.

'Hmm!'

And just like that, her own 4 year old daughter was far too busy to be hanging out with her Mum!

Fine then! If Zaire won't hang out with Rey then...

Oh...

...

...

...'Wait a minute!' Rey thought to herself. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 11:15a.m. 'It's almost lunch time. And hopefully, Finn's almost done at the Precinct and would be on his way home soon. It's been so boring around here today and I miss just hanging out with my man. It'll be good to have him home soon.' 

'Better yet...' Rey thought. '...I mean I could go pick up some lunch for the two of us and we can go riding around downtown. That'll be a lot more fun!' Seeing as how _Navarro's_ wasn't very far from his Precinct, Rey could go pick up...

Nah! They've just got had some food from _Navarro's_ here a while ago and she's starting to lose her taste of their food. She'd need to think of something a little different. But, what would that be? Chinese food? Burgers? Tacos?

Ahh! She'll figure it out on the way over there!

Ultimately, Rey settled for getting them hotdogs. She pulls up into the Precinct's parking lot and video calls Finn. She doesn't think about it until after she hits 'call'. But, she really hopes now that she's not interrupting him at work. After the third ring, Finn answers.

_"Hello?"_ Finn asks.

"Hi, Babe!" Rey says.

_"Hey, Rey!"_ Finn says. _"What's up, Peanut?"_

"I don't know if you picked a lunch or anything yet. But, I figured since it's your normal lunch hour that maybe I could maybe..." Rey rocks her head from side to side and shrugs. An innocent gesture. "...I don't know. Come and feed you? I'm actually right outside your Precinct right now." She sees Finn looking up and looking around the room. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.' Rey thought to herself. "Is... Is this a bad time?"

_"No, no."_ Finn assures. _"Actually, we're done for the day."_ Finn says with a smile. But, there's an undercurrent of pain in his voice. _" You showed up at the perfect time! I can take off at anytime right now."_

"Oh! Okay! Well, I got us some hotdogs, fries, and shakes from _Hoagie Hutts_." Rey mentions. "So, if you're ready to eat, I'm here."

_"Cool! On my way down now!"_ Finn says. _"I'll see you in a little bit!"_

"Okay! They're all nice and hot! Come and get 'em! I love you!" Rey says.

_"Love you, too, Peanut!"_ Finn says, getting to his feet. Before he hangs out, he's rubbing his stomach like he was in pain.

It's not even 5 minutes later when Finn's stepping out of the double doors, looking around for any sighs of his wife's vehicle. He spots their SUV parked right next to his car and he heads that way. He's still clutching his side and that made Rey frown up in concern. Had something happened at work today? Is that way Finn was 'allowed' to leave early?

When Finn opens the passenger door, Rey moves the food to make room for him. Finn leans over and plants a kiss on Rey's lips. A kiss she gladly returned.

***Kiss***

"Hi again." Finn says.

"Hi again!" Rey repeats. "I got us two hotdogs each! So, 

"Aww! Thanks, Baby!" Finn says, rubbing his stomach.

Okay! Rey wants to get to the bottom of this right now. "Did you get hurt?" She asks, worry present in her voice.

Finn looks over at her, a look of puzzlement on his face. "Huh?"

"Did you get hurt at work today?" Rey asks again. Tone heavy with a slight anger at having to repeat herself. She then reaches over to touch the spot on Finn's stomach that he keeps soothing. "Why are you rubbing your stomach like that? Did you have a fight or something?"

Finn's shoulders drop as he relaxes. "Oh!" He chuckled. "No. No, nothing like that. Today was our day for taser certification."

"Taser certification?" Rey asks.

"Yep." Finn says as he goes on to explain that this was something every police officer and detective would have to go on to do.

"But, you guys don't use tasers." Rey says.

"Doesn't matter." Finn says. "As long as you wear the badge, there are something we don't get out of just because of our rank in the C.P.D."

"That's so stupid!" Rey says.

"I agree." Finn says.

"If you guys are going after big time criminals, you're not gonna be using your little taser to take them down." Rey comments. "I really don't get that at all. Also, that's why you had to come in today? To do this? Why couldn't they've done this when you were at work already during the week?"

Finn shrugs. "You're asking the wrong guy." He then goes digging into the white bag, looking for his food.

Rey groans. Once Finn's gotten his food out, he hands the bag over to Rey and she takes it and eats out of it.

Normally, they'd take about their day over a meal. But, since it's only after 12 O'clock, they've still got the rest of the day to do whatever. They sit in comfortable silence as they ate, making small talk only when either of them had a thought to share. 

Everytime Rey looks over at Finn, she can't help but smile at him. He was always so good looking. But, now that he's been growing a little beard now, he looked like a grown man. And Rey was really, really liking it. She reached over to grasp onto his thigh as they drink their shakes. Rubbing the inside of his thigh, loving the feel of his muscular legs.

As they sit, Finn brings up a really good point. Why were they still sitting in the Police Station's parking lot?! They've got the rest of the day to do anything. Why waste another minute here?

Rey then proposes since they were downtown anyway, why don't they go riding around? See whatever's worth seeing on their Saturday off. Finn agrees. He tells her to lead the way and he'll follow.

She agrees.

Finn pecks Rey's lips again before he gets out and hopes into his car.

They spend the next few hours:

  * Checking the Museum of Scientific History.
  * Shopping at one of the High-end Malls in the Area, picking up some more presents for people.
  * And, finally, they go to check out a movie... _Cats_ , in the Theater. Don't ask them why. 



Throughout the whole movie, neither Finn nor Rey could keep their hands off of each other. Rey was wearing some Yoga pants she got from the mall because she thought they looked so cute. And they made her hips and ass look particularly good. Whenever Rey leaned over to rest her head on Finn's shoulder, she was lifting her hips slightly to the left. It gave Finn plenty of leverage to reach over and grab her ass. Even better, having her sit on his open palm. Rey, in respond, would grope and fondle his crotch. And it seemed his 'hotdog' was poking out of his pants due to all the attention.

Since it was pretty dark out when they left, they decided that they needed to find a place to get it on now! They didn't wanna waste anymore time trying to make it home like last time. 

Finn had an idea: There was an empty lot near where they were. No one ever goes over there. There's no traffic... cars or people or anything. They'd have plenty of privacy over there. Rey kisses his lips, telling him to take her over there. (Bah-dum-tss!)

Pulling up to the empty lot, Finn hopped out of his car and Rey immediately went into the backseat of their SUV. She unlocked the door and laid across the seat, opening her legs for Finn. He opens the back left door, slams it and falls on top of Rey, attacking her lips in a fiery kiss.

In almost no time, they're both naked and Rey's on top of Finn with her pussy in his face and her mouth on his dick. Finn eats her honeypot while she sucked his delicious dick! Slurping and gagging, Rey stroked him off whenever she take him out of her mouth to breathe. And Finn fingered her core when he needed to catch his breath as well.

Stroking and taking him all the way to the back of her throat, Rey works Finn up so much that she can hear him groaning under her pussy. Rey grasps onto his thunder thighs when he raises his legs, holding them up with his feet. She knows that he likes it whenever she's running her tongue over the underside of his dick. So, she obliges him. And to amazing effect, too! She also breath over the wetness leave behind by her mouth, getting Finn to write and flinch due to the sudden chill. She was having way too much fun right now. But, she doubts that Finn really cares as he was having his way with her as well!

Gripping, slapping, and squeezing her buns, Finn's tongue swept over her petals before slipping between them and tickled her sugar walls. He gently bites down on the soft flesh that is her buns and licked the red spots to soothe away any pain he may have caused her. And he's getting more and more turned on as he hears her moaning.

Sighing contently, Rey can feel Finn's lips on her petals and his tongue inside of her sweet center. And it just makes her wetter and wetter by the second. Which was the best thing ever! Honestly, it's arguably just as good if not better than taking in his big dick!

Well, that's a lie!

Whatever he's working with at the moment, he does a great job either way!

Whoever came up with '69' was a fucking genius! It's stimulating, exciting, and the 2 involved get to enjoy giving/experiencing oral sex at the same time!

Rey fondles his balls as she ran her tongue around his cock like it was an ice cream cone. She then turned her attention to the flesh of his inner thighs. She gently bit down on the left one, getting Finn to gasp and groan as she sinks her teeth into the skin. But, it wasn't hard enough to break skin, though. She then kissed and sucked away the pain and does the same for the right thigh. This was a rather arousing thing that made Finn hard almost instantly, Rey finds out. She was only doing this as she's always wanted to bite him there. But, seeing as how his little soldier is saluting each time she bit either thigh, she's found a new way to get him hard for her. So, please believe that she WILL be taking advantage of this.

Later on, Rey has Finn sitting up straight in the backseat as she rides him in reverse cowgirl. She braces herself on the shoulders of both the driver and passenger's seats as she threw her pussy back on her man's impossibly hard dick! Feeling Finn deep inside of her, hitting her G-spot was fine enough on it's own. But, feeling him spanking her ass, pulling her back onto his lap, and hearing his growls/moans as he tells her to give it to him was much more breathtaking!

Only now consciously realizing just how loud her whines/moans were, Rey was thankful that all the windows were up. Otherwise, half of downtown would know Finn's name, just how deep he was going and just how big he was!

In some small way, Finn kinda wished they were down just for that! Just to feed his ego a bit.

But, he knows that his wife would none too happy with him about that. So, he'll just settle for his wife knowing how big he is and how deep he can go!

Lying across the seat, Finn is the big spoon to Rey as he once again takes her from behind. He holds her shoulder from under her left arm and he has his right arm around her neck. Plowing into her pussy, Finn whispers into her ear, "You like it when I take you like this?"

"uh-huh!" Rey squeals.

"Huh?! You like having that hard dick pounding that pussy?!" Finn asks, demanding to know.

"I do!" Rey says. "Fuck, yeah! I do!"

As they revel in each other, Finn gets Rey to rest her ankles on his shoulders as he gets up on his knees, proceeding to thrust into her from this angle. Rey gasps in pleasure and excitement as Finn holds her legs over her, shoving his entire dick inside of her.

"Oh, yeah, daddy!" Rey says. "Oh, daddy! Come on! Fuck me! Come ON!!"

Finn gives it to her with every ounce of strength he had! As much as he loved feeling good inside of Rey, he wanted to make sure that she was feeling good with him inside of her as well. And from the noises that Rey was making right now, it's clear that she was.

"Oh! Oh, give it to me! Uh-huh! YEAH! Yeah, right there! Right there! Oh, my GOD! SO GOOD!!" Rey then spanks Finn's ass.

"Yeah!" Finn says.

**[SPANK!]**

"Spank Daddy's ass!" Finn orders.

**[SPANK!]**

"Yeah! I'm here for all of your fucking pleasure!" Finn growled. 

Upon hearing Finn just saying that caused Rey to come automatically. Finn smiled as just the pure look of bliss on Rey's face was just too good to miss! Whenever he makes her come, she closes her eyes and gets really quiet. Almost how she looks when she tells him to choke her. She contorts and her legs shake like they have a mind of their own. And her sugar walls grip down on Finn, which seems to even trigger Finn's orgasm.

As he releases himself into Rey's core, he couldn't tell as he was riding the wave of his climax. But, Rey said something like 'That's right. That's right. Gimme another baby.'

This would be the third time Rey mentioned something about babies. Clearly, Rey has something very specific on her mind. 

As they get dressed in the back of the SUV, Finn asks, "Rey?"

"Hmm?" Rey hums.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Finn questions.

"What do you mean?" Rey asks.

"Well, this has been the third time that you've brought bring up babies everytime we come together." Finn mentions. "Do you wanna have another baby?"

Rey then freezes in place. She moves her loose hair out of her face as she turns to face him. "I mean... Yeah, I do. Eventually." She then looks down at feet on the floor, like she was suddenly lost in thought. 

Finn frowns at her, knowing her well enough to know that when she gets really quiet like this, she has something she really wants to say. So, he remains quiet, waiting for her to gather her thoughts before she speaks again.

After a beat, Rey returns her gaze to her husband. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Finn. Here recently, I really just miss being like... a new mom, y'know? Zaira was just an arm baby for just 7 months before she started trying to walk. She didn't crawl. She must not have liked being on the floor. But, I had just gotten used to have a new baby and then... 1 year later, Zaira's on the move. She couldn't sit still for longer than a few minutes. And now, she's already 4 years old and ready to do other things. And here I am, missing my... 'baby'. Does that make any sense?"

"Sure." Finn nods. "You and I had to get use to having a little tiny baby... One who needed us for everything. And although, she's still just a child, she's not as... dependent on us as she was when she was still so small."

Rey nods, smiling at him. "Yeah. Exactly." She's happy that he understands. She then takes his hands into her own. "I guessed feeling like I needed to be needed like that for our baby just gave me something new to strife for. It was like a new challenge. And I love being a mum, y'know? I love being a mum to Zaira. She's the sweetest and smartest kid I know. And she's growing up so fast, I feel like... I feel like we're missing such big moments of time with her. Like today. When I found out that you were going to work today, I thought I could spend some time with Zaira. But, of course, she'd rather hanging out with Maz and Isaac. And that got me thinking: For a while there, we kept shifting her off to different people just for a little alone time for us. But, now Zaire seems to prefer to be around others instead of us. Did we... Did we push her away, Finn? By dumping her off on so many people, have we trained us own daughter to hate us?"

"No, Rey." Finn says, moving some hair out of her face and tucking it behind an ear. "It's not like we did this everyday. I mean, she spends most of her mornings with us. She's got a set schedule at home. And she sees us everyday. If only for a short amount of time. The point is, she knows that we love her. Both of us make it a point to show her that love each and everytime she's around us. If her not wanting to hang out with us means anything, it means that she's gonna grow up to be an independent woman. Just like Nana Leia. Just like your mother. And Mine. Just like Auntie Maz. Auntie Rose & Jannah. And especially just like you."

Rey gasps at that last statement.

"Rey... you're raising your daughter the best way you can." Finn says. "You're always there for her. No matter how busy you might be. If she cries out for you, you never fail to just drop everything and go running to her. If she calls you when you're busy, you always make time to make sure that she's okay. You're so sweet on her when she's doing good. And you're stern on her when you need to be. And from the sound of it, she's gonna turn out just like her Mummy. Intelligent, strong, adaptable, kind, loving, and eager to learn. And don't worry. Everybody needs a little space from each other. You and I need our own space. Sometimes. And I feel like kids do, too, to a degree. Like today. Today's Saturday. And she'd rather not be cooped up in the house. She's happy to spend some time with her cousin. She's allowed. Just like you're allowed to still live your life. You may be a mom and a wife. Sure. But, you still have a life of your own to live. She's gonna be apart of our lives for a long time. You don't need to worry about anything."

Tears sting Rey's eyes upon hearing Finn showering her with praises. Just hearing that she's doing her best and is allowed to live her own life in the process is really what Rey needed to hear right now. She leans into his side, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck. "I love you, Finn."

Finn smiles. "I love you, too. But Rey?" He says. "...I've never heard you saying like this before." Finn comments. "Why are you only just now telling me any of this?"

"I... I don't know where this feeling came from." Rey says. "But, I think I know when it came about again. It was when we adopted Gungi. It wasn't until we took Gungi into our home that that feeling of being a new mom resurfaced. Or wanting to be a new mom again. That was months ago, I know. But, now? Somehow, I just feel like it's time. Time for us to grow as a family. And with the both of us doing so well and moving up in our respective careers, I just feel like we finally have some breathing room to do other things. I know for a while there, we were just worrying about paying our bills as well as paying for the house... Whatever debts and Insurance and payments for our cars. But, this has been a good year. We're in a secure place financially."

"Having another kid now would change that real quick." Finn throws out.

"That's why I said that I wanna have another child... Eventually. I know now's not the best time. But, I'd rather now wait until Zaire's like... 10 for us to start all over again with a third."

Finn's nodding his head. But, upon thinking about that last word, his head quickly turns to Rey. "Wait... Third?"

Rey sighs. "A second. I was counting Gungi." 

"Oh!" Finn exhales. "I was about to say... third? Did you have another baby and I didn't know about it??"

"And Finn..." Rey says, cutting Finn off. "Don't sell yourself so short like that. You're as much apart of her childhood as I am. You're probably the most active with her than I am. You're usually the one taking her to school. Picking her up. Helping her with her homework. Playing games with her. Hell, you've got her watching a number of different stuff on T.V. and online. Half of the things she likes, I had no idea about."

"That's not the whole truth, Rey. You do that for her and with her plenty of times yourself." Finn says.

"Nice try. But, not really. I don't." Rey argues.

"Agree to disagree." Finn says, cutting her back off. "Anyway..." He says, changing the subject. "...Since it's getting late now, what do you say we go pick up our baby girl up and get her home in time to see a movie before Church in the morning, huh? You can take the time you need to find out what're some of the things she likes to watch and play with!"

Rey looks off again in thought. She would like to get to know what are some of the things that interest little Zaira. She slowly starts nodding. "Okay. Okay." She then looks over at her Husband. "I like the sound of that." She smiles warmly at Finn.

"Good." Finn then pecks her on her left temple before he plants a kiss on her forehead. And then one on her lips. "Let's go." He then opens the back door and steps out. He then turns to her, asking, "How about I follow you this time?"

"I'll be your point woman." Rey says. She then steps out with Finn holding the door open for her like the gentleman he is. As he goes to walk away, Rey catches his wrist, bringing him back for another kiss. She presses her lips firmly against his and leaves them there to savor the moment while it still lasted. She stroked his cheek and cupped the nape of his neck. His lips are safe, warm. So full... and so addictive. He's so good to her, she's always lost count of how many ways now. She still can't believe there was a time when she almost lost him for good. She wasn't about to make that mistake again. Nuh-uh! No Ma'am! NO sir! 

With a smack of their lips, the kiss ends.

Finn chuckles shyly. "What umm... What was that for? Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

Rey shrugs. "Just for... you being who you are, Finn. That's reason enough."

"Oh! Well, in that case..." Finn cups her soft cheek and pulls _her_ in for another kiss on the lips. In response, Rey cups his face again. 

*Kiss*

"Was that one for me because I'm the wonderful woman in the world?" Rey questions.

Finn chuckles at that. "That's right. And just because I wanted one more kiss. I love your lips."

"And I love yours." Rey goes to kiss him again. But, stops herself this time. "Okay... if we stay here any longer, I might just have to take you again right here. Plus, it's really creepy around here at night. So, can we go home now?"

"10-4. Yes, Ma'am." Finn answers.

"Thank you." Rey says, letting Finn go. She watches him as he heads over to his car, getting into the driver side door. Rey then gets into the driver side of the SUV. She puts on her seatbelt and sets the ignition. But, before she puts it in reverse, she looks up at Finn. Seeing his face in the reflective mirror of his rearview, Rey thinks to herself, 'I still haven't told you this. But, I really do appreciate you for everything you do. And for you just the amazing man that you are. I love you with all my heart and soul. And I would do absolutely anything for you, Finn Calrissian. If God is real, he's too kind to me to have blessed me with a man too good for this wicked world. That stupid bitch Shantell didn't know what she was giving up. Lying on him... abusing him... she would've ruined this beautiful man had she held onto him. But, I'm awfully glad she did let him go. If there was anything that I had to thank Shantell for was for giving me a chance to help him fall in love with me. And I am so thankful that I was there to pick him up. There to show him that I was his and how I wanted him to be mine. Let's go get our daughter and go home..." She kisses the palm of her hand and blows him a kiss. "...My, sweet, loving, handsome Husband." She turned the ignition and started to back away. Once she had enough room, she took off with Finn right behind her.

This was good. This was really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
